The Star Guardian
by Catachresis
Summary: You think you can die? You think that this is the end? You cannot run away, not from what is in store for you. You will be a savior, whether by or against your own will. There is much left for you to do. Now Shadow, awaken!
1. v2 Sally's appearence, Shadow Lives

Sonic and all other related characters are copyrighted SEGA. Sally and related original characters are copyright their creator. This fictional account belongs to its writer.

* * *

The sky fell that day.

The balmy sky was cut by a fireball. A trail of smoke snaked across the sky. The burning mass made a shrill sound as it fell, as if screaming for mercy.

A faint whistling sound. Then impact.

BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!

The desert seemed to recoil at the intruder's presence. A sand dune ruptured, replaced by a gaping hole. Winds gusted, fanning out from the crash at 25 miles per hour. The heat rose to singeing temperatures. A 3-mile diameter crater was blasted into the desert sand. In the distance, an onlooker's eardrums popped.

The sand changed from a healthy tan to a decaying black. The friction from impact burned the crater, also causing the baking sand to release its heat and smoke. Ash rained down as if a volcanic eruption had taken place. A pillar of dark smoke rose from the miasma, like a gravestone.

And in the center of the crater lay the deceased in his smoke coffin.

* * *

_Some think life is written in our DNA…

* * *

_

In order for a space shuttle to ascend through the atmosphere it needs layers and sheets of steel and heat-resisting metals to coat its outer surface. In the end, only the core remains intact. Many layers melt away upon reentry. Shadow the Hedgehog's body did not stand a chance.

Shadow the Hedgehog lay in shambles. His legs melted into stumps where his knees would be. One hand had third degree burns, and the other was missing. Most of the fur had burned off his body, exposing blacked flesh. His white chest fur had turned gray from ashes, some ashes formerly his fur. His quills were stripped to a few needles. Then his skin began to rot, his body starting to decay and decompose. Slowly his body began to cook in the crater, sizzling in the sand.

But Shadow did not feel any pain. He was beyond pain. He was dead.

_

* * *

…some argue it was written in a prophecy foretold eons ago…

* * *

_

She waited until the smoke cleared. She observed the horizon, watching the pillar of smoke wane until it faded away. The ground was still hot, the smell of ash still strong. She waited longer, letting conditions improve. It took hours for the crater's heat to dissolve in the desert. Every minute that passed, every hour, rang agony in her head.

As Shadow's body rose to a bake someone pulled him out of the heated pit. Someone dug his body out of the ash and carried his corpse out of the crater.

Why? The girl did not know, or question. Her head was still throbbing.

At the moment of impact something clicked in her head, unlocking a foreign pain. Her ears buzzed with a strange energy. An energy coming from the crater called her, an erratic energy departing its host.

She dumped what remained of Shadow a few meters from the edge of the crater. She collapsed there, wheezing and coughing. Spit caught in her throat, and she choked it out. The air in the crater was like soup. Her eyes were burning and watery from the smoke and increased heat. She felt as if she had walked through fire. Her bare hands dug into the desert sand, glad to be out of the hellhole. Even after such a task the pain in her head still chimed in a thin resonance. This time, she sourced it to the rotting body.

If the little girl were more familiar with death she would've retched. She had never seen a corpse before, let alone an amputated one. The smell made her eyes sting and water. The body smelled like a fruit left in the sun too long. She held her nose, and blinked the water out of her eyes.

Slowly she reached out a furred hand to Shadow's cheek. The skin was hot from baking, and the muzzle was still peeling and flaking. There were no traces of life left in the hedgehog, yet the body oozed energy.

Inching closer, the girl felt the energy grow stronger. Her ears stood up as if urged by static. She reached her hand over what remained of Shadow's forehead, one of his ears peeling off. She felt her throbbing lessen, as if soothed by her actions. She knew at once that the dead body was once a server. A strong foreboding raced through her mind. She felt as if she were reaching for a key.

Suddenly, a channel opened between her and the body, and energy began to flow between them. Her fluttering heartbeat stabilized, even slowed. Her hand felt heavier and a wave of sleepiness swept through her body. The corpse was sucking energy out of her, but the pain in her head faded away. She felt her head being tapped, as if all the doors of her mind were slamming open. She could subliminally feel the life coursing through her, and flowing out of her hand. Quietly, something deep inside opened its eyes.

Shadow's body began to mend itself. Red blistered skin smoothed and regrew fur. His quills lengthened and augmented. His stump legs seemed to melt, flatten, then reshape to form knees and feet. An arm sprouted from its empty socket. His fur thickened, his pallor dissolved. Silently, Chaos energy seeped back into him. Finally, Shadow's chest began to sound tiny, ethereal pounds.

Soon the energy stopped dumping out of her hand. She pulled her hand away, revealing a mark of pure energy visible on Shadow's forehead, a small prick of light in the shape of a star. The girl gasped, knowing what the mark was and what it entailed. In curious awe she crawled over to the body, peering over the mark, entranced. The mark faded and Shadow began to breathe.

_

* * *

…others claim it's pulled by the strings of a higher power…

* * *

_

Amazed, the girl pushed her face closer to the stranger's face. He didn't smell of rot or decay anymore. She hovered her ear over his chest, hearing a faint thumping sound. She drew her face up to the stranger's face, staring and wondering. Why had he come here? Why had he taken her energy? How come he wasn't dead anymore?

Shadow's eyes squinted in discomfort. Then the eyelids rose, revealing laser red eyes. The girl let out a slow gasp at those eyes, eyes of such an ominous color. She pulled in closer, their noses touching.

Shadow's eyes opened to the glare of the sun, and a large shadow blocking his vision. His eyes, as if beginning anew, dilated before focusing. He stared up into large, saucer, childlike eyes…

Shadow screamed.

_

* * *

…and some simply say life is just what we make of it.

* * *

_

Shadow shoved, hard. He bolted into a sitting position, air filling his recently dead lungs. Shadow gagged. His chest was tight, his arms heavy and every muscle in his body sore. Shadow put a black furred hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat and his chest rise from breathing.

Shadow's first reaction was shock. What had happened? Where was he? How did he get here? The questions kept pouring in; Shadow's mind desperately trying to analyze the situation, fill in the pieces and apply logic over his frantic instincts.

Humid winds coated his fur in sand. The sudden heat made him shiver.

Shadow shook the cobwebs from his head. _"I am Shadow. The world's ultimate life form…and I'm alive."_

Shadow tried to recall past events. He was on Ark. He was in space. Then he was supercharged by the Chaos Emeralds, and fighting the Biolizard. Sonic was there. They won. They had to Chaos Control the space station. Shadow spent his Chaos energy. He fell. Prayed to Maria. Then he…died.

Shadow craned his neck up to the tranquil sky, the reality of the situation sinking in. The atmosphere. He fell through the atmosphere, yet he sat in the sand without a bruise or burn. It was impossible. Inconceivable! He fell to Earth a drained mortal; he should have died! Maybe he had. Shadow's gaze shifted to the massive hole in the ground. Some ash remained in his fur. Shadow knew he had not touched the Earth still living. Somehow, something had yanked Shadow's life string.

Shadow looked up, and saw a pair of eyes dart into the sand.

_

* * *

Is the future set in stone?

* * *

_

Shadow's leg muscles were still numb. Shadow attempted to stand, but his legs refused to lock. Laying aside his pride in desperation, Shadow crawled on his belly over the sand. The distance traveled was an agonizing ten feet. Shadow crawled over to where he had seen the eyes, noticing an unnatural bump in the sand. His arms were stiff, and the sand sifting. Steadying himself for whatever might come, Shadow dipped his hand into the sand and grabbed something solid.

A deep breath. A quick and sharp yank made Shadow's muscles flex sorely. Shadow held up his catch to his eye. It was…a little girl that he was holding upside down from her left leg. She opened her eyes, startled and scared. She screamed, and wrestled out of Shadow's weak grip.

She hopped onto all fours and tore across the sand.

"Wait!" Shadow was confused, lost and alive. He needed answers. He needed a source of information to cling to. The girl was all he had.

"Where am I?" he pleaded. The girl stopped in her tracks, turning around to stare at him as if he would bite her.

He repeated, "Where am I?" The words seemed foreign to him the second time.

The girl looked at him peculiarly, mouthing her words once before she said them. "Where you're supposed to be, I guess."

Shadow was slightly relieved he could understand the girl, though her words held little meaning. Shadow needed hard facts, objective statements, not cryptic messages. The girl was still on all fours, knees bent so she could spring away if he made an advance. However, she showed no signs of running away as long as Shadow didn't move.

"What…happened to me?" Shadow spoke softly, the desert wind carrying his question to the girl.

She blinked uncertainly, still afraid of him. Her answer, however, held utmost confidence, "You woke up."

Shadow's arms sank into the sand. His upper body seemed heavier, and he fell to his hands and knees. Frustration clogged all his thoughts. Shadow could no longer think of where he was, who the girl was, or whether there was sand in his mouth. Was his death some cruel irony? Was this retribution? Was this desert wasteland his final test? Would he finally die here? The inner threads of strength snapped in stress. Pride melted into self-loathing. Shadow's inner resolve cracked.

He wanted to cry. "Why am I still alive?" he choked.

_

* * *

Does everything we do have relevance?

* * *

_

The girl paddled closer, no longer afraid. Her fear lessened when the stranger started making sobbing sounds. No one dangerous could make such a pathetic display. She crept closer, edging her knees through the sand. She didn't sink into the ground, knowing how much pressure to apply to each step without sinking.

She knelt in front of the stranger's bowed head, wondering what to say. The black creature looked so alien and foreign, with its red eyes and sobs.

She choose to mimic his gestures, not knowing any other way to act. She asked a question, "Who are you?"

The stranger made a wet sniff. The fists in the sand clenched. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form."

The stranger became more foreign and strange to the girl. Such an entanglement of titles could not be a name.

Shadow's arms began to shake and shudder. The arms wobbled as more pressure was exerted on them, as Shadow's upper body rose higher into the air. One knee straightened. Shadow's frail, recovering body shifted to one knee. "Ultimate. I am alive." The other leg straightened. Shadow rose to his feet, rose to stand, rose to his title as ultimate life form.

Shadow stood up, tall and strict, with every muscle screaming.

The child cowered at Shadow's imposing display. The stranger was no longer crying, stooped in the sand. The creature stood tall, eyes glaring, any type of infirmity absent from its eyes. Its back arched to add more height, quills puffed out to make the creature look bigger, even the black fur darkened in the sudden change. The black creature looked fierce, dangerous; the girl knew she was looking at a monster.

Shadow felt his muscles shaking off rigor mortis. The screaming lessened into a dull growl, only a sting coming from his joints. His body was adjusting, awakening in reanimation. Most importantly, Shadow felt his chaos energy as strong as ever. As easily damaged as his body could be, nothing could harm his chaos energy.

The surge of power in his veins erased all doubts of death and life. Analytical logic filled Shadow's mind. Planning. Order. Methods. First, set a top priority.

"You. Where am I?"

The girl could not tear away from the focused stare. She fumbled for an answer. His tone suggested he wanted a different answer from her last response. "In the desert…in the middle of nowhere," she stammered, waiting for him to turn so she could dash away.

Shadow eyed her, searching for the slightest falter. The muscles in Shadow's face finally relaxed. Her answer was plausible, considering her age and demeanor. The child looked young enough to comprehend the questions, but not old enough to process her knowledge into answers.

Mortal ails took the next priority in Shadow's mindset. He was hungry. "I need nourishment and sustenance. Will you take me to the nearest area that procures such items?"

The girl's eyes boggled at him.

Shadow frowned and rephrased. "I need food and water, where can I get some?"

The girl's distrust in him reflected in her face. Her eyes darted away from Shadow's face, long enough to consider escape but only in short bursts so she could still monitor Shadow. She didn't want to lead the stranger anywhere, especially when the stranger could make such a mean face. If she gave him food and water, he'd regain his strength and his energy levels would rise and…

The girl knew the stranger she'd saved was a monster. For a moment, that moment of sobbing and animal whines, it looked hurt and needing. But now, now it looked angry…scheming…vengeful… she wasn't going to nurture a monster.

Shadow weighed his options. He could threaten the girl into giving him provisions, and dispose of her later. No, he might need her to escape the desert. He could beat her into following his orders, but then she would jump at the chance of escaping and leaving him to fry in the desert or betraying him.

Shadow liked his next option better. He could trick her. Deceive her. Pretend they were under friendly relations until he got all he needed. Yes, that was the choice with the most beneficial outcome. But how to go about putting on the act? Shadow had deceived Dr. Eggman recently, though under very different conditions. The overeager Eggman knew what Shadow was and had hoped to manipulate Shadow. Shadow had turned that trust back into his favor in the end. However, this child was _afraid_ of him.

How to solve this? _What calmed Maria down when she was scared?_

Shadow knelt down and reached his hand out. The child stared at his hand, up at his face, then shimmied farther away from him. Shadow scowled, but quickly bit his lip to hide his teeth. _Maintain friendly relations. She's more use than she looks._ Shadow stretched his hand until it was next to the child's face, not close enough to touch her. She locked her eyes on him, terrified, waiting for him to pull her brains out of her ears.

Shadow had to plan his words carefully. His tone had to exact, his volume mild, his emphasis measured. Shadow loosened his brows, and relaxed his shoulders. His entire plan depended on the success of his next action. _Make it believable. I must sound gentle. If I do not, she will never trust me._

The laser fire in the stranger's eyes extinguished, melting to a setting sun red. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_

* * *

Can we alter our course?

* * *

_

Was this stranger really a monster? The girl didn't know what to think anymore. His eyes seemed to emit their own heat when they looked at you, and his energy had stung her ears…but the mark she saw on his head. No monster could hold that mark. And his voice now, it was so sweet.

Shadow gently touched his hand to her face. She made no attempt to resist, or bolt away. _Trust established. Now the plan._

Shadow carefully tilted her head up face his, holding back as much force as he could and using gentle persuasion. "I need food. And water."

Shadow took his hand off her face. She stared back down at the sand again, re-weighing the options. She mumbled dryly, "I know where you can get some."

With her face to the ground, Shadow cracked a cunning smirk. The hearts of the young were easily twisted. Once fed, Shadow wondered what other uses she could serve him.

The girl rose to her feet. "There's water I can take you to. Food comes out of the ground there too." She pointed at the horizon to her right. "It's over there." She brought her eyes back to Shadow, eying him the way a bird would a silent snake.

Shadow stood at this full height now, tapping the sand out of his hover-skates. The pieces of technology had survived the downfall, though as scuffed and burned as his fire ring. The white metal casing of the skates had a glaze of char, and several corners had melted and deformed edges. Shadow lightly tapped the heels together, enough for an exhalation from the bottom of the shoes. Shadow smirked wickedly.

Shadow quickly wiped the smirk off his face to not scare the girl. "I should follow you then."

She nodded slowly. "Can you run?" she asked cautiously, recalling the smell of dead flesh and the former silence in Shadow's chest.

"I can."

She nodded dutifully. She didn't want to talk to Shadow any more.

Shadow planned to leave his jets in a light hover, enough propulsion to keep him above the sand. Shadow never realized he would have to stretch his running legs only minutes after being dead.

The little girl bent her knees, and sprinted off. She accelerated 0 to 60 MPH in .45 seconds, spraying sand where she just stood.

In his surprise Shadow forgot to react and race after her. Only after the spray of sand had stung his eyes did the black hedgehog race after his guide. Shadow glided over the sand at 80 MPH until he was at her side. Shadow took careful note of her running posture, speed and style. She ran like Sonic, in the way she took very fast steps instead of strides like he did, and bobbed up and down as she ran because of it. Both she and him were at a constant speed of 60 MPH, and neither tiring. Her feet were bare, and instead of absorbing her feet, the sand solidified at her step and made a cushioned path for her to run on. Her only piece of clothing, an oversized tank-top that ended above her knees, billowed behind her like a parachute, creating more drag than it was worth. She didn't have quills like Sonic or Amy did, but instead thread-like hair colored desert mud tied in two bunches, waving behind her like bicycle streamers. As she ran, she seemed to melt into the desert sand because of her fur color. Shadow knew most hedgehog eyes were green; hers were the brown shade of Indian red.

Shadow noted to observe her further. _She might be more useful now._

_

* * *

Do we have the ability to decide our future?

* * *

_

Shadow noticed she ran in a straight line, a firmly set path to their destination. This was a sign she trusted Shadow. However, she kept at his speed, running exactly level with him, sneaking quick glances at him that Shadow easily caught.

_So what if she doesn't trust me fully, she trusts me enough for now._

The little girl led Shadow over miles of desert. Shadow had checked their constant rate of speed, 60 MPH exactly, and clocked their running time at 10 minutes. The scenery was bare, and ever shifting. How the girl ran without sinking into the sand was beyond Shadow, though he considered the factors in their running silence. She only deferred her course twice, both when a large sand dune was exactly in their path. She curved around the dunes, and returned to her straight course. Shadow matched her every move, hovering only an inch above the sand due to the girl's suspicion and the working state of his air shoes.

Shadow knew they were closer to their destination every time the girl accelerated. After seven minutes of running she would gradually increase her speed. Finally she gave one short burst, sprinting ahead of Shadow. She ran right for an oasis, a collection of five trees around a 15-foot pool, a stark oval of blue in the yellow desert. As he neared the oasis, Shadow saw fruits peeking out from the tree's foliage. Shadow dashed after the girl, reaching a heightened speed of 100 MPH.

The girl tumbled to a stop at the edge of the pool. She rolled once, landed on her knees halfway through the second roll, cupped her hands and drank from the pool. Shadow skidded to a stop, dunked his nose and muzzle into the water and drank until he ran out of air. Shadow sat back after drinking away his thirst, choking and sneezing water.

The girl watched him with wide eyes, eyes one would look at a lethal bug behind glass.

Anger and confusion were behind Shadow now. With an agenda set, priorities organized, and a resource he could abuse, Shadow let the shallow contentment of the drink wash over him. The satisfaction was short-lived, and awfully primitive, but Shadow relished it anyway. The joy of being alive came to him in that moment, the small window of happiness after a basic succession.

Shadow gave himself a minute to experience the feeling. Then he had better things to do. "Food?" he asked in a sophistication lapse.

The girl blinked in surprise, fidgeting around awkwardly. She locked her eyes to a nearby tree, and was sooner up in its branches. Shadow faked a casual eye, analyzing her as she climbed. She moved upwards easily, though she didn't have the claws or padded feet most tree-adapted animals had. She slipped once, though it was hard for Shadow to distinguish whether it was from physical disadvantage or fear.

She didn't climb back down, but jumped down and landed in a pile of sand. She brought down two fruits, both odd medleys of a pear and a strawberry as big as Shadow's fist.

She looked perturbed and ruffled at his presence. Her eyes never met his for more than an instant, and if he caught her while doing so she would recoil a step. Her furred hands stood out against the fruit's outer peel, and Shadow saw they were shaking. Shadow expected her to roll the fruit towards him. To his surprise she handed it to him, but kept an arm's-length away from him.

Shadow slowly, almost gracefully, wrapped his hands around her offering and pulled with as little force as he could. At his slightest pressure, the girl let go and whipped her arm back to her side.

Shadow tossed the fruit once in his hand, catching it effortlessly as it fell back down. It was to be expected she kept her distance, or was afraid of him. Children were temperamental, and trust with an adult wasn't easily gained.

Shadow engulfed half his fruit in one bite. The small girl nibbled a crescent out of hers.

In-between bites, Shadow heard the girl mumbling something. She would say something, take and bite and chew, then repeat it again. Shadow feigned disinterest, trying to decipher her words.

"Shoodoo…Saadou…Shaaduu…"

"You may call me Shadow," Shadow said softly, trying not to startle her.

He startled her anyway. She snuck a quick glance at him, then focused on eating again.

Shadow scowled, searching for a topic she could open up to him on. "You live here?"

She nodded, leaning so far now her hair was in the fruit's juice.

"It's very pretty out here," Shadow faked a chuckle. "You must run out in the sun all the time."

Another nod.

Shadow smirked, honestly this time. "I bet you must run so fast you fly."

At this the girl lifted her head up from the cave she'd formed with her bites. She looked at him, amazed that he would know such a thing. Shadow had counted on the exact reaction.

"I do…" she whispered, as if learning to speak. "Sometimes I go so fast I…"

"…fly right off the ground? So fast your feet stop touching something solid?"

She looked at him with the incredulous look again. "Yeah," she whispered warmly.

Shadow took a casual bite of the remaining fruit he had. "It happens when you go too fast," he acted casually and knowingly. "You just need to keep yourself lower to the ground. That way the air won't pick you up and throw you so you fly."

The girl nodded, like a scribbler acknowledging a novelist's advice.

"It happened to me before," said Shadow, truthfully this time.

The girl smirked, imagining the stranger catapulting through the air.

Shadow caught her awed look out of the corner of his eye. _Now for the icing on the cake._ "I'll teach it to you sometime."

"Would you!" she squeaked excitedly, jumping to her feet. Then, as if recalling the events prior, she sat back down quietly, pulling her excitement inward, like a psychiatrist after a crazy fit.

Shadow smirked behind a chew. She was still uneasy about him, but she liked him. He'd earned her favor, and everything would be easy after that.

_Time to start an acquaintance relation. A name-to-name basis will suit fine._

Shadow leaned over, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I believe we haven't fully introduced ourselves. What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth widely, about to scream something, then closed it quickly. She eyed the ground, reconsidering. Her eyes moved away from Shadow, off to the distance where her options lay.

_

* * *

In the end, what will Shadow decide?

* * *

_


	2. v2 Sonic's dream, The Vision

REPOST

* * *

"Sally," she answered after some time. "My name's Sally."

Shadow would've believed her, without a doubt, knowing a child could never lie that well; but he still pondered over her hesitance to tell her name.

"It's just. . .I've never had anybody ask for my name before," she answered his silent question. It's then Shadow realized that he had been staring at her the entire time. Shadow shook the thought of her watching him and quickly turned away. Sally frowned, and turned away reluctantly to nibble on her fruit.

"Shadow," Shadow said with more air than tone in his voice. She looked a little saddened by his actions, and he could tell she was munching on her fruit to avoid his gaze. Shadow blinked a few times. Was this pity he was experiencing? Or was it more…sympathy? Shadow himself wondered of this new emotion. What propelled this mind rush?

Shadow looked down to see Sally hiding her face from him. She was nose deep in the fruit, whatever it was, that she was munching on. Shadow could only wonder if she normally ate like that, or was just nervous and using the fruit to hide. He was surprised she wasn't afraid of him. He'd done . . .things. . .that. . .let's just say weren't very nice. He did have own agenda that included destroying the earth along with his little power trip. Furthermore he scared GUN agents into wetting their pants, and here, here was a little kid willingly eating with him. Shadow was still confused to his sudden revival, but the current situation was also puzzling.

Shadow felt a tinge of guilt tugging at him, a feeling that was so new it nearly scared him; guilt that he had hurt that poor creature sitting next to him. He had never felt this way about anything, except about Maria's death. Thinking about that scared him even more.

He heard a groan next to him. Shadow turned his head to see Sally staring at him with a look of concern on her face. As soon as she turned to face him she quickly shook her head and turned away, almost in fear. Shadow put a hand to his cheek to see it was tense. He felt his eyes were arched and eyebrows furrowed and coming close together. He was glaring at her, and he didn't even know it. Was this his self-defense, some instinct whenever anybody cared about him? Or was it just another facial expression that nobody could control?

Shadow needed that control. He had to know everything was going to way he had planned it. He hated not knowing; uncertainty in any situation. He always had to have everything planned out, calculated down to the last action. Usually everything went according to plan. Usually he knew every action, every game plan, and every move that had to be executed. Even while frozen in time he was still plotting. A bit of a control freak he was, but he was usually right. Except once. That one time. Just when everything was coming together, the Eclipse cannon ready to fire, he was wrong. He misinterpreted Maria's message. He then had to undo what he had labored for so long to be done, and it wasn't easy. Like most of his plans, this one was flawless; it would take a lot so to break through the chain of events. It did take a lot, it took his life. And now he couldn't control his own body.

Was Shadow afraid of this child; what she would think of him? She was an opportunity, a chance to maybe have a relationship that didn't consist of fear. Or was Shadow really afraid, because every time he thought about her, something related to Maria popped up.

"Must not get many people out here then," Shadow broke into a conversation, hoping to break the tenseness that blew with the sand.

"You're the first. . .ever," Sally said quietly.

Shadow bit his lip and looked down at the ground hoping a conversation topic would spell itself out on the sand.

"Where. . .did you come from?" Sally said in a bit of a whisper. He had really gotten to her with his glare.

"Ark," Shadow said just as quietly.

Sally slowly, cautiously turned to face him. Her eyebrows drew up to one point, and she tilted her head until her cheek was on her right shoulder for some good measure. It was obvious the questioning going through her head.

"It's a sort of space-ship I guess," explained Shadow. He increased his voice volume hoping Sally would follow.

"A-R-K?" Sally pronounced it slurring each letter. She held out the 'R' and muffled out the 'K'.

Shadow chuckled a bit. Holding out each of the letters like that wouldn't help with its meaning to her.

"You talk weird," Sally concluded in her high-pitched voice. Shadow _had_ managed to lighten the mood a little.

He looked at her, an innocent soul in a vast wasteland. How she kept from getting depressed he could only imagine, but from her chirp she was very happy for any company that could answer her. That only led Shadow to another question: Had she any contact over her lifetime?

"Have you ever left this place?" Shadow tried to ask casually so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Why? Do you want to leave?" Sally asked back. Seemed she caught on more than Shadow anticipated. She messed up his plans.

"Yes," Shadow said curtly. There was no use lying to a child, and frankly he didn't care what she thought about this matter.

Sally's ears drooped. "How come?" she said with a bit of a whine.

"It's not you," Shadow answered quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "I just want to know how this planet reacted to Ark. The human race always fascinated me. Such a weak species, but they make up for their weaknesses with their adaptation and resiliency. They can the most apathetic creatures on this planet, or ever. I just wonder if they even cared. Also, as strange as it may seem, I wonder how they saw me. If I was, to them, a monster, a creature, an experiment, or a savior. It interests me; maybe I'm becoming eccentric or something else. Maybe I actually care what they thought of me. Or maybe I'm just tired of this place."

"Uh, Shadow. . ." Sally trembled. "You have all those reasons?"

Shadow blinked. _I was thinking out loud, ranting. How could I get so carried away? She probably thinks I'm a madman or something now. Why do I even care what she thinks?_

"You sure do talk funny," Sally smiled. "Those were weird sounding reasons, but they sounded like good reasons."

Shadow looked away and grinned. She was stupid enough for his plans, just the right balance of awareness and idiocy. There was no end to the amount of things he could get away with under her plain sight.

"Shadow?" asked Sally tilting her head to one side. "How come you fell from the sky? You don't have wings to help you fly and get up that high."

Shadow realized he was dodging that topic. He had been thinking about the desert and Sally's many mysteries that he'd never pondered that. Also thinking about that brought up memories, and pain.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Two hedgehogs screamed up to the depths of space. Two warriors untied by power and cause working together to save the world. Two warriors who, if united by anything else, would probably destroy each other or at least throw cracks until the Earth was rubble. Two warriors who needed each other's power.

It worked. Ark was teleported back up to its orbit along with the frightened group of stowaways aboard. People rejoiced, fears were relieved, differences put aside for once. . . Times like that could only last for an instant before tragedy.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out. Sonic was flying back to Ark before his Super wore out before he realized that Shadow wasn't behind him. In fact Shadow was going the opposite direction. Shadow was falling behind, and Sonic was too far away to catch him or reach him. He could only watch terrified, helpless and with terror as Shadow fell.

"For you, Maria, this is what you wanted, right?" Shadow chuckled to himself. "This is what I promised you."

He remembered dying before he even hit any ground. What's surprising is that he could feel the pain though he had already passed. It was that relief that everything had gone according to plan, in a sort. Everything was perfect the way it was now, and Shadow was not one to ruin that. Besides, he was happier with that relief. He let his life go with the stress.

"Shadow? Hellooo? Sally to Shadow?" Sally called waving her hand in front of his face. Shadow snapped out of daydream to see Sally staring at him with a look of true concern. Shadow was rather annoyed since he enjoyed those memories. A bit sadistic it was to think about his death over and over again, but it did give him comfort. He'd wanted to ponder that a bit more. Shadow looked down at Sally only to have her quickly turn away in fear.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked trying to have feeling in his voice. Seemed no matter what he did he scared her.

"The way you looked at me," Sally whispered. "It was scary, are you mad at me?"

Shadow was. . .ashamed. It was more than guilt now. It was beyond the distaste from mission failure, the frustration of botching a vital point in the plan. There was something personally stinging him, cutting through his professional agenda. He'd done something he'd regretted, like on Ark. Twice actually on Ark. Maria, and that stupid hedgehog.

Maria was involved in both times, so what did it matter? Everything he did always tied in with her. Maria was so helpless and innocent. She reached out for friendship in him, and he took her hand. All she'd wanted to be happy, and for others to be happy. Was that what Sally wanted out of him? Would he disappoint again?

"You. . .ok?" Sally asked quietly with her back to him.

"Yeah, just fine," Shadow lied. He hoped it was good enough to fool her. Sally turned to face him looking him straight in the eyes. What surprised Shadow was that it wasn't a look of fear, but like she was questioning, analyzing him. Shadow tensed, and tried to not show it, but her eyebrows furrowed as soon as he did that, so it was obvious she knew anyways. Soon she stared looking at Shadow like she was hurt in a way.

"You can stay here, if ya want to," she said quietly averting his gaze. She knew he was hiding something from her, and she showed it with her face. Shadow wished then he could tell her, or anybody what was running through his mind. Of course, consolation wasn't a gift Shadow was given.

"How am I still alive?" Shadow thought. I let myself die. "Is this fate's way of getting back on me? I've known you so well now, but it's been a bit of a parasitic relationship; one that one benefits and the other is harmed. Even other animals are smart enough to know they're in one, and some are smart enough how to get out of one. You're underestimating me.

"Fate, so cruel, you let me die then bring me back to life to inflict more pain. You're toying with me aren't you? Just testing how hard you can be until someone actually breaks, but you won't let that stop you. You beat the odds just to keep your favorite torture subject. I'm an experiment to you, as much as I was to those people on Ark so long ago. Wonder what your cruel little game has yet in store for me? You think you have me beat, don't you? I'll show you. I'll outsmart you. I'll prove to you. You're about to loose your bet with life in this dangerous gamble. It's times like this I wish I could see you. Then I could punch you in the face.

"But what if your form is Maria? Maria was the key to my fate. She's the reason I'm alive today; how I stopped Ark from crashing, how I kept from going insane. . .In a way she is my fate. She led me; guided me; showed me the way to right and light. But if she is my fate, then how could she be so cruel to me? Was she a pawn of fate then? Maria was innocent enough to go along with that cruel mistress. I hope that's what it is. I could never hurt Maria."

"You're doing it again," Sally commented in a silent, toneless voice. She couldn't hide a bit of.

'I don't blame her for being annoyed,' Shadow thought. 'If only she knew what I was going through, then she'd know I just can't help it. Of course I can't make that excuse for myself. Am I mourning. . .for myself?'

"Are you really going to leave?" Sally said distantly. A desert wind blew her ragged pigtails about.

"I don't expect myself to stay, why?" Shadow wondered as to why she seemed to miss him leaving though they'd barely met.

"My home is your home," Sally interrupted. She smiled at him, still a little cautious but still a smile.

"Mi casa su casa," Shadow said remembering the saying he'd heard somewhere before.

"Huh?" Sally questioned tilting her head at Shadow.

"Nothing, never mind."

Sally smiled and nodded her head, deciding to let the matter rest. She had learned by now that stirring up anything made Shadow drift away, and she'd had enough of that.

"You been here a long time?" Shadow asked with a bit of grunt.

Sally turned with a look of surprise. She'd never expected the stranger to be interested in her at all, but she decided to answer anyways. She had nothing to hide, and it was nice to have Shadow asking the questions for a change.

"All my life," she answered happily.

Shadow took relief in the change in Sally's tone. "And how long would that be?"

"Forever."

Shadow chuckled. "The truthfulness and obscurity of a child," he thought to himself. "I wonder if this a warning of what she's going to say next?"

As the hours progressed Sally told Shadow everything she knew, and answered Shadow's questions. It always seemed Sally would answer with a certain vagueness that Shadow soon took to expecting. She knew the area well, at least the area around the oasis. She grew up with the sand, sun and what little vegetation she had. Sally couldn't explain why five different trees each grew different fruits, but Shadow never really worried about that. Sally had mentioned two landmarks before, and those were the only she knew. Ironic enough every answer Sally gave sprouted a new question in Shadow. After chasing her answers and analyzing her words Shadow was still left nowhere. By then the sun had sunk down below the horizon and looked like the desert itself had been set on fire. Shadow had never taken the time to admire the sunset. He'd been on Ark in his early days, and he'd never spent that much time on Earth to put it on his 'To Do List'. Even if it was his first, it was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Every other sunset he would see in his lifetime, if he ever did see any, would always be compared to this one. No mountains, buildings, cities or crashing space stations to block the view. Only sand could block the light, but it refracted it and made the ground shimmer; like the sun was setting behind translucent yellow glass. Not only that, but Shadow had nothing else to do. He could watch it, for however long he liked, with no plans to tickle at his brain.

"Sally, how is it nothing else grows around here?" Shadow asked. With his mind at rest he started thinking about the idlest things.

"Whadaya mean?" Sally asked tilting her head to one side.

"No cactuses, tumbleweeds or even a lizard," Shadow said looking at the ground to only see fields of yellow. It was the first time Shadow noticed that Sally's fur color matched the desert sand.

'A form of camouflage?' Shadow thought, 'Not like there's anything to hide from except hedgehogs that fall through the atmosphere.'

"What're those?" Sally asked probing Shadow's posture for some sort of clue.

'Well so much for that,' Shadow thought as he scratched his head in frustration. 'So much for trying to find out location by local plant life.'

"Kid, which way's North?"

"That's easy, just find which way's South and go in the opposite direction."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the middle of the desert in the middle of nowhere."

"How do you know we're in the middle of the desert?"

"Because if we were near the edge there wouldn't be sand all around us."

"Anybody else out here?"

"Well, there's me. . .and. . .me."

"How'd you get all the way out here then? I don't suppose you just started running?"

"I just was here, I guess. I woke up inside the temple. When I went outside I found the oasis and just stayed here. I like it out here. I tried running to the edge once, but after a while it got boring so I just ran right back."

"How long have you been living out here?"

"Forever."

All forms of conversations pooled into the same pattern. Shadow wondered if Sally was hiding something, or whether she was just stupid. Uneducated more than stupid, unknowing, secluded.

Shadow was in the intellectual wasteland here. He would have to drill deep for information oil.

"Your speed, I've never seen anything like it," Shadow switched focus without a falter.

The girl didn't take his act. "You kept up."

Shadow scowled behind his mask. She was being a perceptive little runt. "I did, but I posses a rare talent."

She bought it. "Oh, well, I never knew it was special or anything. I just figured that all hedgehogs can run this fast. And when you ran and kept up with me, and since you're a hedgehog, I thought they all could do it."

Time to mingle a little truth to the falsities. Shadow found a little truth preserved lies better. "Not in reality. Actually only I can run this fast. I guess the next fastest would be, well, a fake of me."

"Faker?" Sally's voice curved into a curious squeak. The prospect of other beings fascinated her, and she did little to hide it. "Who is he? What's he like? Where's he live? How do you know him? Really fast?"

"He's just a blue hedgehog I knew a while ago, I guess," Shadow shrugged off. Her knowledge of Sonic was irrelevant, not crucial to the plan. Still, a little information might make her more generous in information. "I met him after a battle. I spent little time in his company, but he told me he 'dies hard'. He possesses some speed skills, enough that he doesn't fly."

Sally smiled in awe. Admiration twinkled in her eyes. "Faker just doesn't sound like the name Shadow," she pondered wistfully. "'Sides, you could just stay here if you wanted."

"His name's Sonic." Shadow did not want to follow up her conversation. He was getting too personally involved.

Shadow turned over and lay on his side ready to fall asleep. "Shadow, why'd you fall from the sky?"

"I was saving the world," Shadow grunted before he rolled over and fell asleep.

Sally watched Shadow as he lay there. Soon his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. Sally smiled; it was the first time she had ever seen him relax to that extent. From the minute she sprung off him she could see the difference. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the stars. She'd stared at them her entire life; they were the entertainment when she decided to stay up late. She knew the constellations by heart, and traced over them with her index finger.

"Orion, Libra, Scorpio," she said as her finger spun in the air. She bored of the game easily, especially with a new playmate in her midst. Her thoughts instantly shifted to Shadow, to what he had said. She didn't like what he wanted, but she knew that what people wanted usually made them happy and Shadow seemed so sad. Weird enough as it seemed she wanted to help Shadow in any way she could. Maybe this was a starting of a friendship, or just childish attraction to older people. Sally smiled as her eyelids started to droop.

"A blue hedgehog named Sonic, huh?" she mumbled before she fell asleep. She cuddled against the leaves, and fell asleep. "If you want me to find him, I can do that," she mumbled.

As Sally fell asleep her subconscious wandered. The tiny star imprinted on her forehead began to glow and Sally's breathing became more labored.

There was a dream. A dream of a jungle, an oasis that stretched to meet the sky. Mountains, forests, lava flows and glaciers. And then there was the jewel that commanded them all.

A tiny voice whispered. The voice of a warm blanket. The voice of embracing arms. A voice that resounded through everything Sally had ever known, everything that was hers or that she borrowed.

A new doorway was open. Sally had never explored this pocket of her mind before. Yet she knew she should have. She knew she wanted to before. It was always locked, but that never bothered Sally much. After all, from familiarity she practically knew what was behind it.

_"Find Sonic,"_ said the tiny voice. Sally knew she had to. It didn't stem from prior knowledge, she just knew, deep inside, that if she did so everything would be alright.

But how would she find Sonic? The open door knew how. It took Sally flying.

Sally flew over the deserts, and over cities not that Sally knew what they even were. She seemed to take no interest in them. As she flew over them looking down at the streets and people as if she was scanning over the cities.

It was ethereal! Pictures flew past her. All of them clear and distinct; all of them passing like rushing stars.

Sally had seen pictures before. But those were the ones she borrowed. These were her own. Sally felt a degree of control over whatever she was doing. She was flying, but she could stop if she wanted to. She could slow the flow, and quadruple its speed.

But the tiny voice said to find Sonic. She had to do that first.

Sonic was the new famed national hero, again. Of course he soaked up the attention like a sponge. Sonic may have always fought for the underdog, but he never gave up the opportunity to hog the spotlight. It was convenient since somebody had to soak up the extra attention. Rouge and Knuckles had gone back into hiding wherever they were before. Shadow was gone and Eggman had gone off to plot and avoid capture by police. Tails and Amy were shy little kids, so Sonic had to feed the masses the daily amounts of their heroes.

Of course Sonic was a good actor, at least he was at this point. He'd learned how to cope with the pain and never show it, a result from many missions. Sonic was the leader, the hero, the carefree lunk and the cool dude down the block all at once. Of course Sonic's disguise was as thick as his skull. He had to be the strong one, always. Every mission he had to be the one who kept up everybody's spirits with his easygoing nature. After a while Sonic came to believe he was strong and his ego developed from there. But Sonic couldn't always be as strong as he led others to believe. He had weaknesses, faults, and moments of grief that he kept to himself. After pretending to be strong for such a long time everyone expected that from him. He had to hide those moments away along with his sorrow. Sonic was used to running, and hiding as well.

Sonic had to pretend that Shadow's death didn't affect him as much as the others. Sure they all cried and prayed for Shadow, but Sonic had to be the consoling one. All those moments all he wanted to do was break down and be consoled. He wanted to hear the words he was saying to the others hoping they would sound more reassuring to him and maybe he could believe them that way. Sonic had known Shadow the best out of all the others. Sonic had been the one there when Shadow had led down his own disguise and shown how vulnerable he was. Sonic had never known Shadow that well until that moment. Sonic was showing his true self, as was Shadow. Sonic could feel Shadow's pain, and he was sure Shadow could feel his doubt. Why else would Shadow have exerted more energy? He was making up for Sonic's weakness, which only proved to the blue hedgehog that he could never let down his façade again.

_The bond between warriors. . ._

Sally 'found' Sonic. She couldn't see him, hear him, even smell him. But she knew he was there. Sonic felt familiar too, another feeling that came from the new open door. Sally _knew_ Sonic. He wasn't in any of the memories she had or borrowed. Sally could _feel _something special about something, a feeling buried deep, deeper than she had ever gone, deeper than she was allowed to go. Sally didn't know why, but she knew Sonic would get hurt. Something bad was going to happen to Sonic.

But Sally didn't care much about that. It wasn't her problem.

She had to do something. For the tiny voice.

It didn't speak to her again. Its command was unspoken. Sally _knew_ what she had to do. She knew how to do it, and what do to when she did it.

It didn't matter how strange it felt either. The voice wanted it done. It didn't matter what she thought.

So Sally did it. She gave Sonic pictures. A shot of an oasis, a pan of the desert. She gave him countless images of desert dunes, and a few of tooth-shaped mountains.

And last she gave him a crater. A large crater burned into the desert sand. And in the middle was a scorched hedgehog.

And Sally left. The voice didn't want any more. So Sally didn't want to give any more. Her touch with Sonic's mind withdrew.

The voice told her to sleep. Sally had never felt more tired.

* * *

"Morning Sonic!" Tails greeted him. 

"Shadow's alive," Sonic said solemnly. He really didn't know where that came from, but he just blurted it out. Tails fired out his cereal like a machine gun. The fox wiped his mouth and stared at Sonic in disbelief.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, making sure his best friend was sane.

"I'm sure Tails, you just have to trust me on this."

* * *

I hoped you all liked the repost and I'm finally satisfied with it. Be on the lookout for chapter 25 and ttfn! 


	3. v2 Preparations, Shadow's Location

November 13th was my 14th birthday, go me.

* * *

Chapter 3 Repost

"Sonic I trust you and everything," Tails answered, though in guilty disbelief. "But I also trust that you're nuts!"

"Tails! Will you just have a little faith in me?" Sonic reasoned. As much as we wanted to go after Shadow himself, he _needed_ Tails to help him.

"I do Sonic, it's just I. . .we. . .all saw Shadow fall. Eggman himself even said there was no way Shadow could've survived, and that guy really knows physics and the anatomy of a supersonic hedgehog!"

"But. . ." as much as Tails was a kid, he was a pretty smart kid. Though Sonic was a strong believer in prophecies and legends, Tails still had to be swayed to believe the writings from long ago. Still, even if Sonic's only reason was a bit strange it was his main reason. ". . .it was in a dream."

Tails's jaw dropped, eyes becoming wide with a sarcastic look. Knowing that look, since Sonic often used it himself, Tails was going to mouth off to him next.

"Sonic, it's just a dream," Tails repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. "I know you're really upset about Shadow, but following dreams isn't going to help."

"I know it has to help!" Sonic argued back. "Tails, I've had weird dreams before. I know which ones are helpful and which ones are just fantasy!"

"Name one time!"

"When Tikal showed me the vision of Chaos!"

At that Tails backed off, his shoulders edging downwards and his fur softening. "So, you're really sure about this?"

"Yeah, if you're willing to help me that is."

Tails took a deep breath and let it out. He then looked up at Sonic, the hedgehog having the height advantage, and cracked a smile. Sonic smiled back, even if by some chance he was going nuts at least he had Tails by his side.

It was just like old times. And when they found Shadow it would be like old times even more.

"So. . ." Tails started out awkwardly. "I'm a little new to this whole 'vision' thing. What do we hafta do?"

"Well, I did get one clue," Sonic scratched the back of his head; even Tikal's visions had some kind of normality to them. "He's in the desert. A big desert. One with an oasis. Yeah, and mountain. Big, craggy ones. And there was a crater, a huge one. I think he's hurt Tails, hurt bad."

"Shadow fell from the atmosphere, he could just about anywhere. Anywhere in the globe." Tails mumbled glumly. "A region is a nice start, but it doesn't narrow things down a lot." Tails scratched at his fox whiskers. They were sensitive patches of fur, and Tails found the stimulation to help his thinking.

Bingo. "I got an idea."

Sonic wondered if this was what it was like to see a genius at work, then again maybe he literally _was_ seeing a genius at work. Tails was becoming nearly as good as Robotnik.

Now it was Sonic's turn to be bewildered. Tails dashed into his room, skidding and knocking his elbow on the doorway on his way in. Out of Tails's doorway came books, flying through the air and crashing into the wall of the hallway. Sonic cringed at each thud. Tails was a neat freak compared to Sonic, and by the look of those books they were his cherished hardcover reference books. What got him in such a frenzy he would take them out of their alphabetical order, let alone hurl them out of his room?

Sonic took a few cautious steps to see what was going on. As he neared Tails's doorway a ball of orange fur barreled right into him. In Tails's excitement and Sonic's confusion both went toppling to the floor. Despite how young Tails was, Sonic still saw spots swim before his eyes.

"I know where Shadow would most likely be!" Tails was nearly hopping up and down with excitement, the book bouncing in his hands. At hearing Tails's words Sonic grabbed Tails by the shoulders.

"Where is he? Speak man!"

"In the Sahara Desert."

* * *

Some memories are better left alone, but some never fail to haunt us.

Shadow could feel the searing heat, singeing pain and the feeling as his fur and skin burned. He was unconscious during the entire thing though—heck probably even dead already. Usually a life or death experience was a thing to remember, but to Shadow it was something he wanted to forget badly. However it didn't look like fate was on his side, providing a smaller scale reenactment.

"Shadow?" The little hedgehog slowly crawled over to him, poking him with her index finger. She sniffed. "Hey? What smells like smoke?"

All Shadow could do was let out a painful moan.

"Shadow? How come your skin's all red?"

Shadow's painful moan turned into a gritted scream.

Sally blinked, not getting the meaning. "Isn't today a great sunny day, Shadow?"

Shadow wondered if this was the end, after surviving a giant killer lizard and freefalling through Earth's atmosphere he'd die baking in the desert sun. It seemed like such a corny, ironic way to end things.

Still. . .that didn't mean he couldn't fight back.

Mustering up all strength, and filtering out the pain, Shadow summoned up two words, "It burns. . ."

The yellow hedgehog started at him quizzically, her ears twitching slightly in thought. She looked at him then up to the sun, shading her eyes. She then stared back at Shadow, taking some more time to think.

For every second she thought, Shadow baked.

"Burns?" she mumbled. Shadow felt the sudden urge to strangle her, if he wasn't too sore to move. "Burns? There's no fire here. How could you be burning?"

Shadow's eyes drifted over to the sun's direction, not caring whether the action caused him to go blind. Surprisingly Sally picked up the hint, looking over at the sun's direction also.

She thought some more, and Shadow sizzled.

"Sun?" she asked, wondering what on earth he was signaling for. She looked back at Shadow again. "Burn? Sun? Burn? Sun. . .burn? Sunburn?"

Shadow nearly wanted to jump and dance for joy. Then he had a doubtful thought, one that silenced all his celebration, "_I'm not out of the woods yet. . ._"

"Sunburn," Sally muttered, the meaning finally beginning to sink in. She looked back at Shadow to see his muzzle was now bright red, and she could smell the smoke coming it.

_"If only I had a Chaos Emerald right about now. . ."_

Sally's ears instantly perked up, her pupils shrinking as well. In complete opposite to her response Shadow silently cheered. "Oh my gosh!" Sally jumped onto her feet, the palm branches shaking at the action, and ran over to Shadow's side. She grabbed him under his arms, moving him.

The minute her hands touched his skin Shadow suddenly knew the sensation of having a piece of lit coal touch your skin. A million other metaphors sprang out, relating to his current situation: how a fried egg feels in a frying pan, a crispy fish, a roast turkey. . .He mentally screamed in agony, chiding himself that while the pain was happening that she was only trying to help. However, from how long it took her to figure out he was in distress, he wasn't sure she completely trying to help or just figuring out what to do next.

Sally never really had to climb down trees before. She usually picked the fruit on the tree then jumped down, the sand soft enough to cushion her fall. However she couldn't just hop down carrying Shadow. Despite her small size she managed to put Shadow over her shoulder, though the hedgehog made it hard for her to see with his long quills.

She had a way to carry him down, now to figure out how to actually _get_ down.

Sally planted her feet on the trunk, reminding herself it was just like climbing up only backwards. Using one hand to hold onto the trunk, and the other to hold Shadow, she climbed down. In a way it was more like repelling than actually climbing, but Sally didn't seem to notice.

Halfway down she slipped.

Her hand was used to climbing the tree's surface and protected from any possible splinters, her feet skidded down the trunk. However on the trip down Shadow had come to rest his head against the trunk. When she went slipping down his head went right against the trunk all the way down.

What Shadow wanted most at that moment was to be knocked unconscious. The closest he could get was by closing his eyes, finally hearing the plop of the sand underneath them.

Aside from the pain the only thing bugging him was inner frustration.

Shadow was his own hero, though he didn't personally credit or boast about saving the planet. He had this disgust for the word hero, he didn't know why, but he did. Rather, savior had a nicer feel to it. Strangely enough his savior had come in the form of a little girl.

_"Giving her that title is giving her too much credit."_

"This should help."

Shadow never remembered being unconscious, the lapse from the pain would've been something he remembered, but suddenly she was back with something smeared on her hands. He then felt her rubbing his ear, and the back and top of his head, which were hurting most from her little mess up. Shadow felt some of the pain ease out of them and a nice cooling relief flow into their place.

She then rubbed his arms and back. Being able to move his limbs again, Shadow opened his eyes. A soft gratitude came from the look in his eyes, though his mouth still wore a frown. Sally blinked, then closed her eyes and beamed. He stayed still and let her apply the cream to the rest of him.

_"Maybe. . .she's not so bad."_

"You OK now?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, easing out the stiffness. "Yeah, guess so," he answered with a groan, stretching his arms out.

"You really shouldn't sleep in like that though," she said in warning tone rather than a scolding one.

"I know that now," Shadow shrugged, getting to his feet. She didn't look at all shocked or hurt by his sarcasm. He fanned himself, cursing himself for having black fur to make him hotter. "Why is it you don't look hot?"

Sally's ears flicked, corresponding to her blink. She scratched her head, wondering herself. "I don't know. Maybe cause I'm used to it."

Shadow shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it too."

Sally tilted her head to one side. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to be stuck here, that's why."

It took no time for the meaning to get through to her, and for her to come up with a hidden meaning of her own. She covered her mouth and giggled, wanting to keep it for a surprise.

"What is it?" Shadow asked suspiciously eying her.

"Nothing," she laughed, making it obvious she was hiding something. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Fuel?" 

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check, plus some extras."

"Navigator?"

"Check."

"Landing gear?"

"Tails every screw is screwed and all the wheels are in the right places. Can we just go?"

Tails sighed, giving Sonic a look. He knew the hedgehog was antsy, so was he, but that didn't mean he was so anxious to rush right into a possible crash. Or slow starvation. Or to be flying over the ocean and suddenly end up in Antarctica. His adventures with Sonic had taught him better than that.

"Alright, keep your shoes on," Tails sighed.

Sonic hopped into the back seat, shoving back some extra provisions to make room for his feet to stretch. He placed the bag containing his personal items he thought needed to be brought along right next to his legs. Putting down the bag Sonic reached in and brought out Shadow's bracelet from the Biolizard fight. Rouge had given it back to him, saying it didn't have any personal value to her and the gem in it hardly worth anything.

It was the opposite of Sonic.

He'd treasured it, probably to the extent of his soap shoes. Not for its uses, like his soaps, or because he thought it was 'wicked cool'. Sonic had never lost that dear of a friend before. He hadn't been very close to Tikal, and he'd fought against Chaos Zero. Gamma was more of Amy's past friend. And everyone else had been enemies, nemeses and rivals. Shadow was, and still would be, Sonic's rival. However, he'd never actually felt the bond between him and Shadow before. Sure, Sonic's long time rival Eggman had teamed up with Sonic that one time, but Shadow and him were one. Sure it bugged Sonic there was another like him, but it also was a comfort. He'd never have anyone that close to _him_, to what being _him_ was like. Someone who could match him point for point instead of weighing advantages.

Sonic smiled at the small golden ring's sentimental value.

"By the way Sonic, Amy's coming."

Sonic's smile faded. "What? What do you mean she's coming?"

"I asked her to the watch the house and when she asked why I didn't see anything wrong with telling her."

"Tails! What're you nuts? We can't have her coming along!"

"I didn't tell her anything about Shadow. I just said me and Sonic were going on a trip to investigate something. As soon as she heard you were going she said she was going too and hung up."

"Well, at least we still leave without her."

"Uh, Sonic, I tried calling her back but she wouldn't answer. She should be. . ."

"Sonic!"

". . .at our house right now."

Sonic mentally cursed. "C'mon dodo let's go!"

"But what about Amy?"

"Leave her behind!"

Tails shrugged, getting into the cockpit of the plane. He lowered his goggles, revving up the engine. At a remote controlled signal the hangar doors opened. . .

. . .revealing Amy right in the middle of the ramp with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

Tails slammed on the brakes. "Amy! What're you nuts?"

The pink hedgehog answered in a pout, "Me nuts? You're nuts, leaving without me like that!"

_"That was the plan,"_ Sonic thought. "Amy, move."

"You move," she huffed. Sonic's eyebrows drew up. "Move over and make room for me on that plane."

Sonic sighed, they'd never get anywhere with Amy being so stubborn.

"Besides," Amy adjusted the hammer on her shoulder. "It'd be a great way to spend time together, Sonic," she swooned.

"Why don't we play checkers or twister later?" Sonic suggested giving Tails a shove in the shoulder to get the plane moving. Tails wanted to leave, no question, but he didn't want to run over Amy. With her hammer she'd probably mash him if he did, or she'd mash his plane if they took off without her.

"Amy! We really hafta. . ."

"Alright! Fine! Just get in."

Tails turned back to look at Sonic. The hedgehog was obviously fed up with Amy's antics, a look of exasperation on his face. Tails could only shake his head. Luckily the fox was too low profile to have his own fan club.

Amy squealed, putting her hammer away and bringing out a small suitcase. She then ran up to the plane and jumped up onto the wing. She wiggled in next to Sonic, contently taking her time, and leaned against him blushing.

"Amy? Why don't you just sit in the back third seat?"

"Because I want to sit here."

". . ."

"And if you don't let me sit here I'll bop you."

"Whatever."

* * *

If he were a sunbather his current situation would've been heaven.

But he wasn't, and tanning his black fur didn't make much sense.

Still, above the humidity and the obvious heat, it wasn't such a bad place. Warm all year. A reliable food supply. Water.

Still. . .it was empty; barren was more like it. No one around for miles, but. . .that was what Shadow had wanted from the beginning: total solitude. In a way he had gotten his wish.

So he didn't feel lonely at all.

However it wasn't _total_ solitude. There was still the matter of that child.

_"Come to think of it, where _did_ she go?"_

Shadow shrugged, leaning over to scratch from sand from between his toes. The stuff was grainy and brittle, very annoying, and it stuck to him everywhere. It made his skin itch—sure it wasn't an extreme burning sensation—but it was just as worse in its own way. It was a wonder he wasn't completely brown yet.

_"Though she is; probably got her color from rolling around in the sand too much."_

Shadow scratched his arms, brushing out the sand that had gotten into his fur. Shadow stared down at his hands, furred all the way down to the fingers so the nails weren't even visible. Shadow's gloves had burned off going through the atmosphere; Sally had given him the burnt pieces she had found a little while ago. However, though it was singed and scorched, his Fire Bracelet still had made it through. The gold band had lost its luster, but the gem remained intact. That was all that mattered; the gem was the power in the bracelet. Shadow wondered what had happened to the other one he had, when Sally had presented him the remains of his gloves she hadn't found the other one.

It was strange, being barefooted and bare handed. Despite all his physical training his hands were still soft, an undesirable weakness to the hedgehog. Sally didn't seem to have a problem with it herself. Her tan furred hands didn't act as awkward as his.

Shadow flicked from sand out from the fur on his legs. Walking around on the sand was murder for his feet, even though they were completely furred. Though for some reason it felt cooling to walk around barefooted.

_"Barefooted? Wait a sec. . ."_

Looking down Shadow saw a black furred foot, two of them. He jumped in surprise. Double take.

_"I could've sworn I was just. . .never mind. . .now where did. . ."_

Shadow's ears flicked, a gentle motion animals usually did when detecting anything unusual. Straining to listen this time, Shadow heard a low moan come from behind the trees; a moan in Sally's voice.

"Of course she took them, who else? Probably slipped them off when I wasn't looking, or paying attention. How dare she steal from me? The brat."

Grunting in frustration, Shadow zipped over to the other side of the trees. Barefooted, he wasn't as tall as he usually was, and the sand burned his feet when he ran.

But Shadow was ticked, so none of that mattered.

The black hedgehog's assumption was correct; Sally sat on the sand with one shoe on her lap while the other lay beside her. She hummed happily, unaware for a moment that Shadow was standing in front of her. Her ears finally twitched, rather than Shadow's flick they perked and made a sharper pulling up motion. She looked up, a bit surprised, at the black hedgehog with his arms crossed towering over her. It was only surprise, no guilt or nervousness.

Shadow was never one for analyzing people, predicting their actions maybe, but Sally looked as if nothing was wrong.

"Hiya. . .Shadow," she greeted, blinking.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her, expecting the same reaction from when she was afraid of him. This time the look didn't even faze her. She blinked.

"Oh," Sally pulled the shoe from her lap, raising it up to Shadow like it was some kind of offering. "I cleaned your shoes for ya."

Shadow's glare softened, to a look of uncertainty. Everything Shadow knew, the predictions and assumptions he had, became flustered and tossed away. The black hedgehog hadn't thought of this as a possibility, and it truly confused him.

"What?" Sally said after some awkward time. She brought the shoe down into her lap again, scrutinizing it. "I made sure it was clean."

The little hedgehog frowned, looking over the shoe again as if some hidden stain or smudge would appear.

Without a second thought Shadow reached down and took the shoe slowly away from her. Sally stared up at him, blinking again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Thanks. . .kid."

Sally blinked at him some more. Then she smiled, her gratitude for Shadow's gratitude. Her ears twitched again.

"Her smile's so natural. . .Maria used to smile like that."

Never before had Shadow had such a strong urge to smile. The edges of his mouth twitched, but a smile never formed.

Shadow never did smile, as if the memory or knowledge on how to do it was never given to him.

But Sally could see. . In his eyes, was the first warm look he'd ever given her.

She didn't know that was the first warm look he'd ever given anyone.

She picked up the other shoe. "Hey Shadow, how come your shoes have holes in the bottom? Won't rocks get stuck in your feet when you run?"

Shadow snorted in amusement. He was in a good mood why not humor her? After all, it was the first time he'd ever thought about Maria without frowning.

"They're air shoes," he explained, taking the other shoe and putting it on. "Watch."

Sally nodded, staring intently and following the lenient command.

Shadow crossed his arms, closed his eyes and concentrated. He hoped the shoes still worked, even after going through the atmosphere. Slowly a familiar feeling came to him, weightlessness, as if gravity had let go of him. Shadow wondered if this was a small part of what true flight was like. Or what it was like to be an angel.

Sally's eyes followed Shadow as he rose into the air. She stared, in wonder, fascinated and mystified. She wondered if Shadow was a kind of bird, maybe a bird hedgehog. But he didn't have any wings or feathers to be a bird. But if he didn't have any wings how could he be flying?

Could Shadow be a star, and was that why he fell from the sky?

In a flash Shadow took off running, or skating in his case. He did a lap around the oasis, then another. A strong wind formed behind him, a small tornado effect going around with the oasis in the eye. Shadow missed this feeling. It had been a while since he ran for the heck of it, without any purpose or goal. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like that.

When he finally stopped and the sand settled, Sally was nowhere in sight. Shadow skated to where she last was, looking around to where she could have gone off.

Shadow felt a twinge of another strange emotion: worry.

A bump in the sand moved, then jumped up. Shadow jolted back, before the sand shook away revealing a tan hedgehog.

She gazed up at Shadow, watching him. Shadow cringed slightly; she was making him feel uneasy already.

"That. . .was. . .cool! I thought you could only fly if you ran too fast. Can ya teach me how to do that? Can I try?"

Shadow scratched his head; it wasn't the kind of reaction he anticipated. The first thought that flashed through his mind was repulsion, letting someone _try on_ his air shoes?

It was almost like asking if you could dye him purple.

But after the initial repulsion passed. . .Shadow considered the idea. After all, she was a lot different from other hedgehogs he knew—not that he knew many—and. . .well. . .for another reason Shadow couldn't describe. She had her hands clapped together, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

The word 'no' and its synonyms escaped his vocabulary.

"I guess. . .that maybe you could. . ."

"Neat!"

As soon as Shadow pulled the straps and edged his shoes off Sally pounced on them. Had it not been that Shadow was familiar with high speeds he would've never followed her movements. Shadow backed away cautiously, not knowing what to make of the situation now. One minute she'd been standing right in front of him begging to try his shoes on, the next she snatched them right off his feet.

Shadow resorted to something Sally was very familiar with: blinking.

Meanwhile the black hedgehog watched her in befuddlement, Sally went to exploring the shoes. Before trying them on she took a closer look at the air holes Shadow had mentioned.

"How can air come out of these?" she wondered out loud. "Does air come out of your feet or something?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and left Sally to wonder herself. The small hedgehog poked her fingers into the holes, getting one finger firmly stuck in the process and nearly yanking off her wrist to get said finger out. Shadow shook his head from where he now sat, blinking now with interest. He wondered if this was the amusement and pleasure Professor Gerald received when watching him.

Listening Shadow heard Sally mutter something under her breath as she nursed her unstuck finger. _Itai?_

Sally sucked on her finger; the shoe had bit her! Still, a little pain never stifled curiosity before. She picked up the, holding it out some distance from her face should any teeth come out and nip at the stranger. This time she leaned in, though apprehensively, to peer into the holes.

This time she got a blast of air in the face. Thankfully the force was light compared to the pressure applied to have a certain supersonic hedgehog hover above the ground, but it sent Sally tumbling backwards.

Shadow felt a collision at the urge to snicker and the urge to go check if she was all right.

Sally's head popped up, she jumped to her feet, and picked up the shoe again. After biting her finger and blasting her in the face, Sally decided to try on the shoes this time.

"Hey Shadow, how do ya make these things. . ." To answer Sally's question the shoes started lifting off the ground automatically. After rising a bit she finally stopped ascending, hovering now. Because of the difference in weight, the shoes propelled her up higher, now hovering at a height over Shadow's head.

"Wow Shadow. . ." she breathed, looking down on the black hedgehog, ". . .you got big feet."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and frowned. Sugarcoated or unintentional, an insult was an insult.

Still. . .he couldn't hold it against her, she was practically slipping out of the shoes.

And slipping around in the air as well.

There was one thing Shadow never bothered to mention to her, they were Hover _Skates_ not Hover _Shoes_, and roller-blading on air took a time to master. Shadow didn't know how long he had trained using the skates, or if the way to skate was just programmed in his head.

Whatever the case was Sally did not know how skate on air, and she was doing a terrible job just trying to balance.

The Hover Skates were designed to reduce friction to a bare minimum, so that the only other contradicting force when accelerating was air resistance. It was more like flying than skating sometimes; riding on air.

While great for achieving spectacular speeds, the skates didn't have much friction for balancing when not running.

Sally pulled her foot back before it slipped far enough away to cause a mid-air split. Pulling her front foot back, her back foot slipped from behind her. Sally leaned back, regaining what little balance she had and could salvage. Looking down while she tried to remain upright, Shadow stared up at her—standing now—eyes narrowed slightly while focused.

Shadow's gaze was dead serious, a look that made a blue hedgehog falter a time ago, but Sally couldn't help but giggle.

Shadow's expression broke into confusion.

Pulling her feet underneath her, Sally crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. She narrowed her eyes into slits as she opened them, staring down at the sand. She tried her best to imitate the venomous glare. She hunched up her shoulders, straightened out her back, and puffed out her chest.

Shadow snorted a snicker, she did do pretty good impressions. Even he could tell what she was trying to look like.

_'Do I really arch my eyebrows like that?'_

The illusion faded when Sally's feet slipped apart and sent her falling. With a thud Sally again became a lump of sand.

It was an odd thing to see, a big hump made out of sand with two feet poking out of it that had a pair of Hover Skates dangling on them.

Then again, what wasn't odd that Shadow had seen so far?

Gripping a hand over both her flailing legs, Shadow tugged. While the skates had enough power to suspend him over the ground, the hedgehog could still overpower them. Sally popped out of the sand, feet first.

"Guess you'll have to teach me how to use 'em, huh?" she asked sheepishly.

Shadow sighed, pulling the shoes off her feet before anything else should happen, and let go. To his surprise the little hedgehog landed on her hands and flipped onto her feet. Shaking it off as just a fluke, Shadow pulled the skates onto his feet. He gave them a quick look over: No scratches, no dents and no malfunctions. Check.

Then a feeling came creeping up on him, a suspicious feeling.

Turning Shadow saw the tan hedgehog sitting in the sand staring right up at him.

Shadow feared nothing, but he still got nervous.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Sally looked up from her sitting position; her legs crossed Indian-style with elbows leaning forward into the ground, and pointed up at the sky.

"There's something in the sky," she stated curiously, "I never heard of stars falling in the day time."

Turning around Shadow saw a black speck outlined in the blue sky, headed into a crash landing.

* * *

Chapter 11 of Steven King's Dreamcatcher: The Eggman's Journey 

Not exactly Sonic related, but it made me laugh when I read the chapter title in the book.

Also, this story is not dead, it's just being rewritten chapter by chapter. This might take a while, so a new chapter might not be added for a while. I do have Chapter 26 written, but I just don't like it. So while the rest of the story goes through a revision I hope all of you keep reading. There're so many points I want to add, angles I want to introduce.

After all, I first created this story a year ago, and there's so much I want to put in now.

Like the difference between Shadow and Sally's foot sizes.

BTW, you guys like Sally? Sorry about this, I just need constant encouragement that Sally's character is being handled well, or not being handled well if that's the case. Any feedback on her character would really be appreciated!

In other news, I've been trying to solve Sally's name problem. I finally have, though submissions for names have been really amusing.

Take Nickel for example. . .

Sonic: Nickel?

Yup, Nickel.

Sonic: Why?

Beats me. The one who sent it suggested you giving Sally that nickname.

Sonic: Well. . .it does kinda make sense, what with Sally being a couple cents short of a dollar and everything. . .

I actually considered that as a name. But then we'd have to start calling Shadow. . .

Sonic: Dime! I knew it! Dime! What's up Dime? After all, I know how short of a dollar Sally and Shadow are.

Shadow: If that's the case should we start calling you Penny?

Ttfn!


	4. v2 A Forced Friendship

If you want to see the first versions of the chapters email me and I'll send them to you.

* * *

"So. . .where are we again?" 

"In the middle of the Sahara Desert." A simple reply.

"How big's this ocean-less beach?" Sonic fidgeted. Amy was by his side and invading his space.

Tails watching them, hissing a laugh masked by the whirl of the propellers. "It's the biggest desert in the world. You wanted a lot of sand, I'll take ya to a lot of sand."

Sonic glanced over to the side. Amy hugged him again. Sonic gently untied her arms. "Me and Tails are looking for landmarks. Look for an oasis, or a really big crater."

Amy casually glanced over her side of the plane, found nothing, and turned her charms back to Sonic. "I hope this is a romantic excursion, Sonic."

"You threatened us to make you come!"

"I only gripped you with my love!" Amy swooned, hugging Sonic again. Tails caught Sonic exaggerating a gag from his rearview window.

"Why are we out here, my love," Amy cooed, burying her head into Sonic's shoulder. "And why is he with us?" Amy rudely shot at Tails. The fox was always in the way. How would she ever get a moment in with _him_ around?

"Do you really want to know why we're out here?" Tails snapped. "We're looking for Shadow."

Amy gasped. She scuttled away from Sonic, getting as far away from the two as she could without jumping off. "Why are you looking for him?" she shrieked.

Sonic answered, "He's alive Ames, I just know it."

"But why do we have to help him?" Amy wailed, pleading and whining. "He's evil Sonic. Dark and cruel. Remember what he did to the moon? Remember what he almost did to us?"

Sonic sucked on his lower lip. "I remember Ames. I fought him too."

"Then why are we helping him! He deserves whatever he gets! And he's dead Sonic! Dead because he deserved that!"

"You don't know anything!" Sonic screamed. The plane wobbled. Tails drew his eyes to the spinning propeller. He didn't want to watch his best friend blow his top. "You don't know Shadow at all! You don't understand a thing! You're being an immature child so just shut up!"

The plane hummed along in silence. Sonic had gone off pouting, stiff faced and unwilling to look at either of his friends. Amy withdrew herself to watching the landscape, looking for any specific landmark for redemption. Tails focused on flying the plane. He didn't want to think of anything else.

"A crater," said Amy. Her voice cracked and whispered. Sonic's anger left trails of fire in the air.

"Where?" Sonic jumped over to Amy's side, eagerly scanning her range of vision. Sonic was so close to her, their bodies touching, but the moment was soured. Sonic felt luke-warm, sweaty and sticky to the touch. Amy wanted him off her as soon as possible. She pointed to the distance, and the plane dipped its wing and swung to the right.

Sonic watched the drop of black grow to a hole. A big hole. Could Shadow have…no, no way…but then how?

"Should we swing by the crater first, Sonic?" Tails asked. A lump formed in his throat. If they went down there he knew what they'd see. A torso, if they were lucky. The last remnants of Shadow on Earth. Tails had studied aviation; the atmosphere let few through unscathed.

"No, we need to find the oasis first. There was extra emphasis on the oasis. We'll land there. There was something special about it," Sonic blurted out, excited and anxious. He'd found one of the signs. He was on Shadow's trail.

"Sonic?"

"What Amy? I'm busy." Sonic brushed her off.

Amy persisted. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you. I guess I did have no right to saying those things about Shadow. I…I barely knew him. It was wrong."

The outburst came back to Sonic. The prospect of finding Shadow had made him antsy, oversensitive. Sonic was so hopeful of finding Shadow alive that any criticism made him boil.

These were his friends. They'd saved the world together before. It wasn't like him to chew them out. What was he doing?

"I'm sorry too, Ames. Let's just find Shadow, okay?" Sonic offered. Amy nodded, a peace offering.

They flew for another half hour before Amy caught a speck of blue in the distance. Tails dipped down for a landing, losing several feet of altitude. The sand was no runway, but it would cushion their fall. Tails had all the space he needed.

Amy didn't mind Sonic anymore. He was warm to the touch, body sculpted and coiled. How could she ever have thought him as slimy? But she'd forgive herself. She'd forgive him too. It was their first fight, and they'd handled it like any couple would. They got past it. They'd crossed a relationship cataract! That made them closer, right? Amy knew it did. Teen magazines always said a fight is a point in a relationship, a point nearly as big as the first kiss! And she and Sonic had resolved it in a few minutes. They were just made to be!

Hedgehog hips touched. The pink hedgehog flushed, frozen while embarrassed and pleased. Flipflops and cartwheels clenched her stomach, along with the ever-present cheer and holler. Going along with her natural fangirl instinct Amy nudged closer.

"Isn't this great Sonic?" she swooned, in her sweetest, most flirtatious voice. Amy mentally kicked herself; what was she trying to do, mimic Rouge? "Us together after what happened last time? I mean, finally some quality time with no interruptions…or world plots. Great, isn't it?"

Amy was met with silence, the hum of the plane answering her instead. Amy's eyes popped open, drifting out of her daydream back into the seat of the plane. Dropped right off her cloud 9.

"Sonic!" she urged, giving the hedgehog a slight poke on the shoulder. The moment she saw his face she regretted her action.

Amy had met Shadow before—hugged him from behind too actually—and he always did scare her. It wasn't the things he did, or the aura he gave off, but his resemblance to Sonic. Amy found that out by accident too. While the thought of there being more than one Sonic made her heart flutter it still seemed, well, just plain wrong.

Amy had ascertained that Shadow could never be Sonic, and vice versa. She backed that up with everything she knew about Sonic…

…but something had changed in Sonic since Ark.

Those curved eyebrows, the narrowed eyes, the frown, even the lights played their tricks to complete the scene.

In Amy's eyes, riding next to her on that plane, was none other than Shadow. The emulation had become a likeness. She had to blink repeatedly, and do a mental double take, to just see Sonic again.

The black finally faded into deep blue, the red into simple light tricks, but the frown still remained. But at least it was Sonic, still Sonic.

"Son…"

"Ready for landing, Amy?" Tails asked.

The seatbelt dug into her abdomen as she jumped in fright. The pink hedgehog calmed herself, steadying her fingers on the solid knobs of the tracker. She nodded at the fox angrily, sticking out her chin and scowling. _Tails is always in the way!_

"All right, I'm lowering the landing gear. The Tornado might 'jump' a bit."

Thump. THUMP. Amy was thrown up in the air before the seatbelt kicked in and shoved her back down.

"This thing really jumps." Amy commented, hanging onto the sides.

"It's not supposed to jump that much!" Tails's voice serious to her satire.

Amy's eyes widened; if this was Tails's own plane and he sounded panicked something serious was going on. Amy gripped the sides of the seat before the plane lurched again.

"Tails!" she cried out as her rear thumped back onto the seat.

"The landing gear's stuck." The fox's voice was gritted, but not hysterical. "Sonic! Did you check the landing gear?"

"I swear I did!"

"Then why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it was something you did?"

"SONIC!" Tails's voice was more than hysterical now, it was angry; a level up from frustrated rage.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just land this thing!" Amy cried, rubbing her sore bottom.

Tails's eyes locked on Sonic's for a moment, sending all rage, accusations and disappointment through a glare. How Sonic responded back scared Tails more than his airborne malfunctioning plane.

Barely a response from the hedgehog, just a blink. "Can you land it anyway?" As if nothing happened.

Tails snapped back to his treasured plane—which, even with a minor problem, worried him—and pulled the analog stick to keep the nose from dipping.

"I can try. Hopefully with as much control as I have I should be able to get a nice angle that won't damage the plane."

"Go for it."

No reassuring remarks. No "Be careful" or "Go easy on it Little Buddy." Just a command. Best friends didn't do that did they?

"Hang on!" The fox made sure to let out at least one warning. The nose of the plane dipped, accelerating until it sliced through the air like a mis-thrown dart.

Amy dug her fingers into the seat, hoping for no more bounces.

* * *

"I thought falling stars were supposed to be white."

"It's not a falling star."

"Then how did a bird fall from all the way up there?"

Shadow clung to whatever self-control he had—he had been using up all his reserves lately—and closed his eyes. Sally's isolation was getting on his nerves. He never remembered Maria being this frustrating when she was young.

"I don't even think it's a living thing," he explained, hoping for not another question.

"Oh, okay," Sally's voice dipped uncertainly, as if she sensed that Shadow didn't want a questionnaire response. She was a bit disappointed; she wanted to know more. "It's going to hit the ground soon," she stated. "Is it going to make a big hole like you did?"

Taking it as a challenge, Shadow went to find the answer. Shadow concentrated, calculating the velocity and the angle of impact, when he saw a glimpse of the plane before it hit the sand. A blue plane, yellow markings, double set of wings. . .

The same plane he saw flying over Sky Rail! The plane of the holder of the last Chaos Emerald! The fox! The one who knew Sonic very well! The one who was always with Sonic!

If the plane was here, the pilot had to be here, and if the fox was here. . .

_Sonic._

"Sonic? You mean that other hedgehog you called faker?"

Shadow staggered, he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Sally blinked at him, but Shadow could sense something. Sally's eyebrows curved differently, and her eyes weren't as bright as their usual happiness.

The way her eyes were clouded, analytical and mystified…as if she'd seen a hole open up in the sky.

Shadow's eyes narrowed instantly and he quickly stood back straight with his arms crossed over his chest. It was the best he could do to cover up. To hide the opening she had found.

He could not let his guard down, it just wasn't tolerable. To leave anything out in the open, to reveal too much, would have negative results. Shadow had to keep up the pretense of stoic strength, maintain an imposing aura, a presence that would implant terror and be feared. He could not show weakness…

…because his weakness was easy to see. While strength was so easy to show, vulnerability was difficult to hide. If he should ever let slip, it would be apparent to all.

No one should look deep inside of him.

But, at the same time, the ultimate lifeform knew he couldn't change what had happened. Sally had seen something, something she knew wasn't supposed to see.

"Yeah, Sonic's the one." Shadow cleared his throat awkwardly. He hoped he hadn't shown that much.

"What about him?"

Shadow couldn't tell if Sally steered away from the subject on purpose, or was moving onto another topic.

He hoped it was the latter. "He's here."

"Really? How do you know?"

Sally's eyes weren't analyzing anymore, going back to their usual glow of joy. Shadow envied that about her, the quality annoyed him much, but still…he respected it. There was some security in her eyes.

Or maybe it was just the way all little kids looked, so sure in their actions and the actions of others just because they don't know better. Children were still new to deception and lies.

Maria… 

"He was on the thing that fell from the sky," Shadow answered softly, though darkly. Shadow liked the way his tone sounded. Maybe it would scare her.

"I hope he's okay."

Nothing. No fear; she didn't even seem to notice the change in his tone. Maybe she masked her fear by worrying about Sonic?

"Maybe he's come here to get you," Sally suggested optimistically.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at how uplifting her tone was compared to his previous one.

"…just like you wanted."

Shadow blinked uncertainly, feeling the grip of his defense slipping away, but Sally scurried to the top of a tree before his mask completely fell off. He was thankful she was out of sight when he was vulnerable.

There was something strange in the idea she suggested. Like maybe she wanted such an event to happen, like she had expected it to happen. Or even, going to the farthest extent, planned it, not that Shadow believed that as a possibility. Still, there was something very suspicious about what was going on.

There had to be more to Sally. There just had to be. Sure, Shadow himself had determined that she was nothing more than an annoying little kid, but…there was a chance…

…that even Shadow could be wrong. That, even in his observations of her, there was something he missed. It was very unlikely, but still a chance.

Maybe Sally hid something under her innocence? Maybe she had a second personality? Maybe she was smarter than she looked? All possibilities. What could Sally hide? What would she hide?

Shadow now viewed Sally as a problem, a mystery that needed to be solved.

From atop a tree Sally watched until the black dot hit the sand, seeming to disappear. "_What kind of weird thing is that__"_she mumbled in a whisper._

* * *

_

Amy had seen a lot of landscapes over her lifetime—partly because of Sonic's influence—forests, oceans, rivers, the tops of mountains. . .Amy never wanted to come to the desert, ever, as in even before Ark. And why the hell would she? A barren wasteland with sand and wind, big deal.

Quite plainly, Amy found the desert boring. Oh the cruel irony.

"This stuff is going to ruin my dress," Amy complained, already feeling the sand getting into her shoes somehow.

"Ruin your dress? What about my plane?" Tails snapped at her, checking every crevice of the plane for damages. The bi-plane was intact, though with the landing gear stuck Tails would have to repair it. Luckily he had spare wrenches and screwdrivers tucked away in an extra compartment, though Tails hated the work environment. The desert and the glaring sun, plus his best friend was going through mood swings.

Things were definitely not looking up.

The fox trailed a gloved finger over the outer shell of the plane, his nail falling into a groove and dragging through it. The groove widened as his finger ran on, soon wide enough to stick his entire fingertip in. Tails stuck a screwdriver where the groove was at its widest and, using it as a wedge, popped up the outer casing. The engine was fine, no smoke or ugly coughing sound. Tails nodded, pleased that only the landing gear needed to be tweaked.

"Hey, Sonic! Good news, looks like the plane's…" Tails turned to see Sonic, and instantly stuttered his sentence. "…a-a-all r-r-r-right."

Amy Rose huffed from behind the fox; she'd been snubbing him behind his back ever since his snap and he hadn't noticed at all. Amy fingered the small cylinder she'd attached to her glove, waiting for the provocation to activate it and unsheathe her hammer. When Tails froze and went wide-eyed on her, Amy followed his gaze only to have the same reaction.

It was still Sonic, not having the same visual effects that played tricks on her eyes before, but the slant of the eyes, how his eyebrows curved, the scowl now on his face…

"Let's go then."

Amy shivered—_"Shadow's tone."—_it was like Prison Island all over again. Amy had found Shadow again and lost Sonic in the process.

Sonic walked off, no other words or apologies muttered.

Amy turned to Tails. "Tails, do you notice anything different with Sonic?" she asked, worried for Sonic and hoping for someone else who understood.

"Yeah, I guess Shadow's chance of being alive really got to him," Tails explained, though his voice was close to cracking. It was like he was making excuses for Sonic again.

"He scared me, just then." Amy put her hands on her own shoulders, a self-hug. "It's like he's…he's…

"Becoming meaner?" Tails empathized.

"…turning into Shadow."

Tails blinked, whirling to face Amy in shock. Sure, he could understand the comparison, but that didn't mean it fit. Sonic was being meaner, but not _Shadow_ mean.

Not that there was anything wrong with the artificial hedgehog, Tails didn't hold any grudges against Shadow, still the fox didn't _like_ Shadow either. Shadow was the first actual death Tails had seen with his own eyes and though the grief was transient it was the first feeling of loss Tails had ever felt. But Tails knew better than to dwell on a death of someone he barely knew; the fox used the pain to bring strength. And from strength came maturity.

"Amy!" Tails exclaimed in a warning voice. His eyes grew wide. Amy still remained quiet and reserved, fearful in some way, and didn't take back what she had said.

Tails wasn't even sure if she felt bad about saying it.

"I know Sonic's been acting really weird and everything, but we gotta just go along with it, ya know?"

The pink hedgehog blinked, staring up at the fox worriedly yet hopefully, like a passenger looking at a nearly full lifeboat on the sinking Titanic. Her hands squeezed her arms. Tails could see she was close to tears, but scared of crying.

"What do you mean Tails?" she asked softly, looking to the fox.

Tails put a steady hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. Amy stared at the white glove, then trailed the arm up to the fox's face. Tails was smiling, his usual energetic, ready-to-go, it's-a-bright-sunny-day smile, indifferent of their surroundings and circumstances. Amy only stared but was inwardly grateful for the moral support.

"We just gotta hang on, for Sonic. He might not show it, but he needs us right now." Tails spoke proudly, though in the same soft tone Amy used; a powerful whisper. "There's still a chance, ya know, that this could all be a wild goose chase. Sonic's really got his hopes up, but he knows his dream could be wrong. He's…unsure." Tails had to catch himself not to say 'scared'. "But we need to have his back right now, just like on Ark." Amy nodded, remembering the event. Remembering it also made her think of Shadow again, and shudder. "For Sonic. Okay?"

Amy nodded like a scolded child. But then she smiled back at Tails, giving a more reassured head bob. Tails then let go of her shoulder, scampering off in Sonic's direction. Amy then rubbed her eyes and gave her nose a big sniff.

She'd never noticed before, but Tails was becoming more like Sonic. Amy had never admired the fox more.

_"For Sonic." _She repeated to herself. Saying it bolstered her spirit, lifting her up from the chasm she'd fallen. Tails was good, might even make a famous motivational speaker someday.

Tails scampered off. "Oh, Amy!"

Amy looked up. Tails had stopped and was waving for her attention. He had one hand in a C shape over his mouth.

"This doesn't mean I like you!" he hollered, before turning and running off in Sonic's direction once more.

Amy gave Tails's back a skeptic wry smile. She fingered the tracker in her hands. Tails was very mature for his age, abnormally grown-up. Pretty soon he would be at the age where girls would come into his world. The fox could attract some girls; he did have his good points.

But still. _"Puh-lease,"_ Amy sighed exasperatedly. _"As if!"

* * *

_

"I can see some dots Shadow."

Sigh.

"There's a blue one, a yellowish one, and a light red one."

Blink. "Blue?"

"Yup, at least I think it's blue. Wait…yeah, it is blue."

"Then be quiet."

"Why?"

"I _said_ be quiet kid!"

Sally frowned, her upper lip curling inward, but she didn't say anything else. Sally then resorted to another means of communication: poking Shadow for every question he wouldn't let her ask.

"Stop it!" he hissed, finally and quickly.

There was something in his words; a new tone that Sally had never heard before in her life. It was quick, very quick, the words fleeting; but it was also very important, meaningful. It was like there was something else he wanted to say yet there wasn't enough time to say it. Sally just couldn't find the word.

Little did she know she had just found out what urgency sounded like.

"So he's here."

Sally blinked, she was about to ask a question then held back; she wasn't allowed to talk. So she waited this time, hoping an explanation would follow.

"Whatever happens, I want you to stay hidden up here, got it?"

Sally blinked again, ears twitching this time. She was expecting some information, an explanation, not a command. Shadow gave her that look again, the look with the feeling she couldn't name.

She frowned and reluctantly agreed. She did it silently, trying to keep herself from making a sound.

Shadow nodded, though he knew how obviously disappointed she was. It was evident from the way her ears dropped, her downcast eyes and her listless whimpers. She was an open book, and yet at the same time secretive.

Shadow wondered if all children were like that.

_No time to wonder about that now, I have Sonic to deal with.

* * *

_

On rare occasions Sonic walked, and only if certain conditions applied. First there had to be little space, or traction for decent running. Second, the hedgehog had to be very anxious, yet apprehensive at the same time.

Sonic kept up his resolve, stone faced in a march pace. On the inside, however, the hedgehog was whining. Sonic had been in fights against nature, even having survived bio-toxins getting on him from Robotnik's chemical plants, but the elements were brutal. At least the Death Egg had air conditioners.

Sonic wiped the sweat off his forehead, raising his other hand to shield his eyes so he could look around. Sonic was desperate for a landmark, any landmark. Searching across the sea of heat Sonic found a glimmer of blue and green. Sonic had to blink, rub his eyes; to make sure he wasn't seeing any of those 'mirages' the desert was famous for. The small oasis didn't fade; it was real.

Sonic's resolve faded right then and there. The hedgehog was desperate for any temporary relief. Smiling and hopping for joy Sonic turned to call down to Tails and Amy. The entire way he had thought they were right behind him. Sonic had to focus some distance just to see the two balls of orange and pink fur.

"Guys?" Sonic called weakly, the shock making his call as soft as a kitten's meow. Sonic frowned, mentally kicking himself repeatedly. Tails was hopping off the ground, alternating between flying and walking, and Amy was trudging hunched over with the tracker dragging from her hands. Both had their tongues hanging out and were dragging their feet.

Sonic gulped down the fact he had been _too_ determined, so much that determination had led to a sense of cruelty. Of course, taken from Sonic's angle, it wasn't too surprising. It was because Sonic was dead set on finding Shadow that the he was walking through the desert. In the purest truth, Sonic was desperate to find Shadow.

But Sonic was now past making excuses for his actions, the end justifying the means.

Sonic waited patiently until Tails and Amy came to where he stood, hiding his face from them as much as possible.

"Sorry…bout…that…Sonic," Amy wheezed out first.

"We couldn't help…falling behind," Tails panted, squeezing as much words between breaths.

"It's okay…" Sonic whispered, though Tails and Amy couldn't hear it over their loud breaths. "It's really fine you guys…"

"We'll try to keep up…" Amy.

"We promise…" Tails.

"Just stop."

Tails and Amy heard Sonic the final time, the hedgehog's voice rising just enough over a whisper to be audible. The fox and the pink hedgehog waited, anticipating and fearing another SonicShadow moment. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

Tails sucked in a breath; Amy's heart skipped a beat.

"I guess…what I want to say…is that I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I guess I was being a class A jerk. And…I…"

The words caught in Sonic's mouth, but not before Amy wrapped her arms around him. For once, the pink hedgehog hugged Sonic in something other than a death grip. "It's okay Sonic," Amy soothed, though Sonic didn't know if she was pacifying him or just swooning. Sonic never knew Amy could be so gentle.

"Yeah, don't worry," Tails piped next, his breathing now normal. "Once we find Shadow there'll be nothing else to worry about."

Although Amy was enjoying her position—and the fact that Sonic showed no signs of pushing her off just yet—she remembered the target, and just how close Shadow was. She slowly pulled herself from Sonic. "Sonic," she bit her lip, "the oasis behind you…it's the one I saw from the plane. I'm sure of it."

Amy was close enough to see Sonic's face stiffen slightly. She dismissed it immediately, the tingle from the hug still on her arms.

Sonic gave a nod to Tails, and the trio set off.

Calm and composure were never Sonic's forte. Though the hedgehog was cautious upon entering the oasis, inside Sonic was downright giddy. He was here. He was finally here! No more stress. No more guilt! Deeper, there was a doubt. Hiding and lurking there was the obvious doubt and chance everything was just a ruse formed by the imagination of a struggling hedgehog.

Luckily Sonic's optimism could hide that feeling. Amy and Tails, however, didn't have Sonic's high spirits.

_"He's not here." _Amy frowned, biting her lower lip.

_"I don't see anybody." _Tails wrung the cuffs of his gloves.

"First thing's first you guys…" Tails and Amy waited in silent suspense, seeing if Sonic would admit defeat or pursue a blind hope. Would Sonic see what they saw? Would Sonic break down since Shadow wasn't there? Would they all regret coming in the first place? "…I need some water."

In the time it took for Tails and Amy to slap their faces, Sonic had zipped to the edge of the oasis and was slurping up water in his cupped hands.

"But Sonic! What about Shadow?" Amy blurted out. The instant her words came back to her she turned to Tails for any kind of support. The fox only gave her a wide-eyed warning look. Amy inwardly braced herself if another Shadow transformation might come.

Sonic's shoulders sagged, his head lowered. Sonic gazed into the water, seeing the five trees reflected in its surface. Five trees, and no hedgehog.

There was nothing here. Nothing. What had he been thinking? Was this some kind of extreme wishful dream? Sonic could feel himself dragging deeper into the hole, the light slowly disappearing. Sonic stared into the water's surface, seeing his despaired face. The water only showed what was there, and Sonic could see it all too clearly. Sonic touched the reflection of himself anyway, watching as the ripple made the image wave.

This was real; this was the reality outside his fantasy.

Sonic opened the eyes to his image, but there was something new about it. The hedgehog could feel some kind of change, a small clandestine one he couldn't describe.

Then Sonic saw it. Black. Black on green. In the reflection in the oasis, sitting on top of a palm tree, was Shadow.

"Shadow!" was Sonic's idiotic response, too clogged by shock to even think coherently. From atop the tree, looking down on Sonic like some kind of demonic god, Shadow gave a slight nod. Though it was only a bit more than a head dip, it was still a sign acknowledgement.

It was Shadow, it had to be. Sonic hoped to the dearest omnipotent beings that it wasn't a mirage.

The black hedgehog stayed quiet, motionless, the wind waving through his quills. Wind carried sand through the air, like sprays of brown mist. It seemed that an eye had formed between Sonic and Shadow, and now the hurricane was starting around it. The tension gripped the landscape, as if the supersonic hedgehogs were setting weather anomalies off. But even as the air got thicker, even as the wind got stronger, even as Tails, Amy and the hidden Sally held their breaths Sonic and Shadow remained still.

Shadow blinked, and the link broke; the wind settled. One spoke. "Who else do you think it is?"

Though Shadow's voice retained it's familiar darkness, only Amy shuddered at the sound of it. Tails nearly had a heart attack. And unknown to everyone, a child watched in fascination.

"I don't believe it," were the first words mumbled through Sonic's mouth. Sonic's knees buckled underneath him, the hedgehog standing only because his legs had gone stiff and wouldn't bend. While Sonic was ultimately happy the wheels in his head had stopped turning.

"It's not possible!" Tails exclaimed, looking at Shadow in fearing disbelief. Tails himself had viewed computations on the Ultimate Lifeform, stolen a glance of them before they had left Ark, and had even gotten the advice of Robotnik, Shadow's creator's successor. There was no logical reason, or explanation, that Shadow could be alive.

Shadow's quills stiffened. After waiting for some kind of way out, he had found his means in a stupefied hedgehog and two sidekicks, one of which he could barely remember. It was hard to believe that bumbling idiot of a blue hedgehog actually had the power to turn super. It was appalling, power wasted on the stupid.

The tips of Shadow's quills lowered and stuck out like barbs. Shadow could feel his crossed arms going rigid as well. He could expect some surprise—confusion, fear and disbelief, yes—but this was just ridiculous.

Maybe another insult would snap them out of it. "Seems your mind has gotten slower since Ark. I can only hope you can run faster than you can think."

Shadow could see the drastic change. Sonic's feet dug into the sand, a makeshift fighting pose, and the hedgehog's jaw clenched. Then came the final transformation, when Sonic's eyebrows lowered so much that his eyes came up in sharp angles.

Yes, that was it. The same expression back in White Jungle. The blue hedgehog hadn't changed, which meant that Shadow hadn't been out for long.

"I didn't come all the way out here just to race you, Shadow," Sonic muttered. As the name 'Shadow' slipped past the hedgehog's lips Sonic could feel joy surge up. It was strange, feeling joy for turning down a challenge. Sonic himself hardly ever turned down a challenge. But he had to keep focused. The fantasy was real and now he had to take advantage of it. He hadn't even said 'hello' to Shadow yet. Sonic had to do something…some kind of welcome…some kind of gesture…

"So you're saying you are slow then, faker."

_Aw heck, screw that._ "We'll see who's slow!"

* * *

This couldn't be. Shadow was scary enough when she first met him…but now he was dead, and standing right in front of her. Amy could feel the urge to faint getting stronger. Just looking at the two made her dizzy, like finding a secret twin. But this didn't mean that Amy couldn't tell them apart, the differences were easy to spot. While Sonic's usual look was carefree—circular and gentle, embossed, popping out like a child picture book or a clever 3-D illusion—Shadow's was set in stone, engraved and carved into sharp lines and corners like writing on a tombstone. And that was leaving aside their personalities.

Still, the image of Sonic in the Tornado…

Amy turned to Tails for help—after all, Sonic and Shadow were too busy arguing—only to find her consort had disappeared.

"PHEW WEET!" A sharp whistle sliced through the air. Amy's ears flattened on her head for a moment. She looked over, still cringing from the sound, to see Tails waving. Drawn on the ground at Tails's feet was a line in the sand.

"From here to the rock and back," was all Tails had to say. Sonic and Shadow needed no more explanations; the racecourse was set.

* * *

What were those things? What was Shadow doing? First he was talking to the blue hedgehog—Sonic, his name was?—and then came the strange sound, the one that hurt her ears that was really loud and rung in her head. She didn't like the noises that stayed in your head, even after the sound stopped. What was that orange thing doing? It was the one that made the noise. Why did Shadow and Sonic stop talking? Where are they going? What's that line for? How come they're stopping in front of it? What're they doing?

Sally hated having to hide. Sally hated not being able to talk, especially when she had so many questions.

Shadow and Sonic were now at the line. Shadow was just standing there, beginning to float on the air. Sally silently grumbled at that; she couldn't even balance before on those shoes. Sonic was doing weird things with his body. He was pulling his fingers to his toes, and reaching out with his hands. Sonic then started making circles with his arms.

Then Sonic stopped, and got down on one knee. The orange thing walked over to the line. It said something and Sonic lifted his butt into the air. The orange thing said something else and all of a sudden sand kicked up where Sonic and Shadow were. When it finally cleared the two hedgehogs were gone.

Looking off into the distance Sally saw two trails of sand, both heading for a rock several miles away. They had just started, and Sonic and Shadow were already halfway there.

Sonic wasn't a normal guy, Amy knew and loved that about him. But to meet someone who you thought was dead, and then instantly race him? That was just weird. More than that, it was downright rude!

"I don't believe him," Amy complained to Tails. "After all that work, the first thing he does is race him! I mean, it's bad enough that's what they did the first time they met, but to do it again? For Pete's sake!"

Tails followed Amy with one ear. His eyes followed Sonic and Shadow, the hedgehogs already reaching the rock and coming back around. Tails was tempted to faze Amy out and let the pink hedgehog whine while he pretended to listen, but Tails answered her instead. He was surprised she hadn't come up with the answer yet.

"It's just the way Sonic and Shadow are." Amy stopped in mid-sentence. "It's just something they do. Nobody can stop Sonic from running or racing, and the same holds true for Shadow. It'd be weird if they _didn't_ race. I think it's how Sonic and Shadow show they're kind of friends, but still rivals. Ya know?"

Amy subconsciously kicked herself. She knew Sonic better than anybody; she was the president of his fanclub and his friend to boot! And worse, someone who was four years younger than her was treating her like a child!

In all her years with Sonic Amy had inherited one of Sonic's qualities, and her pride was not about to let her admit anything. "It's still rude," she grumbled, defiantly crossing her arms.

Tails shook his head, causing Amy to glare daggers at the fox and finger the handle of her hammer. "Well what else would you have him think of?"

The rage subsided. The fox had appealed to Amy's fetish, her obsession, her pleasure and dream. It took only a second for Amy to whirl into a fantastic ecstasy. "Why, _me_ of course!"

Tails always knew Amy was weird—she'd do strange things at the slightest provocation. She would twirl around and then abruptly stop and pose. She would remain like that for five minutes, stars dancing in her eyes. Tails just gave Amy a disturbed stare, having seen her do it so many times.

_Girls. . .I'm never going to understand them._ Tails rolled his eyes, seeing something that caught his interest in the corner of his vision.

Standing right on the line he had drawn, was a little…_thing!_

"Amy?" Tails asked meekly. Amy didn't budge from her pose. "Amy?" Louder this time. "Hey Amy!"

Amy spun around and stuck her nose right in Tails's face. "What?" Amy pressed, her tone threatening and torrid.

"Uh, um," Tails faltered under the now burning balls of fiery death in Amy's eyes. The fox gulped—even Eggman was never this scary! "Wha- Who is- There's a little thing…on the line…over there," Tails nervously pointed. Amy followed the path of Tails's finger, temper settling when she saw someone standing on the line.

Blink.

Tails, thinking it was now safe, asked, "Who's that?"

Blink. "I don't know Tails. Hey! Hey kid! Over here!" The thing didn't even look over at them. It stared ahead, absorbed in the race.

"Hello? Hey you!" Tails joined Amy. Still no response.

Sally had never seen such speed before. Shadow could run on air, and this Sonic could go as fast on land. It was almost as if they were flying, escaping the hindrances on the ground. And they still kept going faster. Even at their level they could still push harder. Sally could even feel their power and energy vibrating from their bodies and over the ground they zipped through. It kept getting louder, stronger, pulsing harder.

_"Incredible…"_ Sally let out in an awed whisper.

"Watch out! Move!" Tails called out.

* * *

This pulse. The pumping of the muscles, the throbbing of the heart, the rush of the mind…Shadow had forgotten what a good race could do. The all familiar surge. The power that coursed through him, the power that lay dormant until he unlocked it. Pushing the barrier, breeching the limit. The wind that whipped at his face, his pride fueling him forward with each stroke of his skates…Indeed, Shadow was the only one who could understand why Sonic was so obsessed with speed.

The finish line came within view, the final seconds of the race for either hedgehog to pull into a lead. Sonic and Shadow both looked to each other, narrowed eyes, and launched into sonic booms.

It's a strange sensation, going supersonic. Air, time and space warps around you, trying desperately to pull you back or hold you down. The key to reaching high speeds was severing those bonds, and doing so released a sonic boom. But it also releases energy, a force that ricochets you forward like a wound coil does a pinball. At that point physics isn't trying to slow you down, but rather speed you up. It was a loss of control, but attaining such acceleration gained everything in a race.

In the heat of friction Sonic and Shadow grinned.

Moments. Seconds. Inches.

It was just as Shadow's nose touched the finish line that his eyes widened. A hair from his nose, a space that he would cross in milliseconds, he stared right into Sally's frightened eyes. An image of Maria ran through Shadow head before the collision.

Tails had seen Sonic break the sound barrier before. Tails had seen Sonic break the sound barrier and barrel through buildings. But Tails had never seen a supersonic crash before.

It was too fast for the fox to even follow. Just as Sonic and Shadow came within distance of the finish line, sand kicked up and spiraled in a tornado. He and Amy were forced to close their eyes.

When the sand settled Sonic was on the ground panting, skid marks going from where he was to the finish line, and Shadow lay nearby with his back to them. The little girl was nowhere in sight. Amy ran right to Sonic.

Tails expected Shadow to run over the girl, trample her at his high speeds. But Shadow lay very close to the finish line. Tails gave the black hedgehog a shake on the shoulder. "Shadow?" The hedgehog instantly sat up, brushing sand from his quills.

Shadow seemed barely dented. Tails marveled; Dr. Gerald really had created the ultimate lifeform.

"What happened?" Shadow muttered, not noticing the fox. Tails was about to answer, when something rose from the ground a few yards away.

Sitting there, rubbing a spot on her head, was the little girl. Tails could feel his pupils shrink. Not only was she alive but there was barely a scratch on her! Shadow stared at her as well, in dull interest and suppressed surprise.

Shadow knew what happened, but he didn't believe all of it just yet. The instant he saw Sally, Shadow pulled on the brakes. It was pure reaction when he thought back of it, if he had taken time to analyze it there was no way he'd be able to stop or avoid doing Sally harm. Sally had come through unscathed, and to top it off, Shadow hadn't even touched her. Supersonic speed had turned Shadow into a living bullet, and Sally was in point blank range. Just before the crash that could've killed both of them, Shadow rammed right into a wall. He couldn't see it, but the hedgehog smacked into it full speed. Opening his eyes one last time before he went skidding backwards, Shadow made sure to take a mind picture of what he saw. Sally was flying in the other direction—result of action-reaction physics—Shadow saw the sunlight glint off the invisible wall. It briefly gained a pink tint, resembling that of a force field.

Then Shadow's head hit the ground. Thinking about it made the bump throb. Still, Shadow had to analyze…

"Yo Shadow!"

_Or maybe not. _Shadow's quills stiffened in irritation.

"Hey Tails? Who's the kid?" From behind Shadow Tails shrugged to Sonic's question.

"Don't know. Maybe she lives here?"

"All the way out in the middle of the desert? Maybe she's a lost native."

"She really doesn't look like she's from Station Square."

_Station Square? The human metropolis? I'll find answers there. _"Can you take me back to this 'Station Square'?"

Sonic blinked. Shadow had never asked him for a favor before; heck, a few seconds ago the guy was insulting him. Even in Shadow's deep velvet voice, it was a request. Shadow had never asked Sonic anything before, at least not anything that had choices.

"I guess that we could," Sonic answered shakily, "if the plane's in good enough condition."

"I fixed it and everything Sonic," Tails piped, backing out of Shadow's intense gaze.

"All right then, I just gotta go back to it. Get some things. I got a present I want to bring back to you Shadow."

"Present?" the black hedgehog arched an eyebrow. He knew Sonic was leading him on, but he'd never received a present before.

"Yeah, ya know. Present? Gift?"

_Does he think I'm stupid? _"I wish to see this present."

"Fine by me, just follow along."

Though Shadow only gave a nod, inside a bubble formed and burst. Follow? Shadow never followed anyone; he secretly strung everyone along behind him. To degrade himself to follow Sonic? Still, this present…

* * *

Tails watched as Shadow and Sonic ran off, brushing a bang from his eyes. They'd only been in each other's company for a while and they seemed buddy material already. Sonic was being very nice to Shadow, the fox observed, and Shadow didn't seem as hostile as the first time they met.

Things were definitely looking up.

"Hey Tails? What about the little girl?"

Sonic. Shadow. Amy. There were too many hedgehogs as is. Tails jogged over to where Amy sat, her gloved hand on the child's head.

"I think she's stunned," Amy stated, trying to use a term she picked off of Tails.

"A bit dazed, yes," Tails concurred, brushing some of the child's bangs away from her eyes. "Maybe she bumped her head on the landing?"

"But what about that thing with Shadow. I saw her right in the way."

"Maybe he missed her. If he hit her at his speed she'd be dead."

Amy gasped. _Death by supersonic hedgehog? What a way to go._

"…she came from."

"Hm? What?"

"I said, I wonder where she came from."

Amy patted the girl on the head. They were out in the middle of the desert; where indeed had this child come from? There wasn't a village or city for miles.

"I'll ask her," said Amy, knee walking to face the girl. The little girl twitched her large catlike ears, blinking drowsily and rubbing her head. "Where did you come from?" Amy asked as politely and clearly as she could.

The little girl tilted her head to one side, staring at Amy.

"Where did you come from?" Amy repeated, annunciating each syllable. The little girl raised an eyebrow this time.

"Maybe if we try…"

"I know! Of course!" Tails was cut short by Amy. "How rude of us. We didn't even introduce ourselves."

Tails wanted to whack Amy with her own hammer. They were in the middle of the desert and she was concerned about manners?

"I'm Amy," the pink hedgehog stuck out her hand. The girl followed Amy's hand, looked at it a while, then back to Amy's face. Amy took back her hand, eyeing the girl.

"I'm Tails," the fox said, pointing at himself. The girl looked at him. "Tails," he repeated poking his chest. "Tails."

_"Tails-su?" _the child repeated, her voice cracking as she tried to mimic him. The consonants slurred, and vowels were added in. Tails repeated him name again, patting his hand on his chest harder. The girl blinked at him, raising her hand to point to herself.

_"Sokai?"

* * *

_

"Should be around here somewhere."

Shadow the hedgehog tapped his foot on the sand, not knowing that he and Sonic shared the same habit. The blue hedgehog had his body slung over the side of the seats, head inside and feet dangling out. Sonic made no effort to muffle his grunts, rummaging through the things in his bag.

Shadow scowled. He had fought—and beaten—Sonic before, but the hedgehog was much more than even Shadow expected. All the way to the plane Sonic had tried to start a conversation, and failed many times. The hedgehog seemed chipper, bursting with energy as he spoke and ran.

Sonic was so naturally happy. Shadow found that very annoying.

"Aha! Sneaky little thing."

Shadow closed his eyes, silently venting. Talking to random objects was a sign of insanity, the professor had told him that once.

"C'mon Shadow. I know you'll really like laying your eyes on this."

Shadow caught a bright blue glint in his vision and instantly gaped. Why hadn't he felt it before? How could someone with his acute senses miss it? Why hadn't he seen the hint in the blue hedgehog's eyes? Held between two of Sonic's fingers was a Chaos Emerald.

"Heh, knew you'd like it."

Even in the intense desert the sun the cobalt Chaos Emerald let off an easy light. It contrasted every feature of the desert, and stood out like the gem it was, refreshing water in a scorched land. A core of power, and a feast for the eyes. Shadow didn't notice how far down his jaw was hanging.

"I never leave on a potential adventure without one," Sonic twirled the emerald in his hand.

Shadow reached out a finger. "Is this? My present?"

Sonic yanked the emerald back, holding it behind his back. "Um, well…no." Shadow blinked out his trance, eyes narrowing back to normal. "But there is something else here I thought you might like."

"Another Chaos Emerald?"

"Nope."

Then why should I care, blue boy? Shadow grunted. The azure hedgehog really was stupid. To call him out, to lead him out? And all for something that could be more value to him than a Chaos Emerald? Sonic should know better than that. 

"Here," said Sonic with a fancy wave of his hand. Hanging off the end of Sonic's glove, in the crook of his index finger, was Shadow's fire ring, the one missing from his right hand. Shadow took it back without a word, running his fingers across it. This ring didn't look as worn as his other one. It did look a little restored, but almost the same as when he had it aboard Ark.

"It…um…kinda slipped off you…when you fell." Shadow's ears flicked. Was there hurt in that voice? "I gave it to Rouge, seeing as she was around you the most and all, but she gave it back to me. Said something about it 'not worth value' to her. Tails and Knuckles, they fixed a few of the dents and burns and stuff. I never used it though, just sorta kept it warm for ya."

Shadow slipped the band over his right wrist, the ring fitting into its familiar place on his glove. A spark flowed through his right arm, reaching up into his shoulder where it connected with the spark in his left shoulder, complementing and energizing the energy flow. The current was finally complete. Shadow flexed his fingers, a tingle around them now.

The hedgehog had brought power. It wasn't as good as a Chaos Emerald, but it was 'present' worthy.

"Hope you don't mind," Sonic scratched his quills. Talking to Shadow one on one without a fight looming overhead was _hard_. Sonic wanted to punch himself for how awkward he seemed.

"I don't."

Sonic snapped to attention. "You don't what?"

"I don't mind. Isn't that what you asked me?"

"Well yeah, so it's okay with you."

"I'm fine with it."

"Good, that's good." Sonic's voice faded. _What now? Bring up a topic, something he hasn't heard before! _"So…how're you alive?"

Shadow's eyelids snapped like they were sending Morse code signals, as if his face wasn't enough to convey his discomfort. Shadow wasn't accustomed to rudeness. _Maria was always polite._

Sonic kept up a smile, an inward chant continuing, "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"I…appreciate this hedgehog."

Sonic released a caged breath. _If he wasn't going to change the subject I sure as heck would've!_ "Oh, it's no prob…"

"…but I would rather have gotten a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic took it like a punch in the stomach. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ How could a hero of his caliber be so blind? Sure Shadow was miraculously alive and healthy; sure Shadow actually talked to him; sure this Shadow would race him, but it was still Shadow. The black hedgehog had not gone through a sudden transformation since Ark to just become one of Sonic's _friends_. It was still the same Shadow he'd fought in White Jungle. The same who led the laser attack on the moon. There was no new and improved Shadow, even after Sonic had changed.

And just as before, Shadow could never be nice to Sonic.

_Back to then huh? I'll play and beat you at it! _"Sorry black, but Knuckles would throw a tantrum if I even let this Chaos Emerald out of my sight." Sonic twirled the emerald on one finger, Shadow's eyes following it like a bee to honey. Sonic grinned at this; with Shadow's hunger for the emerald the black hedgehog would take commands.

And Sonic could then command Shadow to answer questions.

Sonic's plan did have one fatal flaw: Shadow knew all about it. While his eyes followed the Chaos Emerald's revolutions on Sonic's pointer, Shadow caught some glints in Sonic's eyes. The blue hedgehog was so easy to read, every thought that went through Sonic's mind was apparent.

Shadow could hide his emotions, Sonic could not. Shadow closed his eyes, tiring of his charade—he'd string Sonic along more later.

"Will this vessel take me to 'Station Square'?" Shadow pointed to the Tornado.

Sonic could instantly tell Shadow was unfamiliar with any major cites from the way the name rolled off Shadow's tongue like a square wheel. _Everybody knows about Station Square. Shadow must be really in the dark. Man, is he easy to read._

"Probably start tomorrow. Tails will want to make some last minute tweaks and stuff."

Shadow's fists tightened. Sonic spoke so informally, so vulgar. How could a hedgehog with such appalling etiquette and sophistication match him? It was like comparing a lump of coal to a diamond! How could such a being exist? _What a waste of creation._

"C'mon. Tails and Amy must be thinking that got lost or something by now. Let's head back."

Shadow followed behind Sonic, spitefully nipping at Sonic's heels from inside the slipstream.

* * *

"Tails. Amy."

"_Tais-su? Aemee?"_

Amy stuck out her lip stubbornly, giving the girl a hard stare. "Why is she doing that? She's adding stuff to the ends of our names."

Tails quietly observed, nodding every once in a while. The fox was slowly analyzing, his first clue being the accent in the girl's voice. "Maybe she isn't used to our names?" Tails thought out loud, his tone water to Amy's fire.

Amy crossed her arms in a loud pout. "It seems to me like she doesn't understand English."

_English? Yeah, maybe that's it. She could…_

Before the fox could dig into his thought Sonic screeched to a halt next to him. "So what's up?"

Tails tried to flick the sand from his eyes. Ever since Sonic had gotten those new soap shoes of his—right before the military tried to arrest him—the hedgehog had been pulling small stunts whenever he could. Sonic's latest fad was stopping on a dime, resulting in some near collisions and full-on collisions.

Tails was lucky enough to have never been on the receiving end of a full-on.

While Tails was busy with the grains in his eye Amy answered, but not before wrapping her hands around Sonic's arm. "We're helping the little girl, Sonic."

"Little girl?" Sonic asked, ignoring the evidence sitting at his feet. Sonic finally noticed when Sally tapped on his shoes.

The little hedgehog had an awkwardly big tank top on, the edge reaching her knees. Scraggly hair fell over her eyes, brown as dirt with a sandy glaze. The rest was tied behind her head in two pigtails down to her shoulders, sticking out from behind her head like limp tree stumps. Her eyes were tan, as if reflecting the scenery. She blinked up at Sonic not uttering a word while her ears twitched like a clock's second hand.

_Figures. First Rouge, Eggman and now this girl. Shadow's always around weird people. _"Hey there!"

Blink.

"What's your name?"

Blink.

"My name's Sonic."

Blink. Blink.

"It's seems like she's snubbing us," Amy quipped, releasing Sonic's arm to cross hers. Tails slanted his eyes; if anything it was Amy who developing a superior-than-all attitude.

"Doesn't seem like she is," Sonic answered. Tails was relieved at that; Sonic always had a way of keeping Amy in check. "Where'd she come from?"

"We don't know," Tails answered. "Shadow just ran into her at the end of the race. She just popped out of nowhere."

"So that's why the guy tripped at the finish line," Sonic rubbed his chin. "Wait a sec, he ran into her?"

"As in, collided."

"Then how is she still conscious, or alive?"

"Shadow!" The girl sprung to her feet, soaring into the air. She whizzed through the space between Tails and Sonic—the fox and hedgehog both dodging at the last moment—and flew right to her target.

Hitting him right in the stomach.

Tails was reminded of Amy and Sonic for an instant, the little girl being so happy and the black hedgehog obviously annoyed. There was one major difference, the fox noted, Amy pounced but she never _tackled_ Sonic. And while Amy had the death grip of a pro wrestler, she never leapt on Sonic hard. Shadow rolled backwards several feet.

When the dust cleared Shadow lay flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him, with the little hedgehog sitting on his stomach. As the dark one wheezed and regained breath, the little one sat and smiled idly.

Amy spoke for both of the boys. "What the heck just happened?"

Sonic scratched his ear. "Like I said, who is this kid?"

Shadow eventually got up, mumbling something to the girl and batting her off his stomach. Shadow spoke to her again, though in fast words that not even Sonic could catch.

"_I thought I told you to stay hidden,"_ Shadow scolded crossly.

Sally's ears drooped; she'd made Shadow angry. Her ears stayed down while she pleaded her excuse. "_But…before in the race with you and the blue thing I came out and you didn't say anything, so I thought it was okay."_

_"Did I give you permission?"_

_"…No…"_

_"Then it wasn't okay."_

Sally's ears drooped until they touched her head. In all truth she didn't know what happened. She was up in a tree then she found herself on the track. Mesmerized by the racers Sally had climbed down from the tree and trotted to the finish line. Sally didn't know it was bad to do that. From the way Shadow sounded, it must've been really bad.

_"Now they're alert to your presence."_ Sally didn't understand what Shadow had said, but she could understand the strangers' faces. Sally didn't like the way they looked at her, staring at her with wide eyes.

_"Who are they?"_ she whispered to Shadow, trying to hide from their gazes.

"_Sonic…and his…**friends**,"_ Shadow answered, spitting out the last word. Even though he had barely known them, Shadow already had contempt for Sonic's group.

Sally stared right back at them. _"They sure are funny looking hedgehogs, I've never seen light red and orange ones before."_

Shadow's face went flat. _Funny looking hedgehogs? Is she referring to the fox?_ Still, her confusion intrigued Shadow. Clearly she had no experience with any outside animal races, or even any other animals. Shadow plotted a way to take advantage of her inexperience.

_"The blue one's Sonic, right?"_ she asked him, tugging on his arm.

Shadow yanked his hand away, a sudden repulse from her touch. "_Yes,"_ he answered, enough to satisfy a question but not enough to spur further questioning.

_"Why are they staring at me?"_

_Why does she always have to contradict my thoughts?_ Shadow's eyebrow twitched. An idea. A partly malicious idea. _"You haven't said hello to them yet. Say hello and maybe they'll stop."_

Shadow crossed his arms, leaving Sally to think over his response. If his guesses were correct…

Sally flashed Shadow a smile before running off.

Tails was the first one to notice. "Incoming!"

_What's with Tails? It's like a bomb or a missile is heading this way. _Sonic turned back to have a tan blur slam into his stomach. The hedgehog felt weightless, and airless, for a moment before smashing to the ground.

Amy reacted first…by brandishing her hammer. Her obsession, her true love, her _future husband_ was plowed by a little girl? Amy was not going to let anyone do that to her Sonic. Only she could leap on Sonic like that!

"Why you little…" Amy raised her hammer into the air prepared to swing.

"Amy! Stop!" Tails screamed, grabbing the hilt of Amy's hammer before she could swing. Amy looked stunned for a moment, looking at the hammer's handle then at Tails. It was only an instant and then Amy was back to blind rage.

"What _are _you doing?"

Amy stopped in mid swing. Shadow stood right in front of her, arms crossed and foot tapping. The black hedgehog had a look of trying patience, one that dared her to move. Amy didn't dare. Shadow had an air of authority, looking Shadow in the eyes made Amy realize how old and wise he was and how young and stupid she was. No, she wouldn't. She would never test Shadow.

Blue to green. Green to red. Amy remained unmoving under Shadow's gaze, numbness seeping through her arms and legs. She wished her entire body were numb, so then she wouldn't feel Shadow's glare. More than that, Amy wanted to dig a hole, crawl into it, and bury herself. That wouldn't help, even then she would still feel Shadow's eyes upon her. Fierce, calculating eyes of pain and hellion. A gateway to the wasteland of emotion and hope in Shadow's soul. A gaze that could drain the happiness and energy of its target. Shadow could suck the joy from a child if he wanted to, and Amy was completely helpless.

Shadow's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Amy's knees buckled.

"AIR! GETTOFF GETTOFF GETTOFF!" The darkness fizzled from Shadow's eyes, instead focusing on the flailing blue hedgehog. It wasn't because Sally was obsessively strong she had Sonic pinned to the ground, nor was it because she was extremely heavy. She had actually knocked the wind out of Sonic and he was too out of breath to shove her off.

It didn't help that she was hugging him tightly either.

Shadow was tempted to leave Sonic there, death by suffocation was a means of assassination he was familiar with—though not one he favored—but he had other plans for the blue hedgehog. A quick wave of the hand, and Shadow plucked Sally off Sonic.

Sonic first inhaled a deep breath, then released it through gagging and choking. _Geez, after Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Chaos and the Biolizard I was almost done in by a kid! A kid! Man, I must really be getting out of it._

"Sonic? Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked, patting Sonic on the back. It seemed the fox was immune to the strange occurrences going on around him. Then again Tails had lived with Sonic for years, and he usually had to put up with Amy as well, not to mention Knuckles and the always zany Chaotix. "You breathing okay now?"

Sonic sputtered once more, then steadied. "Yeah, think so. Bit of a choke-hold there," Sonic answered, his voice slightly shaken.

Tails chuckled nervously. The girl looked much younger than Tails was, especially as she hung from Shadow's hand. Shadow had grabbed her by the back, but hadn't bothered to grab her. So she hung off the ground, her tank top the only thing holding her up.

And even in her strange position, all she did was blink at Tails.

"I need some time to repair the Tornado. Give me an hour or two and we should be ready for take-off." The hedgehogs nodded, and gladly slipped away from each other.

_I need some tinkering to settle my nerves. Weirdness is settling in. I wonder if all hedgehogs are this insane?

* * *

_

Shadow had never noticed how sparse the desert was before. Aside from the oasis and the rock he and Sonic had raced to, there weren't any other landmarks. Shadow remembered Sally lightly mentioning on some ruins and a temple, but he had yet to see either.

"Shadow?"

_Speaking of which…_"Yes?" Shadow gave only a basic response, not tearing his eyes from the landscape.

Sally poked him in the arm. The black hedgehog inclined his head only so Sally was in the corner of his vision.

It was enough for Sally. "What're _they_ doing here?" Sally motioned with her eyes at Sonic, Amy and Tails. "And where did they come from?"

Shadow was still a bit unsure about Sonic's intentions. Shadow had come up with a couple of reasons, but he hadn't settled on one yet.

"I assume they're here for me," Shadow found it strange he was telling her the whole truth, his thoughts on the matter. He'd never shared confidence like that before. "And as to where they came, Station Square I believe."

Shadow turned away. Sally tugged on his arm. "Station Square?"

"A human metropolis, one of the biggest cities in the world, and a pleasurable living area from what I've heard."

Pause. "Huh?"

That agitated Shadow, 'rubbed him the wrong way' as the saying went. Sally knew nothing, at least nothing that Shadow considered important. He had to explain every detail to her, and simplify each detail. It irked him to no end. Sally didn't even try to feign knowledge. She was constantly badgering him with questions.

"A really big village," Shadow spat. 'really' was such a pathetic word compared to his lexicon.

"Oh," Sally nodded, unfazed by Shadow's action. She tugged on his arm again. "Shadow? What's the orange one?"

_She had better mean the fox._ "I've seen him accompany the hedgehog countless times, maybe a comrade or teammate."

"Huh?"

"One of Sonic's close friends."

"Oh, 'cause he's the funniest looking hedgehog I've ever seen, not that I've seen that much, but he's still pretty funny looking for a hedgehog."

_Funny looking hedgehog? _"Sally, have you ever seen a fox before?"

"What's a fox?"

Shadow knew she wasn't playing dumb. "You haven't seen anybody before, have you?"

"Not since I pulled you out of the big hole."

It's not at all surprising. It's the middle of the desert of course she hasn't seen anybody. I must be the first living creature she's ever seen. Right after I crashed she must've found me.

_She must've…been the one who saved my life. Awakened me._

_I owe her something_. "Sally, you have one wish."

Sally snapped alert. "Huh?"

"You have one wish," Shadow repeated.

"For what?"

"Awakening me."

"You weren't that much asleep Shadow. You would've woken up eventually."

Shadow closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Just tell me what you wish for."

Sally gave Shadow a long stare, before scratching her ears. "I can wish for anything?"

"Anything."

"And you'll get it for me?"

"Yes." _From what I've seen of her she'll wish for something simple. Maybe food. I'm wasting my time for her wish. It's going to be stupid, I know it is._

"All right…I wish…I wish…that you…would…"

Something stupid, something stupid, something easily attained that's probably not worth my effort…

"…be my best friend."

Shadow was thrown for a loop. Of all the things she could wish for, of all the things his power could grant, she asked for that?

_I knew it was going to be stupid._

Wind tussled the sand in the air. Sally eagerly waited, watching Shadow sit completely still with his eyes closed. She wondered if she would see any magic sparks or pretty colors. How was a wish supposed to be granted? Shadow finally opened his eyes. "There, I'm finished."

Blink. "_Really?"_

"Yes, I'm your best friend. Really," Shadow stated. While Sally's words were inflated to the point of bursting, Shadow's words were flat and more air than tone.

…

"Really really?"

"Yes, I am, all right?"

Shadow had the sinking feeling he had made a big mistake. Robotnik's wish required planning and time; Sally's wish would need maintenance. In a short period Sally had grown rather attached to Shadow, their friendship now sealed, forced as it was. Shadow knew what a best friend was, he had his experiences with Maria to fall back on, but Sally was nothing like Maria. Shadow wondered how far Sally was going to take their _bond_.

Shadow was roused by slight pressure to his abdomen. Looking for the cause he found Sally again, this time with her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

The sinking feeling was confirmed. _I hate this wish…

* * *

_

Fun fact: Shadow destroys Silver Sonic II in the Archie Comics.

Fun fact: In the Archie Comics Charmy has a fiancé, a bee named Saffron, which ironically is a shade of yellow.

Fun fact: According to Sonic X, Charmy is 6. Though I love the little bugger

Urrgh…I bet a lot of people hate me by now. Yes the chapter's are getting longer. Yes it took me a long time to post this chapter rewrite. Yes Shadow hates Sally. Etc. etc. etc.

Well, in my 'day in the life' I've been busy. Busier than normal I should say, since I'm usually never busy period. I've had high school applications, entrance tests, SAT, and other crap that keeps piling up. That and I am an extreme procrastinator, and revision takes weeks and sometimes months.

Eh, enough of my whining, back to the story…

I guess you'll all notice now how much Shadow and Sally's relationship has changed. Yeah, Shadow hates Sally at this point. I guess, looking back at how they met, I needed a good reason as to why Shadow would let Sally hang around him so much. I mean Shadow's the kind of hedgehog who would only get close to someone if he had to (example: Rouge). Besides, Sally's persona contradicts Shadow's in every facet so far, and I knew Shadow would never be able to stand Sally at first. So I had to force Shadow and Sally into a friendship. Looking over the little SA2 video clips I have, I came to Eggman's wish for Shadow to help him accomplish world domination.

And so the idea was born. It seemed simple enough. Sally did awaken Shadow (in ways that will be explained later) and since that's exactly what Eggman did Shadow had to grant Sally a wish.

And so Sally wished. And so is Shadow annoyed.

Yes, I am aware it is a forced friendship. Then again, it does open a lot more comedic doors. So I went with it.

Sonic, Tails and Amy? Working on them little by little. I'm trying to get Amy's personality across, as I will focus on Tails more in future chapters.

As for Shadow's personality? Shadow's still dark, spiteful and resentful. All the good stuff we like about him. To me, however, Shadow's just easily annoyed. He's also calculating, loyal and determined. So even if Shadow wants to kill Sally over her stupid wish, he's still faithful. Then again he's in a weird situation.

I'm also trying something new with Sally, as I'm sure all of you know. _I know I made it obvious_. I'm working on that. It has big relevance in future chapters, trust me on this.

I've also gotten Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle, the first Sonic games I've ever had, so I'm adding game references to the chapters. Because Star Guardian was started before Sonic Heroes and after Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Heroes will not be mentioned much. I am adding SA2 references.

Who knows people? I might disappear and come back in another year! _Gasp!_ I hope this chapter suffices for now. Again, I appreciate (need actually) any comments on characterization, changes, relationships, grammar, sentence structure, comedic add ins…and anything else you want to ask or bug me about.

Until I come back! _TTFN!_


	5. v2 Making False Deals

Sonic and related characters are copyrighted SEGA. Sally, and this story belongs to the author and should not be replicated anywhere without the author's consent.

* * *

_A spark. A flux! After years of planning, waiting, scheming…finally a flux! Only a glimmer of light but a release of energy! Yes, he could feel it now, the aura coming to his senses once more, the feel, the smell, taste and…oh, the siren's song! Now it was his time, the moment he could tear free of his cage. Rip the threads of time and space once more._

_He was being called. The window was opening. And now he was free. Unhindered, released…and ready._

_But he had to make hurry, for even he could not sense if she was awake or not._

_But it was the beginning of an awakening, both his and hers._

_He would take what was rightfully his, and no server was going to seal him again.

* * *

_

Scribble. Scribble. Scratch. Crackle. Arrows, lines and numerous computations were slashed violently in half then further marred by folds and crinkles. Soon the elaborate plan turned into a lowly ball of paper. Defeat. Disrespect. Disregard. Humiliation. All fueled the pencil to create words and patterns, and later fueled the hand holding the pencil to ball the paper up vehemently and hurl it in rage.

All the schemes were brilliant ideas, their creator knew, but none were full proof enough. Every one had weaknesses, fallibilities, chances that the doctor was not willing to take. He stamped his foot, pounded his fists on his worktable. Inspiration came, pouring thousands of ideas and possibilities, but none satisfied him. Nothing was perfect enough; the paper moat surrounding him enforced that. So many rejected, and all for the same purpose.

Too much.

It all fell back to his most recent try at world domination: the plan with Project Shadow and Space Colony Ark.

Even with his high intelligence, he cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he not have seen it? The all-knowing him had missed something. And that obliviousness had nearly cost him his life.

It was so clear. That black hedgehog—Shadow was his cursed name—was not completely loyal. Shadow had played the genius like a string puppet, placating and bending the doctor to his needs.

As Ark was plummeting, as Sonic and the handful of animals on Ark were scurrying to save their hides, as the doctor conceded to join forces with 'the heroes', only one remained hesitant to help. When all on Ark were sentenced to die, when impact was imminent, only one wanted Ark to fall.

Shadow was a true madman.

The doctor wanted world domination, not genocide and overall death. Eggman wasn't the last to join forces with everyone else: Shadow was.

In all of Eggman's admirations of Shadow, after all Shadow had to offer, Eggman was the one taken advantage of. And even after the blasted hedgehog almost blew up the moon! He, Eggman, just stood in fascination and awe, overlooking the snide in Shadow's smirk.

Shadow was an even greater nemesis than Sonic to Eggman in that aspect. The black hedgehog would actually obliterate the Earth. And Eggman had gone along with it, willingly. There was no excuse for his naivety.

The terror remained fresh in Robotnik's mind. The fear of going all the way.

Out of all his genius there had to be one drop of pure madman left, but he could not coax it out.

With every blueprint Robotnik calculated every possible scenario. And each machine had a possibility of annihilation. None would do.

What was happening to him? Was he getting soft? What had become of him? Was he disintegrating, his genius rotting away? Was he transforming into something truly

_Pathetic._

"What?" Eggman's surprise snapped a pencil in his grip. The frantic doctor scanned the darkness of his work lab, focusing for shadows behind the robots surrounding him. Robotnik's sunglasses only amplified the darkness, making it harder for the doctor to distinguish objects in light or shadow.

Maybe that's just what it was: a shadow in the recess of his overworked mind, a voice of insanity he heard many times before. Perhaps he had overloaded his synapses and was hallucinating.

Yes. Just a fantastical voice. Something easy to ignore.

_You long for more than this. You wish to access your full capability, do you not?_

Eggman gritted his teeth, scratching the paper furiously with his broken pencil, hoping his focus would overpower the voice.

_Don't you want to get what you want?_

"Leave me alone!" Eggman screamed at the rafters. He echoed his scream in his head, repeating the phrase to drown out the persistent whisper. It was tempting him, but he could not allow it. Not again. There were control boundaries, limits even the doctor wasn't insane enough to cross.

He wasn't a worldwide killer that wanted terror and revenge like his grandfather, only domination and obedience. And respect, overall respect. He wanted dictatorship, not terrorism.

_You want power…_

No. Yes. No. Yes.

_You want a kingdom to rule…_

Yes. No. Yes. No.

_You want chaos, destruction…_

NO. NO. NO. NO. "I don't want any of that!" Robotnik shrieked, throwing his arms tightly to his sides, his voice echoing in the darkness. "I don't want to murder people, slaughter countries to get my way!"

It was then Robotnik made another mistake. The doctor hid his face in his hands, the passion from his last words dying. "I want power, but not at those costs!"

At this the voice stopped, retreating back into the depths from which it came. Robotnik let out hoarse breaths, straining for any signs of return. When none came, he uncurled his fists and collapsed on his unfinished plans.

_As you wish…_

Robotnik snapped up, whirling around to pummel the voice's owner with his own hands. Instead he only met with the blackness of his workroom, the light from his worktable only penetrating so far. Robotnik eased his fists down, steadying his shoulders.

Just as he let his guard down, the very night engulfed him.

* * *

_…if we think too much about what happens when we die, we'll stop being able to live, to live right now in the very minute." Adam, A Ring of Endless Light by Madeleine L'Engle

* * *

_

_Gerald's message…_

**I did as he intended! I was just following orders!**

_Gerald's wish, his intentions…_

**I did what I was made to do! I brought about the destruction of all mankind! I erased war, violence and all the negative aspects of humankind!**

_Maria's wish…_

**Her last breaths were avenged, and fulfilled. She wouldn't have wanted all human beings to die. She never wished harm to anything. She wanted them…to be happy…to have the chance of happiness denied to her. The happiness she wanted, the happiness all people abused, the happiness I desired…**

**Maria wanted more than just happiness. She wanted hope. She wanted light. She wanted a chance for everyone to have what they wanted. Her fragile wish, almost an impossibility, I granted.**

**I gave them hope Maria. I brought hope to humanity.**

Kick.

_But what of Gerald's wish?…_

**A delusion! A distorted image formed by a lust of power! A warped, selfish version of Maria's plea. A condemnation of death!**

_But you almost granted it…_

**I…did. I did. But it was before I knew Maria's true intentions! Before I knew of the entire scheme! Before I saw the prototype for Project Shadow!**

_You call your insolence an excuse for jeopardizing the world?_

**…**

**I let my mind become clouded.**

**I nearly shattered Maria's dream…there is no excuse for that.**

Kick. Kick.

_Is that why you tried to die?_

**No. I did not attempt to die. I had no reason to go on living.**

_You tried to die._

**I could've saved myself. I just did not possess the reason or the will to live.**

_You tried to die._

**I did not!**

_Was it to ease your conscience, knowing that if dead no one would blame you for the events you triggered? Was death your means of peace and security? Or were you trying to run back to her? Knowing that once you were with her everything would be all better? That leaving would justify your actions and fix everything?_

_Absence does not excuse you. Nothing can erase the events of the past, no matter what kind of reconciliation you do. It's your fault. It is your fault._

**Maria…I'm sorry. I didn't know.**

_It's all your fault._

**I tried…but I couldn't stop.**

_It's all your fault._

**Forgive me Maria. Forgive me humanity. Forgive me…**

**…Gerald…**

_It's your fault._

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. KICK. KICK. KICK. KICK.

"Sun now Shadow, wake up time!"

Shadow rolled into a protective ball, quills sticking out in an instinctive maneuver. Sally only frowned, kicking and prodding the hedgehog harder. Sally couldn't fathom the mental concentration Shadow was under, or that the black hedgehog was wrestling with his accusing conscience. All that mattered to her was that Shadow woke up, and Shadow was being stubborn.

"Shadow, if you don't wake up you're going to get sunburned again," Sally kicked Shadow in the back. Shadow groaned, and tried to swat her away.

Sally's frown grew. "Shadow!" Sally gave the black hedgehog a hard kick in the back, hoping it would wake him up. Sally overestimated her force, sending Shadow flying off the palm tree. The black hedgehog hit the sand headfirst.

"Oops…" Sally gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. Shadow was awake _now_, but he wasn't going to be happy… "I didn't kill him, did I?"

Sally peered over the edge of the tree, watching Shadow's form wriggle and twist. "Shadow?" she cautiously called down.

The black hedgehog rose slowly, limp and chillingly placid. Even after being torn from sleep, Shadow had calm half-lidded eyes. Sally let out a small breath in relief; Shadow wasn't mad at all.

At least that's what she thought.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shadow roared, his voice no longer deep and dark but harsh and furious.

Sally ducked, hiding from the scream. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Sally chattered, covering her ears. "It was a accident!"

"You didn't need to kick me so hard!" Shadow argued back in his brash tone.

"I didn't mean to!" Sally whined, voice growing soft. "It wasn't a very nice thing for a best friend to do, was it?"

Shadow quieted at that, fur bristling. The promise he'd made to Sally, the wish he granted, was the only thing keeping him from tearing the little hedgehog limb from limb. The fact she had some kind of control on him, could hold him back by the reminder of that promise…angered the dark hedgehog and whipped at his own pride. To be kept on a leash by a child! It was humiliating! And to keep pretending that Sally was Maria to keep that promise…hurt and stung at Shadow's heart.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Sally's voice wavered between trembling and solid speech. Sally's eyes looked to Shadow, as if his reaction would mean the difference between a smile and tears.

_Maria…never wanted hate._ "No, I'm not," Shadow stuffed down his temper, remembering a mind focusing technique he learned for Chaos Control.

"What's going on?" Amy poked Tails in the shoulder. The fox had been watching the entire incident from a safe distance—fourteen feet actually—and jerked backwards from Amy's intrusion.

"The little girl," Tails started, pulling up the sleeping bag under his arm, "she kicked Shadow off the tree. Shadow then started yelling at her."

"Boy, you can say that," Sonic whistled from the Tornado, seven feet away, the biplane now prepared for take-off. "_I_ could hear it, and I wasn't even paying attention."

"I have no idea what they were saying, but Shadow screamed something at her," Tails continued.

"I think it's over now," Amy pointed to the hedgehog pair. Tails strained his ears to hear Sally's last words.

"Hey Tails, where's the button for the extra seat?" Sonic called, hunched over the Tornado's main body.

"Hm?" Tails looked back over his shoulder. "Should be behind the second seat, on the back of the second seat I think."

Sonic ran his hands over the back of the leather seats, torn and ripped from wear and tear, until something plastic slid under his finger. Sonic smirked, and tapped the button. Instantly a mechanism activated, the metal husk sliding off, uncovering a hidden pocket near the tail end of the Tornado. Unlike the other seats it didn't have as many tears or burns on it; Tails only used it if the Tornado had to carry four or more passengers.

Sonic hadn't even asked Shadow, but the blue hedgehog knew Shadow was coming back with the rest of them.

"All set!" Sonic shot Tails a thumbs up, which the fox returned. Amy winked back in reply.

"I call next to Sonic!" Amy called to Tails as she ran to the plane. It was only then she realized she would either be sitting next to Sonic…or Shadow.

Tails sighed. Even though Shadow was around, with Amy sitting next to Sonic, the blue hedgehog would be groaning all the way back to Station Square. Amy did have her use; she was going to let them board with her in Station Square. Mystic Ruins was too far away with the fuel they had left and Tails could hide the Tornado on the rooftop of Amy's apartment building until he got some more gas. Besides, Amy's apartment was more lavish and comfortable than Sonic and Tails's workshop in Mystic Ruins. Tails was sure Shadow wouldn't mind staying there, once he got used to all the pink furniture and Sonic shrines.

Tails had never realized it before, but Shadow was going to be staying _with_ them. Living with Shadow? Poor Amy was going to have to invent new ways around her house to dodge him.

Come to think of it, Sonic and him had pretty much figured out where Shadow was going to go, even without the black hedgehog's consent. But that left the little girl they had found by herself; they hadn't handled where she would go or even if they were going to take her.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yo!" Sonic zipped right next to Tails, avoiding another near collision.

"What about the little girl? Is she coming with us?" Tails continued unfazed.

Sonic frowned in thought, scratching his chin and his left ear. "Dunno. Do you want her to come with?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know either. We can't let her live out here in the middle of the desert, but we can't just yank her from her home."

"Think we should ask her?"

"She doesn't talk to anyone besides Shadow for some reason. Besides, I don't think she speaks English."

Sonic nodded. "So then just get Shadow to ask her then."

Tails's ears drooped. He had been avoiding the issue the entire time and hoped Sonic wouldn't touch on it. It wasn't that Tails had a grudge against Shadow, not at all, but the fox was scared to confront Shadow. Sonic seemed to accept Shadow whole-heartedly, though Shadow only showed agitation to Sonic; Amy was frightened of Shadow, but something about the black hedgehog unnerved Tails, other than the fact he was back from the dead. Shadow's presence made Tails's feet shuffle and tails curl up. Amy was trying to dodge Shadow; Tails was trying to avoid him entirely.

"Ya want me to ask him for ya?" Sonic smirked, seeing Tails staring at his own feet. At that Tails eagerly nodded and scampered off to the Tornado. Sonic wondered if Tails was going to ready the plane, or running away.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic waved. Shadow looked up and blinked at him. "Mind if I ask you a question?" Despite how superior Shadow usually acted, the dark hedgehog responded with a simple uncaring shrug. Sonic jogged over to Shadow, whipping up as much sand in his sprint. Shadow gave him a slightly amused expression, but was anything but impressed.

Sonic cleared his throat, covering up for his unsuccessful stunt. "Was wondering, since you're going with us and all…"

Shadow raised his hand to silence him. "I'm going with you?" Shadow questioned, slightly irritated.

"Well…yeah, you are aren't you?" Sonic gestured to the plane.

"You never asked me."

"Didn't feel there was a need to ask. After all, anybody would want out of this place."

Shadow frowned. _Assumptions, assumptions…idiot hedgehog. _"So I am going. Is that what you came to ask?"

"Um, no, there's one more thing."

"Well?" Shadow said with neither impatience nor complete willingness.

"About the kid," Sonic pointed over to the little hedgehog. Shadow looked over to see Sally picking fruits from the trees, sneaking glances at the Tornado over her shoulder.

"What about her?" Shadow answered flatly, almost tonelessly.

Sonic cleared his throat again, almost gagging at how apathetic Shadow was toward the girl. "Since she only talks to you we were wondering if you would ask her if she wanted to come with us or not. It would seem wrong for us to just zip her outta here, but we can't leave her here all alone."

Shadow gave Sonic a scrutinizing look. "Why is it you ask her permission but not mine?"

"Uh…" Sonic scratched his quills. "We didn't know she was here. We knew you were here so we just made plans."

"And that gives you an excuse?" Shadow argued calmly, though stressing his point.

"Uh…" Sonic stuttered, kicking the sand under his feet. Shadow watched with a blank expression, but noted Sonic's behavior for future reference. "C'mon Shad, you're not going to get ticked at me for just that are ya?"

Shadow closed his eyes, quietly shuddering at the nickname. _Shad?_ "I will ask her."

Sonic smiled, nodded, and jogged as far away from the awkward moment as he could. Shadow let down his false tolerance for Sonic then, frowning and scowling at the azure hedgehog's backside. The black hedgehog needed transportation, and Sonic was the only option for leaving the desert. Shadow gritted his teeth; the moment when he could let down his act would not come soon enough. He was humoring Sonic, tolerating Sonic's friends and appeasing Sally. Shadow was created to handle pressure well, but maintaining all these false friendships were just unwanted stress.

"Sally," Shadow called over his shoulder, not bothering to look for her. Sally's attachment to him was very strong, Shadow knew she'd come no matter what tone he used to call her.

Sally made her entrance by hopping onto his head and sitting there. "Yes Shadow?" Sally looked down into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow closed his eyes in annoyance, sighing to stop himself from throwing her off, and stared back up at her. _This is so demeaning…_ "The hedgehog Sonic, he and his…friends…are going to be leaving soon." Shadow could not bring himself to say the word 'friends' without adding his own venom.

Sally nodded, ignoring Shadow's inflection entirely. "And…" Shadow ground his teeth continuing, "they want to know if you are coming with them."

Shadow hoped Sally would say no and remain in her desert home while he left. Distance could end a friendship; Shadow knew that and would make sure to apply it. With their friendship destroyed Sally's wish would become void and Shadow would be free, no longer tethered to the little girl.

"Go where?"

"Station Square. You might not like it there." Shadow added, lying in a calm honest voice.

Shadow was counting on Sally to take their bond seriously and believe him without question. Sally leaned back on Shadow's head, thinking. Shadow smirked; soon he would be rid of the little nuisance once and for…

"Are you going?"

Shadow, overconfident that his baited words would persuade Sally to say no, did not plan his answer before it left his lips. "Yes."

"Then I'm going too!"

Shadow cursed at himself in a foreign language.

* * *

The take-off procedure went without a hitch. Soon the golden ground of the desert made way for more greener and browner areas. The amount of houses per mile steadily increased, going from farms to villages to suburbs. Brown patches of tilled earth changed to neat town blocks with gray asphalt trims. The flight path took them over part of an ocean and over countless fields and cities. Shadow had never seen rural areas before, and seeing cultivation and agriculture first hand kept him occupied. Sally, on the other hand, was experiencing her first plane ride. With no other room left in the biplane she was put next to Shadow, making the black hedgehog's trip much harder.

"What's that?"

"A town."

"What're those?"

"A group people living together."

"Isn't that a village?"

"A town is a larger village."

"Then why don't they just call it a big village?"

Pop. "Because they just don't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Pop. Pop. "Just because!"

"Oh, and why's that because because?"

**Pop.** Shadow turned his back to Sally, tapping his fingers on his knees to stop his hands from throwing Sally out of the plane. Shadow tapped furiously, planning what would happen should he throw Sally off. _We're high enough, she'd just fall and…splat._

"I've never ridden on a bird before Shadow." Sally remarked casually, not in the least bit offended by Shadow's actions.

Shadow looked down at his own passenger seat—what he assumed Sally called 'a bird—noticing the quality of the plane for the first time. Shadow ran his hand over the leather seat, noticing the thickness and durability of the fabric. Shadow scanned the plane from tail to propeller with a mechanic's eye, looking over design and aerodynamics. The plane looked very obsolete, despite the obvious upgrades. The biplane design was no longer used with the new discoveries in aerodynamics, Shadow knew, and the frame was bulky and air resistance was high without a cover to shield the passengers from the wind. Overall the plane seemed more like one out of a museum than one used in the present time.

Shadow let his analysis shift to the weapons aboard. A missile compartment, good for some small cruise missiles, maybe a few homing missiles as well. A machine gun concealed under the propellers, nothing but a regular .53 Shooter good for 300 rounds that could shoot lasers as well; nothing special.

Overall though, the plane was hardly a threat. Shadow did not understand how Sonic and that fox could take on Eggman in such an outdated vessel. Shadow knew of Eggman's robot armies and various metal troops, but how could a plane like this one defeat a robot army? It wasn't sleek, or made for combat. Shadow noted that, despite the bright blue paint job, the plane even looked shabby.

Shadow had memories of Eggman facing the fox in walker battles. The fox must be the engineer and upgrader of the biplane then. Shadow had heard of how technically advanced the fox was from Eggman. Still, why would someone of the fox's caliber keep around an old plane? Sentiment maybe? Shadow snorted at that, genius wasted on a child with too much attachment. When something needed to be replaced it no longer had use, Shadow had been taught that. It was only logic.

Shadow ran a finger down the plane's side, deciding to chip away the paint to pass the time. Shadow flexed his finger only to have it come out of the glove. Shadow was still getting used to seeing his black fingers as his gloves were burned from his fall. In all truth Shadow hadn't known his fingers were furred until the glove fingertips were burned off, the cuffs singed but still mostly intact. The Fire Rings on his wrists compared to the tattered cloth only seemed to emphasize how badly he needed new gloves.

Shadow knew it was the logical thing to do, but he could not bring himself to replace his gloves. This contradiction occupied Shadow's mind for thirty minutes and forty-two seconds.

"Shadow!" Shadow closed his eyes in restraint as Sally pulled his arm. "Look! Lights on the ground!"

Shadow casually leaned over his side, casting an uninterested glance over the city under them. The sun was beginning to set already, darkness setting in to make the city shimmer against the darker fields surrounding the city. It reminded Shadow of the surface of Calisto.

"We must be close to Station Square," Shadow muttered, turning his back into his seat. Sally was hopping up and down in hers. They had approached their first big city; Station Square had to be close now.

"This must be where falling stars land," she whispered in awe, leaning over the side of the seat. Shadow was tempted to push her, but slouched down in his seat instead, hoping she would fall on her own. He gave Sally one last exasperated look before letting his heavy eyelids cover him in sleep.

* * *

"A few more hours guys," Tails yawned, blinking his eyes under his aviator goggles. When no one responded Tails turned around to see the hedgehogs asleep in their seats, Sonic with one arm around Amy. Tails smirked at that, noting to tease Sonic about it after they landed. Tails steadied the wheel before turning around further in his seat, craning his neck to see Shadow and the little girl. Shadow was asleep, looking strangely harmless, while the little girl was peering over the side. She seemed really into the view, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

This must have been her first plane ride from the looks of wonder, excitement and disbelief. Tails knew her look, it was the one he had when Sonic first went super. It was an amazing moment, one that sticks in your memory forever.

Tails smiled as he went back to steering the plane, smiling and no longer groggy. _She's such a kid…_

Tails tried to get as smooth a landing as possible, not wanting to wake his passengers. Considering the size of the rooftop for landing, and the angle of his descent, Tails made a decently smooth landing. The plane jumped regardless, rousing all passengers from their sleep.

"Yuh? Uh, um…" Sonic mumbled, eyes still closed. Sonic reached an arm out to his side, fingers fumbling for something in the air. "Where's that alarm?"

"We're home Sonic," Tails answered sleepily, hardly more awake than Sonic. "Amy's home really." Tails hopped out of the cockpit, stretching and rubbing his eyelids. Tails tried hard to concentrate on where he was walking but everything seemed to be warped and moving behind a translucent screen. Everything was swaying in random directions. Tails was getting a headache and kept walking forward as straight as he could.

Tails had to catch himself before he fell asleep on his feet.

"Sonic…" Tails moaned in a dry cranky voice. "C'mon." Sonic's head lifted off his shoulders, bobbing about before falling backwards, Sonic's nose to the sky.

Sonic then ripped a loud nasal snore that startled Tails to alertness. In the silence that followed Tails's eyelids became as light as feathers.

"Sonic…" Tails moaned again, rubbing his ears. "Sonic!"

Sonic's eyelids pried apart, the hedgehog keeping one eye closed and the other open. Sonic turned his head and shot Tails an irritated look. Noticing that they were on the ground Sonic stretched his arms out and yawned, scratching out the stiffness in his quills.

Sonic nudged Amy afterwards. "Ames. Wake up. We're home."

Amy went through Sonic's same awakening routine, though with more grace and manners. More than half asleep Amy felt her way out of the plane and followed the blurry shapes she assumed to be Sonic and Tails into the building.

In their drowzy states they never woke Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sally poked Shadow lightly in the ribs, careful not to use excessive force. After the entire plane trip Sally was still caught up in the wonder of her new environment, but the effects of sleep deprivation were getting to her. Sally's immense ears had fallen down onto her head as if asleep themselves.

Sally poked Shadow in the ribs once more. "Shadow?"

"Hm…" Shadow groaned in his sleep, turning on his side.

"Everyone's gone Shadow, I think we're supposed to go with them." Shadow only curled up more, turning into a ball of black and red. "Do you want me to kick you again?"

Shadow uncurled at that, giving Sally a sleepy look of sarcasm. "Fine, I'm awake, kid."

Sally's eyes narrowed slightly. Shadow only called her that when he was annoyed.

"Shadow, how come this bird doesn't have any feathers?"

Shadow sighed, now more used to Sally's strange questions. However, that didn't mean he liked them any more. "Ask me a more interesting question and maybe I'll answer," Shadow answered, the cleverest thing he could come up with in his tired state.

"Okay," Sally answered, taking it as a challenge. "Who's Maria?"

Shadow was instantly awake, instantly alert…and slightly panicked. _How could she know? How does she possibly know? Do the others know? Or is it only her? What mistake did I make? Where did I slip up? Did I ever tell her? No, I didn't. Then how?_

"How do you know about Maria?" Shadow asked cautiously, deciding to take the most direct route to the answer.

Sally yawned, oblivious to the sudden change in Shadow's tone. "You were saying her name…in your sleep."

Shadow's eyes widened. His own subconscious had ratted him out! But it was more than that; he had said it aloud for any available ears to hear. Sonic could've heard…Sonic's friends could've heard. How loud did he say it? Did he scream it? Was Sally the only one who heard? Did she tell anyone about it?

Sonic and the others knew Maria, albeit vaguely. They had only heard the name mentioned in Professor Gerald's last journal entry—which Shadow had eavesdropped when on Ark—so they knew of Shadow's creator's link to Maria, they did not know of Shadow's connection to Maria.

But he had uttered her name. That was a sure sign that he was connected to her.

Again Sally had seen his weakness, and again she held the key to keeping it secret.

"Did anyone else hear it?" anticipation leaked into Shadow's voice, revealing his panic.

Sally was too tired to notice. "I don't think so. Sonic and the pink one were asleep, Sonic was making those funny noises with his nose again so I don't think anybody else heard."

Shadow sighed, not bothering to hide his relief. His secret was safe, his past still a mystery.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his past, or running away from it. It was a private matter, one that Shadow did not want to divulge to anyone. It was his pain, his beginnings, his triumphs and shames. His past was his dire weakness, and he could not let that spread around. His faults. His creation, his life-shattering event, his promise…to…

"So who is she?" Sally returned to her old question, innocently unlocking a dark door.

"She was…my best friend," Shadow answered softly, feeling salt water welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Sally paused, blinking and looking downwards. "Oh…she's a was…" Sally whispered to herself. "She has a pretty name. I bet she was a nice person. Nice people always get pretty names."

Shadow sniffled, closing his eyes and hiding his face by turning away. "Yes, she was very nice." The words were choked and forced, but pure truth. No negative word could describe Maria.

Sally finally sensed Shadow's pain, and lowered her voice. She shuffled over next to Shadow, hearing the hedgehog's hard breathing. She also sensed he was using 'was' many times.

"What happened to her?" Sally asked in a voice worried for Shadow.

Shadow sniffled again, opening his eyes a crack only for the stored tears to drip down his snout. He gave Sally a sideward glance though the water in his eyes blurred her image. It was more than tears he was holding back now, but an urge to confess, to tear down all the barricades and false pretenses.

Shadow took a deep breath, and began to weave his tale of hope and despair, Sally intently listening as her ears steadily rose up. Shadow began to feel better as well, began to believe that his story wasn't forbidden to ears. Soon Shadow forgot he was telling a story and was just recounting the past, without even realizing he trusted such information to Sally.

* * *

I like the way this chapter came out. I want to take a new spin on Eggman and the figure, and the introduction to that came out rather well. I have to say there's a definite improvement in Sally's conversation with Shadow on the topic of Maria. There's more description, more character action and better dialogue. (Of course, this is all my opinion.)

Also, the space between the paragraph where Tails remarks on Sally being a kid, and the landing scene, is supposed to signify time passage. I tried to show this by both Tails and Sally being awake in the 1st scene, and groggy and sleepy in the 2nd.

Been a long time hasn't it folks? Don't worry 'bout it, chapter 6 v2 is up to the revising stage and should be uploaded in a week or so.


	6. v2 And so the Shadow fades

Star Guardian has been on for a year and counting. In that time I've done revising, editing, and pondered countless hours on how to advance and deepen the storyline. However, no matter how many reviews I receive, I'm happiest whenever I get fanwork. Sure, reviews perk me up, but a piece of fanart floors me. Understand here that I can't draw for beans/peanuts/dirt clods. I've found that my story does have some fans out there, so show yourselves! Scribble something and color it, and show it to me. Fanart/fanfiction shows involvement, that you really like this story and want to show your appreciation in artistic ways. Reviews are great as well, but any method you use to pluck a likeable thing about my story really gets to me.

Aw…get reading.

* * *

**I once believed nothing bad could ever happen. I once believed that here, far from the bale that is the rest of humanity, no harm would come. I thought of this place as a sanctuary, an eye where the winds of the storm could never invade. A haven. My home.**

**How easily naïve concepts are shattered…**

"Lockdown. Repeat. Lockdown. All Ark personnel are to report to their stations. Evacuation in progress."

**A spurious statement. A falsehood concocted to lure you out, into a snare of firearms. The speaker was most likely at gunpoint, G.U.N. easily overtaking Ark's securities.**

**The intruders were taking advantage of the obsequious nature of Ark's faculty. Few remained. I wondered if she and I were the last.**

**Corridor C was sanctioned off, and the entire wing of escape pods were a trap. Sections A and B were most likely secure, and any out-leading hallways to escape vehicles were by now overtaken.**

**There were no possible exits. Ark's Indestructible Seal would soon be finished. She and I were the last matters to be dealt with.**

**I swerved in and out of hallways, searching for an unguarded escape route. Maria scampered behind me, barely keeping up. I hoped I wasn't hurting her; Maria was in no condition for strenuous exercise.**

**I wanted Maria to live. If I had to hurt her a little I would, as long as she stayed alive.**

**Which way? Which way? I could not keep on guessing; G.U.N. would catch up soon. Maria was running out of breath, I was running out of time. C'mon Shadow, don't let your mind be clouded by panic. Focus. Concentrate!**

**If only I had the Chaos Emerald still with me…**

"**Maria, I don't know where to go now." She was afraid, I was well aware of that. I was afraid too; I did not want her to know, but revealing my fear was the only way I would get her to help me.**

**Besides, she could most likely sense my feelings through our bond.**

"**There's…one last…escape pod…" she wheezed, one hand at the base of her neck and the other hand weakly clutching onto mine. "The observation deck…Grandfather made it for emergency…and secret."**

**The observation deck; Maria and I spent the majority our time there. And now, our favorite place was the key to survival. I picked Maria up, lifting her into my arms, and carried her to the observation deck.**

**Those sirens, they made it so hard to concentrate. I remembered the way to the observation deck by memorizing the signs and turns of the corridors. Now everything was illuminated in red, sirens wailing and the announcer still yelling for everyone on Ark to evacuate. Distinguishing the familiar turning points was difficult.**

**I knew they were calling for us. We were the ones remaining. The last resistance. Us against five squads.**

**We had to make it.**

**The effects of lockdown were narrowing down the routes. A gateway nearly slammed down on me, and a risqué roll saved me beneath a metal grate. The route that Maria and I used to take as a stroll transformed into a breakneck sprint. It took all I could to navigate through Ark and juggle Maria in my arms.**

**I barreled under the last barricade, narrowly dodging the metal door that would close off the observation deck.**

**I could see Earth now. There was hope.**

**I had to find that capsule. Fast. Maria was barely breathing.**

**I gently placed her at the base of the console, scanning her first. Heartbeat. Breathing. Her eyes were closed, face pale from the stress. When I found that pod I would put Maria in it first.**

**I ran my hand down her hair, petting her head while she panted, still unconscious. I would save her. I kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheek.**

**Maria told me once that she wanted to go back to Earth. That her NIDS prevented her from going down to the planet again. The slightest germ could kill her. By sending her to Earth I would be sending her to death, but staying here was death also. If Maria had to die I wanted her to die on Earth, not in this massacre.**

**I would have to say good-bye to her, but I'd make her last moments joy.**

**I went to find the capsule. I ran my fingers frantically over the floor, checking for any markings, crevices or openings. Knowing Gerald the pod was elaborately hidden, maybe too well.**

**Then glass slid in front of my face.**

**I whirled around to see Maria groping onto her feet, clinging onto the control panel for support. **

**Pressing my ears to the glass, I heard Maria's plaintive, desperate words. Words of a promise she wanted from me.**

**It was then everything made sense. Maria was sending me out first. She was trying to save me.**

**She pushed the red pad on the console. At once the sides of the pod sealed, the air thinning inside.**

**Just as the ejection sequence began the lock-down door to the observation deck burst open. Smoke flooded into the room. I caught the glimmer of the Earth's light reflected off the metal guns. I saw the barrels lower, and aim at Maria.**

**I screamed. I clawed at the glass walls. I pounded my fists on the container. As I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of Maria one last time, I saw her smile at me. Her blue eyes sparkled in a color that mixed the spring clouds and summer ocean.**

**A shot fired. Then she closed her eyes and fell.

* * *

**

Shadow did not know when the tears came, or when they began to leak out the bottom of his eyes. All he knew was that his last words came out choked and clogged by his crying. Shadow felt his barrier vanishing, slipping away to reveal all his weaknesses. But he could not summon it back. Not after such painful memories.

He didn't care if Sally saw now.

Sally could only watch, not knowing what to do or say. She did not understand Shadow's story in entirety, Shadow's vocabulary puncturing holes in sentences. Even the gist of the tale was above her comprehension. Shadow had emotions that Sally had never experienced before, some Sally didn't know or understand. Sorrow, grief and depression were beyond her.

She'd never had anyone else cry in front of her before.

Slowly and shakily Sally stretched her arm out—Shadow still shaking and shuddering—fingers twitching nervously as the space between her hand and Shadow's shoulder waned. Sally knew that a hand on one's shoulder eased pain, an experience she recalled from unknown memories. Touch always made sadness manageable; it erased the feeling of crying all alone. The inner depth and personal connection of laying a hand on someone's shoulder were far above Sally's comprehension, but she knew that putting her hand on Shadow's shoulder would make him feel better. And if her best friend felt better, then so would she.

Shadow didn't notice the gentle touch at first. Then Sally's fingers curled around the arch of his shoulder. The slight pressure snapped Shadow alert, logic returning to him and causing him to panic.

Sally had seen him cry. There was no greater weakness than that.

Then Sally wrapped her left arm around his middle, burying her face in his chest in a hug. Shadow's heart hammered. Sally whined, her own way of mimicking his unhappiness. Shadow let his normal breathing rate return.

"I lost a friend once too," Sally whispered, the usual joy in her voice gone. Looking down Shadow saw her ears had lowered so the tips were halfway down her eyes. It surprised him to see the ears listless.

"I'll tell ya about it, if you want me to."

Shadow's fingers trembled. Sally had only been with him a few days, with only a day of just the two of them. And yet she stuck close to him, like she'd known him for years. Shadow thought Sally had a mere infatuation by his sudden entrance into her life, but she valued him. And, as naïve as she was…she was trying to make him feel better.

And Sally was warm too. Emotionally warm. Shadow smiled through tears. "Sure, Sally."

Sally inhaled deeply. "Once, when I was looking up into the sky, one of my friends disappeared."

Shadow brushed the remnants of the tears from his eyes. "You have other friends?"

"The lights in the sky. They were always my friends."

Shadow could feel that warmth again, Sally's warmth. It was as if she was trying to share her abundance of mirth with him. By telling her story the usual glow of Sally's tone was transferring into Shadow, leaving Sally's voice drained.

Shadow wondered if Sally knew what she was doing to him. Shadow opted to sit back and listen instead.

"One day one of them disappeared. I looked and looked all over for it. I waited for nights and nights, but it never came back. I was sad after that. I kept looking at the hole in the sky of lights, knowing my friend wouldn't come back. I stopped looking at the sky before I went to bed for a while after that."

_So this is the closest Sally has come to real loss_. Shadow was the first living being she'd been in contact with, before which she attached herself to inanimate objects, perhaps giving them individual personalities—_a common child practice_. _This does explain why Sally talks to herself so often_. Still, her experience was an ice cube compared to Shadow's glacier of pain.

But Sally's mind had fewer experiences in it than Shadow's. _Her loss might've imprinted her more._

Shadow absentmindedly stroked Sally's head, brushing his fingers over her ears.

"But then new lights appeared in the sky," the force of Sally's hug because stronger, more assured. "And I knew, that whenever one of my friends disappeared it left behind more friends for me. And I was happy again."

Shadow couldn't help but shake his head with a smirk. The star that Sally had lost in the night sky must've been a red giant. Afterwards it collapsed in a supernova. The hole Sally referred to perhaps was the black hole left behind. The new lights Sally saw were the stars created from the remains of the exploded star.

Shadow did not tell Sally this. Why blind the imagination of a child with science?

Shadow sniffed, but not in continuation of his tears, but from the sincerity and truth (Shadow would go as far as sweetness) of Sally's story. Under any other circumstance Shadow would've dismissed the story as a badly done fairy tale conveying an inane moral.

But at the moment, Shadow never appreciated Sally more.

Sally soon found herself in Shadow's embrace. "Thank you, Sally."

For the first time, Shadow felt the warmth of a smile on his lips.

In the circle of his arms Sally squeezed Shadow tightly and grinned.

* * *

It was before dawn that Shadow planned to make his escape. He knew the budding morning light would not reveal him, and that the ending dark of night would conceal him enough. Leaving Sally at the apartment Sonic and the others were staying at (where Shadow left Sally after she fell asleep in his arms) Shadow took to the streets, kicking up pieces of gravel and dirt as he skated. Shadow knew that any resident of Station Square who saw him zip by would instantly confuse him for Sonic. It had happened before.

Shadow was running for the rising sun on the horizon, a newspaper crinkled up in his left hand.

Station Square was a large city, but it only took minutes for Shadow to reach the city limits. Glimpses of morning rays were starting to cut through the remaining blues and purples of the night. Only darkness could blur the light, and only light could blot the darkness. Hope needed despair. If not for the moon the sun would not seem as symbolic.

And they could convert as well. Darkness always gave way to light, despair into eventual hope and the moon to exchange with the sun. Even a system that had been stable since the beginning of time could change in the slightest way.

And he, a creature born from the will of destruction with the will of destruction, could change as well.

It was like the star in Sally's story; a supernova leaves behind a black hole that can suck up nearby galaxies into the void of oblivion, but a supernova can also create a nebula where more stars are born. Destruction and rebirth coexisting.

Maybe, inside himself, Shadow could do the same.

He had to start somewhere. He'd gone through his cycle of chaos. Now it was life's turn to rise.

Shadow inhaled deeply, taking in the first breaths of a new morning. His new start. Shadow closed his eyes, fists clenching.

"Chaos…"

Chaos energy is said to be enriched by the heart. Shadow could feel the energy collecting in his palms slightly stronger than usual.

"What're you doing?" came a small voice.

Shadow faltered, staggering forward. Regaining his stance, Shadow looked over his shoulder.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Sally standing there.

"How did you get all the way out here?" Shadow asked, sharply annoyed.

"I followed you," Sally answered, never skipping a beat. Shadow narrowed his eyes, then sighed and closed them completely.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sally asked cautiously.

Shadow gave his brief answer. "I am."

Sally's ears drooped. "Why're you leaving?"

Shadow's lips formed a line. "I have to finish something."

"Are you coming back?"

"Probably not."

"Oh…okay."

_It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Everybody always had to leave. Everybody!_ Maybe her memories were true, and that everything would always leave her behind. Sally just wanted to catch up. Sally wanted her best friend to stay with her.

But she couldn't make Shadow stay. She wouldn't be a good best friend if she did.

"Go ahead Shadow," Sally said trying to sound supportive and instead achieving a melancholy drawl. "You don't have to stay here just because of me."

The normal arch of Shadow's eyes eased into round curves, the same careless manner Sonic's eye area resembled. It seemed that the longer Shadow spent with Sally the more she could play along with his personality; almost as if she'd read his thoughts she gave him the answer he wanted.

The promise bound him to her. As if she could understand what was holding him back—and what had made him sneak off while she was asleep—she relinquished the tie between them.

Studying her—though he did not need to—Shadow saw a frown wind out of Sally's constant smile. He also noticed she stayed her distance from him, keeping the foot-long space that separated them without advancing closer. Sally knew better to chase after Shadow, knew that it would make it harder for him to leave if she did, knew that she could not cling onto him and chain him to her.

Sally was putting Shadow before herself. And though Sally was not aware of it, Shadow saw Sally in a wiser light.

Sally's ears twitched straight up. Shadow patted her between the ears, tussling her hair. "Promise me you'll let Sonic and the others take care of you."

"Okay Shadow," she giggled. Then the hand left her head. Sally watched as Shadow took five steps back, giving her one last look for her to confirm her promise.

Sally eagerly nodded back, smiling.

Shadow closed his eyes, turning his back to her again. "Chaos…Control!"

It was as if lightning had shot out of the ground where Shadow once stood. A loud sound cracked the air in half, and light blasted in Sally's eyes. Teetering backwards, Sally fell onto her rear end and rubbed her eyes. The sun had now risen, and not a trace remained of Shadow.

Sally first stuck her nose into the air, trying to find smoke. Sally then moved her ears around. She picked up nothing from her other senses and sat down staring off at the lavender horizon, stumped. "How'd he do that? How'd he flash away?" Sally asked aloud. She didn't think about her question for long—though she made up her own answers—and was soon up on her feet and trying to recall her way back to…wherever it was she came from.

This Station Square was no village.

Sally stared up at the buildings, trying to remember any landmarks she saw while trailing Shadow.

Sally eventually found her way to the park, climbing onto a park bench. She nestled herself in her own tank top, giving in to the will of sleep.

"Sonic's gonna be really mad at you Shadow. You shouldn'tve taken the rock thingy without asking."

* * *

Tails assumed things would go back to normal. Shadow was alive, and he, Sonic and Amy were together (and enjoying each other's company, which rarely happened). Tails had accomplished his longest flight in the Tornado, and he slept eight hours on Amy's plush couch.

Only fifteen minutes after Tails woke up did he panic.

"I can't believe this! Why would he leave?" Tails shouted, throwing open Amy's balcony doors and rushing to the railing. The fox's eyes scanned the city below, hoping that a black streak would jet past and Shadow would be found. But it was nearly noon in Station Square: people were everywhere.

Amy scolded, her voice coming out in a squawk, "Careful Tails! This is my house, ya know!". Tails had turned her house apart searching for Shadow, throwing anything that was light enough for the fox to move in various places. Amy's apartment was littered with her countless knick-knacks, most Sonic related, and her furniture arranged in disarray. Amy made a mental note to throttle the fox later.

Sonic poked his head out from the hallway. "We should go out now, Shadow's obviously not in here."

"Good idea Sonic," Amy glared through clenched teeth, indicating with her eyes the mess Tails had made of her living room. "C'mon Tails, we should split up and search now." Amy called with as much fake sweetness she could manage in her current mood.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Shadow leave just like that?" Tails wondered, taking one last brief scan of the city streets in his view. Then Amy grabbed him from behind the scruff of his neck, pried him from the balcony and elegantly tossed him out her door.

Sonic was the last to leave, deciding he had to keep peace between Tails and Amy for the time being. Yet Sonic knew their search this time was futile. Sonic knew Shadow wasn't in Station Square, or even in the immediate area. Sonic did not know Shadow's motives, but the hedgehog had vanished as suddenly and surprisingly as he had appeared.

Sonic saw his Chaos Emerald was gone that morning. Shadow was not coming back.

"I'll take the park you guys, just don't get lost or run over."

* * *

Twinkle Park was the hub of Station Square, its heart and locus. Most of the activity in Station Square weren't in stuffy office buildings or the streets clogged with traffic. The lines for rides in Twinkle Park were notorious for being longer than a traffic jam. Even with the numerous attractions in the park there weren't enough rides to keep every Station Square citizen satisfied. New rides were constantly being built, stretching the space in the park and the national safety regulations. Sonic didn't have the heart to go on any of the rides today, even though he had a voucher that allowed him to cut to the front of any line.

Sonic instead choose the less industrious section of the park. The west side of the park, in mirror with its technological carnival counterpart, was the contemporary version of a city park. Paved paths curved and straightened, bending around trees and flower arrangements to provide a refreshing trail for any traveler. A playground, a duck pond and a newly introduced skate park were located in this area. The trees and all greenery in this area were watered and cared for by a devoted gardening crew paid for by the city. Even though the park was surrounded on all sides by mass traffic streets the trees had a way of filtering the air, sucking the smog and pollution smells from it and letting flower aromas replace them. The result was a refreshed atmosphere that had the habit of lifting up any heavy spirits. Even Sonic was not immune to its effects.

Sonic found a bench in the shade of a swaying willow tree, letting himself slouch and stare up at the willow's reeds. Sonic found himself robbed, of an emerald and a potential friend. It pained him that Shadow had taken advantage of him so, but it was comforting to know he had shared the hedgehog's company for a little while, even if the only conversation between them was awkward.

Who knew what Shadow's intentions for leaving were? Maybe he had to catch up on some old business, or maybe he was going to blow something up again. Shadow kept so much about himself hidden; G.U.N. probably didn't know all there was about Shadow's past.

"The ultimate lifeform…" Sonic mumbled up into the wind. Sonic smirked, a thought streaking through his mind. "Are you running to, or away from something?"

Sonic kicked himself into a more proper sitting position. No use worrying about something he couldn't change. He'd see Shadow again, Sonic was sure of that.

Deciding that Tails and Amy were still hard at their searches—giving him free time from babysitting—Sonic took up a jog through the park.

A jog at 60 mph.

After nearly running over five pedestrians, Sonic settled down near the park playground, watching the town youth trounce about the woodchip covered ground. Further bolstering his attitude, Sonic shot some friendly waves the kids' way. They eagerly came running up to him, chanting, "Sonic! Sonic!" in an Amy-ish way.

Then something caught the corner of Sonic's eye. Maybe it was because of the swarm of human children around him Sonic noticed the little hedgehog girl from the desert sleeping on a park bench. Politely shooing the children back to their play, Sonic went to investigate.

In all their worries about Shadow, Sonic and the others had completely forgotten their new companion. Rolled up into a little ball resembling a sleeping cat the sandy hedgehog dozed peacefully. Sonic smiled, regretting having to wake her up. Sonic gave her shoulders a gentle shake, having her stir instantly. She rolled into an upward sitting position rubbing her eyes. She blinked one open, focusing on Sonic.

"Son…ic…" she muttered, the words caught in her mouth and forcefully shoved out. Her accent was easy to hear in her pronunciation.

Sonic only smiled, taking her hand and leading her off the bench. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

Tails dragged himself back to Amy's apartment, tails aching. He had flown around the entire city, scanning from the skies. Calling out Shadow's name in public would attract attention, possibly from G.U.N., and Tails did not want to fall into another military conspiracy. Amy had run off in her own direction, shoving people in her way. She cut through crowds and even stopped traffic in her search. Tails didn't know why she was so passionate about it, she didn't like Shadow either.

Tails arrived before her and had to knock on the door to see if Sonic had beaten them all home. The blue hedgehog opened the door, greeted Tails with a smile, and even helped the fox push his body through the doorframe. Tails instantly targeted Amy's couch and sank in its velvet fuzz with a sigh of relief. His tails puffed up in gratitude for the rest.

"Ya hungry? I could heat up something of Amy's," Sonic called, almost reading the fox's mind.

Tails wondered why Sonic sounded so relaxed. The fox assumed Sonic would search the hardest out of all of them. Tails was too exhausted to analyze further. "Would she mind us raiding her fridge?"

Sonic laughed, disappearing behind the refrigerator door. "Nah, I don't think so. We've done it before and she's never minded."

Tails weakly chuckled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The fox pondered what seemed more enticing: food or sleep.

Sonic footfalls were absorbed by Amy's carpet. Only the sensation of the plate placed in his lap let Tails know of Sonic's approach. Tails set the order in his mind: food first, then sleep.

Tails noticed Sonic's blue furred feet striking against Amy's carnation pink carpet. Sonic had taken his shoes off, signaling that he had been in the apartment longer than what Tails thought. It was a strange sight, seeing Sonic amid the maroon and magenta interior. Tails chuckled to himself. Even though Amy adored Sonic so much he clashed with all her furniture.

"So, you find anything?" Sonic asked casually, helping himself to some reheated Chinese food.

Tails gulped down some cooked meal that Amy had prepared recently, probably her lunch for that day that she'd stored for later. "Nope, combed a whole section of the city. Nothing."

Tails looked to Sonic, seeing if his words had hurt the hedgehog at all so he could immediately apologize. Sonic, surprisingly, smirked. "I figured much."

Tails let his eyes go wide in surprise. Sonic wasn't going to chase after Shadow this time, but why? Had Shadow proved in some way he did not want to be followed? Had Sonic had contact with Shadow before he left? Or was there a hidden connection Tails could not sense.

"Oh, by the way, I found something, or someone actually…" Sonic trailed off to swallow, but his tone did not indicate he'd found Shadow. "The kid was sleeping in the park, the girl from the desert."

Tails gulped guiltily. He'd forgotten entirely about her. "Ya think she knows where Shadow went?"

Sonic shrugged, twirling some noodles around his fork. "She doesn't say anything, she just answers my name to whatever question I ask her."

Tails's hunch was right. The girl didn't speak English. But that made communication impossible then, and Tails wanted to know so much about the girl's origins and what she knew about Shadow. Shadow had been around her the most, and Tails had seen them converse frequently.

But how could Shadow communicate with her?

Sonic smirked, noticing Tails's far off stare. "You know, she's sitting right over there…" Sonic pointed to a lounge chair in Amy's living area, the little hedgehog girl napping with her feet slung over one chair arm.

"What is she, Sonic?" Tails asked, stirring his food with his spoon.

"She's a hedgehog," Sonic answered plainly, "and I guess we're taking care of her now."

Tails blinked. He'd taken care of a Chao before, but never another child like himself! A child like himself…somehow he couldn't relate to those words anymore.

"You can see how much you can get from her, don't think you'll get very far," Sonic pushed himself up, tossing the Chinese food carton into Amy's garbage bin. "She must be lonely, now that's Shadow's gone." Sonic could not keep his own hurt from leaking into his voice.

"Yeah, guess so," Tails agreed, finishing what was left on his plate. "I bet she's not that bad, she might be more fun than Amy."

* * *

Sonic flicked through the news channels, checking to see if their search had caught the attention of the media. Only some weather reports of storms in Taiwan and something about a man nearly run over in the city park. Sonic zipped to the sports channels, seeing if any interesting games were going on.

"8…9…10! Ready or not, here I come!" Tails pulled his hands from his eyes, immediately checking under the couches and behind the TV set. Sonic smirked, following the fox's actions. Tails and the hedgehog girl had struck up a rousing game of hide-and-go-seek, the girl easily dominating Tails. Somehow she always evaded the fox's detection, and came out of her clever hiding place when Tails surrendered. Sonic was surprised she picked up on the game so fast, considering she couldn't understand a word Tails said.

Tails disappeared into Amy's hallway, calling, "I know you're around here somewhere…" as if it would intimidate his opponent.

Sonic felt fingers dig into his side. Turning curiously, Sonic saw tan furred arms wrapped around his waist. The girl giggled, smiling up to Sonic as if pleading, "Please don't tell him where I am". Sonic smiled, going back to watching TV to show his acceptance. Somehow she dove under the couch cushions, even avoiding Sonic's notice. Had Sonic known her language he would've commended her for that.

"Okay! Ollie Ollie Oxen Free!" The girl popped out of her hiding place, laughing loudly. Sonic winced; for someone tactiturn she sure was loud when excited.

Tails nodded to her, trying to convey that she had won the game, then put her hands over her eyes and told her to count, though it was affirmed she didn't understand. Tails then ran off in search of a hiding place to rival the girl's, while she mumbled her own rendition of numbers clearly trying to imitate Tails.

When she reached ten—which she pronounced 'then'—she instantly trotted to the hallway. A few seconds later laughter erupted, both hers and Tails.

Sonic smiled, he had never seen Tails play a kiddie game before and seem so happy about it. Sonic went back to channel surfing.

"Hey Amy!" Tails shouted, his voice still loud from laughing.

Tails and Sally had collapsed in a heap at the end of Amy's hallway, and Amy had poked her head out her door to scold them. "Don't scream Tails!" Amy warned, wagging her finger at him as if she were his older sister.

Tails quieted himself, tugging the girl's arm for her to settle down. "Where's she going to sleep tonight?"

Amy looked down at the girl, scrutinizing her for a moment. "I have an old mattress I can pull out. She can sleep in my walk in closet."

"Oh okay." Tails thought for a moment. "You have a walk in closet?"

"Hm?" Amy looked up, surprised at Tails's surprise. "Yeah, of course I do. My clothes need to be kept somewhere."

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "How can you afford this apartment and a walk in closet?" Tails asked in disbelief. "You don't have a job Amy, and rent in Station Square isn't cheap."

Amy turned her nose up, taking offense. "I manage Tails. I have my own way of paying for where I live. Unlike you, who lives with Sonic in a house given and paid for by the mayor of Station Square!"

"Hey! We earned that house after stopping the Death Egg. I don't see you saving the world any time soon!"

"Why you little…" Amy's fingers applied slight pressure to the button on her bracelet. Tails stood his ground.

The little girl, bored and uninterested in whatever argument they were having, just up and walked away leaving Tails to back down from Amy and chase after her.

Amy cooled down a bit, relaxing her arms. Like Tails knew anything anyway! The fox may have had his good points, but he was still a brat!

Still…how Amy paid for her apartment and shopping sprees was a mystery to her as well. After what happened with Little Planet, Amy had found her way to the nearest big city, which just happened to be Station Square. With no money and an orphan, Amy had no funds to fall back on. Then, one day, when she woke up from sleeping in a box under a stoop, Amy found an envelope with money in her lap as well as a folded up flyer about an apartment up for rent in Central Apartments, one of the most lavish apartment complexes in the city. Amy took the offer immediately, believing it to be an intervention of fate and destiny with a little luck.

Amy pulled open her hallway closet, yanking out her spare rolled up mattress.

But young Amy was inexperienced, and quickly exhausted the money graciously given to her. Rent approached and Amy found she would certainly be evicted. Cornered and helpless, Amy let the day of rent approach. Then another envelope appeared on her doorstep, with enough money for rent, living expenses and some new dresses. Ever since then, an envelope appeared every month with money to spare. Amy had tried staying up to find out whom the deliverer was, but the nights the envelope was dropped off became random. Soon Amy gave up trying to find her mystery aide, and just accepted it as good fortune.

Thinking about it too much made her head hurt.

Amy dumped the mattress on her closet floor, the large rectangle managing a tight fit in the closet.

* * *

"Hey Sonic?" Tails cast a sideward glance over to Sonic, sleeping on Amy's guest bed. Tails knew his timing was horrible, but he had to ask it before the end of the day.

Sonic yawned, stirring lightly. "Huh? Yeah Tails?"

Tails determined Sonic was awake enough. "You know, I could always track Shadow down with my emerald tracker. He Chaos Controlled from Station Square, I know that."

Sonic grunted, rolling over to face Tails. He didn't know Tails knew the emerald was gone. "Nah, let him go this time."

Tails's eyes widened. "You sure Sonic? You went through so much trouble to find him."

Sonic yawned, eyes closing. "When I told Shadow he was coming with us he didn't like the idea. We couldn't force him to stay anyways. Besides, I found him, that's enough for me."

There was a pause. Tails thought Sonic had fallen asleep.

Sonic mumbled something as he drifted off, "I just hope he doesn't get into trouble."

Tails didn't bother waking Sonic. So they were going to let Shadow go? Shadow was still a military weapon, if G.U.N. ever found out he was alive…no, Shadow wouldn't be foolish enough to get caught. The black hedgehog was cautious, and always planned his next move. It seemed like a waste, to go through all the trouble flying to the desert to bring Shadow back only to have him run away and to lose a Chaos Emerald in the process. Sonic didn't seem so upset about that either.

But at least Sonic was back to normal again, and no more freaky transitions. Tails let his mind rest at that thought.

Deciding to stay true to his goals for the day, Tails went out and purchased a gallon of engine fuel (stores in Station Square sold anything a consumer could need). It was too heavy for Tails to fly it up, so the trek taking it to Amy's apartment building was laborious and long. Tails nearly collapsed in the elevator as it climbed skyward. Luckily he had a few minutes until it reached its final destination. Tails had never anticipated that Amy lived in such a towering complex. The night they arrived he simply followed Amy to her room, conveniently located near the roof. Tails took the elevator as high as it would go—up to Amy's floor—then dragged the gas container to the final set of stairs.

Tails felt the growing feeling of being watched. Looking up from his load, Tails saw the desert hedgehog standing right in front of him. She gave him a curious stare; one an Amish farmer would give to a computer. "Oh, hiya…" Tails fumbled for a name; he hadn't asked her for her name or named her. He let the sentence drop. Tails went back to pulling the gas container, its bottom scraping on the ground.

Suddenly the load became lighter, and higher off the ground too? Looking behind him, the desert girl had picked up the bottom end of the gasholder, waddling like a penguin to carry it.

She flashed Tails a quick smile before struggling again with the load. Tails blushed and turned away. "Thanks," he whispered.

With the girl's help Tails carried the gas to the Tornado, then signaled for her to let go and drop it. Using a funnel he always kept in the Tornado's foot compartment—and again with girl's help—Tails tilted the container and waited for the tank to fill up.

Tails began to hum, satisfied with a job done.

"Tails."

Tails first thought it was Amy. "Yeah?" Looking around Tails saw the roof door was closed, and no one new had come up onto the roof.

Tails shrugged it off.

"Tails."

"Yes?" Again nothing. Tails went back to humming.

"Tails."

"What?" Tails barked, impatient and annoyed by now. Still no one. Frustration ebbed in Tails's mind.

"Tails." Tails traced the sound in mild surprise, finding it was very close to him.

"Tails," the girl said again, simply addressing him. Tails gawked at her, nearly spilling the gasoline. "Tails," she repeated. "Tails. Tails. Tails."

* * *

You can tell where this is leading off to next. Next chapter: the English lessons begin. Gonna be tough, that's for sure.

I like where this rewrite is going. Back when I wrote the 1st versions of the Star Guardian chapters I gave little regard to the progression of the characters, focusing solely on Shadow and Sally. And whatever character I favored at the moment. Why? Because I wasn't a very serious writer and developed only the characters I _liked_.

Going back now, I didn't give much to Sonic and Amy, pushing them to nearly minor characters. Tails I played around with briefly. Now I want to flesh them out, give them chances in the spotlight and let the plot encompass them as well.

After all, they all play a part in the grand scheme of things.

I love working the characters now, especially Sally. I've never had the chance to handle little Sally this way before. As of yet she's just another mouth to feed in Amy's apartment (which I'm sure is in need of a grocery run any time soon) but she can't speak with the other characters yet. Just leave it to Tails, he'll find a way.

In future chapters Tails develops a little crush on Sally, and before I never explained why. I just left the explanation that, since they were the only characters in the cast who appeared to be under 10, they got close.

Not the entire truth. Tails works closely with Sally when Shadow leaves, as if he's guilty for the fact Shadow left.

Tails gives Sally a confidant, a friend, a someone to watch over her. Sally contributes to Tails a priceless ideal…

…which will be revealed later on :p.

I like how Sonic's shaping up now. Read the future chapters and you'll see I just tossed Sonic around because he had to be there. Now he plays a part in everything.

As for Shadow, I've finally figured out where he's going to go. (Also, the italic sentences are meant to be character's thoughts. I tried to put the italic sentences in the context of the character they corresponded to. Just thought I'd clarify this, for those who aren't sure.)

The chapters are getting ungodly long, but they're getting better and that's what matters.

-If you want the original chapters email me and I'll send them to you.

As always, tell me how much better (or worse) I'm getting. Critiques welcome!


	7. v2 Speak to Me

* * *

Tails's mind raced at supersonic speed, trying to hold thoughts that were going even faster. The roof was only one stairwell up from Amy's apartment, but at the speed Tails was going that one minute encompassed so many ponderings, wonderings and hopes. 

She'd spoken to him. Uttered his name. She said it so plainly, without any thought as to its meaning, but the sound of his name in her voice sparked an idea. Tails did not know why the idea had driven itself so hard in him, or why he was so ambitious.

Tails was already planning how it would work, what he would use and how to progress each lesson. It was fantastic, a pipe dream. But if he succeeded…If he could communicate with the girl, talk to her…

Tails did not know it, but she prodded something inside him. She had become a comparative to him, a contrast. And though Tails did not know it, he wanted something she had.

When Tails first burst through the doorway, Sally in tow, Sonic assumed they were playing another child game. Tails yanked Sally in front of the kitchen counter, pointing at it and announcing each thing he pointed to. Sonic then thought Tails was giving Sally a tour of Amy's apartment—though Sally had been there for a night already and had explored the living space on her own. Then Tails ran over the floor so fast Sonic had to blink to assure Tails's tails weren't aiding him. Tails finally let go of Sally's wrist, charging down the hallway where Sonic lost sight of him. Looking over at the hedgehog girl Sonic saw she was flustered from all the excitement, yet stood patiently at the mouth of the hallway waiting for Tails to return.

Amy was out getting groceries—not having the food provisions to satisfy three extra gaping mouths—but had she been there her hammer would be out in an instant, and she'd play her dangerous game of 'Whack-a-Tails'.

Turning over this thought, Sonic wondered why Amy had never threatened him to marry her; she might've then succeeded.

Clatters, clings and a series of bonks flew out of the hallway. Sonic made a reminder to run at top speed out of city limits when Amy came home. Though he wondered what violent consequences awaited Tails, Sonic's full attention was on the commotion, both Sonic and the little girl sharing equal curiosity.

The cacophony seemed to take a roller coaster form: escalating, pausing, and then rising again. Sonic wondered what had gotten into Tails.

After a series of odd noises, Tails emerged, panting, with an assortment of objects heaped in his arms. Only the fox's ears were visible over the pile. Tails toddled a few steps forward—the girl mirroring Tails actions and stepping backwards as he advanced—then dumped his collection without any thought to how fragile the items might be.

Sonic wrinkled his nose. Some of his stuff could be in there.

Tails sat down. The girl sat down on the opposite side of him, playing a quiet game of Simon Says. Tails picked up a worn tennis ball, old enough to turn a fungus green and have its ruffles ironed out. The girl gave Tails a blank stare, then turned her interest to the ball.

Tails took her wrist again, opened her palm and placed the ball inside taking the effort to close her fingers around it.

"Ball," stated Tails, like an airline steward explaining safety routes on a plane. He nodded at the ball. The girl brought the tennis ball up to her own face, sniffed it, then looked up at Tails wondering what to do with it.

"Ball," Tails repeated, shooting a glance at the ball in her hands. The girl looked down, then up at Tails again.

Tightening her grip around it, she mumbled, "_va…il_"

Sonic put his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his knuckles for the show. Sonic gave the fox a questioning perturbed look, but Tails didn't look over. Tails was staring at the girl in anticipation, the same way Sonic had seen Tails observe his prototypes in tests.

At the girl's attempt at speech, Tails smiled in succession. Tails leaned in forward, chin over the pile between them. "Ball," Tails annunciated slowly, so Sonic could even see Tails's tongue flick his teeth.

The girl gave a shallow nod. "_vall_," she said as slow as Tails had said it, flicking her tongue in the same manner.

Tails nodded eagerly, eyes shining. "Ball," he said quickly and curtly.

The girl blinked slowly, studying the sounds coming out of Tails's mouth. "_Baall_," she said, parroting Tails.

Sonic finally caught on. Tails was teaching her.

"Ball."

_"Baall."_

"Ball."

_"Baalllll."_

Tails shook his head. She was pronouncing it 'bawl'. Tails considered her accent, decided it was close enough, and moved to another object. Picking without looking, Tails brought his hand up to see he'd grabbed one of Amy's Sonic dolls, a miniature about the size of the fox's hand. It squeaked when he grabbed it. The girl giggled at the noise.

Tails held the doll out to her, not putting in her hand like last time. "Doll," said Tails plainly, yet distinctly.

The small girl looked at his hand, taking the doll without much thought. Tails leaned in, ears rising. "_Doll,"_ she repeated, holding out the L.

Tails smiled broadly, lips curled in elation. Tails now dove into the pile, searching for things with simple enough names. The girl watched him, tennis ball in her left hand and Sonic doll in her right, in blank bafflement. Sonic was grinning softly, turning so he could view more comfortably from the couch.

Tails came out with another one of Amy's collection, a blue pen with a Sonic-quill-shaped eraser.

"Pen!" he shouted at her without control.

The girl didn't back away the slightest. "_Pen_," she said with clarity, not one phoneme held out.

Tails grinned like a Cheshire cat. He was making progress; this could be his most rewarding experiment.

From his vintage point, Sonic smiled a smirking smile. Sonic's eyes softened for the pair, glad for Tails, glad for the girl. Sonic turned sideways, laid his feet on the couch and let his head down. Sonic decided to nap, and see the fruits of the children when he awoke.

As if making up for Sonic, Tails sprang with activity while the hedgehog slept. Tails led Sally around Amy's apartment by her wrist again, pointing at objects and calling out their names while she repeated until she achieved a decent pronunciation. Some words were harder than others (she had repeated Tails fourteen times before she could say '_curtain_'). Tails stuck to simple words, adding a slightly complex word here and there. The sandy hedgehog did not complain, or show any signs of tiring. She let Tails lead her without any restrain, never frowned when she said a word wrong, or took her glance away from Tails and the things he pointed out.

After a while Tails went back to the words she knew, pointing at objects to see if she could remember and recognize them. It started slowly at first. When Tails pointed to something she waited for a word to recite. When no word came she looked to Tails disappointedly. Tails only jabbed his finger harder at the object in question. She would stare hard at it, trying to remember it in the blur of information Tails had given her.

She got her first five answers wrong before she picked up on the game. From there the only difficulty was recalling what she had repeated for which object. Tails would give out hints, beginning the word and letting her finish it. After an hour Tails had familiarized her with twenty-four objects and places in Amy's apartment.

Having put all his energy into teaching, Tails flopped on the pink carpet, spent. The girl faithfully sat down next to him, exhausted, but not to Tails's extent. Opening his eyes, Tails smiled in satisfaction. The fox felt something warm in his heart, even if it was only twenty-four words. The desert hedgehog emanated her teacher's pride, smiling and glad that Tails was glad.

Tails closed his eyes, resting until he fell into a nap. Sally let him sleep, rubbing her jaw from all the verbal labor. She closed her mouth, rubbing her cheeks where the jawbone met with her skull. She massaged it for few minutes, until the pain eased away.

With Sonic and Tails sleeping, and the pink hedgehog gone, Sally succumbed to her own boredom and curiosity, and went to explore.

She ran over the words as she passed them.

The orange one was '_Tails'_. (Though he had pointed at himself and said "_fox_" too. Sally guessed Tails had two names.)

The pink stuff under her feet was '_floor_'.

Sally looked up. The long room with doorways leading to other rooms was called '_hall_'.

The giant soft rocks were '_sofas'_ and the tiny soft rocks were called '_pillows_'.

The apartment was nothing like her desert home. The only plants were kept outside, on the rail of the balcony. Sally had only caught glimpses of them when looking through the strange doors—which had some kind of invisible barrier in them—and saw they were small flowers. The only flowers Sally had ever seen grew on the palm trees on the oasis before they became fruits for her to eat. The flowers Sally saw on Amy's balcony were small and pink, with tiny stems and pale green leaves. The blooms were very small, where the flowers on the desert trees could sometimes blossom as large as Sally's head. Small flowers meant small fruits, and it didn't make much sense to Sally to have fruits only as big as her finger. Why anyone would keep such delicate plants was beyond her.

Sally took in her surroundings, now that all the excitement over her had died down. The entire apartment was pink. Sally had no knowledge of the outside world, but pink didn't seem like a natural color for walls, floors and chairs to be. Sally could not turn around without bumping into the color. It was blinding, like looking into the sun—which turned everything red or pink, Sally discovered once.

The floor was soft too, not as shifting and shapeless as the desert sand that molded to your feet, but like an animal's fur when it was too thick. Sally wondered if there was a live animal under the floor, if Amy lived on top of a giant creature. Sally pressed her ear to the floor listening for breathing. When she heard none she assumed the giant creature was dead.

Amy's living room, when coming in through the front door, was to the left of the apartment. The floor shaped into steps that led down into a pit where the sofas, lounge chairs and TV were arranged. It was only two steps deeper than the rest of the apartment. Sally wondered why the basin was dry? Usually such a hole was used for water, or to make a pond to drink from. Sally thought the stream had run out in the dry season.

Sally didn't bother poking around the hallway. She'd explored it while she and Tails were playing that game of hiding and finding each other. Sally liked that game. Tails wasn't very good at it.

Sally took the two steps down into the living area, expecting to feel wet earth or fur under her toes. To her surprise the material underneath her feet did not squelch at her step, though it became sand-like and thick enough to swallow her foot in some parts.

Sally wriggled her toes in Amy's carpet, comparing it to the sand back home. Amy's apartment was air-conditioned, and the carpet was cold and refreshing, unlike the sand that held so much heat. Sally was barefoot and barehanded—it puzzled her why Sonic and Tails had white coverings on their hands and feet—and she let herself roll on the carpeting, feeling it with every sense. Sally attempted to taste it, only to spit it out when she could not tear it free. It tasted strange, not plantlike or animal like in any way. It tasted like a palm frond when licked, waxy and dry.

Sally sat on the floor spitting, and trying to extract the taste from her tongue.

Sally was lost. She felt homesick. She wanted the golden earth color walls were supposed to be. And the strange enclosed air smell drove her to the outdoors.

Maybe Sonic could let her out. Maybe Tails could let her out.

Sally was wary of the strangers, Sonic was making the loud grunting sound as if trying to cough up something in his sleep. It sounded like the growl of a monster, or the shout the sky made when it turned dark with clouds and rain. Sally decided to let Sonic rest, for fear he might bite her while snarling in his doze.

Sally turned to Tails, crawling out of the pit to where the fox lay. Tails seemed really happy when she said his name—or what she thought was his name. She'd just heard others call out the word and have the fox answer.

Sally wondered if Tails could understand her, even though the only things he would listen to were the funny sounds he made. Sally wondered why none of the hedgehogs, or Tails, spoke like she and Shadow did. Shadow could understand her fine, but whenever one of the hedgehogs was around Shadow would make strange sounds with them.

The thought of other languages was unfamiliar to Sally. She had spoken her way for as long as she could remember, weren't others brought up the same way? The language she used was just fine, why did other people do different?

Sally wished she could ask Tails things, without him jumping around and pointing at things. Sally wanted to go home. Without Shadow there wasn't much of a reason to stay in the strange place.

But…she had promised Shadow she'd let Sonic take care of her. So she'd have to stay. She couldn't go home anyway.

Maybe if she learned how to make funny sounds like Tails and Sonic they would take her home.

* * *

"So what is it you want?"

_"Do you know of Chaos Energy?"_

Eggman chuckled. "Seems the Chaos Emeralds are always the way to achieve something. Forget it! I know of the pain those gems can cause!"

"Only if their power is abused."

Eggman glowered, "Are you saying I don't know how to manage the power of the Chaos Emeralds?"

_"Have you in your previous attempts?"_ the darkness implored.

Eggman sneered at where he thought the voice was coming from, but did not rebuke. "So, what do you need with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I need them. Once I have them I can change everything in your favor, without harming a soul."

Eggman knew it was too good to be true. "How can I trust you then? It sounds impossible to conquer the world without harming anyone."

_"We will be utilizing the Chaos Emeralds. With them anything is possible, you agree?"_

It was too good to be true. But still, with the unlimited possibilities of the Chaos Emeralds, who was to say what factors of reality would apply? Eggman would see where this new accomplice would go, and if deaths followed, Eggman would pull out with the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman carefully created backup plans, mere threads in his mind should errors occur. "So, you need the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman acted as convincingly as he could.

"Yes, and I need you to get them for me."

"Well, I am experienced in collecting the Emeralds. However, I'm not sure of their location anymore. After the…Ark…" Eggman decided not to explain the affair, "the rodent and his idiotic friends decided to use their heads and hide the Chaos Emeralds. I do not know of their location anymore. I would guess Angel Island, though the pests are being smart and I don't think they'd hide it somewhere so obvious." Robotnik's unbalanced tone became more business, military like. This tone he used often when programming his robot armies for voice recognition. It was a practiced, egotistical, strong voice.

_"Rodents?"_

"A hedgehog and his animal pals. They've…stopped my plans before."

_"A hedgehog…"_ the darkness seemed to trail off into thought.

"Although, I wouldn't put it past the rodent Sonic to be holding one of the Chaos Emeralds himself. I'm sure that no matter where they hid the Chaos Emeralds Sonic would keep one to himself for emergencies or if I popped up again." Eggman was slowly gaining more trust with his unknown companion. It didn't seem like this entity knew of Sonic at all, so there was little chance of being betrayed.

_"Can you get this emerald from 'Sonic'?"_

Eggman's brows furrowed. "It wouldn't be easy."

_"Can you manage?"_

"Yes, but only if I get what I want in the end."

"You will have your world, and even the Chaos Emeralds when we succeed. I just have need for the Chaos Energy, anything after that is yours."

* * *

It was 2 AM, so said a digital clock mounted on a side-table. The neon green numbers shined in vain, for the occupant of the hospital room was physically unable to see them. A slight turn of the head, and the patient's eyes would lock on the clock. 

But the patient's neck was broken. The patient's rib cage was broken. And the patient's mind was nearly beyond repair.

An IV dripped yellow fluid from its plastic sack, down a strainer and through a tube. Then it met a needle, and then a bloodstream. The nutrients carefully chosen, customized to the patient's body.

Shadow watched as the IV siphoned—a process for liquids moving from high pressure areas to low pressure areas through a tube—hoping that whatever went in would do some good. Wake him up.

Scorpion Trips, G.U.N. pilot CG587, former pilot of HOTSHOT.

Shadow recalled defeating the robot with grace and ease, showing off for Ivo Robotnik and stretching his legs after thawing. Shadow was amazed he hadn't killed the pilot back then, with the all the times he smashed the glass over the cockpit. When the robot fell silent, Shadow assumed it was from death of the pilot and not mechanical damage.

Even if the pilot was in a coma, he wasn't dead. A smirk played across Shadow's face.

_No!_ Shadow whipped his head to one side with enough force to send his quills brushing into his face. Shadow did not come all the way to Central City to revel in his victory.

He had come to pay respects, not unearth sadistic thoughts.

Shadow shifted to his right foot. He'd been standing in the hospital room for four straight hours, hoping, almost praying, for a change. When Shadow grabbed the newspaper with the article of a military pilot hospitalized for classified reasons, Shadow expected the patient to pass before he arrived.

Staring at the body made Shadow very uncomfortable, even though Shadow was trained to handle death as a consequence, or a price. It would've been easier to confront a gravestone than a flesh memoir.

_NO!_ Shadow forced himself to cease thinking about death, the pilot's possible death, a death that was nearly executed by his own hands. He should've been happy, glad he had not committed his first murder.

Shadow studied the man that lay before him. A furnished military officer. Years of training. Maybe some children as well. A family. A life.

No matter how much sympathy and condolence Shadow felt, he was so detached from this human. Shadow could not scratch any pity, or remorse for the human. Shadow wished he had known the officer better. Even a birth date would've sufficed.

Gerald and Shadow once debated which was the greater tragedy: to die or to maintain life through artificial means. Shadow had taken the side of death. Only now did Shadow see that Gerald's counterpoints applied fully to common life.

Shadow felt like scum. Forced to stand in a hospital room, hidden behind a curtain, window open behind him for a quick escape, and the inability to sit down or touch anything for fear he'd leave behind pieces of fur G.U.N. could trace to him.

Shadow's legs had gone numb, and, Shadow realized, so had his heart.

* * *

_A calm night, picturesque sky, and benevolent winds. A moon swum its way across the night, clouds parting at its light as a crowd reveres a deity. The city unrolled beneath her, a child in the night's blanket. And she was its mother. Its protector. Its ruler, and at the same time its servant._

_She stood watching over it, relieved at its safety yet bound by her duty._

_A fissure shot through her, neither physical or emotional. Energy had lanced through her body, leaving only awareness as its mark. She recoiled, shooting her eyes up to the sky. The night sky remained gentle and calming, yet something raged under its light._

_She could feel it shaking inside of her. She had felt this energy before, and she always detected it as shouts or blasts._

_But this, this was a scream, a passionate cacophonic shriek! And yet, it made no sound for her to hear. She could listen to it, inside her own head._

_She had to get to the Controller. Silence the scream!_

_Then she saw him. His energy circled and spread about him like an aura, impossible for her not to see. She instinctively focused on him, his energy filling her vision. Her own energy bubbled, awaking at his presence._

_Suddenly everything froze, suspended in her eyes. She knew this was no trick of her mind, or the illusion of the evening._

_She widened her eyes in fear. The moon's light stopped, and darkness hovered around her. She had seen this trick before, but…no…no…it can't be!_

_His energy area spread to reach her, tickling at her own._

_And then emotions dripped in. She felt them wringing through her; fury, resentment, determination, passion…_

_It was there that the deceiving night sky cracked._

_Her throat caught, fighting her fear to speak. She had to say something, anything to give her confidence. But she could not tear away from his energy._

_She choked. "Ak…ak…ak…"

* * *

_

I'm going to leave this chapter off here. Old-time readers will notice major revisions and add-ins. As always, I hope these to be an improvement, though you may think otherwise. If you believe any addition or subtraction was unnecessary, please tell me why. If you believe any addition or subtraction was necessary, please tell me so.

I was going to continue this chapter into a more suspenseful ending (which involved a character immobilized in front of a moving automobile), but then I'd have to slice in another character part, and that'd make the chapter too long. So I'll hold those off for chapter 8.

The story is becoming horribly episodic. The main cast has been split into three, and each section interjects from time to time. A bit Captain Chrysallid of me (read this guy, he's amazing), but with three separate stories going on and influencing the main story, I have to give each their time.

Star Guardian v1 was split into two stories at most, now it's a threesome. Bleh…

I wonder if anybody is reading this story anymore. Hm……….guess not. I'll start on chapter 8.


	8. v2 Running around in Circles

_"The world may revolve around the sun but the universe revolves around me, and that's all that matters!" an egotistic moment of the author._

* * *

A line streaked across a busy street. Police officers and animal control jogged blocks in circles, following the animal's erratic pattern.

Sally was clocking sixty miles per hour on a sidewalk. Moving and non-moving objects swirled into a haze around her, making it impossible for Sally to run in a straight line. Accelerating a block, stopping quickly to see where she was going, then racing off again. She was also running barefoot, and fleeing on impulse. Sally didn't know where she was, didn't know where to go, and was running blind.

How had she gotten into this mess? Everything was calm and quiet when she climbed down Amy's apartment building using the balconies as footholds. Everything was fine when Sally wandered downtown, following something only she feel, an invisible trail. It strung her to its source; a pull, a strum, a tingle, an aroma. Sally followed it all night.

Then the sun rose, and the signal she chased disappeared. Then Sally found herself in front of a moving car.

After that, whoosh! Slam! Crash! Zip! Breeeeppppp! Sirens and wails rang out everywhere.

Sally took to her feet immediately, her unprepared, undressed feet. Tip, tip, tip, tip, scrch, scrch, zoom! Only after running several blocks did Sally realize that she was lost, that her feet were sore, and she couldn't see when she was moving. Everything became a streak in a tunnel of wind when Sally ran, making it impossible to discern objects.

Then things started chasing her; fur-less hedgehogs that spoke the funny sounds Tails made.

Sally ran from them. Sally ran from everything, deploying the hedgehog defense: get as much distance between them and yourself.

Sally skidded to a stop to check her location. Red, yellow and green lights flashed above her head. Alien sirens and synthetic wails filled her ears. Sally shut her ears, eyes darting around for the closest exit from the confusion. Sally caught one street way in the corner of her eye, spun around, and dashed for it.

The world washed away in a sea of colored lines. The air thinned as Sally's speed increased, becoming more fluid and solid enough to touch. Sound dissipated into the background, overpowered by the rush of wind. Sally was not calmed or entranced by these lights. She couldn't see! Everything was moving, lines zipping by never pausing to form solid objects in her sight. Sally didn't run very far without stopping, checking her surroundings and letting her dizziness settle. But once she stopped the calamity of her surroundings poured into her senses. Screaming. Burning smells. The dryness of her mouth from running.

Sally took to running as soon as she stopped.

Sally ran as long as she could bear. Not knowing where she was frightened her more than whatever was chasing her. She was far from home, her familiar territory lying beyond the sun.

So she ran for it. She ran east, bee-lining for the morning sun.

Sally stopped twice to gather her bearings. She wasn't going to lose the sun, it was only thing familiar here. Sally ran into east Station Square, the commercial district. She ran until something came between her and the sun. Something big. A shopping mall.

Sally ran right into the C-shaped courtyard. Cornered. Dead end. A nasal screeching was coming up behind her. She was caught. And what now? Would they hurt her? Take her father away? Would they even…kill her? Sally rolled into a ball, the most protection she had now that there was nowhere to run. She wanted to hide, melt into the earth and pop out somewhere else. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted the temple. She wanted her home.

Sally waited for a strike, more shrieks, an ultimate end.

She waited, and got nothing. Everything went quiet.

A big, blue creature was speaking to her now, not making the loud cries or grunting noises she'd heard too much. Instead, it was talking to her, using words, not gruff sounds and frantic gestures. Sally stopped, stayed where she was and watched the creature carefully. It took a small step towards her, she took one back. The sun was behind the creature's head, glinting in Sally's eyes and making the creature appear black. The creature made small advancements forward, its image sharpening against the sun.

The blue seemed black in the light. And it shape. It looked like…_Shadow?_

Sally uncurled, dropping her tight shoulders and letting the creature come within two feet of her.

"Ey, ey, ets aright," it seemed to say to her. The words had no meaning to Sally, but were gentle sounds. Sally's heels touched the ground.

It approached, close enough to touch her. It knelt down, both her and the creature now equal height.

Sally recognized the color, the color of the horizon opposite a setting sun. Blue. _Sonic…_

Sonic smiled at her. Made more funny noises. Sally didn't understand, but it was Sonic. She knew Sonic. She trusted Sonic.

Sonic's hands had no fur on them, strange feeling skin to Sally's furred hands. His hands were unnaturally soft and silky hands to her. But they were gentle, and gripped her hand like clouds.

Sonic led Sally by the hand to the center of the plaza, turning and addressing the police and animal control officials who formed a barrier closing off the C-shaped plaza as he passed. Sonic told them it was all right, that the situation was under control and in his hands, that the entire event was an accident. Sonic held high respect in the city, and the police grudgingly took his word.

Sally held Sonic's hand, staring at the bright lights and the staring faces, pulling at Sonic to let her run away. But with each pull Sonic's grip tightened, and he pulled her closer to his side. Sonic wasn't going to let her run away, so Sally stuck as close to him as she could.

Something dropped out of the sky. Sally immediately recognized Tails. Sonic and Tails made more sounds at each other, Sonic's gentle and flowing, Tails's loud, fast and high-pitched. Tails kept moving his hands around, shaking his head and opening his mouth. Sally watched, only bits and pieces of the conversation familiar to her.

Then Tails looked at her, and smiled as calm as Sonic. Sally knew she didn't have to run anymore.

Sonic handed Sally to Tails. Sally took Tails's hand, letting go of Sonic's. Tails made more mouth movements at her, nodding his head. Tails then took his other hand, curved it under Sally's armpit, and pulled her close.

Then the ground fell from Sally's feet.

* * *

Sally's panicked spree left small rocks embedded in her feet. Tails and Amy had spent the last two hours digging the rocks out and cleaning the wounds. Sally screamed like any hurt animal through the procedure, kicking and squirming under Tails and Amy's hands. Tails had to bear hug Sally to keep her from thrashing, while Amy rounded up Sally's legs under her armpit and tweezed out the rocks. Sally got a few good kicks in Amy's chin and cheeks before they were done. Amazingly, Amy sustained more damage than Sally had. Sally's feet didn't bleed, even when Amy ripped out the last rock. Amy bandaged Sally's feet anyways, in the offhand chance they bled later instead.

Sally withdrew from everyone for the rest of the day. Sonic and Amy tried to approach her, hands open and faces accepting and willing. Sally curled up and shuddered at their touches. She found a corner in Amy's apartment, and, in a fetal position, slept there.

_Why does everybody have to be so mean? Even Sonic. I wish Shadow was here._

"hay"

Sally lifted her head up slowly, only enough to see over her knees. Her feet were bandaged, and had an alien numb feeling to them. The majority of her foot was bandaged, only the toes sticking out. Tails stood in front of her, smiling uneasily. Sally put her head back down.

"i'm sorry bowt wat happined." Sally absorbed more of the fox's facial features than the actual meaning of his words. She uncurled slightly, lowering her knees to the floor. Tails sat Indian-style in front of her. She lowered her eyes away from him.

"it's oukei." For extra emphasis, Tails reached his hand out and cupped Sally's shoulder. She shuddered away, and cringed at contact, but she didn't' shrug his hand off. Tails spoke his words delicately, knowing he was handling a child who had little idea of what he was saying. Also, Sally was still processing the trauma from earlier that day. Previously, Sally took one look at a window and darted into the corner she was pent inside. Also, Sally had raced around Station Square barefoot. Tails and Amy had to pull the gravel embedded in the soles of Sally's feet, then clean the wounds. Sally wasn't bleeding, and though her skin was only broken a little, she screamed a lot.

Tails knew he had to find a way to break her out of fear.

Holding his hand out toward her, Tails opened his hand, revealing a familiar object. "Ball."

Sally sniffed, staring at the round ball and recalling the lesson Tails had given her. "Ball…" she whispered.

Tails pulled out another item. "Doll…"

Tails waited. Behind him, Amy's balcony revealed the sunset. Purples and oranges draped across the pink carpet, making the floor a replica of sunset colors with a higher hue. Tails's orange fur became shaded red, like a fruit Sally scaled palm trees to pluck. Sally looked up and was reminded of the desert sands, and the sunsets of her home.

Sally knew, as strange and scary as her new surroundings were, not everything was foreign and terrifying. Station Square was a mess of gray, a maze of walls, and cacophony, but there were still sunsets here.

"Doll…" Sally chorused after him with enough conviction to make her smile.

* * *

Gerald Robotnik had given Shadow countless lectures on the value of life. When Shadow became close friends with Maria, those ideals were cemented and solidified. And when she died, those values crumbled.

And yet, this G.U.N. pilot, who had tried to kill him a few months ago, was now as helpless as Maria was, crushed by a medical condition.

When Shadow shot himself at the cockpit for the last time the glass ruptured, and the pilot was hit. Pilot Scorpion Trips was in a coma, had been since the incident.

The thought of euthanasia frequently shot through Shadow's mind. A military soldier, especially one with Scorpion Trips's qualifications to pilot top G.U.N. technological juggernauts, would choose death over life in a weak, dependant state. Yet Shadow was an outsider, linked only to this man because Shadow had nearly killed him. Personal relations were nil.

True, Trips had tried to kill Shadow as well, but that did not justify the principle.

Shadow twirled a finger around the life support wire. What had this man done to deserve to live? He had entered the military, a worthy cause, only to be beaten down under G.U.N. The man had noble intents, that Shadow considered a possibility, but he had served a government force that captured minds away from the public eye. For all Shadow knew, Trips might have killed someone once.

The life support wire was tightly curled around Shadow's finger, the pressure increasing. The background electronic beep of the heart monitor pounded in Shadow's ears, the green line shooting across at smaller angles, straightening…Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP……

* * *

I really fussed over this chapter, especially since Sally got more action that Shadow did. But hey, Shadow's stuff is a bit deeper. I guess it balances out. 

Thought I'd do something to commemerate my 16th birthday. Thought I'd finally post something up here. Happy day everybody.

Ttfn.


	9. v2 Complications Rise

Sonic and other related characters are copyright SEGA. Star Guardian, the fictional account and its original characters, are copyright the author and cannot be used without permission.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this again."

A picture of a rose, printed and taped onto an index card.

"Red!"

"Good…now again…"

A postcard of the ocean, high tide at sunset.

"Blue!"

"Right. Now?"

A hard watermelon seed.

"Black!"

Tails smiled proudly, and shuffled the pile of objects that had grown in front of him. Tails tried to vary his selection, choosing objects that were primary hues, and those of assorted shades, just to complete the spectrum and assure that she understood. Colors were all memorization, and his student picked them up in a snap.

"You're really getting good at this, I wasn't sure you'd be able to get 'blue' right."

The girl nodded enthusiastically, all the while eyeing Tails's hands. When nothing came, she held her hands out. "Treat?"

"Oh, yes." Tails had set up a reward system for his student. Not that she really needed the extra incentive, but food was a great way to remember things. Tails pulled out another candy from the bag. They were called 'Saccharine Sweets', a hard candy that came in colored plastic wrap. The bag said they were fruit flavored, but Tails could never taste the difference. The candy was too sweet for him, a pure sugar taste that made him gag after a few sucks.

His pupil adored the treats. She begged for another after her first try, and ravenously craved more challenges from Tails to earn more sweets. Tails now had to toss the balls to her, after she nearly bit his hand off.

She caught the ball with her tongue, and almost swallowed it. Tails watched as her eyes closed in bliss.

"_This must be the first time she's ever had candy before. This could be the first time she's ever had **sugar** before! It must be great for her, getting to experience all these things. I want to show her everything, open the world to her."_ "You really like that stuff, don't you?"

All Tails got was a fast nod. She went back to sucking.

"Those are called 'Sa-char-ine Sw-ee-ts'," Tails dragged out.

She attempted to pronounce the word with the ball rolled in her cheek. "Saah…chaa…reee…n…sss…suuuu…"

"It's a really hard word. Don't worry about it," said Tails, after she got stuck on the 'sw' and nearly spit out her sweet.

Tails let her take a few contemplative sucks. "Ya know, I have a big surprise for tomorrow. I know you'll love it. You'll learn a bunch of new words too."

* * *

Things were working out well for Tails. It seemed that the course of prior events—the finding and loss of Shadow—had impacted Tails the most. It wasn't the black hedgehog that had such a profound effect on the fox, but rather the side prize that came with Shadow's discovery.

Tails and his student companion were inseparable. She would follow Tails everywhere, like a 3rd tail. Tails wasn't bothered at all by it, flattered even. Tails loved having the little girl around, teaching her English when he could and playing kid games with her, games Tails would never ask Sonic, 8 years his senior, to play.

The girl seemed stuck to Tails; smitten, as Amy joked. Over time however, the results of Tails's teachings surfaced. The girl began to converse with Tails, first with broken words, then static phrases, until finally she achieved a pidgin speech. She wasn't fluent, but she could convey meaning, needs, wants, and ask questions with her sparse vocabulary. Tails's pupil picked up quickly, and didn't need to have a word repeated twice before she memorized it. Tails's lessons also became more complex, from just random vocabulary to verbs and pronouns. After two weeks Tails began to teach her sentence structure, and for that he only needed to correct her every so often. She never made the same mistake more than three times.

Even as the girl unraveled English, Tails knew nothing more about her native language than when he first met her. She spoke only in a learner's English to him and everyone else. Whatever her original language was, she had left behind in her desert home and hadn't spoken a word of it in Station Square. Tails did want to try a hand at linguistics, and the fox figured the more he taught her English, the easier it would be to decipher her unknown tongue. He'd ask her about it, in time, when she could fully understand.

Tails was also feeding her more candy. Now that she knew her actions prompted a reward she was eager to move to new challenges, and collect what she deserved. Tails originally adopted the candy as extra incentive, an additional motivator for progress. The girl craved the candy, starved for challenges just for a chance at a sweet. Tails found she learned faster, and more eagerly, when he dangled a reward in front of her. Just the mention of the name of the candy could shoot through any distraction.

Sonic and Amy also noticed Tails started calling the girl a name, Saccharine. Over time, Sonic and Amy came to know her by that name as well.

* * *

Saccharine never told Tails why she was outside that night, running around Station Square. Tails had never asked, carefully polite about what to talk to her about. Saccharine never told Tails about the energy she felt that night, energy so strong it made her ears stand up. How that energy had made her go out onto Amy's balcony, traverse her way down, and led her into the middle of Main Street. And how that energy had disappeared with the rising of the sun.

It was more than just a sound. The feeling made her fingertips twitch, put a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue, and some nights Saccharine even saw the faint auras of energy flowing from their source like tributaries running away from a river.

Every night Saccharine heard it calling to her, just as it did the first night. She would shut it out, desperately pleading not to go out to the mess of light and sound again. The sound frightened her, heightened by her phobia. Every night it became stronger, a dirge increasing in volume the more she tried to block it out.

One night the feeling was too strong for her to resist. It pulled her to Amy's balcony, where Saccharine climbed over the railing.

Tails caught her before her other leg crossed over the rail. "Saccharine! What're you doing?" Tails grabbed Saccharine's hand, yanked her over to the safe side and shook her shoulders. "What were you trying to do? Do you really want to go down there again?"

Saccharine weakly snapped out of a trance, like she'd woken up with only a toe dangling over the edge of a cliff. Her eyes squinted, as if staring through a mist, at Tails's face. She looked at her surroundings, wondering where her cotton sheets had disappeared to. Tails gripped Saccharine's wrist, the anger still pumping through his arm, still afraid that Saccharine might break for the rail again.

Saccharine looked behind her, caught vertigo from the midnight Main Street rush, and clung to Tails.

Tails pried her arm's length away, turning her face away from the dangerous swirl to his face. "What were you doing?" Tails knew she understood. He wanted an answer.

Saccharine's widened eyes shrunk, decisive. Tails didn't know whether she was deciding how to phrase her words, or what information not to tell him. "Loud sound," she said finally. "Hurts lot."

Tails ears strained. His fox ears were far larger than hers, his hearing naturally better. He didn't hear anything. "What sound?"

Saccharine's eyes went to the ground. "I can hear it," she pleaded weakly. Tails took her back inside, and slept outside her door.

* * *

Tails took Saccharine outside that afternoon. Saccharine was blindfolded, with Tails and Sonic holding her hands so she wouldn't stray or touch any object she could identify and get scared.

It had been three weeks since Saccharine first arrived in Station Square. Tails had occupied himself teaching Saccharine English for as long as he could. Now he tackled Saccharine's fear, which he found reasonable and ridiculous. It was reasonable from the trauma Saccharine sustained after her news worthy run around Station Square; ridiculous because there was so much Tails wanted to show Saccharine, things beyond Amy's apartment that Saccharine refused to leave.

Tails knew he had to start out small, something that wasn't too flashy and fast. Tails had taken Sonic with him, extra precaution in case Saccharine became terrified enough to take to her feet again.

"Just follow me, okay Sonic? And whatever you do, don't say anything about our surroundings. She knows enough to understand you," Tails explained as he led Saccharine, blindfolded and ear plugged, across Main Street.

Twinkle Park lay in the heart of Station Square. It was sandwiched between two parallel roads, Main St. and Beach Ave. However, Twinkle Park was very big, dwarfing the major roads that ran beside it, a heart between capillaries. The amusement park lay to the east, the green portion of the park to the west.

Sonic found Sally on a bench in that green area. Tails was taking her there again, hoping the familiarity would ease her fears.

They walked the winding path, nodding to morning runners along the way. Tails waited until the road lights faded from view. He wanted them to be deep in the park when he let Saccharine see again. That would be the best.

Soon the only lights came from the canopy above. The woods became thick enough that not even the honking of car horns could penetrate.

This was it. The perfect place. Tails nodded to Sonic. Sonic nonchalantly took Sally's hand, ready to snap his grip tight if she dashed. Tails untied her blindfold, fingers shaking. He then removed the ear plugs.

Saccharine rubbed her eyes, looked around her, determined the surroundings new to her, and blinked back to Tails. "Where we?" she asked innocently.

Tails released a tense breath. She could've made a break for it at first sight. Sonic's hold loosened.

"Park," Tails pointed all around him, indicating the whole place and not just one object. Saccharine nodded, taking in what he taught. "We're going to walk around, just some more words you need to learn. I also brought these," Tails nodded to Sonic, who tossed him a bag of Saccharine Sweets. Saccharine's eyes fell on the bag, only her ears now following Tails.

Tails plucked a cherry wrapped one out of the bag. He waggled the candy in front of him. "You have to listen to me, okay?"

Saccharine nodded, head bobbing to the movement of the treat. Her mouth hung open, tongue flicking against her teeth.

Tails tossed her a sweet and watched her inhale it, slashing through the wrapper.

Tails led Saccharine through the park. She learned what a 'tree' was, felt 'grass' beneath her—no longer bandaged—feet, nearly waded into a sanctioned off 'pond' and caught a 'butterfly'. Tails made sure Saccharine always had something in her mouth, just to add more leverage to his bargaining chip later. He was leading her to Main Street through the woods.

Sonic never let go of Saccharine's hand. If she bolted Tails would never be able to catch her.

They were twenty feet from Main Street when Saccharine stopped walking. Tails and Sonic tried to coerce her further, but she tugged at Sonic's hand to backtrack into the woods. Tails pointed to where he wanted to go and she whimpered.

She could hear it. Her hearing must have been better than Tails's to cut through the forest shroud to the city's sirens beyond. She knew what hid behind the trees, and it scared her.

Tails knew it would come down to this. He took out the bag of sweets again, gesturing them as an offer if she continued.

Saccharine weighed the two. She didn't want to go back. Not to the swirl of scary things, no way! But…she really liked those sparkly eats Tails gave her. Maybe…maybe she could go a _tiny_ bit further.

Saccharine took a step forward. Tails took a step back. Sonic held her hand securely, in case the lure failed. Sally trailed after Tails like a fish on a hook, groping for the bag with every step. Tails had to be careful. Too big a step and Saccharine would get wise, too small and she'd snatch the bait. The sweets were the only bargaining chip Tails had, the only thing that would convince Saccharine back to Main Street. It was a cruel trick to play on her, but Tails didn't have any better options.

She couldn't live forever in Amy's apartment, shying away from the doors. How could Tails bring her home with him, move her into Mystic Ruins, if she was too traumatized to step foot outdoors?

Tails's game brought Saccharine within 10 feet of the street. They were nearing the edge of the park, traffic clearly visible.

Saccharine froze. Not even the eats that made her feel good would make her go closer. Tails waggled the bag in front of her, hoping she'd reconsider and come after him again.

Saccharine didn't budge. "Bad," she pointed at the street.

Tails let his arm rest at his side, the bag swinging by his feet. "No, Saccharine, it isn't bad. Trust me. Just go a bit further."

Saccharine shook her head, leaning back, leaning away. "No," she whispered.

"You're not going to get hurt," Tails took her other wrist. He tried to gently lead her a step.

Saccharine whipped her arm out of his hand. "No," she said, loudly and clearly. Her eyes pleaded to Tails, begging to just go home.

Tails grabbed her arm again, yanking her forward a step. "You're not going to get better unless you go, so let's go!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Saccharine screamed, wriggling and twisting, legs flailing to run. Tails grappled with her, pulling with all he had. Saccharine started shrieking.

"Tails! That's enough," Sonic clawed the two apart. Saccharine ran to Sonic's side, clinging to him and burying her face in his fur.

Tails growled. Sweat beaded his face. His bangs flared in odd directions from the tussle. His hands were fists. "Sonic! She's not going to get better unless we help her! What do you think you're doing! We have to get her near that street, cause if we don't…"

"That's enough, Tails!" Sonic barked. Tails's anger broke like a transient storm. Tails respected, heeded Sonic's authority. Sonic's say sliced through whatever frustration Tails had. Sonic was angry. Saccharine was crying.

Saccharine. The girl huddled at Sonic's side, whimpering and sniffing with her face hidden. What had he done? Tails had hurt her more than helped her. She was traumatized, and he'd dragged her out before she was ready to cope.

He had only wanted her to understand. To know that there was no danger in the city, outside. He wanted them to go out into the city, explore, learn. But she did not understand. She was too afraid to understand, and he could not make her do it.

* * *

Shadow had learned much about Scorpion Tripps from mere observation. Tripps was comatose due to severe brain damage, since his first encounter with Shadow. Shadow had smashed Tripps cockpit from inside Bigfoot. Whether by mercy or luck, the man had survived, and so had Shadow.

Shadow learned that Scorpion Tripps was 32 years old. He had sustained severe cuts, and a long gash across his shoulder blade from a glass fragment that scarred. He suffered severe head trauma from the fight, and had to have an operation done immediately after he was injured. Apparently G.U.N. got brain surgeons to him just in time. Parts of his hair had fallen out, patches of scalp revealed where the doctors had made their surgical incisions. Tripps hair was originally a crew cut, as is the mandatory style for soldiers of G.U.N., but as time in the hospital passed his hair grew back, outlining the bald spots with scorched auburn hair.

Doctors used to come frequently to visit the man. As time went on the visits waned, until it was only the nurse come in to change Tripp's IV fluid and empty out his urinary sack from under the bed. When doctors did come in, they would look at Tripps, shake their heads and mumble their sympathies.

Shadow knew Tripps had the potential to live forever in his current state, but Shadow wondered when the man would die.

One of the most interesting visits Tripps received was a troop of G.U.N. guards, protecting a general of some sort. The man was average set, though his shoulder padded uniform made him seem larger. His chest puffed out, shoulders even with his hips. There was some kind of decorated badge on the man's shoulder, but Shadow did not remember the military ranks to call what status the badge held. He must have been important to bring with him four men, each with the same badge but with less stripes, noting their rank below him.

Shadow all too well remembered how the military caste system worked, with its ceremonial respect and blind loyalty. Shadow wanted to claw at the man's throat.

The general dictated something, some long military address full of circumlocution. The soldiers all saluted. Then one brought out a uniform, probably Tripps's. To Shadow's surprise the uniform had a badge on it too, a white star on a blue circle with three wing like white bars flapping out of it. Shadow remembered that insignia. So Tripps was in the air force, a first-class airman too.

The soldier folded the uniform, placing it at the foot of Tripps's hospital bed. Then the general whipped out another insignia, a tricolor barred one.

"For heroic efforts in battle, against an abominable foe," proclaimed the general. The troops saluted, and promptly left. Apparently none of them knew Tripps too personally. Shadow knew the army discouraged those kinds of bonds off duty.

For the first time Shadow felt reverence for Tripps. The man had done something in his life, earned a title in his earlier years. Bars were not easily earned in the army.

But one of Shadow's favorite visits was when Tripps's family came.

They came with no announcement, brigade or guards. A woman who looked a year or so younger than Tripps swayed into the room, struggling to walk upright. Her right hand was steady, held by a little girl no older than eight. The girl clicked in after her mother's heels wearing a spring Sunday dress. Her mother wore a somber straight black dress, hair clipped in a tight bun that ended at the nape of her neck. The little girl had shiny molasses hair, an intermediate between her parents, waving about her shoulders.

The woman wobbled to her husband's side, standing staring at the comatose man who fathered her child. She reached out her hand to touch her husband's face, hesitated, twitched her fingers nervously, then recoiled her arm and sobbed.

The child watched her mother cry, so oddly calm that her mother could've done the act many times. The child let go of her mother's hand, walked without the slightest bit of difficulty to her father's bedside, laid a flower over his chest and bowed her head.

Shadow watched as the woman cried and the child prayed for the half-hour they were there. Every once in a while the sobbing and silence would break with a sniffle from the child or a moan from the mother. When they decided to leave the mother composed herself, straightened her back to a proud curve, wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, and adjusted her dress. She was the wife of a soldier, she'd strengthened her way through his away time as an airfare pilot during his times away. Shadow gained a silent respect for the woman. The child clapped her hands together, muttered a word, kissed her father's lukewarm cheek and whispered, "Bye."

Shadow watched the two females leave. A gravity hung about them, a sense of mourning that called for respect. But they were strong. Both of them had probably waited for him to land, awaiting his return from crisscrossing enemy air.

For the first time Shadow felt loyalty, honest and devout loyalty. Family loyalty, not the system of titles and ranks of the army denoted by bars and stars, but titles given in love with love. The Tripps family was hardened, strong, and the bonds unbreakable. Shadow finally saw the hope opposite the grave.

"_Maria…Gerald would toil lives away, for her recuperation."_

Visiting hours passed. Doctors went home. Night nurses checked out. Several lights in other rooms clicked off.

Shadow waited until the last of the night staff did their errands in Tripps's room: mopping the floor, changing his bed sheets, filing his IV and emptying a sack of his wastes from under the bed. Shadow walked to Tripp's side, opposite where his wife once stood.

"They care for you, and yet you cause them pain," Shadow accused softly. He felt so acquainted with Tripps, yet no personal connection. "Who would've thought you'd cause more damage dead than alive.

"You work for that conspirator G.U.N. You've probably torn apart people's lives."

Shadow's voice narrowed to a spit. "You were supposed to die. Can't even do that right."

A thought stung Shadow, and he voiced it to his phantom audience. "Why can't I kill you?"

* * *


	10. Rouge and Knuckles come in, Robotnic's i

;_; why? Why didn't anyone review? I wrote a good chapter didn't I? *continues to sob*  
  
Sally: ya know people she knows a lotta people read it but since no one reviewed she doesn't know for sure.  
  
WWAAAAHHHH!  
  
Sally: ya made her cry, see. Well if any of you notice any stains on this chapter, they're probably her tears  
  
Oh, that's good, I gotta write it down *searches franticly for piece of paper*  
  
Sally: well looks like the writer in her kicked in  
  
Yeah, anyway I'd like to welcome back Starlet Angel, my most dedicated reviewer, and hope that she gets better soon. This chapter I hope she enjoys reading. Well, on with the fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Knuckles was running out of the temple and through the jungle of Angel Island. Being used to the terrain he easily sped through the mud and brush. The rain splattered on his red fur causing his dreadlocks to rumple and for strands to stick out. He panted as he ran in heavy breaths that echoed with the rain. His huge spiked hands cut through the leaves and shrubs that blocked his way.  
  
After a time he stopped and hid from the rain underneath the branches of a tree. He leaned his head against the trunk and let his breaths slow. He coughed, and to his surprise sneezed. He made a face and rubbed his nose with his index finger.  
  
"Figures, you running off to it," said a voice. Knuckles jumped to his feet and put his hands in front of him. He prepared to fight the intruder. The brush slowly began to shake, then part. Knuckles instantly put his guard down when he saw who it was.  
  
"Rouge, what're you doing here?" he asked with some surprise. "You felt it too," he said amazingly without the surprise of his first sentence.  
  
"Of course, I'm just as much in tuned with the emeralds as you are," she answered with an edge of arrogance in her voice. (A/N I've only heard her voice on SA2 Battle and that's just about what it sounds like)  
  
"Then why is it you came here. The source is down there."  
  
"Well I couldn't tell exactly where it was. I'm sure you couldn't either."  
  
"Yeah, I had to use Tikal's orb to see where it was coming from. What or whoever it was that caused it hid it well."  
  
"Well what do you think it was?"  
  
"Well we both know it wasn't the emeralds. I assumed it must've been from the emerald Sonic has."  
  
"You trusted HIM with an emerald?"  
  
"Figured nothing would happen as long as he had it."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Hey, Sonic takes some things seriously, and he wouldn't make this big of a flux just playing around with it."  
  
"Knowing Sonic, he could do anything."  
  
"Well Rouge, you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"  
  
"I couldn't find the source on my own, so I figured maybe you'd lead me to it."  
  
"Hmph, is that the only reason you're here?"  
  
"Why else would I be caught dead in a place like this, except for maybe to steal the emeralds."  
  
"Don't you dare get any ideas!" Knuckles said blocking her way back.  
  
"Don't worry, this thing's got a lotta power, even more than the emeralds. I figure it might be more worth it."  
  
"Yeah, and you also know it had to come from a jewel. You're just here to steal it."  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" she said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Well you aren't following me if that's you're reason."  
  
"Relax, after all this thing could be a lot. You might need my help."  
  
The two stared at each other intensely. They studied each other, scanning for reasons for what they were about to do. For some reason to why they made their decision. Knuckles turned around turning his back to Rouge.  
  
"Come on," he said without turning around.  
  
The two made their way through the jungle at a walking pace. The temple that held the emeralds was at the center of it all, so it was thick in every direction. They made their way in complete silence only looking out in front so not to bump into trees.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic walked out to see Sally scribbling on a piece of paper. He looked over her to see what she was drawing. When he did she only moved her head to block his view. He tried looking over her shoulder this time. This time she looked up and blinked twice. Sonic looked back into her face.  
  
"Whatcha doin' kid?" he asked.  
  
"Drawing," she answered simply. "See?"  
  
She moved out of the way showing Sonic her artwork. It was nothing more than a few scribbles of crayons of different colors on paper. There were different scribbles in different corners of the paper. They depicted random scenes that weren't at all linked, nor could they ever.  
  
"Nice kid," Sonic said as nicely as he could. He casually walked away and over to Amy and Tails who were having breakfast. He yawned and stretched his arms out. He stared at his cereal bowl, which seemed to move and duplicate in front of his eyes. The bowls then began to spin in his mind.  
  
"Sonic, ya gonna take the kid to the park today?" Tails asked not looking up from his bowl.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Sonic said snapping out of his daze.  
  
"You said you would take her to the park today. She promised to not leave your sight, remember?" Amy said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Do we hafta go now?" Sonic said rubbing his eyes. He then let out a yawn and stretched his arms out at the same time. He also had his feet on the table and leaned back on the table. The action caused him to lean too far and fall over.  
  
"Maybe later then," said Amy with a sweat drop going down her face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails did as planned and Sally kept her end of the deal. After a day of following their orders they decided they could trust her enough to stay on a bench while they went to get hot dogs. They left Sally there to wait for them. Sally did exactly as she was told, not wanting to anger them again, and started staring up at the sky and trees.  
  
It was then she noticed the bench creak. She turned to her side to see another person sitting next to her. He was a big man with a large nose. He had on glasses that were so dark they would've appeared one-way. He had a round body and long legs leading up to big feet. He wore a red jacket with blue pants and black shoes. He was mostly bald only he had clumps of hair that came out from the side of his head, he reminded Sally of a clown she had seen on TV. He sat casually on the bench with one hand propped on top of the bench and the other in his lap. He looked out onto the people, not looking at Sally, but it seemed that he wasn't paying attention to them.  
  
He finally turned to face Sally. His jacket hid his mouth and his eyes didn't show. Sally had no idea what things were now being displayed on his face. She looked up back at him.  
  
"Hiya mister," she said perkily.  
  
The man looked at her. He leaned in to talk to her. Before he said anything he craned back up and looked around to see if anyone was watching, or if someone was there that wasn't supposed to be. After he had been satisfied that everything was fine, he leaned in toward her once more.  
  
"Hello there little girl," he whispered in her ear. Sally pulled her ear away slowly and pondered over what she had just heard. She then turned back to him and scooted closer to him.  
  
"Hiya mister!" she said louder than she had the first time. The man quickly put a finger to his lips and blew softly. Sally had never before seen the gesture, but she knew what it meant. "Hiya mister," she said more softly.  
  
"So you new to this city?" he asked casually, but still in a whisper.  
  
"Yup," she said normally.  
  
"And do you take orders from Sonic?"  
  
"Whadaya mean 'orders'?"  
  
"Well, does he tell you what to do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see. I've seen that you're quite the strong one," he said fading from the whisper to a normal talking voice.  
  
"Huh?" Sally said looking up from her swaying feet.  
  
"I can make you more powerful, stronger, faster than you have ever dreamed. All you hafta do is do what I tell you to do."  
  
"Um. . .," Sally, thought until she was interrupted when she saw someone familiar coming. "Hey Sonic," she called and waved. She went right around the man in front of her. The man froze and ran away in an instant. Sally could only stare and he hid right behind a tree, his round body popping out of the shape of the trunk.  
  
"Hey kid. Was there someone next to you?" Sonic asked as he handed her hotdog to her.  
  
"Nah, nobody really," she said as she munched down.  
  
The man watched as they finished and walked around the park. All the while he watched them from behind trees clearly seen, though not to him. When they stopped he observed their conversation. Sonic appeared to be yelling at Sally for jumping over a water fountain and spraying innocent passer- byes with water.  
  
"Why won't you do what I tell you to do? You listen to Shadow!" Sonic said turning into a ball with a head and his arms waving in the air. (A/N anime style remember?)  
  
"That's 'cause Shadow's way more cooler than you," Sally answered simply crossing her arms. Sonic fell on the ground anime style.  
  
It was then Robotnic got all the information he needed. Apparently she only took orders from one person, and that one person left the city for who- knows-where a few days ago. Robotnic snickered to himself from behind the tree, then faded from sight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the gang was making their way home at the end of the day Sonic, Amy, and Tails decided to get some candy to show Sally when they got home. Wanting it to be a surprise to the little hedgehog they told her to stay put while they went. They had left Sally alone once again.  
  
"Hello again," the man said friendlily. Sally turned around to see the same one leaning casually on a tree with one arm. He walked up to her.  
  
"What is your answer to my preposition?"  
  
"I guess. Shadow would've liked me stronger anyway. Ok with me I guess," she said innocently. "Ya do know you talk funny," she said trying to point out the obvious.  
  
"Good then," said Robotnic as they shook hands. "Meet me on your balcony tonight, after the others have gone to sleep. I will take you back to my factory and you'll get what's promised."  
  
"Okey-dokey," Sally agreed. Little did she know what she was getting into. She turned to see the gang coming back from the store. She turned back to see empty space next to her. She let out a confused "Hm" before turning back to the gang.  
  
"Hey, kid. Look at what we gotcha," said Sonic holding up a plastic bag.  
  
"Oooooh," Sally stared at that bag, her eyes going bigger. "Gimmie!" she yelled lunging for it.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," Sonic waved his index finger in the air in front of her face. He pulled the bag out of her reach just before she could reach it. "Not until we get home."  
  
Sally made a pout face with her hands in fists down at her sides. Her face then perked up, indicating she had an idea. She grinned and put her hands behind her. She walked over in the same manner and took Sonic's hand. With a sudden jolt she pulled him hard and dragged him behind her while she ran at supersonic speeds. Sonic wavered like a piece of paper trailing behind her, his feet swaying up in the air. Amy and Tails looked at each other, shrugged, and followed behind the pair.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally whipped back to apartment in a flash. She zipped through the door and threw Sonic onto the floor. He landed feet first, so the weight of his upper body compressed a bit until he popped back up like an accordion. He clutched his head for a moment while curlicues circled in his pupils.  
  
"Now Sonic?" Sally asked annoyingly.  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess," Sonic said in a loopy way as he handed the bag to her. He missed her open arms so Sally had to follow his to get the treats. Tails and Amy arrived to see her whisk the bag away to her room and put it next to the M&M's Tails had given her. When she put it down she reached her hand in, and pulled out as many bags of candy she could hold with just one. She ripped them open and shoved the contents into her mouth. After a loud crack she held her bulging cheek in pain. Sally hadn't realized they had also bought hard candy. She looked down at the M&M bag and finally opened it. She gazed inside at its colorful contents. An idea came to her when she remembered the picture she was drawing earlier that morning. She had sketched scenes she had seen, everything from the city, to her desert home. The rainbow orbs seemed to take different shapes, and reminded Sally of many things. She clutched the bag in her hand and toddled out her room. She came back into the living room to see two new creatures standing there talking to Sonic and the others. She quickly jumped back into the safety of the shadows behind a corner. She watched the creatures suspiciously, and with cunning you wouldn't expect her to have. She put the bag close to her and as she looked at the balls their colors reminded her of her friends. She clutched the bag even more tightly for fear the two new creatures would hurt them in any way. She peeked over the corner and listened as best she could.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So what're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked the two.  
  
"We detected something here. . .," Knuckles started.  
  
". . . And we came to investigate," Rouge finished. Knuckles glared at her but she just came back with a smirk.  
  
"What exactly?" Tails asked.  
  
"I felt a surge of power," said Knuckles.  
  
"As did I," Rouge said.  
  
"According to Tikal's orb it came from here. She created that thing so we could detect fluxes and other things related to the emeralds or any big power."  
  
"We thought it came from your Chaos Emerald. It's the only thing in the area but this surge was much more powerful, too powerful to be just your emerald alone."  
  
"Even the Master Emerald couldn't give off that big of a wave unless in a time of need."  
  
"So you guys thought it was me? Why, don't ya trust me?"  
  
"No," everyone in the room replied. Sonic fell to the ground anime style.  
  
"Geez, I know how to handle this kinda power. I'll show ya! Watch!" Sonic reached into his pocket (A/N ya know how animals just reach into their fur and a pocket shows up) and pulled out, nothing but air. Sonic looked at his hand with shock. He could've sworn that's where he had always put it. He put his hand back in, but still nothing came out.  
  
"You're not going to find it there, Sonic," Sally said as she came out reluctantly from the shadows. She scanned the new visitors and never took her eyes off them, even when she was talking to Sonic.  
  
"Whadaya mean?" Sonic questioned.  
  
"Shadow took the pretty shiny thing," Sally answered innocently with her voice going up at different times.  
  
"He what!"  
  
"The day he left he took it from you while you were sleeping. I was there so he told me not to tell you until you came looking for it. He also said to pay real attention to your face, and he was right, it is funny."  
  
Sonic's face became as red as a cherry as his cheeks puffed up as he inhaled air to stop from screaming. "SHADOW!" Sonic yelled thrusting his fists into the air as he screamed.  
  
++++++++++++Somewhere in the jungle also somewhere++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic's yelled echoed all over. Shadow was sitting on top of a treetop with his legs stretched out. "Looks like the faker finally found out," he sighed with satisfaction. "The kid really knows how to follow orders."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I can't believe he took it, and right under my nose!"  
  
"Well that just reassures why we can't trust you," Rouge said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, man. I wonder what Shadow's doing with it now. No wonder it gave such a big flux, it's in his hands now."  
  
"Yeah, but the flux came from here," Knuckles reasoned. "If he left with the emerald then it must not be the one causing it. Something else must be here that's giving it off."  
  
"Eggman probably. He's a city guy, right?"  
  
"Yes, but the flux was more magical than mechanical."  
  
"So what're we going to do you two, search the entire city?" Rouge demanded.  
  
"It's the only choice we have. The power was so well hidden all the orb said was that it was in this city. Tikal will inform us if anything changes through the charm she gave me. Since she hasn't said it moved it must still be here. We'll just have to split up and search," said Knuckles.  
  
"The city's huge! How do you expect us to find it?"  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
  
Rouge remained silent. As much as she wanted to make the echidna eat his words, she couldn't think of a way to stuff them back in. She reluctantly let herself be defeated and stared out the window.  
  
"So groups or individually?"  
  
Knuckles smirked at his small win. It was nice to see Rouge get beaten for once.  
  
"Sonic, who're your new friends? They look really strong, they kinda scare me," Sally cut in.  
  
"This is Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles guards the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds and Angel Isle. Rouge hunts the emeralds and. . . other stuff I guess," Sonic answered.  
  
"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Amy looked at Rouge suspiciously. "How do we know you won't turn against us again?"  
  
"Because #1 I don't work for GUN anymore, it got a bit boring. #2 this thing is a lot more for just Knucklehead to handle."  
  
"And #3 she wants the power for herself," Knuckles finished.  
  
"Pffht. Listen I'll help, but the power's mine in the end. I won't turn against you until we stop it. Face it, you need my help."  
  
"We don't even know what it is yet," Tails pointed out.  
  
"Neither do we. I can only hope we can stop it," said Knuckles.  
  
"Emeralds?" Sally asked when they stopped talking. "I don't get it."  
  
"They're full of power and things like that. Things you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"Well enough talk. We've come a long way and need a rest," Rouge cut in running her hand through her ears.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long way from Angel Isle," said Tails. "Knuckles can sleep on the floor of Sonic's room, and Rouge can sleep in Amy's room."  
  
"I don't know," said Knuckles. "The last time I saw Sonic's room you couldn't even see the floor."  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad!" yelled Sonic.  
  
Amy snickered and led Rouge to her room. Sally watched them carefully. Even if Sonic and Amy trusted these people, didn't mean she had to. She was just beginning to when she heard the word 'emerald'. Somehow it triggered a memory or a bit of knowledge from deep within her. She knew there was something about them that even they didn't know, but she did.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After everyone had settled in and gone to sleep Sally crept out. She was given only a small closet so no one but her could find it cozy. Creeping out she creaked open the doors of Amy's and Sonic's rooms checking to see if the party was dozing. After hearing deep breaths and snores from each body, she crept out onto the balcony. The moonlight flooded out upon her. She had to shield her eyes from the change of light compared to the dark apartment. She shivered slightly as the wind blew her pigtails slightly. She stared up at the sky, counting the stars. She knew each of them by name. She had watched them her entire life, and to her they seemed timeless. Through her life the stars were the only ones that were always there, the only ones that stayed long enough to always be.  
  
She was started from her thoughts when a machine pulled up to the balcony. It resembled a hover car and floated from the railing. The door opened revealing the man at its controls. He offered his hand toward her like a gentlemen. She took it and climbed aboard. She enjoyed flying over the city a second time through the one-way windows. She pressed her hands to the black glass.  
  
The hover car flew over the city and to an abandoned factory. Eggman's factory where he had devised many plans, and created the things to carry it out had been destroyed. He salvaged the remaining equipment he had and moved to an old factory near the edge of town. It was in this same factory he was contacted by the figure.  
  
The jets on the bottom of the car slowed. With a final press the car descended and landed. The doors opened like a regular car, and Sally hopped out. He led her over to the wall and pressed a brick. The covering of the brick came up revealing some gizmo that took up the rest of the brick with a green glass circle in the middle. Eggman walked up and opened his eye in front of the circle. A small light scanned his pupil. This was the only time he lifted up his glasses to reveal his brown eyes. After the scan was complete he pushed against the wall causing it to spin like a bookcase hiding a door. He gestured his hands inside, and Sally obeyed. She skipped into the darkness without a second thought. Eggman followed behind her. As he stepped in the door swung back into regular position. Outside there was an empty hover car, but nothing else to suggest anything other than a drive had happened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once inside the lights went on exposing the hallway they were traveling on. Sally looked up at the inside lights with wonder. Eggman went in front of her, and led her around. They went straight and followed the hallway. Sally could only wonder what the many side doors held. They followed the hallway through its turns and straights. They finally came to one of the rooms of the factory. It was a big room that contained the old conveyor belts, which were now rusty, and dull. The room was mostly dark except for the lights on the ceiling. The old equipment had been taken apart and sharp pieces lay in piles around the room. The darkness of the room, the light coming only from the ceiling, and the moonlight shining in through the high windows gave the impression of protruding shapes instead of the piles. They resembled arms reaching up in the shallow light. The only place that was clear was in the center. In the center was a lone display case that seemed to be the center of importance. The piles of twisted metal retracted from the shadows around it, as if they halted in its presence and revered it.  
  
The display case was very neat. It had a pure black base with a clear glass top. It was rectangular in shape. Inside it seemed to something red, Sally still had no idea what they were.  
  
Eggman walked up to the case and rested one hand on the top. He leaned on it casually as he faced her. Even though Sally couldn't see his face, she could tell he was very pleased with himself, and even more pleased that he could show someone his fantastic invention.  
  
"This is my most recent and greatest invention," he said waving his hands in front of it. "They will give you speed, force, and even flight if you learn to control them."  
  
"Ooooh," Sally let out as she stared at the case. It reflected the light so she couldn't see inside so well. The clear glass was also higher than she could see. "What are they?"  
  
"Well. . .," he lifted up the case and took the glass off. Reaching his hands in he lifted them up, one in each hand. They fit precisely in his palms and he handled them like precious stones.  
  
He then turned to show them to Sally who also couldn't be without awe. Her eyes went big, and sparked as they did. Sally then knew this was the greatest gift she would ever get.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, wadya think?  
  
Sally: not bad, at least I get lotsa gifts in this chapter  
  
Yeah, at least I'm getting better at the cliffhanger thing. Now what did Robotnic give you?  
  
Sally: oh yeah, they were really neat. I get to do some cool stuff thanks to them.  
  
Well in the next chapter you'll see what Sally got and how she's gonna use them. Robotnic will also have her do something for him as her end of the deal.  
  
Sally: forgetting something?  
  
Oh, yeah. Sonic the hedgehog and all other characters belong to Sega. The only things that I own are Sally, Sally's attacks and equipment, and Star's stuff. She won't appear until the later chapters near the end. Also the song in the last chapter was "Get a Clue by Sir Simon and Milo (they're some Disney singers or something) and I heard the song on my little sister's radio station and decided it fit. Listen to it and you'll really get a good feeling on how the mall wreck came about.  
  
Sally: you forgot?  
  
At least I put it in the next chapter. Also Rouge and Knuckles were introduced.  
  
Sally: yeah, and they still scare me. Just try looking at them as a little kid.  
  
That's exactly why YOU think they're scary, and older kids think they're cool  
  
Sally: huh?  
  
Well until then, ttfn! 


	11. Sally's new boots, the M&M's play 2 chap

Hey everybody! Guess what? Someone actually thought my Sally escapades were funny!  
  
Sally: well who wouldn't? After all you had to be there to see it first- hand.  
  
All right, anyway for those who looked at my lookup there're some spoilers for the rest of the story there. For those of you that have looked (thanks!) you will now see it happen.  
  
Sally: yeah, I get a present *singsong voice*  
  
O-k. Anyway if anyone wants this to also be a Knux/Rouge romance review and tell me. If enough do I think I can put it in here. The last romance fic I did the romance didn't come until the end after all the adventure was over with, so those of you who expect some fluff don't expect any soon, until the near end that is. Also I'm going to be giving out hidden spoilers in my comments so read carefully!  
  
Sally: can we start yet? I wanna get my present!  
  
Alright then. Here it goes! (P.S. this is kinda two chapters in one so it might be kinda long)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sonic woke up in the middle of the night with a cup of water in his hand. His eyes were only half open, and to him the apartment seemed twice as dark. He staggered down the hallway. As he was walking he saw Sally's door slightly ajar. He did a quick double take. He quickly ran to the door and shoved it open. He met with a mattress halfway on the floor, half on the wall. But no Sally. His eyes bulged as he ran to his and Amy's rooms and shook the occupants awake.  
  
"What is it?" Knuckles groaned.  
  
"The kid's gone!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Oh, no! Not again!" Amy said putting a hand on her chin.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Rouge shrugged. "She's just a kid."  
  
"Yeah, the same kid that caused the mall and city wreck yesterday."  
  
"She did what? I didn't see the news, but this kid's ok in my book," Rouge said flashing a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"This is no time to joke! Who knows what she'll do? We gotta find her!"  
  
"Where do we begin then?" Rouge said staring Sonic in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, where would the kid go?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Um, she could be anywhere in the city."  
  
"Well that only narrows it down by, oh say, 3 miles! The city's huge in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
"We'll just hafta find her then. We don't have a choice."  
  
"Geez, and I thought maybe I'd get a goodnight's sleep here," sighed Knuckles.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I call them, the Turbo Boots," Robotnic said proudly. In his hands was a pair of red boots. They were shiny and new. They were like Sonic's Light Boots, but they had different colors. Red all over, with white laces. The only thing strange about them was that there were holes in the bottoms. They reminded Sally of Shadow's Air Shoes because of the shafts in the sides, but there were holes in the bottoms spread out evenly with two in the back and front. After closer inspection Sally would see they weren't holes, they were outlets for something.  
  
Sally could do nothing but stare. She had had only one pair of shoes in her entire life, and they were old and ragged. The new shoes glittered off the small amount of light, and cradled in Robotnic's hands made them look even more impressive.  
  
Sally awkwardly lifted one shoe from Robotnic's palms. She held it in her small hands, running them over the surface. They were brand new, and nobody else had ever worn them since she could detect no smells of feet.  
  
The thing she noticed the most about them was their size. They were very small. She looked down at her own shoes, and wiggled her toes. She looked up at the shoes and put one next to one foot. The size matched perfectly. She looked up at Robotnic strangely.  
  
"I had them custom-made just for you," he answered with pride. "I hope they fit you well."  
  
Sally tried on the boots, and they did as he had said they would. They hugged her feet, but not too tight. She could wiggle her toes, but she didn't want to disturb the comfort beneath her. They went up to her ankles like regular boots did. After putting them on she whirled around and realized how light she felt now there was some support under her heels. She did a few jumps and trots. She couldn't believe the ease she had. She looked at her old sneakers, brown from the sand over many years. The bottoms had long come off and the souls were coming off so she could lift them up to see her toes if she wanted to.  
  
"Do you like them?" Robotnic asked rhetorically.  
  
Sally stopped in mid-step and twirled around to face him. "They're so. . . so. . . cool!" she said finally getting a word that fit.  
  
"That's not all they can do my dear," he replied shaking his finger in the air. "You see those shafts and holes in the bottom. They will supply some force which will allow you some lift."  
  
Sally looked at the bottom of the shoes and saw what he meant. "They're a lot like Shadow's."  
  
"SHADOW! HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?" Robotnic reeled in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I met him in the desert. Then he took me to the city. Then he left," Sally said quickly and simply.  
  
"So, the experiment survived the fall," Robotnic pondered.  
  
Sally paid no attention to his out-loud thoughts. She inspected the holes more closely. She could only wonder what came out of them.  
  
"I don't call them the 'Turbo Boots' for nothing," Robotnic answered her quiet thoughts.  
  
Sally snapped out of her trance with a start. She looked up at him. "What're they for then?"  
  
"You'll see, with practice that is. We'll start the training tomorrow. Dawn approaches, and we must get you back before the others notice."  
  
"O-k then," Sally said reluctantly. The comfort and support of the boots were perfect for her. She didn't want to leave them behind. She sadly handed them back to Robotnic and put on her old sneakers. When she put them on she realized how torn they were. The bottoms were coming off as well. Sally's face twisted at how their feel compared to the boots.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, I'll bring you back here tomorrow night for some practice with them," Robotnic said as sympathetic as he could fake.  
  
"Ya promise?" Sally said with her face perking up.  
  
"Of course, cross my heart."  
  
Sally of course didn't know the man probably didn't have a heart, but she believed him anyway. She skipped out with him to the hover car. The minute Sally left the room Robotnic turned into the shadows of the room.  
  
"I see you didn't come out."  
  
The blackness swirled until it formed a shape, a shape darker than the very shadows surrounding it.  
  
"I didn't want to scare the child," he answered after taking his form.  
  
"You're the one who wanted her in the first place, the one who showed me that this kid can actually be of use to us!"  
  
"The child has strength and speed to match that of your adversary. Not only that but being a child she is naïve and trusting. She is also very gullible, a factor which will keep her loyal to us. Besides you seemed to have won her over with your invention. If I showed up I would frighten her away, we can't that can we, my friend."  
  
"Hmph, I just hope she can do what we ask."  
  
"Don't worry. She'll do whatever we want her to. After she said that she wouldn't follow Sonic she won't hold back against him. There's just something about her."  
  
"Well her looks certainly don't show any of her power. I can just hope she can do this."  
  
"She will. The energy I felt from her seemed so. . . familiar. As if I've seen it before. Of course I've been captured for so many years I haven't detected much energy, so this one is very strange. If her energy is what I think it is, she'll have no trouble at all."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"KID! HEY KID!" Sonic and the others called. They disturbed many people in their search. One person even through a clock at Sonic's head, and it hit too.  
  
"Geez, where is she?" Knuckles asked with a yawn. The guardian wasn't really looking; he was just following Sonic while trying not to fall asleep.  
  
"Can we go back yet? A girl needs her beauty rest," said Rouge brushing her hair.  
  
"If we don't find her, think of all she could do!" said Tails who was holding a flashlight.  
  
"Speak for yourself Tails," Sonic said clutching the bump on his head. "I think we've had enough of this search."  
  
"I think others have had enough of us too, Sonic," said Amy pointing to the crowd of people in their pajamas walking up to them in a mob formation.  
  
"Let's get back to the apartment!" stuttered Sonic.  
  
"But what about the kid!" yelled Tails as the gang retreated.  
  
"Forget the kid, whata 'bout us!" yelled Sonic running back and grabbing Tails's hand. With a yank the small fox was pulled out of danger once again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gang arrived at the apartment luckily losing the mob. They leaned against the door and caught their breaths. In their rush they slammed the door behind them, leaving Sonic and Tails outside.  
  
"Hey guys! Let us in!" yelled Sonic pounding on the door. While Sonic pounded Tails kept a lookout for any mobs of people. They may have lost the mob, but there was still a chance they might come right to their door.  
  
"Sorry Sonic," said Amy opening the door. What Amy didn't know when she did this was that Sonic was leaning on the door with his hands. When she opened it he fell face first onto her apartment floor. "Sonic? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sonic pulling his face off the floor. "I'll be fine."  
  
Tails poked his head in the doorway. The first thing he saw he pointed to. "Hey guys, look!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see the clear doors leading to the balcony. Looking through the glass they saw Sally staring up at the stars. She looked as calm as ever, as she leaned on the railing.  
  
"HEY KID!" yelled Sonic as he raced to the doors and flung them open. His loud yell nearly caused Sally to fall over the railing. Luckily Sonic was there to catch her foot before she fell. He brought her up to his face while she was still upside-down. "WHERE WERE YA THIS ENTIRE TIME!" he yelled with enough force to blow Sally away from his mouth. When he stopped she straightened out with his spit covering her face. She reached up and wiped them away much like a windshield wiper.  
  
"I was out here, where were you guys?" she asked back at him.  
  
"We were out looking for you, ya mean you were out here the entire time!"  
  
Sally thought back to when she was dropped off.  
  
*Small flashback*  
  
The hover car descended right in front of the balcony in the same way it had picked her up. The door opened and she hopped out. She stopped and turned around when Robotnic addressed her for the last time that night.  
  
"Remember not to say anything about this to Sonic or any of his friends. We wouldn't want them to get jealous of your present. We'll just keep this our little secret, k?"  
  
"Ok," Sally agreed.  
  
The doors closed without any other words. The car zipped back up and into the sky. Sally stood back and waved at it when it was still in sight. When it went from a little black dot to disappearing completely she stopped waving and stared at where it headed. She could no longer see it, but she knew it was there.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Yup," she answered.  
  
"Sonic, you did check the balcony, didn't you?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Um, oops," Sonic said covering his mouth so no one could hear it, but Rouge understood perfectly with her bat ears.  
  
"Ugh," everyone sighed.  
  
"Now c'mon everyone. Sonic made a mistake," said Amy walking up behind Sonic and putting her arm on his shoulder. "The point is the kid's here. Now we can all get back to sleep."  
  
"What's the point? It's already morning," Knuckles groaned as the others dragged their way to their beds.  
  
"So, Sonic, I stood up for you. Whadaya think of that?" Amy turned to see Sonic already asleep with a bubble coming out of his nose and drool coming down his mouth. Amy dropped him again as he was covered with slime and quickly ran off with her face blushing.  
  
Sally turned to the sleeping Sonic who she guessed would be sleeping on the floor for the remainder of the night. She let out a yawn and stretched her hands into the air. She looked up at the sky outside through the balcony doors. She put her arms down and smiled at the sight. /Tomorrow/ she said happily.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning everyone drowsily made their way to the living room after the little amount of sleep they had. Spending the whole night searching had taken up most of their sleeping hours. Most were falling asleep at the breakfast table. Sonic hadn't woken up yet, so Amy had dragged him over to a chair where his head now lay face-first in his cereal bowl.  
  
Amy was the only one chipper that morning. Being the one who always made breakfast she had to keep up her mood so the others wouldn't be so gloomy. She had also drunk lots of coffee and hot chocolate before the others had awoken.  
  
Knuckles had red eyes that matched his fur. Tails's fur was tousled and sticking up in many places. Rouge was in the bathroom washing, combing, changing, and doing other things she usually did in the morning.  
  
"Tails why don't you go take a bath, that always helps you wake up," suggested Amy as she fried some eggs.  
  
"Rouge's been in the bathroom for the last hour," Tails complained.  
  
"Girls," said Knuckles before he passed out on the table just before Amy put the eggs she had been frying before him.  
  
Rouge came in with a towel behind her neck. She had taken a shower, combed her hair, and put on some new clothes. Her clothes were exactly like the ones she always wore but they were a clean pair. She walked up to the table and stuck a fork in Amy's eggs. She stuffed it in her mouth and ate them with one bite. She then saw Knuckles whose position resembled Sonic's only without the cereal bowl. She grabbed Knuckles's head and pulled it up from the table while he was still sleeping. She then banged his face several times on the table, waking him up and stirring Sonic.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, whadya do that for?" yelled Knuckles angrily shaking his fists.  
  
"It was the best wakeup call," she answered sarcastically before going over to the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"I'll do it to all of you guys if you don't wake up soon."  
  
At this all three of them straightened up and opened their eyes as much as they could. Sonic's face was covered in milk and he had Cheerios where his eyes would've been.  
  
Sally walked out rubbing her eyes to see this strange sight before her. "What happened?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Rouge just got the boys to wake up," answered Amy.  
  
"Oh," said Sally as she turned to see what Rouge was watching. She saw people talking, but she didn't understand what they were saying. Some were yelling, others were whispering, music was playing to enhance the mood, and whenever they screamed they moved their bodies in an over exaggerated way. Later Sally would learn that Rouge watched soap operas.  
  
She turned away from the set seeing nothing she could understand in the program. She hopped up to a chair and started eating her eggs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that day Knuckles and Rouge were talking about the emeralds, and Shadow.  
  
"So he survived," Knuckles thought.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Rouge said leaning back with her hands behind her head on the couch. "I've seen those two do amazing things, and avoiding death is something I never doubted."  
  
"Yeah, but I could've sworn he fell through the atmosphere. I know the emeralds can make you go super, but it doesn't last that long. I saw him fall out of it before he fell meaning he fell with his normal power."  
  
"No matter what explanation you come up with the point is Shadow's alive, and there's no need to question it."  
  
"But still it boggles my mind how he did it."  
  
"Well it boggles my mind why there's a kid in this apartment, beside Tails I mean."  
  
Tails stared at Rouge angrily before Sally stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Ya mean me, right?" she asked pointing to herself.  
  
"Yeah, where'd ya come from kid," Rouge asked actually looking at her this time.  
  
"I live in the middle of the desert in the middle of nowhere," she answered as simply as she had done to Shadow when he asked her a question like that.  
  
"O-k, well that answers a lot!" Rouge said turning away from her.  
  
"We found her with Shadow in the desert," answered Tails matter-of-factly. "We found the crater Shadow had caused on reentry too. We don't know how he survived, but he was there."  
  
"The kid was with him too," continued Amy. "We don't know where she came from, and she doesn't remember. All we know is that she hasn't had any contact with humans, civilization, or any other living things probably."  
  
"When Shadow left for who-knows-where he left the kid behind," Sonic continued. "Seeing that she didn't have parents or guardians and we couldn't take her back to the desert we decided to sorta take her in. Show her the sights and maybe learn a little about her."  
  
"Find anything about her yet?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Nope," all three answered.  
  
Rouge looked down at her. "She at least has a name, right?"  
  
"She hasn't told us yet," Sonic answered.  
  
"I just don't feel like it yet," Sally said turning up her nose.  
  
"What a weird kid," said Rouge.  
  
"What was she doing with Shadow in the desert?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"We don't know. All we know is that we found her there. She's probably the one who found Shadow before us," said Tails.  
  
"Hm, how strange. What desert?"  
  
"The Sahara," answered Tails.  
  
"The Sahara! How'd she get out in the middle of that place. There's nothing around the middle of the desert for miles!"  
  
"Exactly," said Tails.  
  
"What're you guys talking about?" Sally interrupted.  
  
"Where you came from," replied Knuckles.  
  
"I came from the temple," Sally answered back. (A/N this is a clue for those who haven't noticed. There was also another two before this)  
  
"Temple?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah, there's a temple and some old ruins out there."  
  
"Hm, I'll have Tikal check up on those."  
  
"So what're we going to do now?" asked Amy after being left out of the conversation.  
  
"We're going to look for the energy source," stated Knuckles. "I know the cities big but we'll just have to search everywhere."  
  
"Oh, great idea. Now we just hafta run around town that's only about 3 miles big," Rouge commented.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
While they were all arguing Sally had gotten out the paper she had been drawing on. She looked at the scenes she had drawn from yesterday, and then looked up at the gang who was arguing. She grabbed her M&M's and began to play the scene.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic watched as Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy argued. He didn't really have a say in this so he turned his attention elsewhere. He saw Sally on the floor with her drawing in front of her. What interested him the most was that she seemed to be talking to herself, or at least to the paper.  
  
He walked up behind her to see what she was doing. Turns out she was playing with the M&M's. She was moving the colored dots around the scenes. As Sonic stared at the drawings they seemed to blur and take shape. He now recognized the different areas of color on the paper to be different places. The one that most of the M&M's were on were different scribbles of pink, red, and a little gray. As he squinted his eyes the scribbles came together and they took the form of Amy's apartment.  
  
He then noticed that each of the M&M's on that scene were different colors, no two were the same. She moved them around and seemed to be talking for them. He looked a little closer he saw the position of them. 4 were together in a circle while 2 were away from them, the 2 next to each other. Sonic thought for a moment what Sally could be playing with the M&M's. He listened to her dialogue for them.  
  
"So that's where we found her," she said in a whisper moving the orange M&M.  
  
"Weird isn't it," she said moving the pink M&M to answer the orange one.  
  
"So she was with Shadow," Sally said trying to imitate a low voice.  
  
Sonic then realized what she was doing. She was depicting the scene going on around her, and the M&M's were the others. The yellow one had to be her, and the blue one next to her had to be Sonic himself. Sonic could only wonder how she knew he was behind her when she didn't even look up. The pink one was Amy (A/N when I opened up my M&M's Mini's there was a pink one in it. I don't know if there're also with regular M&Ms but this is what I got) the red one was Knuckles, and the orange one was Tails.  
  
After realizing this Sonic stared more intensely at the scene. Sally was taking what everyone was saying and putting it in her own words. She was also imitating the voices pretty good as well. He recognized his voice, Amy's high pitched one, Tails kid-like voice, which wasn't too hard for her, and Knuckles deep voice.  
  
The others turned to see the pair watching the piece of paper. Amy and Tails walked over first. Rouge and Knuckles watched for a while before joining. Since everyone else was a lot quicker than Sonic in terms of the mind, it only took a few seconds before they understood what was going on. They watched as she moved them playing scenes from yesterday, and present day. She also took the yellow M&M and moved it over to the mall wreck picture she had drawn and began to move it around.  
  
Sally looked up to see everyone watching her little play. She reached into the bag and pulled out another M&M not seeming to care what color it was. He placed it in her mouth and gave it a few licks with her tongue. She then pulled it back out so that the color had been licked off, but the outer shell remained. She placed the now white M&M next to the red one and made them argue. Sally's imitation of Rouge was very good, she even captured the arrogance tone she had.  
  
After watching her for a while Sally got bored and looked up the group, which was now huddled around her. She smiled and laughed at them.  
  
"Hello, watcha guys doin?" she asked.  
  
"Cute kid," said Rouge ruffling Sally's hair before walking off.  
  
Knuckles picked up the red M&M and twirled it in his hands. "Was that voice supposed to be mine?" he asked her.  
  
Tails picked up his M&M and threw it into the air before it landed in his mouth. He flashed he a thumbs-up sign as he walked off.  
  
Amy picked up her M&M and placed it right next to the blue one. She then blushed and ran off to her room.  
  
Sally blinked twice as the group ran to get ready for bed. She then looked out the balcony windows to the open sky. /Tonight's the night/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Waiting until the others went to sleep seemed to take forever for young Sally. The thought of those new boots made her head spin. In those boots she felt that she could do anything. She could only wonder their true secrets and what those shafts and holes in the bottom were for. She couldn't sleep so she waited until the others turned their lights off. Through the crack between the door and the wall of her room she peered out at them. They were still rolling up their hair, talking about things, and getting drinks. /Why can't they just fall asleep already!/ Sally screamed in her thoughts.  
  
Finally the lights clicked off and with one last yawn Sally heard Sonic's snores through his door. Tiptoeing over to the crack leading into his room she peered in to see Sonic in a very weird sleeping position, and Tails and Knuckles on the floor. She then crept over to Rouge's and Amy's room. Both were asleep with curlers, and face creams on. Sally could only wonder why they slept with such weird contraptions on and how they slept so easily with them on. After checking both parties couldn't be stirred until morning, Sally made her way as quietly as she could to the balcony. Opening the doors only a crack and squeezing her way through it she made her way out. As soon as she shut the doors she heard the familiar gush of air from the bottom of the hover car behind her. She turned to see it floating as it did the previous night. The door opened and she hopped inside with no help.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Alright, the boots can fire a propulsion to keep you up in the air, this lowers friction from running, and enables flight," Robotnic lectured. Sally could only stare at the blueprints he was trying to explain to her. The strange language and pictures she couldn't comprehend, but she paid attention anyway just listening for key words.  
  
Robotnic slapped down the pointer and turned to face her. "Now it is time for you to try and get used to them," he stated standing up as straight as he could.  
  
Sally hopped off the crate she was sitting on for the entire thing and stretched a bit. (A/N I don't know how long he make's his speeches, but I can guess at how someone that smart talks) She then stood in the middle of the floor and prepared to let the boots go. Little did she know that the figure watched hidden in the shadows at her efforts.  
  
Sally concentrated as Robotnic had told her to do. He had said they would turn on and off based on her thoughts. She closed her eyes and thought hard. Soon fire sparked from the bottom holes. The four holes on each foot blasted her off the air like a mini rocket that was hovering. She enjoyed the feeling, and thought of how Shadow had let her try on his boots. Then she remembered how she had slipped, and slid on thin air with those shoes. As she thought this she lost her balance and began to teeter. Her thoughts went out of her control as did her boots. The blasters fired up so much they sent her right into the ceiling. Making cracks along the ceiling head, Sally slowly pushed her head out and looked down. Being tired after that stunt she sat down. The blasters spewed out fire, which launched her in the opposite direction her feet were pointing, as they were supposed to do. Sally was used to sitting with her feet in front of her spread out, doing this in midair sent her right into the wall. Making an indention, she slowly fell into unconsciousness. Since her thoughts had ceased, so did the boots causing her to fall bottom first onto the floor. This jolt woke her back up and she dizzily got back onto her feet.  
  
Robotnic watched and cringed every time she bumped into something. After many practices Sally had made cracks, and holes in the ceiling, floor, and wall. After watching the little hedgehog fall, and get back up again the figure called Robotnic over to him.  
  
"Keep practicing now, you'll get it," he said getting her to turn her attention away from him.  
  
Sally nodded and proceeded to try and control them.  
  
"What is it?" Robotnic asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"She isn't doing very well," said the figure.  
  
"I can see that," Robotnic pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but she always gets back up. She has a lot of strength that one. She is perfect for the boots. After a few practices we will take her and she will serve us."  
  
"Ah, so that is your plan. Yes, after she does her deed nothing will come in our way of world domination."  
  
"Speak for yourself, my friend, I just want to be back to my original power, and destroy the one who did this to me."  
  
"Oh, so revenge is your reason is it?"  
  
"As it is yours. Continue with the practice, she is making excellent progress."  
  
"Excellent progress?" said Robotnic turning to see Sally whiz into another wall and break a window. "What do you mean excellent. . ." before he could finish the figure was gone. Robotnic scratched the bald on his head and then turned his attention back to Sally.  
  
She was crashing into piles, and destroying the ancient machinery. She looked very bruised, but she got up and tried again as if the impact hadn't hurt her at all.  
  
"So, show me what you can do," said Robotnic when he saw time was almost up.  
  
"Ok," said Sally. "Watch this!"  
  
She turned them on with ease and skated around the room much like Shadow would do with his air shoes. She then blasted them up a little higher and almost to the ceiling. One would be sure she was going to crash if it wasn't for the sure look on her face. Just as she was about to reach it the blasters turned off. She kept going from the inertia and just touched the ceiling easily with one hand. She then fell back to the ground and just as she was about to touch it the blasters turned on again and she hovered in the air.  
  
Robotnic could only watch in awe at how gracefully she did it. She took to them like a duck does to water. She controlled them very well, and she was very close to learning how to fly with them. Robotnic straightened up and rubbed his nose. "Very nice work, I believe that after this just one practice you are now ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You'll see. Tomorrow night will be our last practice. Then you will come with me."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"Good, come on now so I can treat these bruises so that stupid rodent and his rodent friends don't notice."  
  
"Rodent?" Sally said twisting her face to look as confused as could be.  
  
"Yes, the same ones that will be out of my hair forever!" Robotnic said letting out an evil laugh with a piece of gauze in his hand. When he came back down from laughing Sally launched herself onto his head.  
  
"You have stuff in your hair?" she asked running her fingers through his clown styled hair. "I don't see anything."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ah another chapter done!  
  
Sally: yeah, and now I gots the TURBO BOOTS! Watch what I can do with them! *Sally skates around the room and bumps into walls causing pictures to fall off*  
  
Oh, well, guess I have to clean my room, again.  
  
Sally: well you should. Only Sonic's room is worse than this  
  
O-k, anyway another chapter and soon the big fight!  
  
Sally: between who? Sonic and Shadow?!  
  
No, those two race, they never really fight anymore. What I will tell you is that Sonic's going to be in it.  
  
Sally: cool, who's going to kick Sonic's butt?  
  
You'll see. Anyway the hidden clues in this chapter are nearly impossible to find, but once the ending is near you'll see it. Until then ttfn! 


	12. Sally runs away, the clue in the M&Ms

Kudos to everyone.  
  
Sally: hello again.  
  
Well the story is near the end. . .  
  
Sally: not!  
  
Yeah, gotcha there! Sorry just trying to lighten up for Halloween. I'm going as a Fallen Angel.  
  
Sally: yeah, and I'm going as a little, yellow hedgehog  
  
Well that won't be hard to dress up.  
  
Sally: really?  
  
*sighs* Anyways on with the story and the fight that I promised in the last chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Morning kid!" Sonic called to Sally through the crack in her door. His eyes became a bit wider when the blob inside only stirred a little. "I SAID MORNING!" Sonic called a bit louder.  
  
"Ya don't hafta yell," Sally groaned rubbing her eyes. She let out a yawn as she went outside the door right in front of Sonic. She looked dazedly around her and then up at Sonic. She then walked right back into the room and back to sleep. Sonic could only gape at her actions.  
  
"What's wrong with you this morning?" Sonic asked opening the door a crack so he could just barely make her out.  
  
"Mmph, dmph slugh thush lumph nimph," Sally muffled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sally walked out with a pillow under her arm. "I didn't sleep much last night," she answered.  
  
"Rise and shine kid," Rouge said sticking her head into the hallway.  
  
Rouge's smirking face turned into one of confusion. Sonic looked away from her to Sally to see she had fallen asleep standing up with the pillow she had taken with her. Sonic walked next to her and gave her a slight poke. Her body swayed until it came back to it's original position, like a popup clown.  
  
"Guess she really didn't sleep well last night."  
  
Sonic and Rouge made their way to see the others already eating breakfast, or reading the paper in Knuckles case. Amy placed down some fresh bacon and smiled at Sonic as he approached.  
  
"Hey Sonic! Did ya wake up the kid?" she piped.  
  
"Nope, she seems really tuckered out," he answered. "Maybe she had a nightmare or something."  
  
"No," Knuckles replied sarcastically. "She really ran out in the middle of the night to. . . some abandoned building where she practiced a form of great power."  
  
"Hehehe," Tails laughed. "Yeah that's exactly what happened!"  
  
The group laughed at their joke. Ironically enough they didn't know what that fateful night had in store for them up ahead.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that afternoon Sonic and the gang were enjoying one of their rare moments to relax. Sonic watched a sitcom from the couch while Amy leaned as casually as she could on his shoulder while blushing. Tails was fussing with his models on the floor. Since the parts he had ordered for the Tornado hadn't been delivered yet, he had built 14 planes, 3 jets, 2 gundams (A/N I really don't know what models there are for so I had to borrow something from another anime. Gundam doesn't belong to me so there!) and 5 cars. Tails was now growing bored after gluing little parts together for the entire day. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at Rouge and Knuckles, which were sitting on the couch nearest to him, much to their dismay. Tails noticed that the two weren't arguing as much as they should.  
  
Knuckles was watching the sitcom along with Sonic, though it was clear he wasn't paying attention. Every so often he would take a look out of the corner of his eyes at the lady beside him. Rouge was propped up with her feet on the couch and her hands behind her. She was in a reclining position with her eyes closed. Like Knuckles she would also open her eyes so often to watch him in her own way. Every time she did he would look away then close her eyes again. The two continued like this until Tails finally got bored of watching. /How weird. Wonder why they're not trying to kill each other like last time. Maybe they finally learned to get along/ Tails turned his head to see Sally on the floor playing with her M&Ms.  
  
Tails walked over and watched her play. It wasn't long until Knuckles and Rouge stopped teasing each other and followed him. Amy then nudged Sonic to follow the rest. They found Sally once again depicting the scene going on around her. The pink was next to the blue, red next to the white, orange and yellow were somewhat separated from them.  
  
As they watched Sonic noticed that one was nowhere near the rest. It was a brown M&M and it was all the way in the top right corner whereas the rest were in the middle. The brown M&M was in what looked like a jungle. The drawing was really just a tree and some grass around it, but Sonic could figure out what it was. After pondering the possibilities he asked her.  
  
"Kid, who's the brown one, the one out all the way in the corner?"  
  
Sally looked up and then over to the corner. It was beginning to curl up, but the M&M was clearly seen against the green.  
  
"That one?" she indicated. "That's Shadow."  
  
Sonic's face changed instantly to a bit more sober. He saw Sally's shining face, but he couldn't be like her mood right now. He looked back at the foreign M&M, so far away now. Knuckles and the others caught Sonic's expression as if it were a disease. They too frowned and walked away. Sally never looked up, so she never saw them leave.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They walked out onto the balcony with sullen faces. They closed the door behind them, and remained quiet until Sonic spoke.  
  
"Can't believe she put that there," Sonic said.  
  
"I don't blame her," said Amy.  
  
"Yeah, Shadow and her were really close," agreed Tails. "He was kinda like a big brother to her."  
  
"So, they were basically friends?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Now I've seen everything," Rouge said not being able to keep away her sarcasm.  
  
"She must really miss him," sighed Amy. "Wish there was something we could do."  
  
"Nah," shrugged Tails. "Shadow's the only one she'll listen to."  
  
"Can't believe it," said Rouge looking at Sally through the glass doors. "That kid, a friend of Shadow."  
  
"Well one thing's for sure," said Knuckles. "That ain't an ordinary kid."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that night Sally packed up her belongings knowing she would leave the apartment that night. Packing the little clothes that Amy had bought for her that she actually liked rolled up in her blanket. She then carefully tossed all of her snacks and her prized M&Ms in an empty pillowcase. She then walked out the balcony doors as soon as the hover car arrived for her.  
  
Robotnic steadied it in the same fashion he had done on previous nights. This time, however, he didn't bother to look at her while she boarded. As the doors closed Sally could only look out to the apartment that grew smaller every minute. She could only wonder what she had to do, but because of her naivety she hoped it would be something fun.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally entered the room, which held the Turbo Boots and welcomed the comfort to her feet. Wriggling her toes she felt truly content. She then decided to practice some more while Robotnic disappeared into the shadows.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"All goes according to plan," declared Robotnic.  
  
"Yes, my friend, if this is what you really want," the figure answered. "After this plan is over it is my turn to get what I want."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," said Robotnic not paying attention instead watching Sally practice. "Soon that overgrown rat will be out of my hair. NO MORE SONIC!" Robotnic clasped his hands into fists and shook them in the air.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally stopped to hear the maniacal laughter coming from the shadows. She stood there hovering until the laughter passed like a midnight wind. She stood rooted to the spot with confusion. She cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed. "What a weird man, he even talks to himself too. I don't blame him for wanting Sonic to be his friend," Sally assumed as she went back to practicing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I see this problem has been in your side for a while," the figure said rhetorically.  
  
"You have no idea," answered Robotnic putting his arms down at his sides. He coughed and cleared his throat. "You never did tell me what your plan was."  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple really. I'll tell you as soon as this is over. Once it is my plan will be possible. It all depends on this, and I'm sure it'll go according to plan," the figure indicated the past failed plans.  
  
"Don't worry. There is no way my invention can fail."  
  
Robotnic had no way of knowing that but not heeding his previous history, he was doomed to repeat it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Knuckles woke up and stretched his arms out. As he did he noticed something wet at the end of his hands. He groggily got up and turned on the light. The light caused Sonic and Tails to wake up rather abruptly, but Knuckles yell woke them up even more.  
  
"SONIC!" Knuckles screamed losing his usual solitude.  
  
Sonic groaned and lifted his head up to see the red echidna now completely red. Knuckles had his fists balled up so that the spikes in his hands were clearly visible, and ready for use. Sonic then looked down at the floor where Knuckles was sleeping. His pupils became smaller; he gulped, and managed a fake laugh.  
  
Amy and Rouge stormed into the room just as Knuckles was about to leap and attack Sonic. Rouge easily busted down the door with her foot only to find it was open in the first place. With a brutal kick the door fell right down on Knuckles before he could jump into the air. Rouge stormed into the room with Amy cowering behind her. Rouge walked right over the door, which was also right over Knuckles. Amy walked in cautiously, obviously a little shaken over the act her roommate had just done.  
  
A groan came from underneath the door. Amy recognized the voice instantly, and slid off the door to the floor to the side. Rouge recognized it also, and let out a smirk. She then started jumping up and down exactly over where she had heard the groan come from causing more. When she was sure she had beat Knuckles into submission she leaped off the door and landed on Sonic's bed.  
  
Knuckles gave the door a hard elbow sending it flying into the hallway. He got up and flashed a look at Rouge, who looked away and started whistling. He then turned his attention back to Sonic with a hard glare. Seeing that the boys weren't in the mood for talking, Amy tried her best to find out what happened before they killed each other.  
  
"What happened?" she said hoping to get a good answer from the most general question.  
  
"Look for yourself," said Knuckles pointing to something on the ground.  
  
Amy looked down and saw a lone glass of water next to Knuckles's sleeping bag. Putting two and two together she let out an, "Oh," and then stared back at the two boys involved.  
  
"Sonic, you put Knuckles's hand in warm water didn't you?" Amy scolded him as harshly as she could without blushing though she couldn't hold back that much.  
  
"Well I wanted to see if it worked," Sonic shrugged.  
  
"YOU LITTLE!" yelled Knuckles lunging at Sonic. Luckily Rouge got in the way to block his path by putting her hand in front of him. Knuckles glared at her intensely, but Rouge's ice expression never changed. Surprisingly Knuckles backed off and even went back a few steps. Only when he was at least a foot away from Sonic did Rouge put her hand down.  
  
"Well you try waking up to that," Knuckles reasoned.  
  
"Least you woke up in time," Rouge said under her breath.  
  
"Geez, can't you guys ever let the little kids sleep," groaned Tails as he tossed a pillow over his head to block out the bright light.  
  
"Speaking of kids, where's the kid?" asked Sonic hoping to get the attention away from him.  
  
"Don't know, she didn't wake up like the rest of us," said Rouge looking around. "Maybe she's a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Might as well go check then," said Knuckles casting a glance at Sonic before he turned around.  
  
Knuckles walked down the hallway with the incident still fresh in his mind. He grumbled as he came to the closet door to find it completely closed. This was strange since the door always had to be open to let air in. He twisted the knob and cracked the door open. He didn't see the usual yellow blob so he opened the door more. He saw nothing but the propped up mattress against the wall, and the box of clothes Amy had bought her, the ones she said she didn't like.  
  
"Hey, Sonic!"  
  
"I ain't commin out!"  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Knuckles grumbled back no matter how much he wanted to. "The kid's gone. . . again!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Sonic raced down the hallway in a flash of light and stopped before the closet door. He quickly ransacked the closet, throwing out coats, boxes, and some of Amy's stuff that was in there. In the end there was a whole pile of junk, and an empty closet. Sonic then sifted through the pile of junk.  
  
Amy, Rouge, and a dazed Tails walked out to find Sonic throwing Amy's things everywhere.  
  
"Sonic! What're you doing!" Amy yelled after seeing Sonic throwing around HER stuff.  
  
"The kid's gone, Amy," replied Sonic pausing to answer. "Not only that, but all of her things are gone too."  
  
"But hey, how come some of her clothes are here," said Amy picking up one pair of shorts Sally had left behind.  
  
"Well she did say she didn't like those," Rouge said with her usual sarcastic tones.  
  
"But why!" yelled Amy getting distracted from the true action going on around her.  
  
"Listen, Amy," stated Sonic. "The kid's gone, and from the looks of things it doesn't seem that she wants to come back."  
  
"But why would Sally run away?" Amy asked in disbelief. "We never did anything bad to her."  
  
"Maybe she finally came to her senses and left Sonic and this crazy place," said Rouge walking away.  
  
"Rouge, go easy on them, for once," pleaded Knuckles.  
  
"I came here to fight and get that power, not to sympathize."  
  
Rouge marched back to her room and shut the door behind her. Knuckles watched her leave, and something tugged within him to follow and reason with her. He held it back and returned to Sonic, Amy, and Tails. They were still getting over the shock.  
  
"Where would she go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said in barely a whisper.  
  
While Amy and Sonic were just standing around, Tails walked off to find the picture Sally had drawn was still out. He looked over it, remembering how she would play on it with her M&Ms, which were still there. He then noticed that while the other M&Ms were in the apartment scene, the yellow and brown weren't there. He looked toward the corner and noticed that a new scene had been added. It was a big black square with smaller black rectangles on top. It had yellow squares near the top of the big black one and there was brown and gray scribbled around it. He then noticed that the yellow M&M was right on top of it.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tails called. "I think I know where she is."  
  
They followed Tails over to the picture. They all squinted at it, hoping it was a clue left by Sally to her whereabouts. No matter how hard they squinted, or how they looked at it they couldn't make anything out of it.  
  
"It looks like an old factory to me," Rouge said out of the blue.  
  
They all turned around to see her looking over their shoulders. She stood up straight and got some distance before she spoke. "I figure I might as well help since the kid's got spunk."  
  
"An old factory," said Knuckles not letting in any time for them to accept her again. "Isn't there an old abandoned neighborhood with one in it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sonic snapping his fingers. "I recognize that place now. I know exactly where it is."  
  
Sonic dashed out the door leaving Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge to run as fast as they could to catch up, though they probably never could. Tails lingered behind staring at the picture. He then looked around, and seeing that no one was there he scooped the M&Ms off the picture and into his hands. He then put them in his pocket. (A/N I know he doesn't have pockets but all characters have invisible pockets always on them) He then high-tailed it outta there before he was left behind.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well this is the place," Sonic stated as they got there.  
  
Sonic had lived in the city for a long time, and knew it like the back of his glove. Just looking at that picture and hearing "An old factory," from Rouge it just clicked in his head. He had found the exact place Robotnic was waiting for them.  
  
"C'mon," said Knuckles indicating with his elbow for them to follow behind him. After a few steps Rouge sighed and walked up next to him. The two moved along not really caring that another was leader. Soon it was hard to tell who really was.  
  
Rouge's ears twitched in one direction. She moved her head in that direction. "Something's over there."  
  
Following her hearing she led them to a field behind the factory. The factory must've been a tire factory for they lined the edges completely hiding the field from the outside. Although the field had tires upon end, it was very empty in the middle. It was as if they lined the outside first to hide it, then left the inside blank.  
  
Rouge led the others cautiously around the edges keeping close to the tire walls. She finally stood erect and firm. Knuckles followed her actions after her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic whispered.  
  
"We've been found," stated Rouge.  
  
No sooner had she said that did a searchlight fall upon them. They were bathed in light, and completely seen. Sonic squinted his eyes and tried blocking some out with his glove. He tried to find its source, but he couldn't see it. He did see two figures above the factory next to the light. He couldn't make them out so they were nothing but shadows.  
  
Sonic still didn't know what was happening. If the kid ran away then what's with all this? Sonic then knew Sally didn't really run away after all. 


	13. The big fight, Escape from the city

Hope ya all had a great Halloween. I got 3lbs of candy!  
  
Sally: mmph *face full of candy*  
  
HEY, GET YOUR MITTS OFF MY CANDY!  
  
Sally: AAAHHH *running away from authoress*  
  
Don't worry, the story'll start soon.  
  
Sally: please let it be soon!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sonic shielded his eyes from the light. He concentrated on the figures next to the light and slowly began to make out shapes. The first was round with long thin legs like stilts. It had a big nose and a clownish appearance. The second wasn't even human. It looked like a shadow with four horns on its head. It looked like it was wearing a cape, though all you could see was a silhouette.  
  
Sonic slowly got up to his feet joining Knuckles and Rouge. They two seemed unfazed by the bright light, probably from their training. They closed their eyes to shield the light.  
  
"Ah, so good of you to come Sonic," a voice sneered. Sonic recognized it immediately.  
  
"Robotnic!" Sonic screamed ignoring the light's glare. "What're you doing here?"  
  
Robotnic stepped out of the shadows revealing his true identity. He sneered at Sonic from up top of the factory where the light was coming from. He stood up straight with his hands on his round hips. "I'm here," he stated, "to get rid of you once and for all," he declared pointing at Sonic.  
  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails readied themselves for the usual assault. Rouge and Knuckles seemed more interested in the shadow still lurking behind the light. The ends of the shadow curled up where the end of the cape should've been. They drew their attention away from Robotnic and slowly crept away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic clutched his fists and shook them at Robotnic. He got into an attack ready pose. Amy and Tails also got ready in case of a sneak attack, or if he would take one of them hostage to get to Sonic.  
  
Robotnic laughed at their actions knowing they would be futile against his power. He reared his head back and laughed. His laughed echoed all over, but being an old neighborhood that still had an old factory standing it didn't have much people around.  
  
"Your actions will be your downfall rodent! For I have come up with the perfect scheme. You will not be able to attack!"  
  
"Oh, really," laughed Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, what makes you so sure it's gonna work?" demanded Amy.  
  
"None of your plans have worked in the past so what makes this plan any different?" asked Tails.  
  
"You see," Robotnic said gesturing with his hand. "This one is different because it was partly formulated by a higher authority."  
  
"What'd he say Tails?" asked Sonic looked behind him at the two tailed fox.  
  
"He said he was helped by someone even more powerful," translated Tails.  
  
"Helped by someone? Who'd want to help you?" asked Sonic.  
  
"I'm not willing to divulge that information at this moment," teased Robotnic. "But prepare to face my newest weapon."  
  
Robotnic snapped his fingers. At this the light swiveled around so that it now shined upon someone right next to the factory in the courtyard. Sonic, Amy, and Tails watched as it turned around.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
While Robotnic was busy explaining his genius to his simple minded adversaries, the figure that was with him crept away followed silently by Knuckles and Rouge. He slid off the roof like a puddle of water that managed to keep together and down into the factory. Rouge and Knuckles leaped through a halfway broken window into the dark and deserted part of the factory. The darkness penetrated the entire room, but Rouge and Knuckles were used to finding their way in the dark. They moved stealthily along. The shadow was darker than the darkness around it, so Rouge and Knuckles could make it out. They followed it through the little machines around the room. It slowly made its way around and cunningly curved around them. It led them in circles around the room, with them following its every move carefully.  
  
After a few laps around the room it slipped under the only door in the room. Knuckles and Rouge cautiously inspected the door. They then gave each other a head nod and in a silent count busted down the door.  
  
The room was bare, empty even to the corners. The dust on the floor looked undisturbed for possibly years. In the middle was the puddle. It slowly rose from the floor taking the shape it was on the roof. It looked like it had its back to them, but shadows have no faces. It then turned so that it looked like it was looking over its shoulder to them.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles froze. Never in their careers had they ever experienced a creature like this. It reminded Knuckles of Chaos, but the shape it took was much different. He could only guess this creature must be even stronger.  
  
Its side was now facing them. It extended a shadow arm toward them, and pointed a claw finger at them. It looked normal but it got wider near the end, and ended in a sharp point. It looked like a metal claw.  
  
Just by pointing at them Knuckles and Rouge couldn't move, literally. They were glued to the spot unable to move their legs and arms. They could only stare in horror as the creature pointed his fingers to a wall. A black spiral came directly where it was pointing, and became larger. It was now clear this was a warphole.  
  
The figure cast one more look at Knuckles and Rouge revealing no eyes or pinpoints of light anywhere on its body. Instead of walking into the warphole it seemed to suck him up. It was as if he was being pulled in. It started with the four horns on his head as it swirled inside, like a black hole pulling something in. It stared at the duo until it disappeared. Only when it did were Rogue and Knuckles able to move. They shook it off and faced the spot where it had happened.  
  
"What was that?" Rouge asked turning to Knuckles.  
  
"I don't know," Knuckles answered shaking his head. "But it wasn't good."  
  
Just then the door slammed shut behind them. It just picked itself off the floor and back into place. Rouge and Knuckles struggled to break it down, but it locked tight and sturdy. They would've pounded on the door, but the others were outside. They were trapped inside the factory.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The spotlight shined on a lone figure. It was small, short, and had two pigtails. Sally turned around to face the group who could only gawk at her.  
  
"KID!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Hi guys!" Sally greeted them with her friendly face and wave.  
  
"Kid, what're you doin' here?" asked Sonic.  
  
"She's working for me," Robotnic answered for her.  
  
"You're working for HIM!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Sorta, I kinda owe him a favor," Sally answered innocently.  
  
"Owe him a favor? How?"  
  
"Look what he gave me," said Sally turning her heel to show off her new boots. "They're called the Turbo Boots. Aren't they neat?"  
  
"Wha-," asked Sonic.  
  
"Enough said, listen little girl, I want you to pummel that overgrown hairball to an oblivion!" ordered Robotnic.  
  
"Huh?" Sally questioned drawing up her eyebrows.  
  
"Beat him up," sighed Robotnic.  
  
"Oh," Sally droned out. "Now you're talkin' my language."  
  
Sally then prepared to face Sonic. Sonic backed away, and tried to reason with her. He could never hurt the little imp. She was only a kid, and Sonic did have a code of honor. After all superheroes aren't supposed to hurt innocent people.  
  
"Now c'mon kid," Sonic reasoned. "Ya don't wanna hurt me do ya?"  
  
"Course not," she answered. Sonic relaxed his muscles at that. "But I gotta. I don't have a choice."  
  
"Whadaya mean ya don't have a choice?"  
  
"This is the way I hafta pay him back, and I don't wanna give my present back!"  
  
"Now listen kid, I know you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"BEGIN!" Robotnic cut in.  
  
Sonic turned around and reassured Tails and Amy of this. "She isn't gonna hurt me," he said with great surety.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy shouted before covering her hands.  
  
Sally had rolled into a ball and hit Sonic right in the stomach, hard. He flew back right into the gap between Tails and Amy. Sonic groaned as the others helped him back onto his feet. Sonic stood there clutching his stomach and glaring at Sally.  
  
"KID!"  
  
"Sorry Sonic, but I made a promise," she apologized.  
  
"Alright kid, if that's the way you wanna play," Sonic declared standing up on his own.  
  
"Sonic, no," Amy said in despair.  
  
"Then it looks like I'll hafta beat some sense into you."  
  
Sonic then ran at Sally and did a homing attack. Sally easily stepped into the side, and then executed her own attack, which missed as well. Sonic used his speed to run around Sally, confusing her. He then gave her a punch, which she dodged for the most part. He only nicked her a bit, but Robotnic took heed. He pressed a button and power rings appeared on the field. Sonic quickly grabbed them and used them to speed up. Sally had never seen power rings before, so she picked one up and examined it. Sonic took this time when her guard was down to use his Sonic wind. Using the power of the rings he had gathered he ran fast around her causing winds to swirl. They engulfed the poor girl, and sent her flying through the air. Sonic then stopped and watched as Sally was thrown away. Sally was flying calmly until she remembered the power of her boots. Concentrating her thoughts she flipped around and used her boots to steady herself. She then flew back to the field and hovered a few feet away from Sonic. Sonic watched as she floated in the air with fire blasting out from the soles of her feet.  
  
"Ya like Sonic," Sally said giving a quick spin. She then used the blasters to speed her up so she hit Sonic with her head. Sonic tumbled over head- over-heels. After ramming him down Sally turned by putting a boot thruster in the opposite direction she was skidding. Unlike the way Shadow skated using his Air Shoes, she didn't have to move her legs or feet at all to move. She merely needed to point them in the opposite direction she wanted to go, and the blasters would move for her. She then curved back and hit Sonic in the back when he had gotten up.  
  
/This calls for some rings/ Sonic thought. He ran to the nearest rings and grabbed as many as he could using the light speed dash. He soon found he could use his time stop. (A/N I don't know what powerup items they have in the game since all I've read is the manual. I also don't know any of their attacks except for the ones they use in 2player mode) He skidded to a stop and pointed his finger at Sally who was getting ready to ram him again.  
  
"Time Stop!" he fired the attack. Nothing happened. Sonic then remembered he needed the Chaos Emerald to use the attack. Unprepared, Sally launched right into him and sent him right into a pile of tires.  
  
"SONIC! Are you ok?" Amy asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Sonic said getting out of the pile. "She's just a kid."  
  
"A pretty powerful one," added Tails.  
  
Sonic glared at Tails. He stopped only when he saw Sally coming. She began to chase him around the yard. Sonic could run faster than she could, but with the boots she caught up to him pretty fast.  
  
Sonic then got an idea. He stopped making Sally keep flying ahead of him. He then began to chase her. Running up to her he grabbed her by the legs before she could stop. He knew that while they provided speed, they had little traction, control, and turning. She couldn't stop in time.  
  
He grabbed her legs, surprising her. It interrupted her thoughts so the boots stopped firing. Because of the speeds they were going the momentum kept them in the air. Sonic was only hanging onto Sally's legs to avoid falling.  
  
"Gotcha," he declared.  
  
Sally was surprised, but she had a plan. She thought hard making her face scrunch up and make it look like her brain was going to pop out of her ears from the strain. Sonic could only wonder what she was doing. She then let out a grunt stopping her efforts. All the power gained from her thoughts made the boots power skyrocket. It let out a giant blast of fire out and right at Sonic. This left them both suspended in the air with Sonic burnt to a crisp. The normally blue hedgehog now supported a black and gray fur coat. He let out his breath, which resulted in a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.  
  
Not only had the attack made Sonic unable to move, it made the last attack lose its momentum. The two stopped flying and dropped straight down. Sally regained her senses and fired up her boots to stop her fall. Sonic dropped past her in his descent. Sally watched as he fell back down to the yard. Amy and Tails watched as he fell like a shooting star, right into the ground. At this point they closed their eyes on his impact and let out an "Oooohhhh, ouch" at the same time. They looked to each other, then to the hole in the ground in the shape of a hedgehog. They quickly ran to Sonic's aid.  
  
"WWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAA," Robotnic laughed. All his years of planning had come true and the revenge was so sweet. He savored it, he tasted it, and he wanted it to last forever. He wished he had it on film to watch over and over again. "Oh, this is so beautiful," he cried wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"I do hope it gets over with soon," the figure replied next to him. It had warped back up to the roof after locking Rogue and Knuckles in. It now stood next to Robotnic.  
  
"No, I want to drag it out as much as possible," Robotnic said turning his attention back to the fight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sonic, ya ok?" Tails asked a dazed Sonic.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy said running up and hugging Sonic tightly only causing him more pain. "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
Sonic could only let out a loud groan of pain to make Amy let go. Tails put Sonic's arm around his neck and supported the hedgehog on his feet. Sonic was now black and crispy. He had a black eye, and the other was red. He had bruises; scrapes, cuts, and his fur had burned out in some places leaving spots.  
  
Sally, unbelievably, had not support a single injury. She sat there in the air. She was on her feet with the ends turned up and together pointing up to her face. She wore a puzzled look on her face and put a finger near the corner of her mouth, which was in an O. Sally had no idea of what she was doing. To her this was all a favor she was asked to do. To her this was just a game to be played.  
  
"Geez Sonic, she really beat you up bad," Tails said looking over Sonic.  
  
"You're telling me," Sonic groaned.  
  
"Oh, I just wish there was someway to talk her outta it," Amy said with little hope.  
  
"Yeah, but she won't listen to us," replied Sonic.  
  
Tails then reached into his pocket (A/N you know what I mean) and pulled out the M&Ms he had taken before he left the house. He fumbled through them dropping some on the ground.  
  
"Tails, this is no time to be eating," yelled Amy.  
  
Tails sorted through the colored balls until he came to one in particular. He then held it in his palm for Sonic and Amy to see.  
  
"Tails, it's just a brown M&M," Sonic stated.  
  
"Shadow," said Tails. "Remember the park?"  
  
Sonic thought back to that day in the park where he had asked Sally that question.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Why won't you do what I tell you to do? You listen to Shadow!" Sonic said turning into a ball with a head and his arms waving in the air. (A/N anime style remember?)  
  
"That's 'cause Shadow's way more cooler than you," Sally answered simply crossing her arms. Sonic fell on the ground anime style.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Yeah, she said she wouldn't listen to me cause." Sonic thought hoping they would forget what she said.  
  
"She said Shadow was way more cooler than you," finished Amy making Sonic fall on the ground.  
  
"I really don't get how he's cool," Sonic grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, but she said she'd listen to Shadow," said the young fox putting it together.  
  
"Yeah, if Shadow was here she'd stop for sure," Amy said getting her hopes up.  
  
"Shadow's gone Amy," Sonic said bursting her bubble of hope. "He left remember."  
  
"But he took a Chaos Emerald with him," Tails thoughts. "We can find him using that."  
  
"Yeah, Knuckles can track down the emerald," said Sonic gaining hope.  
  
"But where is he? And Rouge too?" asked Amy looking around to see that the two were gone.  
  
"They must've gone off," sighed Sonic.  
  
"Or captured," added Tails.  
  
"Oh, great," said Sonic slapping his hand to his forehead which only resulted in him clutching his head in pain. "Amy and me will go search the factory since if they were taken prisoner or just lookin' around they'd probably go there."  
  
"Ok, I'll try and hold off Sally," replied Tails handing Sonic to a grateful Amy.  
  
Amy ignored the blush on her checks and focused more on finding a way out of this. She helped Sonic limp to the factory while Tails provided a diversion.  
  
"Well, it looks like they have switched their players," Robotnic said happily. "GET HIM TOO!"  
  
"Okey-dokey," Sally said quickly. She then put her boots facing her back, which propelled her right at Tails. Tails quickly took to the air using his tails as a helicopter and tried to lose her. Unfortunately for him Sally had science on her side, so he was no match for her speed. She then tackled him from the air sending them both spiraling down. Just as they were about to hit Sally pushed Tails to the bottom and then jumped up high while he crashed into the ground like Sonic. She had great jumping ability compared to the rest. She hovered over the hole Tails was in and when he climbed out she picked him up by both tails into the air. When they were high enough, she snobbishly let go and he fell back down making another hole right next to the one he had already made. He climbed out looking much like Sonic only not burnt. Sally floated and landed on the ground in front of him. She then walked over to the edge he was trying to climb over. Tails silently prayed. /I hope Sonic and Amy find those two soon/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rouge and Knuckles had long since given up and were now sitting on the floor.  
  
"Ironic how we both got locked in together," Knuckles said chuckling at the cruelty in it.  
  
"They're probably dead if they haven't come by now," sighed Rouge. "I guess we're stuck here forever."  
  
"Well, it might not be that bad," Knuckles said smiling at her. She smirked back, but it soon turned into a smile before she looked away.  
  
Her ears twitched a little when she looked away. "I hear someone coming," she said.  
  
The door swung open to reveal Sonic leaning on Amy in the doorway. Rouge and Knuckles stood up, though they couldn't get the idea out of their heads of being stuck together. They quickly ran to the two in the doorway.  
  
"Guys, the kid's outta control," sputtered Sonic.  
  
"She did this, and she's probably beating up Tails," Amy said urgently.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" asked Rouge.  
  
"We need Tails and Knuckles to go find Shadow," explained Sonic. "He's got a Chaos Emerald so you should be able to find him. Amy and me will stay here since we can't go anywhere in our condition."  
  
"Whadya want me to do?" asked Rouge.  
  
"I don't think Tails is gonna make it on his own. I need you to fight the kid."  
  
"You mean her? That should be an easy victory."  
  
"No, don't hurt her. Just hold your own in the fight until Shadow comes. She'll listen to him."  
  
"Hold my own. I'll beat that kid into submission for you."  
  
"We don't really need that."  
  
"Are we going or not?" interrupted Knuckles.  
  
"Right, Tails isn't going to last much longer," said Amy.  
  
"Right, let's go," said Sonic holding onto Amy to walk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tails was now too tired to move. Sally was floating above him; he could feel the heat from the flames holding her up. She was getting ready to kick him, before Rouge knocked her out of the air. Sally tumbled onto the ground getting dirty, but not hurt.  
  
Rouge picked Tails up and dumped him onto Knuckles. "Here," she said.  
  
Knuckles put Tails over his shoulder and turned to Amy and Sonic. "You guys sure you'll manage the way there?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Amy said giving Sonic an extra boost causing her to blush.  
  
"Alright, you better stay awake Tails or else I'll hafta fly the plane," said Knuckles as he took to the air. Amy and Sonic followed on foot.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally got onto her feet and looked at her attacker. "R-oo-g-e?"  
  
"Ugh, it's Rouge."  
  
"O-k."  
  
"Well kid, ya want a fight, come and get one."  
  
"Alright then," Sally said as they both got into fighting stances. Rouge had no idea what she was getting into. Even with her skills, Sally possessed a power that no one could beat.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Knuckles carried Tails back to the hangar. Amy and Sonic dashed on foot stopping right after the two before them had landed. Knuckles then gazed up to see the Tornado. It was suspended in the air by cables, while the rest of it lay on the ground in parts. Knuckles stared in shock at the plane that would ride them to the location of the emerald black, chipped, and with its chest open.  
  
"Uh, guys, we have a problem here," Knuckles said not turning his gaze from the plane.  
  
"The parts must've not come in," Tails replied weakly.  
  
"I thought you had those on overnight mail," said Amy looking up from Sonic. "They're supposed to arrive today."  
  
Just then a package flew through the air and beaned Sonic on the side of his face. He fell off Amy's shoulders and onto the ground with a thud. Amy looked down with her hands covering her mouth. Sonic was now unconscious while the package lay a few feet away from the big bump on his head. Amy picked it up and studied it in the little light she had from the moon.  
  
"It's for you Tails," she said handing it to the fox. Tails mustered up his strength to take it from her hands.  
  
"Well, whadaya know," he said looking at it. "It came just in time." Tails looked up at the delivery truck speeding away.  
  
"Enough talk, get the thing fixed," demanded Knuckles. He threw Tails into the open chest of the plane, and the package followed. After the package landed, an "Ow," came from the plane.  
  
After just a few seconds, the chest popped shut and the wires snapped off the plane. This caused the plane to drop from the ground, but just as it was about touch the ground it took flight. Tails popped up into the pilot seat and steered it into a half circle back.  
  
"Guess it should be ready," said Tails putting on his pilot helmet and goggles.  
  
"Good, Sonic, you're in no condition to travel. You should stay here with Amy to keep an eye on Rouge. If that kid can beat you up that badly, Rogue might not stand a chance," said Knuckles.  
  
"She won't go easy on the kid," replied Sonic.  
  
"Right, let's get this bird into the sky!" yelled Knuckles as he flew into the air with Tails in his Tornado following.  
  
"C'mon Sonic," Amy pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, I hope Rouge lasts," said Sonic looking up to the sky.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rouge leapt into the air and tried to kick Sally. She easily dodged back using the hovering powers of the boots and came right back to ram Rouge. Rouge too dodged by jumping into the air. She then did a few back-flips until she was pretty far away from the kid. She then steadied herself to counter Sally's next move.  
  
Sally launched herself at Rouge still going to ram her. Rouge unfurled her wings and took to the air dodging. Sally swerved back, and tackled Rouge to the ground; she had been expecting that move. Sally crashed onto the ground using Rouge as a pillow to cushion the impact. Both girls let out screams of pain. Sally stayed put while Rouge rolled a few feet away.  
  
Rouge got up first, so she quickly ran to the nearest batch of rings, ignoring the pain in her legs. She grabbed as many as she could before Sally pushed her face up from the dirt. Rouge saw that the little girl was grounded for the moment, and she had enough rings to attack. She pounded her fist down on the ground causing a mini earthquake. The tremor ruptured the ground, causing it to split in half and crack right towards Sally.  
  
"Rouge, please!" Amy pleaded, but it was too late. The ground cracked underneath her, and Sally fell in. Once the shaking stopped the ground closed back up. Amy watched in terror as a tiny glove reached out of the hole before the closing dirt squished it, making it retreat back. Sally hadn't been able to climb out.  
  
Amy stood there half covering her mouth and stuttering in a mere whisper. (A/N anime style when something horrible happens before the character's eyes and they just stand there stuttering) She couldn't believe Rouge had done that, no matter what Sally had done. No one that innocent deserved that.  
  
"Rouge! What did you do to her? You weren't supposed to actually take her down!" Amy cried with her hands in fists with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, that's just how a fight goes," Rouge replied pulling her hand up. "You fight til the end or not at all, besides she was going to get outta control if I hadn't done something."  
  
"You, monster!" Amy accused her.  
  
"Hey, I feel sorry for the kid too, but what's done is done." Rouge turned around and started to walk away. The ground began shaking again. Amy, and even Rouge looked surprised. Finally a yellow ball flew up from the ground and into the air. It stopped spinning, and uncurled to reveal Sally. Her white tank top dirty, as with her face, but she was, relatively, unhurt. Her boots had fired her up through the layer of dirt and by rolling into a ball reduced how hard it would be to break through. She floated there panting.  
  
Rouge stared in shock. No one she knew could survive that and come out as unbruised as Sally did. /There's something not right about this kid/ While she was gaping, Sally rolled into a ball and plowed into Rouge. Rouge was knocked back, and skimmed over the ground like a skipping stone. She landed on her back, and weakly tried to get up.  
  
"Whadaya say now, Amy," she said weakly with as much sarcasm she could muster.  
  
"How did the kid survive that?" Sonic spoke up. Amy looked back at Sonic. He hadn't stirred the entire time. She assumed he had fallen unconscious by now. "Wow, stay in it Rouge, this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"You're telling me," Rouge said as she got up onto her feet. She looked around her to see the rings she had been holding twirl around her before fading away. She opened her wings and flew collecting the rings. Rouge knew Sally had no idea what the rings were for, and she wouldn't know how to use them. Rouge used this as an advantage. She collected all of the rings in half of the yard. She then stood before Sally.  
  
"I don't know how you did that," Sally spoke. "But you ain't gonna beat me that easily!"  
  
"We'll see about that kid," Rouge said using one of her most powerful attacks. A flash of light blinded Sally, causing her to scream or moan at the sensation. "Funny how you survived this long. But there's no way you're gonna get you're way outta this one."  
  
The flash faded, and Sally dropped to the ground lightly on her feet. She walked around in circles, her feet went in different directions, and her eyes were curlicues. She started walking in loopy circles and simultaneously her boots would fire off.  
  
"What'd she do to her?" Sonic asked sitting up. This caused his chest to move, causing pain. Sonic put his hand to the spot and winced in pain. Amy rushed to his side. She quickly tried to calm Sonic down, but she couldn't draw her eyes from the battle.  
  
Rouge smiled at Sally's confusion. Using that flash of light she caused Sally to become confused, if she had been holding rings she would be finished by now. Rouge watched as Sally stumbled around trying to get a footing on the solid ground. Rouge took this opportunity to attack. She charged and gave Sally a swipe. Sally's confusion made her swerve away from the attack just in time to miss it completely. Rouge kept going forward, and hopped on one foot to regain her balance. Sally then shook off her confusion and looked at Rouge's back. A sweatdrop went down the back of Rouge's head. /Looks like the confusion wore off/  
  
Sally then hit Rouge in the back with her head; a cracking sound came. Rouge fell onto the ground with a thud. Sally rubbed her head from how hard she had hit Rouge. Rouge knelt onto her feet. She looked to her side to see one of her wings was bent in the wrong direction; it hung limply from her back. Rouge got up and dusted off her black pants. She jumped into the air and flapped both. This only caused her to fall back down onto her knees in pain. Rouge was now at a big disadvantage; she couldn't fly.  
  
Sally watched Rouge try, and pieced it together in her mind. She got up onto her feet and took to the air. She hovered right over Rouge, before slamming into her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The signal's getting closer here," Knuckles told Tails. The two were flying over cities and now coming to forests. "Do ya think the kid knew where Shadow really was? I mean, she did put his location in a jungle picture."  
  
"How would she know?" asked Tails over the roar of the engine. "Besides we gotta follow that signal."  
  
"Right," said Knuckles as he homed his senses in. He then began to fly in a pattern that flowed to the path the emerald had gone. They came to a lush thick jungle. Knuckles then opened his eyes and looked straight down. "It's right down there."  
  
The two went into a spiral to land onto the ground. Tails had to find a clearing to land his Tornado. He ended up plowing down 5 trees in the process of landing. He knew time was of the essence, and he had to find Shadow fast.  
  
Knuckles first tried to find the signal. By now Shadow had seen them, and was hiding the signal. Knuckles sighed as he tried as hard as he could to find it again. Tails tried an easier approach.  
  
"SHADOW!" he screamed. "WE NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE COME OUT!"  
  
Knuckles covered his ears at the scream. It echoed over the jungle scaring birds into the skies like thick rising black clouds. Some of the flocks flew right at them, and in their fright fluttered wings, and claws at them. While Tails and Knuckles were busy trying to shoo the birds away from their faces, and shadow appeared in one of the trees darker than the storms of birds.  
  
When it all finally cleared and the animals settled down Knuckles and Tails looked up to see if Shadow had come. Looking around they saw nothing, but Knuckles looked even closer. "He's here," he said, "somewhere."  
  
"So," Shadow said casually from the branch of a tree. He was sitting with his legs out and one over the other. He leaned his back and head on the trunk. He had his eyes closed and sounded perfectly calm. "What did you come all the way out here for?"  
  
"We came here to find you," Tails answered.  
  
"I see that," Shadow answered sarcastically. "What for? Thought faker could handle anything on his own by now."  
  
"It's not that Sonic can't handle it," Tails explained. "It's just. . ."  
  
"The kid's got herself into a whole mess of trouble and since she only listens to you, you're the only one who can stop her," Knuckles interrupted cutting right to the point.  
  
"Always knew the kid would do something like this," Shadow answered. "What'd she do? Destroy the city? Cause a mall wreck?"  
  
"Well she did do all that stuff," Tails said scratching the back of his head with one hand. "By the way, you took Sonic's emerald didn't you?"  
  
"Figured that was how you'd track me. The faker was asleep so I took it. I heard his scream from here. Besides, I can use the emeralds in a more powerful way than Sonic. I also need the practice teleporting," Shadow said taking out the blue emerald and spinning it in his hands. It caught off the light and glimmered in every angle.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Enough already!" yelled Knuckles. "The kid needs your help."  
  
"She's smart kid. She'll do it on her own," Shadow said as he got up to leave.  
  
"She joined forces with Robotnic," Knuckles stated. Shadow froze and did a 45-degree turn. "She what!" he said not showing much concern when he really did.  
  
"She did. She might be beating up Rogue as we speak. Robotnic's got a new ally, too. That same ally locked Rouge and me in an old factory. He probably brainwashed the kid or something," Knuckles explained.  
  
Shadow turned back around and twirled the emerald in his palm. Knuckles and Tails waited for his decision. The three figures stood still while the wind blew and water trickled.  
  
"C'mon," urged Knuckles. "Coming with us or not?"  
  
Shadow spun the emerald in his hand, and then stopped. He held it up and slowly uttered, "Chaos Control!"  
  
Knuckles and Tails watched as he disappeared. They turned to each other for answers neither could give. Tails got back into the Tornado and gunned the motor and prepared to fly back.  
  
"Do ya think Shadow went to the city?" Tails asked Knuckles.  
  
"I hope so," the echidna replied.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rouge lay battered on the ground. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She reached up her glove and rubbed it away. Her perfect complexion was now dirty, smudged, and her fur ruffled. Her left wing was crumpled and broken. She got up to her feet and grabbed a ring in a desperate attempt to stay in the fight.  
  
Sally followed Rogue's example since she still didn't know what the power rings were for. She grabbed one and it disappeared in her invisible pocket. She then turned to face Rouge and started to hover in the air. She flew by Rogue in an instant and knocked her off her feet. Rouge lay on the ground and reached with the strength she had left for the power ring she dropped. Sally grabbed it before she did and smiled down at her before she initiated her final attack. Rouge looked up as Sally prepared for the last kick.  
  
A flash of bright light erupted from the center of the yard. Everyone covered his or her eyes. Robotnic and the figure stared in shock; this was not part of their plans. Sally took no heed and was about to fly into Rouge with her foot up for the kick.  
  
"SALLY!"  
  
Sally froze in mid stance with her foot only inches away from Rouge's face. She saw it was none other than the black hedgehog with a Chaos Emerald in his hands. He smirked at her and tossed the emerald in one hand as if it were a baseball.  
  
Sally's face perked up instantly and she flew right into Shadow. She greeted him in her usual way, tackling him to the ground. She always tackled into the stomach, which sent them rolling a few feet away and on their backs when they stopped and her on their chests.  
  
"Hi Shadow! WhereyabeenHowyadoinWatchadoinbackWhat'stheprettythinginyourhandHow'dyagethe reHI!" Sally spoke in her fast and hyper way. (A/N translation: Where ya been? How ya doin? Watcha doin back? What's the pretty thing in your hand? How'd ya get here? Hi!) She fell onto her elbows with her feet swaying in the air.  
  
Shadow pushed himself up using his hands and picked Sally off his chest. The little hedgehog could only stare at Shadow who stared right back. The silence was finally broken when a plane scooped in upon the pair. Tails hopped out and Knuckles landed on the ground. They seemed happy to see Shadow had come after all.  
  
"So kid, ya been causing any trouble?" Shadow asked rhetorically.  
  
"Uh, define what you call trouble," Sally answered after some thought.  
  
Shadow ruffled Sally's hair and brushed her pigtails over her head. He then picked her up by her shirt and carried her like a suitcase without a handle off to his side. Sally just hung there. She didn't really know, or care what was going on.  
  
"What just happened!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, meet Sally," Shadow said thrusting Sally into Sonic's face.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"So you do have a name after all."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well it looks like she finally stopped," Knuckles cut in walking into the circle they had formed.  
  
Shadow put Sally on the ground and looked at the cuts, and bruises of the group. Sonic, Rouge, and Tails were being tended to by Amy's first-aid kit. Shadow then looked down at the little hedgehog to his side. Sally was dirty, but not really scraped at all. She stared back at him in her usual confusion. She then jumped onto his head and buried herself in his quills. She then popped her head out at the top of Shadow's head and rested her head on her elbows. "Hi Shadow," she said annoyingly. (A/N I got this idea from my cousin about Sally's greetings. I always do this to him!)  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Rototnic screamed from the top of the factory. He was now a little ball waving his many hands in the air. (A/N anime style ok) He moved around franticly catching the gang's attention. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU WORK FOR ME!"  
  
"Uh, Shadow," Sally said looking down to Shadow for help. Being on top of his head she leaned over so she was eye to eye with him while upside-down.  
  
"You work for this guy?" Shadow asked her without twitching from the position she was in on his head.  
  
"Yeah, look what he gave me," Sally said poking her feet out for Shadow to see.  
  
"Nice shoes."  
  
"Watch."  
  
Sally jumped off his head and hovered in the air. The blasters shot out fire from the soles. She flew in circles around Shadow, then stopped right in front of him. She juiced them up so she hovered up a little higher, so she was at Shadow's height.  
  
Shadow grabbed her by the armpits and brought one of the boots to his face. He only grabbed her leg so she hung upside down while he held her. She turned the boots off once he grabbed her. Shadow examined the boots and twisted Sally's leg around a few times. He then lifted her up higher, still by her leg, so that she was eye-level with him.  
  
"They're called the Turbo Boots," Sally answered looking Shadow in the eyes, like she had a choice.  
  
Shadow dropped Sally onto the ground not really caring if she got hurt or not. Sally flipped and used the boots to stop her fall. Shadow put his hands on his hips as Sally floated to his side. He knew she would do that.  
  
"Now you listen here!" Robotnic yelled walking over to Sally. "We had a deal." The figure remained on the roof watching.  
  
Sally thought for a moment of how she would get outta it. She then turned to Shadow explaining everything in the deal.  
  
"As much as I would like to see loser get hurt," Shadow said pausing only for Sonic to fall to the ground, "I don't think you should do it. Listen to me Sally; never take orders from this maniacal psychopath, er, bad guy."  
  
"We had a deal, remember? I gave you the boots!"  
  
"Well," Sally said thinking of a way to get outta this. "You said to beat Sonic up, but not to kill him. I beat him and his friends up so I guess I kept up my end of the deal," she reasoned.  
  
Robotnic looked horrified. Sally actually did have some brains. "You little brat!"  
  
"Shadow, he called me a brat!" Sally said tugging at Shadow's arm.  
  
"Beat him up," Shadow said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Ok," Sally said flying straight for Robotnic.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" he pleaded putting his hands in front of his face. The scene goes to a shot of the gang while Sally beats Robotnic up off screen. There are clanks, screams, ripping noises, and various sounds along with flying material. The gang closes their eyes every time a sound goes off, and when it's all over, they let out an, "Oooooh" for Robotnic's pain. Sally then walks on screen dusting herself and her hands off. She approaches them confidently and brushes one of her pigtails back behind her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I'm done," she stated innocently. "Where to now?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care," Shadow replied turning around and walking away with his arms crossed. He still had that arrogant, mysterious attitude that was only less than Rouge's. Sally trotted after him not using her boots this time.  
  
"Wait for me," she said trying to catch up although Shadow wasn't even running.  
  
Sonic and the others watched as the two began to leave. They turned back to Robotnic who lay on the ground in a heap along with parts of metal, and a dent in the wall of the factory behind him. His clothes had been ripped, his glasses broken, and he bleeding just about everywhere. Sonic and the others smiled at Sally's work. They then looked behind them to see the rising sun; Shadow and Sally seemed to walking towards it.  
  
Just then a helicopter's twirling blades cut through the air. The humming sound started everyone, except Robotnic who was now unconscious. At the sight of the helicopter the figure sank back into a puddle, and slid off the roof. The gang hadn't seen him do this, nor did they notice he was there and gone. No one knew whether it was because of the helicopter, or the approaching light.  
  
Shadow stopped walking. His eyes popped open, like someone had shot him in the back. He looked up and saw the helicopter flying overhead. The wind blew his fur, even though it wasn't going to land. Shadow watched as it flew past him. He then gasped when he saw the logo printed on the side. G. U. N.  
  
He watched as it circled back. He managed to catch a glimpse at the man inside talking on his receiver. He knew that G. U. N. still hadn't forgotten about him.  
  
Sonic and the others had seen the logo as well. They turned back to Shadow to see if he had. Sonic then ran over to Shadow while the wind blew in his face. The hair/quills of all of them billowed from the mechanical generated wind.  
  
"Shadow, they're still after you!" Sonic called out to him.  
  
"I noticed," Shadow answered turning 45 degrees.  
  
"Listen, my house is a few miles from this city. I don't think we can go to the Knothole Village so there's a tree house I have in the forest near the Knothole. It's sorta my home away from home where I hang out and keep all of my stuff. We can go there. Ya just gotta follow me."  
  
Shadow turned to Sonic with a hidden look of surprise. He cocked his eyebrow before taking a step toward Sonic, meaning yes.  
  
The helicopter started shooting at Shadow, and at Sally who was right next to him. Sonic and the others were behind a pile of tires so they weren't seen.  
  
"Sonic told me people were after you Shadow," Sally consoled. "These are the people aren't they? Sonic told me about how these guys were chasing you. He didn't tell me anything else!" Sally protested hoping Shadow wouldn't get the idea Sonic had told her everything. "If Sonic helps you, those people will chase him too and his friends. I know where the tree house is, I'll lead ya to it."  
  
Shadow nodded. Sally then mouthed the plan to the others since the shots were too loud to be spoken over. Sonic and the others nodded, then slowly crept out of the yard without being seen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails somehow managed to fit into the Tornado. Rouge and Knuckles could fly, and the others rode in the three seats in the Tornado. They took to the sky and flew over the yard once more. As they were flying over it they noticed that there was more than one helicopter shooting. The one they had seen before must've called for backup. Shadow and Sally were still trying to dodge fire and get away.  
  
"How'd they find Shadow?" Sonic asked Knuckles.  
  
"Just look at the walls," said Rouge pointing down.  
  
Sonic focused as well as he could from that altitude. He noticed that in the fights Sally had against him and Rouge the tires that bordered the edges of the yard like walls had been knocked down. Sonic had known about this neighborhood, but he never noticed that yard because the tires concealed it from the outside. The only reason they had found it was because of Rouge's acute hearing.  
  
"When the tires were knocked down people could see inside. Someone who was crazy enough to live in this neighborhood must've seen the fight and recognized Shadow when he got there. That person must've called G. U. N. or the police," Rouge explained.  
  
"Well I him and the kid, er, Sally make it out of there ok," said Sonic.  
  
"He could just Chaos Control there," said Amy.  
  
"Not anymore," Sonic smirked holding up the blue Chaos Emerald he had stolen back. "He kinda just let me take it."  
  
Amy smiled. "I only wish we could teleport more than one person."  
  
"Well it looks like we've gotta fly there, kiddies," said Rogue as she took the lead.  
  
The gang flew off into the sky leaving the crossfire going on behind them. Amy looked behind her once to watch the bright sparks become as small as stars. She then turned back around to welcome a breeze of wind that nearly blew the hair-band out of her hair. She gripped on, and longed for the ride to be over.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow and Sally were running back and forth trying to dodge the shot being fired at them from the air. There were now about 20 or 30 helicopter each holding a machine gun. G. U. N. was not going to take Shadow lightly after what happened last time. They were willing to get him back, no matter what.  
  
"Shadow we gotta get outta here!" yelled Sally before she jumped out of the way.  
  
"If only I hadn't let that faker take the Chaos Emerald, I'd be outta here by now," Shadow said dodging easily to the side.  
  
"But, could you take me with you when you flash and go somewhere else?" Sally asked holding still for a brief moment.  
  
"Guess not," Shadow said uncrossing his arms and thinking. The shots flew by him, missing though he wasn't moving. "They have pitiful aim. Time to blow this place."  
  
"Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" yelled Sally jumping into the air. A shot fired right through he tank top and she fell onto the ground.  
  
"Sally!" yelled Shadow picking her up and running out of the yard. "You ok, kid."  
  
Sally got up easily and checked her shirt. There was a hole near the edge that was very near to her body. "That was sure close," she said putting the small hole near her face.  
  
"Less time kid," Shadow said looking over his shoulder to see the helicopters had stopped firing. They were now flying in their direction. "Show me the way."  
  
"Sure," Sally piped. "But first we have to get out of the city."  
  
"By now G. U. N's got the entire city blocked off. There's probably going to be droids, stingers, and tanks."  
  
"Yeah, but remember, I trashed this city," Sally said waving her finger in the air like it was an accomplishment. "I know one way to get outta it that they'll never have blocked off. Just follow me!"  
  
Sally took off running down the middle of the street in plain sight. Shadow trailed behind her, then caught up to ask her, "They're going to see us?"  
  
"Course, makes it more interesting, and fun," she answered. "Let's lighten it up a little. How 'bout a song?"  
  
Shadow groaned. /Sonic just had to show her music. Wonder what songs he taught her/ He then snapped out of his thoughts to see Sally humming a tune next to him.  
  
(intro plays)  
  
Sally runs down the street tearing up pavement. She starts turning and swerving down streets and jumping over fences at the end of alleys. She then runs past an intersection with a streetlight suspended by power-wires. She and Shadow rush past. Ironically there happens to be a tank with the letters G. U. N. on its side at the intersection. The guy resting on top of it scurries into it and follows the pair.  
  
Shadow looked down to see that Sally was really enjoying herself with this song. She seemed really happy and even ran backwards to shoot him a thumbs- up sign before she spun back and gunned her legs. Shadow could only chuckle at Sally's actions. This was all just a game to her, like everything else. He could only hope she minded losing and tried her hardest not to. Shadow kept up with her, but it was hard even though he could run faster than her. She kept jumping over cars leaving them in Shadow's path. Shadow nearly collided with one going down a hill. Sally laughed and kept to her pace. She then ran faster and began to sing the words. (A/N this could be a level in the game! If ya take out all the waiting parts we have ourselves a new couse. Am I a genius or what?)  
  
Rolin' around at the speed of sound,  
  
Sally jumped off the street and started running sideways off a building. Shadow had no choice to follow her, as best as he could. Sally then ran up diagonally and jumped onto the roof of the building. She kept running and jumped to another one. Doing this made the tank that was following them, slam into the buildings she leapt over.  
  
Got places to go, gotta follow my way boy.  
  
Sally turned around and ran backwards facing Shadow. She signaled Shadow to keep up with her hands when she sang this line. She then jumped off the building and back onto the street.  
  
Can't stick around gotta keep movin' on  
  
Sally then ran into a tank right in front of her as she was going down a street. The thing lowered its nozzle to her, and being the way she is, Sally stayed to the spot she was standing watching and waiting for the surprise she hoped to get. Luckily Shadow leaped into the air and grabbed her as he was ascending and he kept going right over the tank. The shot fired at the ground and reeled the tank back and flipping so it landed upside-down.  
  
Shadow kept skating until the tank was pretty far away. He then placed Sally on the ground without slowing down, which meant Sally had to recover fast and keep running to show the way. She winked, and took the lead.  
  
Cause what lies ahead, only one way to find out.  
  
Sally ran down a street lined with tanks. She jumped over each one of them easily, like she was playing hopscotch. When she got to the end of the line she turned around and waved to them. She then started running before the shots from all of those tanks hit the spot she had been standing on leaving a black mark on the asphalt. Shadow then ran by to see all the tanks upside- down. (A/N like in SA2 Battle when you're racing down the hill in level 1. it's when you hit a car and it goes flying, sorta like that) He looked at each one, and knew that someway Sally had done this. He would've complimented the kid on her work, but he didn't really like lingering around flipped tanks.  
  
Must keep on moving ahead.  
  
Sally and Shadow came to a fork in the street. Both had roadblocks. Both had tanks at the end. Sally looked at each one, and thought a moment.  
  
No time for guessing, follow my path instead.  
  
Sally raced down the one with the most tanks. Shadow reluctantly followed. They were both seen by the men from G. U. N. The tanks locked on their targets and got ready to fire.  
  
Trust me in what you can't see.  
  
The tanks fired. When the smoke cleared there was a burnt hole in the ground, and two hedgehogs standing 2 feet away from it. Shadow smirked as did Sally as they both took on the tanks. Shadow kicked a few out of the way while Sally rammed them with her boots sending them flying into buildings and other tanks. Sally started running first. Shadow took care of one more tank before following her.  
  
Take my lead; I'll set you free.  
  
Sally turned around and reached her arm out. Shadow grasped the little glove and was tugged down into an ally. Sally had a good amount of strength too. She could probably pull him around, and he wouldn't have to run.  
  
Follow me,  
  
Set me free,  
  
Sally ran up a fire escape and to the top. Since she was used to climbing trees she easily took on the climb. Shadow had a hard time, especially with his air shoes. Sally helped him up once he got near the top. She heaved him up to the roof and began running again. This time they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop of higher buildings. They were probably on top of an apartment. When the long line of roofs ended Sally jumped high in the air, and used the boots to break her fall. She then kept running and singing the words all the way. Shadow could only wonder how she found a melody so. . . fitting. /At least it has a beat I can run to/  
  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
  
I'll make it through  
  
Follow me.  
  
Set me free.  
  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
  
Sally ran up to the largest building in the city, the highest skyscraper. Shadow zipped up behind her, amazingly, out of breath. He panted with his hands on his knees. He looked over his shoulder, and he could feel G. U. N. approaching. Sweat beads trickled down his face, and all he could look at was down on the pavement. He lifted his head up to see a small hand. He looked at Sally who was reaching her hand out to him. He took it, and Sally fired up her boots. The boots gave her the power to fly, so she used them to fly up to the small square top of the building.  
  
I'll make it through,  
  
Prove it to you  
  
Shadow watched as he was being dragged up. Floors passed quicker than an elevator could move its hand. The building sparkled in the light, and reflected the image of Sally pulling Shadow to the top on its surface. Sally looked at it for a moment and ran a hand down her head to her pigtails. They were now fluttering like streamers in the wind behind her. They weren't that long, so they rattled and shook. Shadow's eyes were now wide open. He'd seen Sally do some things before, but she was getting better at surprising him.  
  
Follow me.  
  
They reached the top. In the center was a flagpole with Mobius's flag furling in the wind. Sally jumped and grabbed the flagpole with one hand. She spun around it a few times before getting dizzy and nearly falling off the edge. She regained her senses and gazed out onto the city. The once gray streets were now dotted with green and black. They were especially thick near the streets that led to the outside of the city. Sally put her hand over her eyes and looked out. Spotting the thing she needed her face perked into a smile. She turned to Shadow and nodded her head giving a determined grunt before leaping off the edge.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Shadow freefell behind her. While the music played they came closer and closer to the ground, and the second verse. Normally the impact would've shocked anyone who fell from those kinds of heights, but with their special footgear Shadow and Sally were ready to counter that force. When they were about to hit Shadow's Air Shoes kicked in (A/N they're always on so they kicked in) and let him take the fall, keep running, and not even touch the ground. Sally fired up her boots slowing her fall inches away from the ground. Once she stopped falling she quickly jumped into the air and started running again. Shadow slowed down so Sally could take the lead.  
  
Danger is lurking around every turn  
  
Just as they were racing down a street, a G. U. N. droid popped out in front of them. (A/N I really don't know what they're called but they are droids) It pointed its guns at the pair. Shadow ran up behind Sally, and stopped next to her. He put his hand in front of her, signaling that the droid wouldn't harm her. Sally was now trembling in freight, her hands in fists under her chin while she shook. She pressed them to her neck and chest.  
  
Trust your feet you've gotta live and learn.  
  
Shadow raced at the droid and took it out in one homing attack. Sally then saw another one popping out behind him. She was shaking with fear, but she did a homing attack on the droid. It crumbled to pieces and left her sitting on the pile of metal. Shadow looked at her in a look that said, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sally smiled, picked herself up, and ran past him. She waved her hand for him to follow. Sally had just done 2 things for the first time. Taken out a droid, and a homing attack.  
  
I know with some luck that I'll make it through.  
  
Sally and Shadow encountered some more droids down the street. G. U. N. had apparently put more on this street than anywhere else. There were a few stingers as well. They were easily taken out with one homing attack, and reduced to piles of broken metal.  
  
Got no orthodox, there's only one thing to do.  
  
Sally and Shadow ran through a park scaring the lingering birds in their wake. Sally swatted the winged rats away and even chased a flock. She then grabbed two birds by their feet and was lifted off the ground. Shadow snickered as she was flying due to the birds. She turned and laughed in Shadow's way turning her attention from the things in front of her. She collided with a tree and the birds flew out of her grasp. Sally sank down the trunk. Only after Shadow pick her up was the park completely empty.  
  
I don't care what lies ahead.  
  
Sally and Shadow roared down a busy street. Coming up the street in the direction they were going were a whole line of G. U. N. tanks. Sally and Shadow approached the tanks at the top of the hill where both sides saw each other's main forces.  
  
No time for guessing, I follow my path instead.  
  
Sally and Shadow didn't stop, even when they saw the tanks. At first it looked like they would have a head-on collision. Sally ran right over the tanks, literally. She followed the tanks' outer design and since they were so close, there were no gaps between them. Sally then ran back onto the street, and kept going.  
  
My life is great no matter what it may be.  
  
Take my lead, I'll set you free.  
  
Shadow, on the other hand, plowed through the line. Where Sally had gone over he ripped through. The operators of the tanks were still getting over the shock of having her run right over them, that Shadow had no force to stop him. Besides the fact that the tanks were so close together they couldn't move.  
  
Follow me.  
  
Set me free.  
  
The last tank at the end of the line saw what was happening in front of it. It jumped into the air with sweat coming out of it. (A/N anime style remember. It's when the character is in a machine and instead of jumping up with sweat raining down, the vehicle does that. Got it, good) It tried franticly to get out of the way. It backed up as fast as it could. Shadow was going a lot faster than it, so he plowed right over it, sending the tank flipping down the hill.  
  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
  
I'll make it through, follow me.  
  
Shadow and Sally jumped through a store, shattering glass everywhere. Two flat pieces of metal slid onto the street in front of them. Shadow grinned and got on one, in a snowboarder's pose. Sally didn't know what he had planned, but she copied him using the other piece of metal. Shadow then jumped down, and boarded down the hill. Sally followed, after wobbling and nearly falling off. She then joined Shadow and learned from his the proper way to move your body. Coping him once more she took the lead after they boarded under a bridge.  
  
Set me free.  
  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
  
G. U. N. tanks lined the streets, making perfect ramps for the pair. Shadow went up one, spun in the air, and landed back. Sally watched with awe at Shadow's trick, and almost forgot to keep her eyes in front of her to watch out for the remaining cars that lined the road. Shadow was about to board off another ramp when Sally cut him off. Shadow smirked; not at all mad. /Kid must want to try her own at it/  
  
Sally took a deep breath and leapt into the air. She went sailing over, Shadow boarded right under her in her shadow. (A/N I know it's kinda confusing but just remember it's not capitalized)  
  
I'll make it through, prove it to you. . .  
  
Sally closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. She then opened her eyes to see nothing had happened; there was nothing to be afraid of. She then looked down at Shadow who gave a nod of support. She then grabbed onto the front of the board and spun while still hanging onto it. She let out a scream of fun, and landed back on the ground next to Shadow. He nodded at her. Sally nodded back and then concentrated more on going faster.  
  
Follow me.  
  
Sally and Shadow came to a loop-de-loop in the road. (A/N it's one of those things that make you run upside down, and have those accelerators at their bases) Sally and Shadow sped through the accelerators and around the loop. At the end was a high ramp that sent them flying over the barricades, and out of the city.  
  
Follow me.  
  
(ending plays)  
  
Sally and Shadow flew right out of the city limits and into the forests around it. (A/N I really don't know where Mobius is but let's pretend there's forest around it) Their boards then took to the rough terrain, but not easily. After going over rocks and tree roots they jumped off their boards and continued on foot. Shadow started racing, the branches slapping him in the face. He then realized that Sally wasn't with him. He turned around to see her wandering in the forest.  
  
Sally had never seen the forest before. She had only seen 5 trees in her entire lifetime. Seeing all of them in one place marveled her. Never had she seen a place with so much life, so many plants, so green. Sally wanted to inspect every tree, to run over every stream, to roll on every moss covered log. Shadow grabbed her arm and whipped her behind him. Sally snapped out of her daydream and started running using her own feet.  
  
/Kid's probably never seen a forest before/ Shadow thought. He slowed down for Sally to take the lead. His air shoes kept him in the air, over the roots, rocks, and dirt. Sally was struggling to keep up with this new terrain. Sally looked over to Shadow who was using his shoes, as he always did. Seeing that he was having no problems, she took to the air herself. She wanted to fly past the layer of branches, to break free to the sun. She knew that if she did that G. U. N. would be on them in a second, they had to keep hidden.  
  
Sally maneuvered relatively well around the trees, and greenery. She led Shadow to a big tree in the middle of the forest. By now they had covered several miles. Shadow used his knees to support him as he panted. Sally flew right over to a big part of the tree. She knocked it 4 times in different places. She also did them to no beat. The middle of the tree swung open and Sally hopped inside. Shadow followed, he had never seen the Knothole before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic and the gang had made it to the tree house easily. They were now waiting for Shadow and Sally to arrive. Knuckles paced the room while the others waited on the floor, or in chairs. Rouge watched Knuckles pace, her eyes moving along with him.  
  
"Wonder what's taking them," Sonic said looking out the window.  
  
"Do ya think G. U. N. got them?" Tails asked regretfully.  
  
"No way," piped Amy. "There's no way they'd ever catch Shadow."  
  
"Believe me, they won't," reassured Rouge in her way. "I know. Also, knowing that kid, she'll give them more trouble than they can handle."  
  
"I just wished they'd hurry up," Knuckles said drawing attention away from the window and back to him.  
  
The door flew open, and a yellow ball flew into the room. It started bouncing off the walls and floor. It knocked over tables, cabinets, and broke a few belongings. Soon it started hitting some of the occupants. They dived out of the way as the ball became faster. It ricocheted in corners, the angle becoming sharper. Finally Sonic reached his leg out and tripped the ball as it was flying by. The ball bounced a few times on the floor before uncurling. Sally sat there with curlicues for eyes before her head fell down to the floor.  
  
Shadow climbed through the now open doorway. He saw the place was a mess with item strewn all over, and the others hiding under overturned tables. He cocked his eyebrow at Sonic who was helping Amy out from under a table. He then saw Sally on the floor unconscious. He then let out a sigh, and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we're here," he said to the aggravated Knuckles.  
  
The echidna looked around the messier tree house. "Ya know, Sonic's room is a lot like this."  
  
"Hey," Sonic said letting go of Amy whose feet were still stuck under the table. Not having them to support her she fell onto the ground once Sonic let go.  
  
"Well we're all here, what do we do now?" Rouge asked Sonic sticking her head in his face.  
  
"Well, this is sorta a place to hide out, at least until things cool down," Sonic said putting up his hands for defense. He knew that if Rouge didn't like a plan, she hurt whoever came up with it.  
  
"You mean we're stuck here?"  
  
"Until G. U. N. stops hunting around. They don't know about the Knothole, so we're safe."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you guys," Shadow said eyeing all of them.  
  
"Well it's only for a couple of nights, a week tops," said Sonic.  
  
"Whatever," Shadow said walking out the door. He hopped down (A/N it's in a tree remember) and inspected his surroundings. There was a small village nearby, but nothing much.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles tried to clean up the mess. Amy and Rogue tried to make the place look homier. Tails was fixing up the Tornado, which was still bashed and battered after the landing used to find Shadow.  
  
It was now mid-afternoon, and our heroes are stuck together. Sonic turns on the T. V. and tries watching the news. He is later joined by everyone else, but Sally. She's inspecting each of the rooms and discovering their contents.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"And in today's news," the news reporter announced. "G. U. N. has found out that project Shadow is still alive, and was in this city. Reports say that it escaped from the city this morning. Witnesses say they heard, and saw a fight going on in a yard of an old tire factory in an almost abandoned neighborhood. Someone managed to get a glimpse inside after a wall of tires was knocked down. That same someone saw the black hedgehog and called for the police. After police processed the report, they called G. U. N. After the escape tanks, droids, and stingers lay piled in the streets. The project hasn't gotten any weaker, nor lost any of its skills. Reports are still unconfirmed, but some of the surviving G. U. N. tank operators say that they saw a yellow hedgehog with the black one. More at 10."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well this might take a while," said Sonic lying back on the couch.  
  
"Where'd the kid go?" Shadow asked looking around.  
  
Sonic's eyes went wide. He knew what happened the last times Sally went missing. He could only hope she was still in the tree house.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally was going through the rooms until she reached a familiar one. It had piles of clothes thrown about, items scattered all over, and a horrible stench. As she held her nose she knew this was Sonic's room.  
  
Moving over the clutter she came upon Sonic's radio. Knowing Sonic his radio was a stereo boom box. Sally was curious to what all the dials and buttons did. She found the biggest red one just begging to be pressed. She pressed it lightly with one finger. The sound blared and blasted her out of the room. Just like Sonic to keep the volume all the way up all the time.  
  
Startling everyone, Sally got up to cover her ears. Everyone ran into the hallway and covered their ears as well. Sonic, on the other hand, ran right over to Sally and took her hands off her ears. He snapped his fingers, and Sally began to nod her head. This was a song. A song with a great beat, and Sonic's attitude.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, whew, *wipes sweat from brow* what a long chapter.  
  
Sally: yeah! Why do you have to keep making peoples eyes big?  
  
Hey, there was lot to be said, and there wasn't a cliffhanger I could put in without making it too short.  
  
Sally: whatever.  
  
Not as big as a cliffhanger this time, but the song in the next chapter will be really great. You can already tell it's going to be a songfic. The song used in this chapter was "Escape from the City" from SA2 Battle.  
  
Sally: gee, wonder where you got the idea to use it?  
  
*sweatdrop* anyways I can only hope the rest of the chapters aren't this big.  
  
Sally: at least it's over  
  
Yeah, be glad for that. This chapter took me a couple days to write with Halloween and a friend's party. Yes, I do have a life besides this story!  
  
Sally: really! You do?  
  
Funny, anyway I hope you like this chapter. I tried to describe the fight scenes as best as I could. The next chapter features a song my friend got me to download. Until then, ttfn! 


	14. Sally's forest escapade, Sally's song

Hi everybody!  
  
Sally: hello peoples *both wave*  
  
Well I got a 4 day weekend from school! *dances around the room with party favors*  
  
Sally: makes ya kinda wonder what one is  
  
And I decided to update while the vacation was. Hope ya like this chapter! Btw, the song used is the opening theme to Inuyasha called "Change the world" and I put it in Japanese, the language it's really in, and in English so I won't confuse others.  
  
Sally: too late for that  
  
Alright, now I know all of you might be saying why I'm using a theme song from another anime (I don't own Inuyasha either and I never will) well it does have some significance. You'll see later in the fic why I use the opening, and how I use the ending  
  
Sally: enough mystery, let's get on with the action/adventure already!  
  
P.P.S. I also put another well known song in here, I don't own it either.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(intro plays)  
  
Sonic walked around Sally until his head was on her shoulders. He started snapping his fingers, and nodding his head. Sonic then began to nod his head to the beat, causing his quills to flare around like a rock star's.  
  
Sally could only watch in wonder. She had heard some of Sonic's music before, that's where she got the "Escape from the city" song. It had lyrics about freedom and breaking free, and rocking beats. Sally had learned to like them; in fact they were her favorites also due to the fact they were the only kind of music she had ever heard. She snapped her fingers along with Sonic and remembered the lyrics from hearing them through Sonic's door every morning.  
  
I'm drunk off your kiss  
  
Sonic ran into his room and turned the volume up on the stereo from loud, to blasting. The steel wires on the speakers began to pump up and down like a working heart. Soon the entire tree house was shaking to the beat. The crew could forget about staying hidden at this point.  
  
for another night in a row  
  
this is becoming too routine for me  
  
Sonic ran onto the bed and started jumping up and down on the bed while strumming his air guitar. He even did a split while pretending to strum. He bobbed his head up and down like he was at the concert instead of just listing to the song.  
  
but I didn't mean to lead you on  
  
Sonic sang the lyrics though the music was so loud it looked like he was mouthing it. Sally's head followed Sonic as he jumped up and down. Her face perked up; she was enjoying what was going on.  
  
and its alright to pretend  
  
The others had enough of the music. They were all clutching their ears for dear life; some were even on their knees. Shadow managed to take his hands off his ears, but the look of pain still remained on his face.  
  
that we still talk  
  
After watching Sonic for a while, Sally decided to join in on the action. (A/N and we all know what that means don't we) She jumped into the air, and did one of her own attacks.  
  
"Bouncy Bubble Ball," she screamed over the music. She curled into a ball, and launched herself into the air. It looked at first like a homing attack, but it had a new twist. As she spun, a bubble-like shield appeared around her. The ball flew into the air, and started bouncing off the walls. (A/N sound kinda like the stunt she pulled in chap. 3? Or maybe the one in chap. 13 when she entered the tree house?)  
  
its just for show, isn't it?  
  
Sally's little ball started bouncing off the walls even faster. At first Sonic didn't notice, until she hit him in the back while he was in the air. She knocked him onto the floor, then bounced on him again, and again. Shadow was the only one watching, so he enjoyed this and never bothered to help. Sally's ball bounced faster and faster; destroying many of Sonic's things, and close to destroying Sonic's back.  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
The room, then the tree house began to shake. Sonic was about to be rolled over, but he rolled out of the way and out the doorway. He stopped at Shadow's feet.  
  
just maybe you need this  
  
Sonic looked up to Shadow for help, but he didn't know either. They then looked to see Sally puncturing holes in the ceiling, and floor. Pictures fell off the wall, and the pieces of furniture were reduced to splinters.  
  
and I didn't mean to  
  
Sonic and Shadow had to come up with a way to get Sally to stop. Sonic ran into the room and tried to catch Sally. He squared his feet, and braced himself. He had played sports before, so he knew how to catch. He got his hands in front of him, ready to catch.  
  
lead you on  
  
Sonic's wrapped his hands around the spinning ball, but ran right over him. He tried to catch her while she was still in the air, but she took him down with her to the ground. Sonic now lay as flat as a pancake on the floor.  
  
you were everything I wanted  
  
Shadow watched with interest from the doorway at Sonic's attempts. He had seen Sally use this move before, the race back in the desert when she flipped from that big fall. He smirked.  
  
but I just can't finish what I started  
  
Shadow watched as Sally squished Sonic again, and again, etc. As much as he enjoyed watching Sonic getting bashed, he wondered how Sally would stop. Her ball showed no signs of slowing down, or control for that matter. It seemed like Sally couldn't control what she was doing, like other things, and she didn't know how to stop.  
  
there's no room left here on my back  
  
Sonic spent all of his energy trying to get up off the floor. Every time he managed to pull his face off the wooden floor, Sally would just bounce right over his body again. Sonic knew he wasn't getting anywhere, but he wasn't the type to quit.  
  
it was damaged long ago  
  
Shadow had seen enough. He skated over to Sonic and pulled him off the ground. Sonic resembled an unaired tire in Shadow's hands. Shadow gave the Sonic pancake a shake, popping Sonic back to his regular shape. Sonic landed on the ground with a plop, then ran for cover as soon as he had the feeling back in his legs.  
  
though you swear that you are true  
  
Shadow then looked up to Sally who was still bouncing off the walls. All the time he had been standing in the middle of the room she hadn't hit him once. He didn't know whether this was because she didn't want to, or just dumb luck.  
  
He then moved casually out of the way once. Sally's ball bounced off the ceiling and onto the opposite wall. Shadow then prepared to take her down.  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
When Sally's ball bounced at him, Shadow moved out of the way with ease. Not only that, but he stuck his foot out to trip her. The ball bounced over the leg, and bounced like a basketball on the wooden floor before slowing to a stop.  
  
my friends over you  
  
The ball stopped and uncurled. The shield around it faded, and left Sally still spinning on her feet. Her feet were wavering, much like when Rouge confused her, and she had curlicues for eyes. She stumbled about the floor before falling face first at Shadow's feet.  
  
She shook herself off and looked around at the damage she had done. She had wrecked Sonic's room beyond what he kept it in, and made a few holes in the walls. She looked around, and then at Shadow and Sonic. Sonic was still hiding behind a dresser that had fallen on its side. Sonic came out with his hands still over his head. Sally shrugged and jumped out one of the holes in the walls. Shadow and Sonic rushed to the wall to watch her drop onto her feet.  
  
Please tell me everything  
  
that you think that i should know  
  
Knuckles and the others had recovered from the sound. They stood up and walked over to the room, ignoring the wind that the sound made. They looked around at all the damage, then at the one of the holes in the walls that Sonic and Shadow were both looking out of. They rushed to the hole as well. All of them asked Sonic questions with their expressions and Sonic gave them the expression he had whenever Sally did something, and they all nodded in reply. They then pushed him out of the way to look out the hole. Sonic was frozen with a sweat drop going down the side of his face while a blue background was around him.  
  
about all the plans you made  
  
Sally looked up to see the group watching her. She closed her eyes and waved up at them. She then ran into the forest while the song still blared.  
  
when I was nowhere to be found  
  
Shadow watched as Sally ran away. He knew she only meant to have fun, but her fun had some expenses. He put one foot on the edge of the hole, and jumped out.  
  
and its alright to forget  
  
that we still talk  
  
Shadow landed, and easily caught up to Sally. He ran beside her while the afternoon sun played on the branches. Sally had had no sleep because of the fight last night, so Shadow had no idea how she could be so awake.  
  
Sally turned to see Shadow running alongside her. She smiled at him when he looked at her. She then sped up and started running up and down the logs that littered the forest floor.  
  
its just for fun, isn't it?  
  
Sally jumped off the trees never touching the ground. Shadow ran underneath her. As Sally was jumping, she started her Bouncy Bubble Ball attack again. She started it as she was in air about to land on a tree trunk. The shield from the ball kept her from the impact, but cracked the tree in half.  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
The ball stopped and Sally rolled on the ground. Shadow was a few feet away. He saw the tree that she had split in half was beginning to fall, right on top of where she was. He sped up, and grabbed her as he ran past.  
  
just maybe you need this  
  
Shadow stopped as soon as they were out of the timber range. He was holding Sally under his arm so she was looking at the tree that fell behind them. Shadow turned his head so he looked over his shoulder at the fallen tree. He then looked down at Sally who stared back at him. She smiled and hopped up onto the fallen tree.  
  
and I didn't mean to lead you on  
  
She stood on her hands, then on just one. Her two legs stayed in the air in a Y shape. Her arm that wasn't holding her up went out to one side. She then looked up at Shadow, showing him her pose. She grinned ear to ear. She then slid off the trunk and ran into the forest.  
  
you were everything I wanted  
  
It was like a moving camera shot. Sally was jumping off tree trunks while Shadow followed her on the ground running in a straight path. Sally then used her high jumping ability once they got to a small clearing.  
  
but I just can't finish what I started  
  
Sally turned around and pointed at Shadow when she sang the words. She grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the surrounding forest.  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
it was damaged long ago  
  
Sally ran with Shadow trailing behind her. She looked back at him and laughed. She then let go of Shadow's hand and got directly in front of him. She stopped and ducked her head. Shadow was still running, and hovering a foot off the ground, so she ended up going right between his legs before he could stop. She then jumped up onto Shadow's back, and into his quills.  
  
though you swear that you are true  
  
Shadow's head reeled over backwards from the added weight. He almost lost his balance. He wobbled, and his arms waved at his sides.  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
He steadied himself and crossed his arms. His pupils went to the corners of his eyes trying to look up onto his head. He looked slightly annoyed. His eyes were as far as they could go to see the wiggling fur on his head.  
  
my friends over you  
  
Sally popped her head out just as the words played. She took in a breath of air before opening her eyes.  
  
She looked down at Shadow from the top of his head. He stared at him with her innocent big eyes and asked, "Can we run Shadow?"  
  
Shadow considered it for a moment. While he was doing this Sonic and the others appeared in the clearing behind the two. They had managed to barely catch up to Shadow and Sally and were now watching him. They stayed hidden, not breathing, though they didn't know why. Neither Sally or Shadow noticed their presence.  
  
just maybe you need this  
  
you need this  
  
Shadow thought. He looked up to see Sally looking at him upside down from the top of his head. /She's expecting me to say yes/ he said to himself. He looked up again at Sally's hopeful face.  
  
and I didn't mean to  
  
Shadow kept thinking, keeping Sally in suspense. She began to grow impatient, and began to play with Shadow's quills. She twirled one around one of her fingers. The red and black mixing together to form a dark crimson color. What Sally didn't see, was Shadow's smirk.  
  
lead you on  
  
Shadow started running, jolting Sally from her daydreaming. She grabbed onto Shadow's quills for dear life, but was really a good ride to her. Shadow ran through the forest using his speed, the wind whipping past him, the branches brushing past his body, the on and off shine of the sun through the trees, and the quiet tranquility being disrupted.  
  
you were everything I wanted  
  
Sally was hanging onto Shadow by his quills. The rest of her body was furling in the air like a flag. She laughed, and pulled herself closer to Shadow. She put her foot on Shadow's head, and helped herself back on. She stuck her head out to the front to embrace the wind.  
  
but I just can't finish what I started  
  
Sally dug her fingers into Shadow's thick quills. She embedded her fingers in, so she could better hold on. After she had something to hold onto, she then sat back and enjoyed the ride.  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
it was damaged long ago  
  
Shadow was enjoying himself for a rare moment. He loved running as much as Sonic did. It gave him freedom from his worries and cares. The world whipped past him in a blur, so he didn't have to worry about anything slowing him down. The only problem was that he had to stop eventually.  
  
His pupils moved up to the corners of his eyes. He saw Sally from an angle. She was leaning forward off his head. The wind made her pigtails move like streamers behind her. She seemed to enjoy the sensation of running as much as he did. Shadow smirked, and sped up. though you swear that you are true  
  
Shadow could feel her fingers clinging onto his quills. Somehow Sally seemed to ease him. He didn't have to hide anything from her. She also didn't know anything about him that he didn't want her to know. This let him open up things about him that he never told anyone.  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
you were everything I wanted  
  
Sally jumped off Shadow's head for a moment and ran in front of him. Amazingly, Shadow didn't seem to mind someone in front of him. She ran backwards (A/N her specialty) and pointed to Shadow when she sang the words.  
  
Shadow whipped his head back from looking at Sally and concentrated on the forest ahead. He jumped over logs, ran sideways on tree trunks, and jumped over creeks and streams. Sally was enjoying herself both from the run, and the new sensations of the forest.  
  
but I just cant finish what I started  
  
Shadow ran over a stream. The air boots caused the water to splash high into the air just as Sonic and the others were running past. They arrived just in time for Sonic to get splashed. Rouge snickered behind her hand. She didn't even try to hide it. Sonic then shook himself off and watched the path Shadow had made with his shoes. He wondered why Shadow was doing all this, it wasn't like him.  
  
there's no room left here on my back  
  
it was damaged long ago  
  
Sally sang out the words at the top of her lungs. No matter how far they were from the tree house the music ran throughout the forest as loud as could be. They had been running for several miles, but they could still hear it clearly. It could be because they paid attention to the song everywhere they went.  
  
though you swear that you are true  
  
Sally jumped back onto Shadow's head as he skidded to a stop at the base of a tree. Shadow skidded and landed on his rear while he caught his breath. He leaned his head against the tree. Sally jumped out of his quills and landed on his chest. She slid down and landed on the ground between his legs.  
  
my friends over you  
  
(end music plays)  
  
Sally looked behind her shoulder at Shadow. She smiled and let out a giggle. Shadow smirked back. That smirk turned into a smile. (A/N yes Shadow can smile if he wants to) He grabbed Sally from behind and began to tickle her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic and the gang had finally caught up to the two at the tree. Sonic was still damp from before, and the others were out of breath from running, or flying in some cases, to keep up. While the others panted and rested, Sonic stared at the sight before him.  
  
Sonic saw a sight that just couldn't be possible. He saw Shadow smiling, and enjoying himself. Sally was laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears. Sonic's mouth fell to the ground. He tried to process this scene in his mind, and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having a dream, or nightmare from what happened today.  
  
Shadow was sitting with Sally on his lap while he tickled her. Sally now had tears flying from her eyes while she tried to get out of Shadow's grasp. Shadow held her in, but never once grabbed her. Sally was trying her best to stop Shadow from poking at her stomach and armpits.  
  
Shadow ceased the tickling and pulled Sally to his chest. Sally turned around, once she had gained composure, and gave him a hug back. Shadow let his arms fall to his sides while Sally held on. She wrapped her arms around the center of his body with her eyes closed. Her head rested on the white patch on his chest. Shadow could not help smile again at how comfy she looked.  
  
Shadow looked up to see Sonic staring at him while the others were still resting. They then turned to him, and their jaws dropped. Shadow's smile changed to his usual angry glare. He didn't like it when people stared at him.  
  
"What?" he grunted looked up towards the sky and not at them at all.  
  
"I-t's j-jus-t," Sonic stuttered, "I've ne-v-ver s-seen you d-do. . . that. . . before."  
  
"Yeah, S-s-hadow," said Amy trying to pull her mouth from the ground. "It's not like you."  
  
Shadow snorted. He then looked down at Sally who was still hugging him. He nudged her with one finger. She slid off his chest and onto the ground on her back with a bubble coming from her mouth. Shadow smiled in his head knowing what would happen if he smiled on the outside. Sally looked so much more innocent, peaceful, harm-less than she really was.  
  
Shadow got up onto his feet. He crossed his arms and scowled using his usual pose. Sonic and the others instantly lifted their chins up and looked away whistling with their hands behind their backs. Shadow picked Sally up and hoisted her onto his shoulder. He then turned to Sonic.  
  
"Well, we going yet?" he asked.  
  
Sonic turned to Shadow. After all that had happened he acted as if it didn't really matter at all. "S-s-sure," Sonic answered.  
  
Shadow skated past him and the rest. He then ran off in a flash through the forest back to the tree house. Sonic shrugged his shoulders before signaling the others to follow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the tree house, night was falling. The blue sky turned darker before the net of stars was cast over it. The sky was an ocean, and the stars the fish. The clouds the lines of ripples. The moon the small boat that rocked in that sea.  
  
Sally had taken her nap, and, after sleeping for the rest of the day, was now awake. She sat on a tree branch gazing up at the stars. She seemed transfixed by them. Even back at Amy's apartment she always looked up at the stars. She seemed to know that they were clearer away from the city.  
  
Shadow sat on the same branch a few feet away from her. He watched her in her hypnotic state. He turned his attention to the stars, hoping to see what she saw in them. He saw twinkling orbs suspended in blue jelly. His past on the Ark came to his mind. He quickly turned away before the memories flooded into his head. He drew his attention to the ground, and then closed his eyes.  
  
A soft melody floated into the air. Shadow looked up to see Sally singing a song in Japanese. Shadow had no idea how she learned the language, but the melody told of hope and dreams. Shadow listened.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni (Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything)  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite (Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile)  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa (If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine)  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Shadow's ears twitched. Sally didn't really have the most graceful voice. In fact, it squeaked a couple of times when she sang. Shadow didn't really care about how she sang, it as the way she did it. She really meant the words, they seemed to describe her.  
  
He listened. He heard Sally humming the melody between the verses. Even the melody was full of hope. Shadow envied that melody, it had something he never could have.  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita (You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky)  
  
kimi wa mayoi nagara (and you keep on searching)  
  
sagashi-tsudzukeru (as you wander.)  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo (In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow)  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu kimi ni deaeta toki (I can't believe anything, and close my ears)  
  
hontou no ibasho mitsuketa (When I met you, I found my true place in life)  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte (An innocent kindness is right here)  
  
bokura mezameru (And so we awaken. . .)  
  
Shadow followed the song with one ear. With the other he kept the sweet and serene sounds of nature. He didn't know how, but he could understand the words. As he listened to the words, he thought of Maria. . .  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai (I won't hesitate again)  
  
kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa (I want to change the world If I can shape a future with you, then I can fly anywhere)  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa (I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future without losing my passion)  
  
It's wonderland.  
  
Sally once again hummed the melody in between the words. Shadow closed his eyes and thought of the girl aboard the Ark. His eyes began to water. He brushed them away with his arm. He never let anyone see him weak. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the song. Little did he know that his eyes were filling with tears because of the song.  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru tagai no negai e todoku hi made minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru kono basho ni iru (We keep swimming the same world until the day we reach our dreams. All of us bear the same worries. When you stop and look, I'll be right here gazing at you)  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo (If you accept my gaze as I watch over you)  
  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu (and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything)  
  
Change my mind  
  
hitori ni sasenai (I won't let you be alone)  
  
minna koko ni iru (Everyone is here)  
  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou (Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen)  
  
It's wonderland  
  
The song had a happy feel, so why did Shadow feel so sad? He couldn't understand it himself. He dried his ears with his gloves, and moved over to Sally so he was right next to her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Sally turned, and looked at Shadow without stopping her singing. Shadow smiled, and Sally took this for her to continue.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni (Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,)  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite (Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile)  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e (If we reach out to the soaring future)  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa (without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine)  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Sally hummed the last notes. Shadow closed his eyes and let the last notes fade away. He opened them, and looked at Sally who was still gazing out onto the forest this time. /She always gazing at something/  
  
"Where'd ya learn that song?" Shadow asked as quiet as the night.  
  
"Somewhere," Sally sighed.  
  
Shadow knew he wasn't going to get a better answer out of her. He got up and walked along the branch back to the tree house. When he got there, he turned around to see Sally still sitting there. Her arms were on the branch propping the rest of her up. She seemed troubled. Sally got up, and skipped along the branch and into the tree house. Shadow wondered how she could be so troubled, yet happy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic and the others watched as Sally and Shadow came up through one of the holes in the floor of Sonic's room. Shadow came up first followed by Sally who hopped through the hole in one hop.  
  
"Do ya hafta keep doin that?" Sonic yelled at them.  
  
"Doing what?" Sally said cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Grrrr," Sonic said to himself as he gritted his teeth.  
  
/Makes ya wonder if the kid's just innocent, or just plain stupid/ Shadow thought.  
  
"Well after what happened this afternoon," said Knuckles breaking the conversation, which wasn't going anywhere anyway, "we can kiss being inconspicuous goodbye."  
  
"Are you kidding!" yelled Rouge, "the whole world, let alone the Knothole, knows by now!"  
  
"Yeah, so whose idea was it to put a boom box here?" asked Knuckles looking at the members of the group.  
  
"Uh, wasn't me," said Sonic looking up to the ceiling.  
  
Knuckles slapped his forehead, and pulled it down his face. The guardian's vein was popping out. He tried to make it go away by rubbing his temples. He tried clearing his mind; going into a meditation exercise.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Rogue looking up at the group.  
  
"Might as well watch TV," said Tails hopping on the old and tattered couch in front of the set. He clicked the channel changer.  
  
The others followed the fox. Neither knew what to do at this point. They had come to wait things out, but had gotten more attention than they wanted. Now they just had to hope, and wait.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"In today's news, people have come back to city after it has been declared safe. Project Shadow has left the city, hopefully for good. G. U. N. is still searching for where it might be headed. As you can see, the tanks and doids have left the city and normal activity has resumed. There is still left over damage, which is still getting cleaned up. Fallen tanks have pierced several buildings, and many buildings have taken damage from the chase. Little is known about the strange route, for according to the path, it went in several circles before leaving the city.  
  
In other news, an old abandoned factory was blown up. It wasn't on purpose either. According to reports the old factory just up, and exploded. Bright flames billowed through the air along with smoke. Firemen even had difficulty coming to site because of the many roads that have been closed to the area throughout the years. When the fire was finally put out, the firemen concluded that it was not an accident. They discovered high tech explosives to be the cause though nobody knows of how they got to be there since no one has gone in that factory since it's been abandoned. Also, it was very thought out. The explosion destroyed the factory, but did not touch any of the surrounding buildings. It also destroyed the factory very well, as if certain things were meant to be destroyed.  
  
It seems that ever since Project Shadow was discovered in this city strange events have occurred. The damage of buildings, and now the explosion. Many have blamed this on the Project's sudden revival. Why it decided to show up is still a mystery. This new event adds to this. One can only wonder how these events are connected. We can only hope that nothing else like this ever happens again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow turned his head to Sally who was sitting on the top of the couch right next to him. His raised eyebrows as he looked at her. After a while of his gaze Sally turned to look at him back. She then let out a grin.  
  
"You knew the way out," mocked Shadow.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course I did," answered Sally. "But if we went that way it wouldn't have been as much fun."  
  
Shadow sighed and turned his attention back to the TV. It was then they flashed a shot of the factory erupting in flames. He saw the gray building, the smokestacks, the half hidden yard with tires piled around its sides. . .  
  
"Wait. . .," said Shadow recognizing the picture.  
  
"That's the factory Robotnic was at," gaped Sonic as the pointed at the picture on the screen.  
  
"Blew up, huh," said Knuckles with a raise in his voice.  
  
"Seems to me that they flew the coop," said Rouge walking over to the couch and leaning her elbows on one of the arms. "They've got another plan, and they didn't need that old place anymore. Wonder what they've got cooking."  
  
"Do ya think they might've followed us?" asked Tails looking away from the TV.  
  
"Let's hope not," fretted Amy.  
  
"Do you hear something," asked Sally looking around the room. The others looked at her in bewilderment, since she had gone completely off topic. They then swiveled their heads around to see if they could hear anything. Only Rouge's bat ears picked up on it.  
  
"It's a buzzing noise, like an engine," she said.  
  
"I think I know where it's coming from," said Sally triumphantly. She hopped off the couch and skipped over to the tree house door. She flung open the door to reveal 2 large lights shining on them. She backed up and shielded her eyes with one arm. The others came up behind her squinted.  
  
The wind blew in their faces as they got to the doorway. The buzzing noise was a helicopter hovering right in front of the door. The light was too bright and reflected off the windshield so they couldn't see who was flying it.  
  
Shadow looked down at Sally to see she wasn't all surprised behind her arm. It was like the trouble she was showing before in her singing had come. Shadow could only wonder what she called trouble. /If wrecking a city and a forest is considered fun, wonder what she considers trouble/ Shadow thought. /I have this feeling that she knows the most about this trouble than we ever will/  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know there was basically nothing in this chapter but 2 songfics but I really wanted to put them in. They really fit in, no?  
  
Sally: no what?  
  
Nevermind *sighs* anyway this chapter was just to catch up on things and to show the closeness of Shadow and Sally at this point.  
  
Sally: course, he's my best-friend or something like that.  
  
Well, you can now see how Shadow trusts Sally. I just wanted to make that point clear along with the fact that they are not the couple I am setting up in this fic. I know they're really close, but it's not love just a little kid getting a serious person to open up.  
  
Sally: well I'm confused. How bout everyone out there? *several people nod their heads*  
  
It's just some people interpreting the wrong message. Don't worry though, this closeness makes the two best friends in later chapters.  
  
Sally: you mean we aren't already  
  
I mean in confidants, those sorta things. Anyway as for nothing being in the chapter I know that. It's just that if I put in the next part it would be as long as the last one.  
  
Sally: and we all don't want our eyes to be all big again.  
  
Yeah, my point exactly. Besides I really like keeping all of you in suspense. *laughs maniacally* I'm getting better at cliffhangers.  
  
Sally: yup, we're all just hanging off the edge right now *yawns*  
  
Don't worry, the real plot will thicken  
  
Sally: and appear  
  
. . .Soon *angrily* I know all of you are getting in the plot now, but these are just the complications. The problem's coming, along with the apocolix! Before they drag me away again for psychological therapy I just wanna say . . . ttfn! 


	15. The helicopter fight, the crystals

Greetings to all!  
  
Sally: and to all a good storyline!  
  
Well, first, let me say, thanks to everyone who said happy birthday! It really made me feel good even if it was a little late.  
  
Sally: better late, than never at all  
  
I think she's getting smarter.  
  
Sally: HEY!  
  
Well after the looooooooooooggg update, I finally got to break away from school to type another chapter.  
  
Sally: isn't that the prision you told me about?  
  
Heh, well after the long wait, here's the story!  
  
Sally: yeah, I just wish a certain THING didn't happen though. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shadow looked up from Sally to have a bright light shined in his face. He shielded his face with one arm, and tried to focus on the helicopter. It was hovering right above the treetops so it could land on them without even dropping a foot. The helicopter light was focused on the group, so nobody could see.  
  
Sonic was the first one to venture out of the light. He crept out behind Amy and Tails, luckily the pilot didn't see him sneak off. Once Sonic was out, he focused on the helicopter. He wasn't at all surprised to see that the pilot was none other than Robotnic.  
  
Sonic saw that the helicopter did have some ammunition. The light shining on the others kept them from moving, and seeing. He saw the gun get ready to shoot the group. It moved slowly into place, and revolved a few times to pick what to fire. Sonic knew he had to knock the helicopter out of the sky to save the others.  
  
The helicopter prepared to fire, unbeknownst to the others. Just as it was about to fire its first shot, Sonic hit it in the side with a homing attack. The attack knocked the helicopter off kilter, sending the shot right over the tree house. It also cracked the light, making it blow a fuse and go out. The helicopter fell sideways to the ground. As it was to hit, the blades spun faster picking it up off the ground just in time. Sonic rolled onto the ground still in a ball, and uncurled on his feet.  
  
The others blinked their eyes a few times, adjusting them to the sudden lack of light. Rouge and Knuckles were the first to go help Sonic with the injured helicopter. They took flight and spiraled down. Tails flew along with them, carrying Amy down by her one hand. Shadow stayed up where he was, he didn't know if this concerned him, but he wasn't going to get involved so quickly. He'd just stick around and go in if they needed more help. He looked down at Sally, who was rubbing her eyes still.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic stood his ground soon to be joined by the others. The heroes needed no words to know what was going on, and what to do about it.  
  
The helicopter flew sideways until it got a few feet off the ground did it straighten. With the light gone, the pilot was clearly seen with the light from the moon. Robotnic's outline was all that was needed to identify. The black figure was mysteriously absent.  
  
Robotnic first fired using the guns on the side of the helicopter. They fired a barrage of bullets at the gang, who easily dodged. Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails took flight, while Amy and Sonic leapt out of the way. Sonic tumbled as he rolled to the side. He then got on one knee, and then curled up into a ball.  
  
Rouge flew up behind the helicopter and grabbed onto its tail. (A/N I don't really know what it's called) When the helicopter tried to go forward, she held on strong. The helicopter lurched, and Robotnic scowled while turning around to wave his fists at Rouge. While he turned away, Knuckles flew up and kicked the windshield. Robotnic turned around, and screamed when he saw the approaching echidna. The helicopter was driven downward by the kick. It cracked the windshield. Knuckles then flew above the helicopter. Robotnic followed his path, but he didn't pay any attention to the next attack. Robotnic could only turn around before Sonic's ball launched itself off the ground and right up to the helicopter's windshield, which was the weak point of the helicopter. The ball smashed into the already cracked windshield, and shattered it. The helicopter dipped a few feet, but was still in the air.  
  
Sonic's ball landed on the ground, and bounced a few times before uncurling. Sonic watched proudly as the helicopter shook in the air. To his surprise a new protective layer came right over the broken glass, this one was yellow, and thicker. /Of course, now for the gadgets/ Sonic thought. As he had thought more guns came out of the sides, and the previous gun changed its ammunition. They all started shooting lasers.  
  
The gun swiveled around, and fired a shot at Rouge. She let go of the helicopter, and dodged. The helicopter was now free, so it started flying around trying to shoot the gang. Tails was frozen at the spot watching the helicopter's guns shoot the surrounding forest cutting trees in half with their beams.  
  
"Amazing, what technology!" exclaimed Tails as he stared. The plane was dipping down to run over him.  
  
"You can look at it when it's reduced to a pile of ash," Sonic said sarcastically yanking Tails out of the way. The helicopter dipped and scratched the ground. It then yanked itself back up for more shots.  
  
"Take this," yelled Knuckles punching the helicopter's blades with his fist. The helicopter fell when the blades we hit. Robotnic then pushed a button on his console. The damaged blades were ejected off, and the landing "legs" of the helicopter spun around. Underneath them, on their other sides, were boosters. They fired out air, which blew it back into the air, and blew Sonic and the others who were on the ground back.  
  
"Ha, you will not win this time!" Robotnic sneered over his intercom.  
  
"Whadaya want anyways?" Sonic yelled back.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Robotnic said trying to show his genius in his voice. "I want your Chaos Emerald."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The Chaos Emerald, huh. So that's what he's after," said Shadow who was still at the tree house.  
  
"The Cha- whatsa Emer- whozit?" Sally asked confusedly. By now she had regained her sight, and was now watching the fight.  
  
"The pretty blue thing Sonic has," Shadow said dumbly.  
  
"Oh, why does the round man want it?"  
  
"It gives him powers."  
  
"Then why doesn't he ask Sonic nicely for it, it's what I would do first."  
  
"Sonic will never let him have it."  
  
"Then the second thing I would do is steal it from him, right?"  
  
Shadow chuckled. "At least you got that right."  
  
"So, when are WE going to join the fight?"  
  
"In time."  
  
"BUT WHEN?" Sally whined.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be the one's to save Sonic's butt in the end," Shadow smirked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Give it to me nicely, you overgrown rat, and I'll spare your friends and this forest."  
  
"No way, Eggbutt!"  
  
"Fine then, but don't say I didn't ask nicely!"  
  
Eggman charged his helicopter down toward Sonic. Sonic easily dodged, but an arm coming out the helicopter grabbed him as it dipped by. The mechanical arm wrapped around Sonic's body, and held him tight. Sonic tried to escape, but every time he resisted, the arm would just squeeze him tighter.  
  
"SONIC!" yelled Amy covering her hands with her mouth. Sonic watched as the gang on the ground grew slowly smaller. The arm then wrenched him up into the air right in front of the cockpit where he could clearly see Eggman behind the yellow glass. /If I could just get free. . ./  
  
A second arm came out of the opposite side. With a twist of a joystick, Eggman used the arm to reach into Sonic's invisible pocket and pull the emerald out. (A/N c'mon, don't all animals who don't wear clothes have invisible pockets?) The arm then brought the emerald up to the cockpit. It held it much like Sonic would, in one hand with the point over his palm. Eggman's face gleamed with victory while Sonic watched in horror.  
  
The yellow dome slid away revealing the cockpit with no protection. Eggman reached his small arms out for the emerald. His hand came closer and closer to it. Then it stopped. Eggman couldn't reach.  
  
"Ha, ha, who's laughing now?" Sonic taunted the now red doctor.  
  
"Shut up, oh why can't this thing come any closer?" Robotnic scolded himself for not making the arm longer. He then tried leaning over the edge to retrieve it. Just as he was about to fall over, his hands grasped the emerald. Robotnic's face lit up, only to be shattered.  
  
At the speed of light Shadow rammed the side of the helicopter making it fall off its balance. Robotnic let go of the emerald and instead focus on not falling to his doom. In all the confusion Sally flew up and grabbed the Chaos Emerald back. She then put her Turbo boots over the metal arm holding Sonic. She thought really hard, and her blasters flared out melting the arm. Finally the arm was so weak, it snapped in two. Only problem was that it was still holding Sonic.  
  
Sally watched as Sonic fell. She thought for a moment, putting her finger on her chin. Her pupils got smaller when she realized what she had done wrong. She then dove down to catch Sonic who was falling to his doom. She grabbed the end of the metal arm, and Sonic's head bobbed just a few inches from the ground. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, and so did Sally. She brushed the sweat off her forehead with her right hand, which coincidentally was holding the end of the arm. Sonic fell to the ground on his face. Amy and Tails quickly rushed to the hero's aid. They picked him off the ground; he had dirt prints on his face.  
  
"Oops," Sally said. She then pulled the arm off Sonic. They all then looked up to see Shadow battling it out with the helicopter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By now many arms had sprouted out of the helicopter, and they were all out to get Shadow. Shadow was easily dodging them, leaping off the helicopter too. He was doing it smoothly, making Sonic look like a klutz in comparison. (A/N this is a whole "Shadow is cool" scene just to clarify)  
  
"Does he hafta make it look so easy?" Sonic griped watching his rival. Sonic turned to his side to see Sally was no longer hovering near them. /Figures/  
  
Sonic looked back up to see that Shadow had misplaced his footing, and was now falling down. Just then, a little blur grabbed him and pulled him back up. Shadow never bothered to look up, he knew who it was.  
  
Sally pulled Shadow back up by his one hand. (A/N I got this idea from an anime music video about Sonic's movie. It's when they're fighting a giant robot and Knuckles and Tails are keeping Sonic in the air for him to do homing attacks. Ok, I'll go away now) Sally looked down and grinned at her partner. Shadow looked up, then looked back down. He lifted his head up and concentrated on the open cockpit. He did a homing attack right into it, shattering the controls. The helicopter let out a cloud of black dust and smoke along with some blue sparks.  
  
Sally grabbed Shadow as his homing attack ended, and they watched the helicopter fall, or so they thought. When the smoke faded, the helicopter was still there. Eggman had raised the shield again, and there was a big missile ready for launch under the helicopter. Eggman had that madman crazed look in his eyes as he set the crosshairs on the hovering duo. He pressed the button with such force, the control board it was on crushed under his fist as he pounded it.  
  
Sally froze right at the spot. The missile was launching, and she couldn't move. She just stared and watched in horror. Shadow was the one to snap her out of it by giving her little arm a hard yank. She snapped out just in time, just as the missile was launched. Sally had many thoughts running through her mind. She turned and boostered herself out of the way. In her confusion to get away, she let go of Shadow who fell toward the ground. (A/N don't worry, he won't get hurt, trust me for once!) Sally was racing as fast as she could, but since the boots only propelled with concentrating thoughts, she wasn't going very fast. She was also racing for her life, in a straight line with the missile trajectory. Even though the missile wasn't heat seeking or anything like that, it still found her. It merely tapped her back, for it to explode.  
  
Shadow did a flip, and used his air from his air boots to land him on the ground. He looked up to see the missile explode, and the little hedgehog caught in the blast.  
  
"Sally," he gasped as he raced after her.  
  
Sally was blown back by the explosion, and right into a tree. She whacked into it hard with her back. She then slid down the trunk onto the forest floor unconscious. Her body was bruised and her white tank top and shorts were stained with the ash. Sally sat there on the ground with her head leaning to one side on her shoulder. Her pigtails slumped down, nothing at all like their bobbing selves. Her mouth hung open as well.  
  
Shadow ran up to her side and skidded to a halt. He turned his shoes off so he was walking on the ground. He knelt beside her and checked first to see she was breathing. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles ran up behind him. After checking that she was ok, Shadow dusted her off and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Kid? Hey kid, wake up," Shadow said lightly tapping her face. She showed no response.  
  
"She must've gotten slammed into the tree pretty hard, she's out cold," said Tails going up to inspect Sally himself. "She'll be fine, probably wake up in an hour or two."  
  
"Uh, in case none of you have noticed. . .," said Rouge looking over her shoulder at Eggman's transformed machine.  
  
They all turned around to see that Eggman had another missile ready for launch. This one had a skull and crossbones sign on the side. This was the big one he was planning for. Eggman still had that madman look in his eyes.  
  
"We gotta stop him now!" said Knuckles taking flight.  
  
While all the others ran off, Shadow stayed behind bending over Sally. Sonic turned around to see that he hadn't moved. "You comin?"  
  
Shadow got off his knees. "Yeah, she'll be safe for now."  
  
The two hedgehogs raced off toward the maniacal doctor. Eggman pressed the button and launched the death missile. It flew right over the group. Knuckles and Rouge flew after it. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Shadow went straight for Eggman's machine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"If we don't stop that thing, it's gonna blow up the forest," Knuckles said to Rouge who was flying beside him. Both were racing to get to the missile in time.  
  
"I think I know that by now," Rouge called back. "Well, looks like we're in this together, partner."  
  
Knuckles thought about that for a second. /Partners? When did that happen? Maybe if we work together we can stop it, or maybe she's just waiting for me to mess up at something important, maybe she just wants to lure me into false trust so she can get the emeralds, or could she really mean it? Even if she isn't, it's working. . ./ "Whatever, let's go."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge flew after the missile. Knuckles pointed his finger at the missile. "Golden Arrow!" he yelled. A yellow arrow shot out of his finger and bounced harmlessly off the shell of the missile.  
  
"Dark wave!" yelled Rouge pointing her attack at the missile, with as little success. "Well, so much for who's stronger. . ." Rouge sighed.  
  
"Who cares? C'mon."  
  
Knuckles flew as fast as he could, and caught up to the flying missile. He grabbed onto it, and dug his fingers in. The high wind blew in his face, making his dreadlocks come in front of his face and blow into his eyes. He'd brush them away if he wasn't holding on for dear life. Rouge did the same behind him using her claws with the hearts on them to hold on. The two looked at each other, nodded, and punched into the shell. They each poked a hole just big enough for them to squeeze through.  
  
They looked around the interior. They saw a big tank full of chemicals, which would explode on contact. They couldn't destroy the tank from the inside without being caught in the blast, so how would they destroy the missile with its hard shell?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Take this Eggbutt!" yelled Sonic driving his fist into the shield surrounding the cockpit. The shield didn't even crack, and Robotnic sneered from the inside. With a jolt Sonic was thrown off to land on the ground on his feet. Shadow and Amy launched homing attacks at the helicopter, which took the hits easily.  
  
"If I could get underneath it, I might be able to disarm the layer of glass," said Tails.  
  
"Alright then, Amy, come with me," said Sonic. "Shadow, grab the helicopter so it can't move."  
  
Sonic and Amy rolled up and flew up to the helicopter while Tails flew up with Shadow underneath the helicopter. Sonic and Amy landed on the bubble- like cockpit. Sonic then turned to face Robotnic. He began to make faces and wave his butt in Eggman's face. Amy followed Sonic's lead, and then started to jump up and down on the layer. Eggman was now enraged, and tried to move. When he fired up the boosters to move away and shake them off. The helicopter heaved to one side. Shadow was holding onto one off the boosters that fired off to the sides to turn. He smashed each one so the helicopter couldn't turn. Tails was on the underside of the helicopter, unbeknownst to Robotnic, and was looking at the exposed wires. He pulled at some, only to nearly fall if he couldn't fly.  
  
Robotnic knew they had disabled him from running away. Knowing he still had the boosters to stay in the air, he came up with an idea. He moved the switches up and down so the helicopter went up and down not going anywhere. Sonic and Amy nearly lost their balance, while Shadow grabbed onto one of the helicopter's legs.  
  
"Hurry it up Tails!" yelled Sonic as he wobbled on one foot on the curved surface.  
  
"I'm trying my best Sonic!" Tails yelled back. He was having just as much trouble hanging on, let alone finding the right wire.  
  
Tails grabbed onto a green wire, and smiled. "Found it!" he yelled giving it a yank.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, how're we going to do it this time?" Rouge asked Knuckles.  
  
"I really don't know," he answered looking around. "But we gotta think of something fast."  
  
"I got an idea," said Knuckles turning to Rouge. "But first we gotta get outta here!"  
  
"Right, I have this funny feeling we're sinking in altitude."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge made their escape out of the holes they had made. They were just waist up out of the holes. "Listen, if you can make the holes bigger using your Dark Wave, I could fire my Golden Arrow at the tank and blow up this entire missile."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Rouge initiating her Dark Wave. The dark spiral made the holes she was still in bigger. She and Knuckles then flew a distance away from the missile. Knuckles pointed his Golden Arrow at the open hole, and at the tank inside. It would be a hard angle to hit, but he had to. He launched the arrow, and it flew into the hole, and pierced the tank side. The arrow glowed for a moment before the tank began to glow. The missile shook violently before it blew to pieces. Rouge and Knuckles had to shield their eyes from the bright light and heat.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with," said Rouge putting her hands on her hips while the pieces of metal showered the forest. "We got a doctor to take out," she said leading him back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tails yanked the wire, it broke off the bottom of the helicopter sending off some blue sparks. The helicopter lurched, then started to fall. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Shadow began to fall. They all let go, and somehow fell to the ground faster, and were to hit before the helicopter. (A/N I know the laws of physics that two objects of different masses fall at the same speed, but in this case the creatures fall, then comes the plane. Just a little Science lesson!) Sonic and the others screamed as they fell. Tails grabbed both Amy and Sonic's hands in a desperate attempt to hoist them both up, but they were too heavy for the little fox. Rouge and Knuckles then flew by, and grabbed Sonic and Amy's other hands. They helped the little fox carry the load. Shadow fell to the ground, flipped back so he was falling feet first, and powered up his shoes. The propulsion of air hit the ground first, so he did a difficult maneuver and kept going. It was the kind of stunt people do on skates, where they land, push off, and just keep going.  
  
"That was close," said Sonic looking back up at the falling plane.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eggman pounded the controls in a desperate attempt to get the engine to work. Tails had yanked out the main power wire, so there was no power to keep the blades whirling. Red lights started to flash while Eggman pushed buttons, and pulled levers. After pressing all of them about 50 times each, he dug his fingers into his hair.  
  
"Need some help, my friend," a voice said rhetorically. Eggman turned to see the black figure sitting right in the co-pilot seat. Eggman had to grit his teeth to stop from shouting at such a stupid question.  
  
The figure lifted up his arm revealing his black hands that resembled claws, or pointed fingers. He stuck his claws into the dash panel of the helicopter, though it seemed like his hand just went straight through. He gripped his fist, and the blades started once again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What the-," said Sonic in disbelief when the plane took to the air again. The helicopter flew right up to them, so the clear shield over the cockpit was right in Sonic's face.  
  
Robotnic raised his finger to say something, or to taunt Sonic, when the black figure waved his arm right in front of Robotnic. His arm sliced through the air in a straight line, and it stopped at Robotnic's chest. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was going to announce that we were going to steal the rodent's Chaos Emerald," Robotnic replied.  
  
"Why announce it," the figure paused, "when we're not even going to do it."  
  
"What do you mean? The Chaos Emeralds have the power we need."  
  
"Wrong my friend," said the figure shaking his finger in the air. "For I am not after the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Then, what are you after?"  
  
"If you must know, they are called the Life Crystals, and I doubt this bunch even knows anything about them. I think they don't even know what they are."  
  
"What are they then?"  
  
"You see my point," said the figure sharply. "I will explain all of that later. For now, you are not to do anything without my permission. It is time for my plan now, and all must be done perfectly."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tails asked looking down at Sonic.  
  
"Course I did, Robotnic left the intercom on," Sonic replied.  
  
"Crystals?" Knuckles asked himself so loud that the others turned to stare at him.  
  
"You got off the hook rodent!" Robotnic shouted over the intercom turning away from his previous conversation. "But don't think you've heard the last of me!"  
  
The helicopter flew away. As it was flying past, Rouge took it upon herself to look very closely at Robotnic's companion. She tried her best to try and make out the figure, but it still remained a shadow to her. She didn't know how, but it just happened to be on the shadowed side of the cockpit. /What was that all about?/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gang walked back to the tree they had placed Sally under. Shadow picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He looked over her body at the rest of them. They were all walking very slowly, and sullenly, very unlike Sonic. Shadow knew they had their reasons, but since it didn't affect him, he didn't care.  
  
"You guys comin?" he asked stopping without turning around.  
  
"It's just," started Sonic, "I've never seen anyone pull a plane up like that before. Also, we don't even know what they're looking for. None of us have heard of anything called the Life Crystals."  
  
"I don't care," Shadow replied still not turning around. "I don't want to be involved after what happened last time."  
  
"We might need your help," pleaded Sonic.  
  
"Why? Can't you handle it, faker?" Shadow said taking off on his air shoes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally groaned at the new light shining in her face. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes, but as she did she got a big pain in her back. She winced in pain, and rolled back into her first position. She groaned again, and put her hands over her face to shield out the light.  
  
"So you're awake," said Amy who was leaning over Sally's bedside. Sally turned her head to see Amy leaning over some bottles and cloths. Sally's vision was still blurry, so Amy resembled a pink, fuzzy nurse.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" Sally said rubbing her sore eyes. "I remember hitting something, then everything went bye-bye."  
  
"You hit that tree pretty hard," Amy answered. "You were knocked out cold."  
  
"What happened!" Sally yelled sitting up with a jolt.  
  
"Don't worry we beat 'em," Amy soothed her. "You just missed out explosions, falls, and nearly getting killed."  
  
"Aw, man," said Sally snapping her fingers.  
  
Amy closed her eyes and giggled. A knock came from the door, and Amy turned toward the door opening her eyes. Sonic came in first. He opened the door just wide enough so his head could fit through. He looked around before his eyes fell on the bed. He smiled, and opened the door wider for the others to come through. Tails, Rouge, and Shadow followed. Tails ran straight for Sally's bedside.  
  
"Hey, you're ok," Tails perked.  
  
"Course," Sally said nonchalantly, "was there any doubt in your mind?"  
  
The two burst out laughing until Sally clutched her back. "Geez, what happened to me?"  
  
"You slammed into a tree," answered Tails. "You missed the most awesome explosion!"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Sally covering her ears. "I'm not listing!"  
  
Everyone in the room laughed. Tails then handed Sally her bag of M&Ms that she'd left in Amy's apartment. She gladly took them. Sonic told her more about the fight, most of it she didn't want to bear the thought of missing. Rouge gave her a pat on the head. When they all left, Amy stayed behind to tend to Sally. Shadow stayed as well. He was the only one who hadn't said anything to her.  
  
Amy kneeled down to pick up something as a cover up to look at the two. Sally was on her bed preoccupied with her M&Ms, and Shadow was leaning on the wall across from the doorway. His shoes were tipped up, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Amy said after the long silence. The silence she received back answered that question. Amy quietly got up, and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind her. As she was walking away, Amy stopped and turned back to the door. /What's with those two?/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Only after Shadow heard the door close did he open his eyes. He looked over at Sally, who still paid no mind to what had just happened. He walked over, and sat down on the bed. Even the small bounce didn't trigger Sally's attention.  
  
Shadow coughed, and cleared his throat, but Sally didn't stir. She was just scooping her hand in the bag and eating mouthfuls of M&Ms. Shadow rolled his eyes and groaned. He reached over and shook Sally's shoulder. Sally looked up with checks bulging. She took one big swallow, then looked up at Shadow innocently.  
  
"Ya know kid, I've been thinking," Shadow said looking straight at her so she would pay attention. He knew her short attention span.  
  
"Bout what?" she asked back.  
  
"Well kid, I can say that you're definitely one of a kind. You also have some weird powers. I can also see that you can't control them," Shadow looked down to see Sally stuffing her face again. "Or maybe you just can't control them. I wanted to know if maybe I could teach you how to use your powers. You in?"  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Shadow?" Sally said looking up from her bag.  
  
"Would you like me to teach you?" Shadow sighed.  
  
"Okey-dokey," Sally replied.  
  
Shadow got off the bed and walked to the door. He paused as he was opening it. He looked over at Sally, who paid him no heed. /One can only wonder why power was wasted on her/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Knux, why didn't ya go see the kid?" Sonic asked. Knuckles was leaning over a book intensely reading.  
  
The room was completely dark with the exception being the table lamp leaning over the book Knuckles was reading. It shed the only light in the room, and they were all clustered around it.  
  
"I have more important things to do," Knuckles answered without looking up. "Robotnic and his new associate know something we don't, and that puts us at a major disadvantage."  
  
"You worry too much," Sonic said patting Knuckles's shoulder.  
  
"Listen, I just have a feeling this concerns the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles vein popped, then it did literally. He then yelled out loud. He was now right in Sonic's face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to trespass on guardian territory there," Sonic said holding up his hands and backing off.  
  
Knuckles stomped back to the table. Rogue stood next to him, and leaned her elbows on the table right next to him. "Calm down will ya," she said in her usual tone. Surprisingly it managed to do just that. Knuckles took in a deep breath, and calmed down.  
  
"Listen, if we just follow Eggman back, we'll find out what this is all about," Sonic reasoned.  
  
"Well whadya know, actually a good idea," Rogue said in fake surprise.  
  
Sonic fell to the ground anime-style. "Well, how bout we set off tomorrow then?"  
  
"Not until Tikal researches it," said Knuckles with a hand on his forehead. "I want to make sure it's not dangerous before you all go in."  
  
"Fine then. We'll set off then!" Sonic said pumping his fist into the air.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++Next Day+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic awoke to the sounds of breakfast. The crackling of bacon, the frying of eggs, and the hum of a percolator roused him from his sleep. He came to the table to find everyone else already assembled around their plates. Sonic, Amy, and Tails gulped down their eggs and hot chocolate while Rouge and Knuckles chugged down their morning coffee. After his 3rd helping, Sonic looked around to see something was missing.  
  
"Where's Shadow and Sally?" he asked the group.  
  
"They're outside practicing," answered Tails looking up from his cereal.  
  
"Practicing?" Sonic said as he walked over to the doorway, and looked outside. He saw Shadow running around, and Sally running after him. At first he thought it was a game of tag or something like that, but he noticed that whatever Shadow did, Sally copied. He noticed that the stunts were getting more and more difficult. /Training?/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow ran in graceful curves and turns. Sally kept up with him really well. /Now to make this harder/ Shadow sped up, and made tighter turns. Soon, he began doing tricks off the ground and trees. Sally's pace slowed a little, but she still kept up very well. /The kid's good/ Shadow put one air shoe in front of the other, and skidded sideways to a stop. His stop was so sudden, Sally ran right into him, knocking both to the ground. Sally laughed her head off, Shadow couldn't help but smile.  
  
Shadow got up, and dusted himself off. He then crossed his arms, and tapped his foot while glaring at Sally. Sally quickly regained composure, and stood up as straight as a twig while Shadow paced around her.  
  
"Now I will test your quick reflexes," Shadow said with his back to her.  
  
"Ok," said Sally running a distance away. "What're you gonna do? Throw rocks at me?" she said confidently.  
  
"Something like that," Shadow answered. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused his power into his hand. Slowly, a yellow ball of light appeared. He then grinned at Sally.  
  
"Disappear!" he yelled pointing his palm out towards her. The yellow light flew out, then separated into chunks of yellow light. Soon they took the shape of pointed knives.  
  
Sally watched as the light approached her. She let out a scream, and tried her best to dodge all of the small tiny pricks. She dodged the last one by ducking onto the ground and covering her head with her arms. Shadow walked up to her while she was still in this position.  
  
"Not so easy, is it?" he looked down at her.  
  
"What was that?" she said taking her arms off her head.  
  
"That was my Chaos Spear, maybe one day I'll teach you how to do something like it."  
  
Shadow turned around and walked away, while Sally looked down at her own hands. She studied them carefully, then jumped up onto her feet in a fighting stance. Shadow was still casually walking away.  
  
"Toki, Toki, Love. . ." Sally said as she spun around. (A/N this will all that's happening WHILE she's saying that, capeash?) Sally closed her eyes and spun around on one foot then stopped so you can see her sideways. Her pigtails looked like they were swaying in the wind when she stopped. They framed her face, along with the sparkles that flew off them. She then brushed her hand over her mouth and spinning around once more. She opened her eyes, and let out a giggle. She put that hand on her chest, and leaned backwards. "HEARTS!" she screamed as the last part of her attack was finished. Small pink hearts came out in a spiral from her hand on top of her heart, which was glowing a faint pink.  
  
Shadow turned around to see Sally surrounded by a bright, pink light. He covered his eyes, then the hearts hit him. They streamed past him, not really caring if they hit their target or not. The attack was mostly a rapid fire, but needed no aim like Shadow's Chaos Spear. Shadow then fell to the ground on his chest. He didn't even buckle his legs.  
  
Shadow pushed his face off from the ground revealing the caked dirt that had settled on his face, wet from the morning dew. He pushed himself up, so he was now sitting on his butt with his hands behind him supporting him and his knees bent with his feet on the ground. With one hand, he swiped the dirt off his face. He then took one hand, and put its elbow on his knee. He then looked toward Sally, who was also getting off the ground.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally pushed her upper body up with her arms, and shook her head a few times making her pigtails slap her face. She blinked a few times, and then curled her legs up so they were directly above her face while her back was pressed to the ground. She then pushed off her back, and landed on her feet. She then smoothed out her tank top.  
  
She looked up, to see Shadow watching her. She grinned, and ran towards him. In a flash, she was at his feet on her knees still grinning. She grinned up at Shadow, who sweat dropped at her with his mouth open. He scratched the back of his ear.  
  
"Hey, Sally sure learns fast!" Sonic called from the tree house. The two looked up at him. "Watcha been teaching her?"  
  
"I've done nothing but test her so far," Shadow yelled back. "I haven't taught her anything!"  
  
The two hedgehogs turned their heads to Sally. Her grin faded to her confused face. She blinked, and looked at the two staring at her. "What?" she said breaking the silence of the forest.  
  
"Where'd ya learn that?" Shadow asked her.  
  
Sally scratched the back of her ear. "I don't know. Should I?"  
  
Sonic smacked his forehead. "There's no use talking to this kid!"  
  
Shadow looked at Sally, who seemed to find Sonic's frustration funny. She beamed as Sonic kept hitting himself. /Just like how she found Sonic and me arguing funny/ Shadow thought. /Still, you usually have to learn how to use attacks like that. Someone, or something taught this kid. She might just surpass me as my apprentice/  
  
"Alright kid," said Shadow getting up. Sally stopped beaming, and watched him with interest. "Let's test this attack of yours."  
  
"Okay," said Sally jumping some distance away, and preparing her attack. She did the exact same procedure, and the heart flew toward Shadow. He dodged easily this time, since the attack relied on no aim. He then ran in circles, while Sally tried to hit him. The hearts rained down, and burst into pink sparks when they hit the ground.  
  
Shadow smirked as he ran. Sally stopped spinning, and fell onto the ground. He stopped on his shoes, and watched as she shook herself off. He let out a chuckle, which only he could hear. /This has just gotten a lot more interesting/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Knuckles tapped the circle of jade Tikal had given him. He squeezed it, and focused his mind. His mind reached out, searching the world for the desired destination. He saw Angle Isle, and the temple nestled in the heart of the jungle. Soon, his mind waves were sent inside, where Tikal was.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tikal was sitting on the pedestal underneath the hovering Master Emerald talking to Chaos. Her feet were hanging off the edge. She kicked them up and down childishly. She let out a few laughs, and Chaos let out a few bubble sounds for his laughs.  
  
Tikal let out a gasp, startling Chaos. The blue blob watched with concern as Tikal closed her eyes. It's glowing eyes faded, signaling it too was closing its eyes. The message was coming in clear. The two lifted their heads into the air, and tilted them up to the ceiling.  
  
/Tikal? Can you hear me?/ Knuckles transmitted his thoughts to her.  
  
/As clear as day, Knuckles. What did you contact me for?/ Tikal answered.  
  
/We were fighting Robotnic, and we won of course. As he was leaving we saw this black figure sitting next to him. He was pretty suspicious, but that's not what I'm calling you for. They were arguing. Robotnic was saying how they needed the emeralds for their power, but the other disagreed. He said all they needed were something called the "Life Crystals". I thought maybe you'd know something about it/  
  
/I'm sorry, Knuckles. I've never heard of the "Life Crystals" before, even in my lifetime. I could try translating some old text to see what I can find. Maybe they might shed some light on them. You were right to call me. They certainly sound connected to the emeralds somehow/  
  
/Be careful, for I sense impending danger/ said Chaos. The only way for him to communicate clearly, was through thoughts. /They could be dangerous for all we know./  
  
/I know, that's why I'm giving you guys the entire day to look up on them. Sonic's bent set on going after Robotnic tomorrow/ Knuckles answered back.  
  
/Don't be too hasty/  
  
/I agree with Chaos. We'll report back to you by the end of the day/  
  
/Alright, til then Tikal/  
  
Knuckles lightened his squeeze on the charm. It had made a little round indention in his palm. He traced the circle with his finger. He then looked up to the sky. /One day, that's all we got/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun had set, and everyone had gathered back in the living room of the tree house. The lamp on the table overlooking Knuckles's book was once again the only light in the room. Everyone else was masked in darkness.  
  
"Anything yet?" asked Rouge stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Knuckles clutched the charm in his hand, and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
/Knuckles? Oh, good, we're in contact/ said Tikal.  
  
/Find anything?/ Knuckles asked.  
  
/Nothing/ Tikal sighed disappointedly. /I translated as many slabs, walls, pictures, and stories I could. Nothing mentioned the "Life Crystals at all/  
  
/Great, we'll be fighting in the dark tomorrow/  
  
/There is one more place we didn't search/ Chaos cut in.  
  
/Where?/ both echidnas piped.  
  
/There are catacombs deep within this temple that haven't been disturbed for ages. Long ago, this was where the emeralds were kept. They have been moved many times in the past centuries. There are tunnels here that might shed some light on the "Life Crystals". The only problem is, there's no known map to them. It would take days for us to search those long lost walls, and even longer to translate since the language has been long dead. If there is reference to them, it's from very long ago/  
  
/That doesn't help/ Knuckles vein popped. /We're going tomorrow. We have to take our chances/  
  
/Be careful then/ said Tikal as the connection closed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Knuckles snapped back to reality to face the eyes of the group. "They didn't find anything," he said turning away from them.  
  
"Don't worry Knux," comforted Sonic, "we'll get them tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean we?" said Shadow stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Aren't you going?" Sonic asked.  
  
"There's no way I'm getting caught up in all of this again," said Shadow shaking his finger in the air.  
  
"Hello!" said Sally popping out of Shadow's quills.  
  
"But c'mon, aren't you itching to fight?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Not really, the last time this happened. . .long story."  
  
"Fight?" Sally questioned.  
  
"But we might need your help in this."  
  
"Insecure?"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"There's going to be a fight?" Sally interrupted though no one heard her.  
  
"Then what're you going to do then?"  
  
"Figure maybe the kid and I would go off. Maybe go on a few adventures of our own. I know I would like nothing more than to get away from Station Square. Besides, the kid could use the training."  
  
"So Sally's you're excuse?"  
  
"I'm not an excuse, I'm a hedgehog!" Sally yelled back at Sonic.  
  
"You don't honestly think you're going to do that?"  
  
"Maybe I just will."  
  
"Ya can't!" Sally cut in. The argument stopped, and everyone turned to look at her. "Think about it Shadow," she said leaning over to Shadow's ear while still on his head, "a real fight. There's no way I'm missing out on this one, bad enough I missed the last one. C'mon, I wanna kick some evil butt! I wanna punch, kick, pow, wucka wucka!"  
  
Sally swung a few punches in the air, and did a few kicks. Her feet popped in and out of Shadow's quills. Soon after, she lost her balance. She toppled out of Shadow's quills, and onto the floor face first with a plop. She peeled herself off the floor, and sat on her butt with her feet spread out in front of her on the floor. She shook her head in her childish position.  
  
"Like that," she finished.  
  
"You could use some more training though," said Shadow.  
  
"What's better training than a real fight?" reasoned Sally.  
  
"But you don't even know what they're fighting for," Shadow reasoned back.  
  
"Who cares?" Sally replied.  
  
"Now that's the logic I want to hear!" said Sonic.  
  
"So when do we start?" Sally said popping to her feet.  
  
"Tomorrow I guess," said Sonic scratching his chin.  
  
"Guess I hafta come, someone has to keep an eye on the kid," said Shadow.  
  
"Tomorrow it is then!" said Sonic thrusting his fist into the air.  
  
"TOMORROW!" everyone yelled thrusting their fists into the air.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in a city, not to far away from Station Square, evil brooded. They had settled in a dark room, with Robotnic working on a machine and the figure hovering over him. Robotnic put a blowtorch to the metal creating blue sparks, which reflected light on the metal facemask he was wearing. The light shimmered, and made the face blue whenever the torch was fired up. The light blinked on and off. Only now and then would the light shed onto the room.  
  
The figure strayed to a far corner of the room with his back to Robotnic. He kept his face away, but you could tell he was watching as stealthily as a serpent. Even the blue light didn't light up the black body.  
  
Robotnic pulled the blowtorch away, and looked as proudly as a father at his machine. He pulled back the facemask, and watched the thin trail of smoke float through the air. He put his hands on his hips, and let out a proud grunt. The figure appeared to turn his head at this. The dark room concealed the machine, but you could just see its outline. We zoom in on the machine, just as its yellow eyes blink on.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's the story.  
  
Sally: that's all she wrote!  
  
Hoped ya liked it. Now that I'm getting into the whole writing thing, I've got a few other fanfictions going on. I just can't find the time anymore.  
  
Sally: yeah, she doesn't have time for me anymore.  
  
Aw, don't worry though. I'll be back soon. Til then  
  
Sally: whenever it may be  
  
Ttfn! 


	16. Evil City, Metal's Appearence

Salutations to all! And to all a Merry Christmas!  
  
Sally: Christmas? What's that?  
  
Uhh. . . well to the updates! I've been busy for the past few days with a school project, and that one annoying girl that won't leave me alone. . .*bares teeth and looks around*  
  
Sally: scary isn't it? Believe me, she's really mellow, so when she's angry she lashes out at something. *looks around nervously* I just hope it's not me  
  
Alright, enough personal problems, I've been looking into the story a bit and now for the next chapter. Also, I'm going to try and cut down on my little spelling and grammar errors, if that's even possible, hey why doesn't spell check get rid of all of them anyway!  
  
Sally: I'm more confused than usual.  
  
O. . .k. . .anyway, now it's time that I teach Sally the meaning of Christmas, and I'm going to start with Miracle on 34th St. Sounds kinda corny huh? Well, I gotta start somewhere.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, are we all set?" Sonic asked the group as they headed out that morning.  
  
"Yeah, I got everything in the Tornado," replied Tails.  
  
"Sally, did you pack the supplies?" Sonic asked her.  
  
"Don't worry, I put the thingy in the thing then the whoseamabob with the watchmacallit and the gidgy and the gadgy and the thingy in the thing thing, and. . .oh, the big metal thing too," Sally answered off the top of her head. "Then I got the. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I was with her," Shadow said putting a hand over Sally's mouth.  
  
"Ya can't expect the kid to know all the names," sighed Rouge.  
  
"Are we going or what?" interrupted Knuckles. "It'll be nightfall by the time we reach the city now."  
  
"Enough stalling then," said Rouge.  
  
They all piled into the Tornado and took flight. They soared over the hills and forests while the clouds drifted below them at their ceaseless pace. Rouge and Knuckles took flight, flying beside the Tornado. They then were joined by Sally who jumped off the side of the plane. She flew between them, and started doing tricks in the air before returning back to the plane before she fell behind. She did a series of figure eights, loop de loops, and turns and spins. She flew between the cloud layers, and made holes through many which got in her path. She then returned to the ship and plopped into Shadow's quills. She popped her head back out, while Shadow turned his eyes to look at her and then rolled his eyes all in one motion.  
  
"Practicing?" he asked her looking up his head.  
  
"Not really," she answered looking down on him, "look!"  
  
Sally pointed out to the clouds she was doing tricks on. The group gasped when they saw she had tamed the wisps to form an image of Shadow. He was in a running position with one foot down, and the other curved at the knee behind him with his hands behind his back. The weirdest thing about Sally's rendition was the icy cold glare in Shadow's eyes, whether she herself had done it or it was just there. The group turned to stare at Sally, in response she smiled one of her grins.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" the figure asked Robotnic.  
  
"Of course it will work, I made up the plan didn't I?" Robotnic answered proudly.  
  
"Yes," the figure dismissed the idea, "but I do have some doubts."  
  
"What? Listen I have no idea what you have in mind, but you said you wanted to attract someone in particular here, am I right?"  
  
"That's the plan, but how do you know they know where we are?"  
  
"Knowing those meddling fools they'll find a way to follow us. But why didn't you get the one you wanted out of that group yesterday?"  
  
"Because I am still unsure, my friend, of which one is the one I want."  
  
"How can you be unsure?" Robotnic yelled.  
  
"There was power in that group, I could sense it, but I sensed a power somehow familiar to me. I have not sensed anything for ages, my friend, so this power must be as old as I am."  
  
"Well don't bore me with the history, let's get this attack going!" Robotnic declared as he cranked a lever on a remote control in his hand. Slowly a gate opened, and the sun reflected off Robotnic's latest metal project. It took to the air using the fan on its body. It was blue, sleek, with metal quills, and cold yellow eyes. It flew up using the boosters on its feet, then spread its robotic 4 fingered hands apart. The metal hedgehog lifted up its head, gazing up to the sun. Its eyes, usually yellow, then flashed a bright red.  
  
It spread its arms out as well as its legs. A part on its back opened and small pieces of metal were sprayed into the air like pesticide to the people of Station Square. They rained down on the unsuspecting people who only looked up to their impending doom. Metal Sonic then flew around Station Square acting as the tractor spraying the pesticides on the field. It wasn't long until he had sprayed everyone.  
  
They people looked up at the sky cluelessly, though only Sally's look could match theirs. They then dropped their shopping bags, phones, video game controls, as they went into a sudden seizure. They looked like they had been electrified as their hair went on end and their hands gripped the air. The entire population fell down to the ground one by one. Slowly they arose, and looked up to the sun with the same flash of bright light as Metal Sonic.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We almost there?" Sally whined. She had her elbow on Shadow's head, and was propping her head against it.  
  
"Almost," answered Tails looking back from the controls.  
  
"But it's already been who knows how long!" Sally said throwing her arms up into the air.  
  
"We've only been flying for an hour," Knuckles groaned.  
  
Sally let out a "humph" and continued to stare out at the clouds. "Ya know Shadow," she said not looking away from her daydream, "you're so cool you deserve a theme song!"  
  
Sonic fell onto the ground anime style while his feet twitched in the air. Sally had gotten used to this action, so she paid no attention to it. She looked hopefully down at Shadow for his response.  
  
"What point are you trying to make kid?" Shadow said opening one eye from his nap.  
  
"Well, you're definitely way more cooler than Sonic," Sonic fell onto the ground again after Amy had helped him up, "I think you deserve one, wouldn't it be cool Shadow?"  
  
"I'm not a theme song kind of hedgehog," answered Shadow closing his eyes and going back to sleep. "Why don't you think up one for Sonic?"  
  
"Sonic?" Sally said disappointedly, "he's not as fun!"  
  
Sonic fell onto the ground again, this time right out of Amy's arms. "It's a wonder we aren't there yet," Sonic said with half his mouth on the floor.  
  
"Stop wondering because we are!" Tails said excitedly pointing down onto Station Square. Everyone let out a laugh of joy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rouge and Knuckles swooped down onto the ground doing a flip then landing on one knee with amazing grace and agility. They landed a distance apart with their heads down and eyes closed. Tails's plane then came crashing down between them. Rogue and Knuckles looked up and opened their eyes as Tails ran over cars in an attempt to slow the plane down. With no runway in sight they would have to find an empty street to slow down on, which was impossible in the city. Tails and the others let out screams as they swerved corners and avoided crashing into buildings. Sonic and Amy tried yelling out directions like "TREE! BUILDING! CAR! PERSON!" which Tails tried his best to follow. The bumping up and down was the only thing that awoke Shadow from his sleep. He yawned and stretched not at all aware of the danger. He then looked forward, and his face never changed. Shadow was not afraid as the plane managed sharp turns. He turned to Sally who was enjoying the ride. She was gripping a side of the plane and letting out screams that kids scream on roller coaster rides, urging it to go faster. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave Sally a tap on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him snapping out of her childhood joy moment. The two stared for a while, before Sally nodded her head, understanding their silent language. She got up and stood on the seat, only to be knocked down again. This time she fell anime style down while waving her arms. Shadow caught her with one hand before she reached the ground. He had caught her by grabbing her tank top with one hand. Sally nodded, before jetting up her blasters. The two then flew out of the plane before Tails made a landing by hitting a water fountain. Sally and Shadow flew out with Shadow holding onto her back with the same hand.  
  
The Tornado slammed into the fountain spraying water and making the statue of a naked woman pouring water fall off, and right into Sonic's lap. Sonic instantly blushed before crawling out from underneath it while Amy giggled. Tails let out a sigh of relief before his automated water-contact windshield wipers turned on scraping the glass with such a screech that it made Tails, Amy, and Sonic jump out of the plane with their fur standing on end. They landed in a pile, and breathed out sighs of relief anime style. They then looked up to see Shadow and Sally land on their feet in front of their eyes. Shadow crossed his arms, while Sally sat on Shadow's head with her feet sticking out so she looked like she was riding Shadow's head like a horse. She stared at them with her innocent, clueless, childish, and curious face with her mouth making a small o. (A/N in case you don't get it, here's a sample of what her face looks like: :^o) She then let out a laugh.  
  
Sonic and the others scrambled to their feet while Rouge and Knuckles landed on the ground next to Shadow and Sally. They brushed themselves off, before a maniacal laugh filled the air. They looked up to see Robotnic up on the tallest building looking down on them while he laughed up to the sky.  
  
"Robotnic," Sonic said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes," Robotnic answered. "I knew that you rodents would be as stupid enough to follow me. Well, I have a surprise for you." Robotnic pressed a button on his remote control, and the red ball on the end of the antenna started to glow.  
  
Sonic and the others looked around for the monster they had to face, but found nothing. In fact, they didn't see ANYBODY. They looked around for the missing people, but then looked up to see them in a big crowd between them and Robotnic. They all had their faces down, and their hair covering their eyes. When they looked up, Sonic and the crew faced a swarm of red glowing eyes. The people then charged at them, coming from all directions. The crew had to take flight to get out. Then, a hoard off helicopters started coming after them. The pilots had red eyes as well. They swooped down to the nearest building only to find people coming up the doors that separated the stairs from the roof. The people were everywhere. There was no escaping them.  
  
"What're we going to do?" said Rouge as they backed into the center of the roof while people came in from all directions.  
  
"We fight back," said Shadow raising his fists.  
  
"No," Sonic stopped him, "Robotnic must be controlling them, we can't hurt them, it's not their fault!"  
  
"Then what do you expect us to do?" Shadow yelled over his shoulder as the group was surrounded at all sides.  
  
"Whatever you do, do it fast," said Amy backing up into Sonic. They had been backed up into the middle, and were now back to back with each other. (A/N sorry about the quote from Cowboy Bebop, I had to put it in ^_^) Amy was drenched with sweat with fear, as were the others though some weren't showing it. She trembled, and grabbed Sonic's hand. Amazingly, he gripped it tighter. Amy showed a face in surprise as she looked at his determined face. He never turned to look at her, but she could sense his fear.  
  
"Follow me!" Knuckles commanded as he took to the air. Sally grabbed Shadow, Tails grabbed Sonic, and Rogue grabbed Amy when they took off. They took to the skies and outraced the helicopters following them. They then had to lose the others that were actually built for speed. They swerved around buildings, and lost them in alleys.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++Later that day++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What're we going to do!" Knuckles yelled slamming his fist onto the wooden table making splinters fly up.  
  
"Calm down, Knuckles," Rouge soothed putting both her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Knuckles said spinning around with his vein popping. Rouge let go of his shoulders suddenly, and looked at him with a look of concern. She almost looked afraid, not of the people, but of him. Knuckles put his hands down and let out a sigh. "Sorry," he said tilting his head down and turning back around. "It's just, we've never had to do this before."  
  
"I know," Rogue said putting one hand on his shoulder.  
  
Knuckles put his hand on top of hers. "What ARE we going to do? I mean, we're hiding right now."  
  
"We can't even fight back," Amy sighed. "What's the point?"  
  
"Don't say that," Sonic said using one finger to bring her chin up so she looked up at him from her sitting point.  
  
Amy shook her head and gazed back down at the floor. "We can't hurt them. What can we do?"  
  
"Robotnic's controlling them via remote control," Tails said in his classic 'thinking' position. "That must mean that there's something on them that he uses to control. Maybe if we destroy that remote control of his it might just stop him, but how could he control an entire city with just that one remote. There must be an even bigger antennae that broadcasts the frequency used to control all those people."  
  
"As we were flying by," Sally interrupted, "I saw bugs on all their necks, but, do bugs come in a gray color?"  
  
"Mechanical insects that latch themselves onto the people and take control via the main nerves there!" Tails said snapping his fingers. "If we can just destroy that big antenna then the people will snap out of it. Now, where are some big antennas in this city?"  
  
"The radio station!" yelled Sonic. "That must be it!"  
  
"Then all we have to do is break that antenna and then go after Robotnic."  
  
"But Robotnic will be expecting us," said Knuckles. "He'll probably have a whole army of people to stop us."  
  
"I can help!" Sally said pumping her fist into the air. "Trust me, I'll get those people out of the way," Sally said with nothing to fear with one hand on her hip.  
  
The entire crew rushed to one corner and huddled together whispering leaving Sally alone. "Hey! What gives?"  
  
"Should we trust her?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"I don't know," answered Sonic.  
  
"Trust me, there's nothing the kid can't do," said Shadow.  
  
The group pulled out of the huddle and turned to face her. "Ok then, the rest of us will work on that antenna."  
  
"Alright, let's go already! I wanna kick some evil butt!" Sally yelled kicking the air.  
  
"And it's going to be a big one too," Sonic whispered into Tails's ear making the fox giggle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What's she going to do again?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic.  
  
The group was on a rooftop that was so close, you could read the neon letters at the base of the giant antenna on top of the radio station. They were all hiding behind the edge of the roof while Sally hovered in the air in front of them. They were right, there was an army of people assembled all around the station. None of them had noticed Sally, but she just stood there.  
  
"She never told us on the way here," Sonic answered.  
  
"I wouldn't count on her reliability, she always surprises everyone," Shadow answered never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Sally inhaled, and exhaled deeply. She lifted her head up and let the wind blow across her making her pigtails sway. She then opened her eyes showing her determined expression, her piercing eye gaze. She then initiated her attack.  
  
(A/N this is all that's happening in the 'during stage') Sally spun around, more slowly than her other attack. As she spun she created a pink dust to fly around her. She then stopped and slowly opened her eyes while the dust floated around her face. "Cutie. . .," she said as she put her hands together and then leaned her head on the side of it. (A/N it's a girl expression, like when they go "OH!" when they see a new baby) She then pulled her hands apart revealing some dust and a pink light. She brought one hand up to her mouth. ". . .Kiss!" she said as she blew on the dust sending it out. Sally spun around, and the dust floated around the town. Sonic and the others were lucky since the only thing Sally had told them was to be under something. (A/N what? You expect her to say something that makes sense?) The dust blew all over town, and over the infected citizens. As the dust floated over them, they suddenly fell asleep. Soon the entire army awaiting them was off in dreamland. Sally stopped spinning and watched as the dust hovered in the air before settling down. The dust drifted about like pink clouds of fog, and was like the Aurora Borealis in the moonlight. Sally oohed at the sight. She then turned back to Sonic and the gang. "Told ya I could do it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Sonic trying to accept his defeat. "Let's get going."  
  
Just as Sonic was about to leap off the edge a face flew up right into his. Sonic looked up to see his metal counterpart staring back at him, this time with red eyes. Sonic sweatdropped. "H-h-hi Metal! What're y-y-you doing here?"  
  
"MUST DESTROY SONIC!" Metal Sonic responded in a computer voice.  
  
"Metal? It doesn't sound like you." Sonic said studying Metal's face for anything different. "You're eyes! Robotnic's got control of you too!"  
  
"MUST DESTROY!" Metal reared up and got ready to fire.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Sally getting in front of Sonic. "Let me handle this Sonic, I can take him!"  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Shadow lifting her up by the back of her tank top. "Everyone else has jobs. You can watch with me in case anything goes wrong."  
  
"Aw geez, not again," Sally groaned. "Why do you always have to spoil my fun?"  
  
Shadow yanked Sally back while Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge set off for the radio station. Shadow pulled Sally to another rooftop where they had a clear view of the radio station, and of the coming fight between Sonic and Metal Sonic. The two stared at each other again as enemies.  
  
"Now c'mon Metal, we're friends right? You don't wanna fight me. You can fight it Metal!" Sonic said trying to get his friend back to normal. (A/N I don't know really what happens between Sonic and Metal Sonic, but I did see the clips of beginning part of the movie up to the middle of their fight. I don't know what happens after that, but in my story they're friends, old friends)  
  
Metal responded by punching Sonic in the face. He then hovered over Sonic while he got back up. "Ok then," said Sonic rubbing his sore cheek, "if that's the only way to get you back to normal then so be it." Sonic got into a fighting pose. The rivals stood off against each other waiting for the first move.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"C'mon, let's turn this thing off," said Tails as he and the others arrived at the rooftop.  
  
"I don't think you'll be doing that any time soon," said the figure that appeared to their side. Knuckles got in a fighting pose in front of the others.  
  
"Who are you, and what're you doing here?" Knuckles asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, just a little something," answered the figure stepping up to them. "Ah, yes, that aura of power of yours, it's so familiar. It could be you, or if it's not you could still be of use to me."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Knuckles said backing up a bit as the figure approached.  
  
"I mean," said the figure as it teleported right in front of Knuckles, "you could assist me very nicely."  
  
The figure reached out a clawed finger and touched Knuckles's forehead with it. Suddenly a black light and purple sparks emitted off the point. Knuckles screamed in pain as the blackness consumed him. It seethed into him, going into every opening in his boy, then flowing inside of him. It worked its way up to his brain, slithering like a snake, winding its way up his spine and arms, until it could flow out of his eyeballs. Rouge came to his rescue, only the figure took his other hand and did the same to her. "Yes, you have the same kind of aura, you will serve me well, unlike the others that I have taken, you might be of use to me."  
  
"ROUGE! KNUCKLES!" Tails screamed as he watched his friends being tortured.  
  
"There's no time! You have to get the signal to turn off!" yelled Amy.  
  
"It's of no use, my dear, for you see, the entire antenna is covered by a dark shield that I created. There's no way the likes of you can penetrate it."  
  
"He's right!" said Tails as he pressed as hard as he could against the barrier. It was like a glass door in front of him, only it felt like it was made of stone.  
  
"Don't try me," said the figure as Tails was about to run in. "I don't need you, so I will dispose of you if you get in my way. Your friends will do nicely though."  
  
"Leave them alone," yelled Tails.  
  
"Go ahead and try," said the figure letting go of his hold on Knuckles and Rouge. They fell to the ground on their knees before going all the way. There was a black aura around them, and they were in great pain. The look of torture still on their faces.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic started jumping off rooftops while Metal Sonic flew after him. Sonic tried knocking Metal Sonic out of the air, but he would always recover. /Metal's stronger this time. What did Robotnic do to him?/ Sonic tried avoiding Metal's attacks, but he was getting closer and closer every time, and Sonic couldn't dodge for very long under the barrage. Metal Sonic then started firing shots at Sonic. Sonic dodged, while the wave fell on the buildings.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ya think the faker needs our help yet," said Shadow who was watching the radio station instead of the fight. "Sally?"  
  
"Uh. . .Shadow?" Sally said tugging at Shadow's arm.  
  
"What?" said Shadow turning to see the barrage of attacks coming straight for them. There was no time to react, so the shots blew them right off the building, shattering the wall behind them. As the debris rained past them as they fell, Sally saw Tails and Amy on the roof. The figure was blocked out by an ad-board that just happened to be in the way. (A/N you ever notice that Sally's the only one who hasn't seen the figure yet? Fact that should be known) Sally nodded her head, knowing she had to do something. She looked down to see Shadow was unconscious and they were free falling to the ground. Sally knew she had to save Amy and Tails first, since she could save Shadow before they hit the ground. She concentrated, and prepared to use her Toki, Toki, Love Hearts attack. As she was spinning, when she finished, her other hand strayed off so it went in front of Shadow's forehead. As it did, a star started to glow on Shadow's forehead. (A/N remember the 1st chapter when the same star appeared on Shadow for the first time? Just a reminder)  
  
"Hearts!" Sally yelled as she fired her head at the antenna. The star that appeared on Shadow's forehead glowed even brighter, and Sally's attack pierced the shield.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Try as you might little one. If you're lucky I'll let you choose how you'll die," said the figure.  
  
"I'm not going to let you. . ." said Tails, but he was interrupted by a shaking sound. He looked up to see Sally's heart flying towards the barrier. They were bigger and brighter than usual. The hearts hit the barrier, and the figure laughed.  
  
Just then, the hearts burst through, and shattered the antenna. They went straight through it, and sliced it in half sending it falling down.  
  
"No! How can this be! It's just, impossible!" yelled the figure as he tried to shield himself from the hearts. Just as one was about to smash into him, he teleported out. Tails looked around and saw that the hearts were tearing up the roof they were standing on. She pulled at Amy's arm, and both of them dragged Knuckles and Rouge out. As they ran as far away as they could, Tails could see part of the roof collapsing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The figure reappeared right next to Robotnic who was controlling everything from another rooftop. Robotnic was now trying to figure out why none of the people weren't moving. He turned to the figure. "What now?"  
  
"They've taken down the antenna, we must leave now," the figure said hastily.  
  
"THEY WHAT!" yelled Robotnic dropping his remote control.  
  
"I don't know how they broke through my barrier, but this experiment is over."  
  
"EXPERIMENT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPERIMENT?"  
  
"This was just to see if one of them was the one I was looking for. Now that I have found them, it will only be a matter of time, my friend, until my whole plan is revealed to you. Now, take your metal beast and we will once again wait. Those rodents will lead us to our next goal."  
  
Robotnic stood there speechless, but still pressed the button calling back Metal Sonic before running over to the helicopter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Metal Sonic and Sonic had locked hands and were fighting to overpower each other when the signal came through. Metal Sonic let go, making Sonic stagger forward, while he took to the air. Sonic then looked and saw that the antenna had been taken down, but Metal still had those red eyes.  
  
Robotnic's helicopter flew up, and Metal hovered next to it. Sonic could clearly see the figure, the black contrasting from the yellow windshield. He watched as Metal floated obediently next to his master.  
  
"The antenna's been knocked down, how are you still able to control him?" Sonic shouted to Robotnic.  
  
"You think I would use only that antenna for this kind of this control?" Robotnic said making Sonic sound stupid. "He is controlled internally by a special modification I, myself, have made. You alone will not be able to break this kind of control."  
  
Sonic could only watch as Metal took of, flying after the helicopter. Sonic was stunned, mortified, and he couldn't believe there's was nothing he could do for him. He fell to his knees, and let his hands fall to the ground. It wasn't long until Tails and Amy came by with Rouge and Knuckles slung over their shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked him dropping down to her knees next to him.  
  
"Metal Sonic, Robotnic has taken complete control of him. I tried to free him, but there was nothing I could do," Sonic whimpered out.  
  
"It's ok, Sonic," said Amy pulling Sonic's head to her shoulder. "We'll free him, like we just did to all the people in Station Square. Don't worry, we will."  
  
Tails pulled Rouge off his shoulders. "Hey look, the black around them is disappearing. That weird creep must've let go of his hold on them. He must have something to do with the emeralds. Emeralds and Crystals, and this guy is in on both of them. What could he have to do with all of this?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally watched as the rooftop of the radio station blew up and caved in. /I did all that? I know my attacks are powerful, but they've never done that before/ She then turned her attention to the ground, which was coming closer and closer. She grabbed Shadow, and gave him a hard shake. Shadow drowsily awoke only to see that they were falling. He turned to Sally and gave her, his 'what did you do while I was away' looks. Sally grabbed onto Shadow's quills, and curled up into a ball taking Shadow in with her. Sally used her Bouncy Bubble Ball attack to secure both of them in a bubble. Together, they formed a yellow and black spinning ball. The shield formed around them, and the ball bounced off the pavement and did a few bounces before it uncurled in midair. Shadow prepared his feet for the landing, while Sally held on to Shadow's head while the world spun in her eyes. Shadow landed on his feet and started running. Sally plopped on Shadow's head, and sank into his quills.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The figure teleported out of the helicopter and watched as the radio station collapsed. He looked down from his rooftop to see a ball of light wiz down the street, and then uncurl. He saw a black hedgehog running away from the site. /That power. I sense it coming from that hedgehog. He could be the one. From the place he fell, he must've been the one that broke my shield. He is the one. Now to my plans. All I have to do is follow him, and he will lead me to the crystals. Oh, how the guardian has fouled this one up. Such shame for all the training. I expected more of him/ With that, the figure spun around, and its cloak furled around him. As it enclosed around him, he disappeared, and only a cold night wind remained.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow kept running/skating down the empty streets of Station Square. He passed many sleeping people. He saw small metal bugs falling off their necks, and falling to the ground as lifeless as real dead bugs. His air propulsion swept the hair out of their faces, and blew like wind around them. As he was running, Sally popped her head out of Shadow's quills. From up on top of a rooftop the black figure had just completed his disappearing act. Sally shook her head, and then just plopped her head on the top of Shadow's. "That was fun," she said out of breath. "That's what I call I good time. Can we do it again?"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, and sped up kicking up old cans and pieces of paper as he jetted away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Man, am I glad we're finally home," said Sonic falling back on the couch back at the tree house. "Every superhero still needs a break."  
  
Shadow walked in after him. He stood next to the couch watching the same news Sonic was watching. Sally jumped out of Shadow's quills and onto the couch next to Sonic with just a bounce in the cushion. She didn't know what they were talking about, or what was going on, but she loved seeing the stuff she did on TV. Tails brought Knuckles and Rogue on beds in another room, while Amy sat on the arm of the couch next to Sonic.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to be against next time. They put us against our own friends. How will we be able to fight?" said Sonic.  
  
"We'll manage, Sonic, just like we did this time," comforted Amy.  
  
Tails walked in the room sullenly with his head down. The small group turned to the down fox. "What's the matter?" Sally asked.  
  
"It's Knuckles and Rouge," Tails answered in a whisper only for it to come to urgent. "They haven't woken up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
and that's all I wrote!  
  
Sally: I still don't get the ending.  
  
Of the chapter! You're in it!  
  
Sally: No, I mean the ending of the movie. Who's Santa Claus? I'm so confused all over again.  
  
Ugh *slaps forehead* I'll explain it to you, until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka (I can't spell) Kwanza, Ramadon, or whatever you celebrate!  
  
Ttfn! 


	17. Tikal's analasys, the figure's plans

Another Christmas update!  
  
Sally: and I still don't know what Christmas is!  
  
Well you can't expect me to explain a holiday concept in such short time! Anyways, I've seen a clip from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle thanks to my cousin. I saw the clip where Shadow explains his past and some other stuff. I now see that I was way off the way I wrote it, and I apologize for any of you who saw the real thing and how I portrayed it. Anyways I don't think it affects the story that much, just that I hafta change around a conversation in future chapters. For now just pretend what really happened happened, and if you haven't seen it, just think my rendition is what happened; you'll know later on.  
  
Since I have nothing better to do over Christmas break, or the weekend, I decided to write the next chapter. Also, pertaining to isis2k2's review, I don't know who Silver Sonic is and this is just what I think Metal is like. It stinks not having the game or comic and relying on just what people tell in their fics. Metal will be this way for a while, but I might change it so it's right depending on how the story'll change.  
  
Sally: updates over, story now!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What should we do?" fretted Amy as she watched Tails examine Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge and Knuckles were lying in beds in a dark room in the tree house. The entire room had been turned into a gloomy hospital room. Tails was trying every medical technique he knew of to try and get them to wake. The young fox had a look of worry on his face. In the background, Sally watched.  
  
"They won't wake," declared Tails, "that thing must've done something to them."  
  
Sally's face change to that of impending doom though no one noticed. Sally was paralyzed with fear, and let out a whimpering sound that Shadow heard. Shadow looked down to see her face knotted with worry. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Look," said Sally staring at Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow turned to watch the two bodies. At first nothing happened, but then he felt something strange hovering in the air of the room. It was then Rouge's and Knuckles's bodies started levitating. Shadow gasped as darkness came from inside them and flowed around them. It seemed to be racing out from the inside from any opening; the mouth, ears, and underneath the lids of the eyes. The darkness wrapped around them, and encased them in its ribbon-like form. Then the ribbon faded to an aura, while they continued to float.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" yelled Sonic as he watched what was going on.  
  
"We must call Tikal," said Amy. "She'll know what to do."  
  
"Oh, and how do you suppose we do that? There're no phone-lines that lead up to Angel Island. Knuckles talked to her through that stone using who knows what kind of powers. Flying up there will take too much time. We'll hafta find a way from here."  
  
"Oh," moaned Amy. "Why is it this thing has us rendered so helpless?"  
  
Sonic and Amy walked out of the doorway leaving Shadow and Sally still standing there. Tails stared at the floating bodies before scurrying out of the room after Sonic and Amy. Shadow watched the as two floated before leaving himself. Sally was left alone. She walked into the room all the while staring at the two. She didn't even bother to look down so she could've easily walked into a bed. Sally walked into the space between the beds. She looked back to the doorway to make sure nobody was looking. She then closed her eyes, and let the star on her forehead glow. The glow blew her hair out of the way, like it did the first time. Her hair blew around like there was a wind in the room. Slowly the two floated back down to their beds. Once their heads were on the pillow sheets, Sally jumped up to Rouge's bed and examined the aura.  
  
"They've been infected," Sally said. Her voice was cold and stern, like it wasn't her own. The voice seemed to be the complete opposite of her usual tone. It was like she was another person. "There is great evil within their bodies now. The one they call Tikal must be the keeper of the emerald. These two must have the Chaos energy running in their veins. It explains how they got infected. Hm, the Chaos Emeralds power is after again. Someone evil did this, but who it is, is impossible." Sally stared up at the ceiling. "And so it starts." Sally's hands were in her pockets as she stared up. She casually looked out, and saw through the ceiling. Her vision went straight through to the stars above. She looked past them, and they seemed to fall past her sight. Soon the blackness faded, and a certain island caught her eye.  
  
"Gotcha!" she declared as soon as she recognized it. How she knew Angel Island was a story yet to be told. As soon as she said it, her spirit separated from her body. She became the same ghostlike spirit that had came to Sonic in his dreams. Her spirit hovered in the air above her. When it opened its eyes, Sally's eyes closed as her body fell backwards to the floor. She looked like she had fainted, and she did not stir. Her spirit's eyes had become determined, and it flew through the roof and up to the island floating in the heavens.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow walked past the doorway to see Sally's body sprawled out on the floor. He walked in and stood over the body. He looked down at her, and shook his head. He then looked up to see Knuckles's and Rouge's body had stopped floating and glowing. He looked back down at Sally to see her face. It looked like she had just fainted.  
  
"Wonder what happened here," he said. "Figures that one mystery leads to two more."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally's spirit soared up through the sky, and up through the heavens above. Finally she reached the floating island. It hovered in the heavens quietly and mysteriously. The lush forest covered most of it, but in the middle was the hidden temple. Looking at the island from above it would only appear as a brown dot in a smudge of green, unless you knew it was there. Sally's spirit flew over to the temple; wafting and wavering like a ghost. She went through the ceiling, and came upon one of the many chambers. She saw it was the one that housed the Master Emerald. It was hovering over a pedestal, and was glowing from the power it exerted to keep the island floating. She then looked down to see Tikal and Chaos asleep at the base. She floated over, and examined the young echidna. She touched Tikal lightly, making Tikal shiver and roll over. Sally then flew over her once again to study Tikal's face.  
  
"She's one of them," she said. "I can tell. The people have gotten very far in protecting the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Good thing too, at least I can trust them to guard it."  
  
Sally then touched Tikal's forehead, and was sucked into Tikal's head from that point. Tikal rolled over, and her eyelids pressed together, like she was having a nightmare. Chaos slumbered silently beside her, and only shivered from the chill.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally opened her eyes to see the morning light. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She shifted her body so her feet swung off the edge of the bed. She knew Shadow had picked her body off the floor last night. She smiled, and walked to the table for breakfast. She saw the group was oddly silent this morning. Sally picked up a plate of eggs, and began to scarf them down.  
  
"Why is everybody so sad?" she asked.  
  
"Because it all seems so hopeless," answered Tails.  
  
"C'mon everybody!" yelled Sonic. "We have to keep our hopes up, someway somehow Tikal's gonna help us."  
  
"How Sonic?" asked Tails. "Is she going to walk right through that door?"  
  
"She might come through the ceiling!" piped Sally.  
  
Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes. Just then a blue blob crashed through the ceiling, and landed right on the table. Splinters flew everywhere, while everyone stared in shock. The blob uncurled, and arms and legs sprouted from it. Its head came up making it look like a starfish sprouting a new limb. Soon, two balls of light started glowing for the eyes.  
  
"Chaos?" questioned Amy.  
  
"And me as well," said Tikal gliding down from above.  
  
"Tikal?" questioned Tails.  
  
"Ha, I was closer," said Sally triumphantly.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again," said Tikal. "I understand that Knuckles and Rouge are in a predicament. I know it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds. That must be how the figure infected them; through their connection to the Emeralds."  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Sonic.  
  
"It came to me in a dream," Tikal answered.  
  
"Same how I found Shadow," said Sonic quietly in a whisper tone.  
  
Shadow scratched his chin and looked down at Sally who was watching the new creature that had just come in her midst. She had that happy face on, like she was waiting for the opportunity to make a new friend. /I wonder/ thought Shadow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So do you know a way to help them, Tikal?" asked Tails.  
  
"They've been infected," Tikal replied. She had her hands over the two bodies, and was feeling their auras.  
  
/Took her that long?/ Sally said sarcastically in her mind. She then shook her head a few times to make sure she had been thinking that. She put a hand to her face, and questioned her thoughts. She then shook her head a few more times, but harder. Her pigtails started to sway and hit her in the face. Shadow looked at her strange display. He cocked an eyebrow at her, which he made sure she saw. Sally nodded, regained composure, and watched Tikal continue.  
  
"There's really nothing I can do here," she said taking her hands away.  
  
"Is there any hope?" Amy asked wringing her hands.  
  
"There might be," Tikal said walking over to Chaos. Chaos blinked a few times at her, communicating in his facial language only she could understand. "You say that an evil figure did this to them?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with their connections with the Chaos Emeralds," replied Tails. "It seemed to home in on them; it just threw Amy and me away."  
  
"Then that means this figure must know something about the Chaos Emeralds, probably a lot. This is something beyond my power. But there is a chance. If we can get this figure to undo this, then Knuckles and Rouge will be cured."  
  
"Is there any other way?" asked Sonic.  
  
"No, only the one who did this to them can undo it," Tikal trailed off sadly.  
  
"Does that mean we're gonna kick some butt?" Sally piped up from behind. The group turned to her showing their sad and serious looks, but that didn't get Sally down.  
  
"Guess so," answered Sonic quietly.  
  
"Cool, but you guys better let me have some fun this time," Sally pouted. She crossed her arms and her lower lip pursed out. The group smiled, Sally could always make them smile no matter the moment.  
  
/She's so naïve/ thought Sonic with a smile. /She doesn't understand the true danger we face. She doesn't care the causes, she just fights for the heck of it. We're fighting for our friends, and she's concerned about having fun. She reminds me of. . .well. . .me actually! So reckless and never knowing the full story. Kinda shows how far I've gotten as a hero/  
  
Tikal walked over to Sonic. "She is certainly something else, isn't she?"  
  
"You have no idea," Sonic said through gritted teeth out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Well, here we go again," Shadow sighed. Sally jumped into his quills and burrowed in. She emerged at the top of his head, and popped her head out. She put her elbows down, and leaned her head on both of them. Shadow looked a little ticked off, but he didn't seem to mind as much. He huffed, and crossed his arms.  
  
"I will try my best to research this," said Tikal. /Something tells me this is going to be some adventure/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Excellent," said the figure as he wrapped his clawed fingers over his orb. The orb showed the scene that had just happened, and focus in on Tikal. "All goes according to plan."  
  
"I don't get it," said Robotnic looking at the orb opposite the figure.  
  
"Well, my friend, my spell worked," the figure replied with evil dripping off the words. "The girl obviously knows about the Emeralds, and to a great extent. She knows that this is no infection, it is a spell. She knows how to rid this, smart girl. This is just what I wanted. By drawing them to us, I will get the one that I need."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"On the rooftop," the figure started. "I sensed something. It's something I haven't sensed since I walked among the living, and that's been a long time. Whatever I sensed, came from the same time I am from. One of Sonic's little meddling friends was the one. By drawing them to us, I will be drawing the one I sensed this from. That black hedgehog, he is the one. I know what I sensed, and now the revenge is mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl is from the group of creatures created to guard the Chaos Emeralds. In a way she is the one who should know the most about me, but she doesn't. Once we find that black hedgehog, the Crystals shall be ours."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry about the late update. With the Christmas season up, I stay up late at night typing up chapters. I guess you could call me nocturnal since I do my best writing at night.  
  
Sally: you do ALL of your writing at night.  
  
Point taken. Anyways I know this is a really short chapter, but my computer screwed up and I didn't get to save what I wrote a couple days ago. I had to retype it all.  
  
Sally: sad isn't it. What's a computer?  
  
A way in which your mind will never work. Ttfn everyone! 


	18. The hilarious nonplotty chapter

Lalalalala! I'm back again!  
  
Sally: and she brought a chapter with her this time!  
  
Yea, and I'd really like to thank Redfox for his review. In reference for the Mechanic's thing, I never could spell right. One time in class, the teacher was spelling words on the board. One of the kids said she spelled it wrong and put an e instead of an a. She checked the dictionary and saw he was right. From that moment on, whenever she spells words longer than seven letters, she has him check the dictionary. That was my English class. My theory is that whoever spelled words for the first time spelled some of them wrong and everybody else copies that person's mistake.  
  
Sally: look a personal connection!  
  
See she is getting smarter, you'll see that in the fic. Also, another announcement. I've been listening to theme songs of the Sonic characters. I think I might have a song for my characters too. Since Star hasn't been introduced yet, I'm asking you reviewers to submit your theme song recommendations. I do have a few I am considering: My World and Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavine, Change the World (Opening theme) from Inu Yasha, Shut Up by Kelly Osbourne, Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow, Here we Go and My Tomorrow from Digimon, You can do Anything from the Sonic Anime, My Friends over You by Newfound Glory, and the last song which I'm really thinking of adding I don't know the title. If any readers know a song that goes like this:  
  
(Instrumental, a lot of do's)  
  
(soft part) Sometimes I feel you're not listing,  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand. . .(I don't know the rest of the words)  
  
(Loud part) Cause I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be.  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be.  
  
It's a rock song sorta thing that I'm really considering but I just can't find. Any help or recommendations would be appreciated!  
  
Sally: I get my own theme song *dances around the room singing*  
  
This fic might actually be funny! Let's see if it is! P.S. I'm sorry about this, but this chapter doesn't relate in anyway to the story. It's just my chance at humor that ventures into life in the tree house. Rouge and Knuckles are up and about in this fic, but they won't since this is just a side chapter sorta thing. I just felt like messing around so forgive me for the suspense. There's a bit of the story in the beginning, but then it's just useless humor. I hope you find this funny at least, and take it to heart. Lastly, this chapter just explores the relationships of everybody and everybody. A lot of reactions, love, friendship, and questions. Just bear with me for this chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How're we going to find them Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic as they were going to bed.  
  
"The last time they came to us, remember?" Sonic answered back with half his mouth already in his pillow.  
  
"I don't want them to come to the tree house, Sonic," answered Tails with worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tails. If Eggbutt comes here we'll kick his butt," said Sonic pulling the covers over himself. "And Sally'll do that for us if she gets there first."  
  
"Yeah, seems a bit overeager doesn't she?"  
  
"Well we did find in the middle of the desert. Maybe she just enjoys the rush. I sure did after my first time."  
  
"She kinda reminds me of you, Sonic. She has courage, fearlessness, loyal, and all she needs is a sense of justice."  
  
"The only sense Sally knows are her five."  
  
Tails snickered and settled down to sleep. The blue hero was already way ahead of him. From out in the hallway a gloved hand stuck in through the crack in the door and flicked off the light, though both were asleep enough not to notice. Soon a pair of green eyes stared at them through that crack.  
  
"They're asleep," Amy giggled. She carefully shut the door and retired to her own room. She changed into her pajamas and walked outside into the hallway while brushing her hair. She saw Sally tapping her foot at the bathroom door.  
  
"What's the matter?" Amy asked her.  
  
"I'm waitin' to brush my teeth," Sally said impatiently. Shadow then walked up behind her.  
  
"Who's in the bathroom?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses," Knuckles said sarcastically as he walked past the three. They watched him as he passed, so they were jumped when the door slammed open. They were confronted by steam coming out with a dark shadow in the middle.  
  
"Well I'm ready for bed," said Rouge patting the towel over her hair. She had green glop on her face and a few tufts of white fur peaked out of the towel, a few framed her eyes. She also had a towel wrapped around her waist, which her concealed her white body. Her wings were curled up at her side.  
  
"Good, you're done," said Sally rushing past her using her speed. She ran past Rouge as if she was a revolving door, and it had the same effect. Sally rushed in and shut the door after her, while Rouge was still spinning in circles. She lost her balance and fell. She looked up and saw Knuckles had gotten down on one knee and had caught her. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other, and let out their rare smiles. Knuckles then casually helped Rouge up and they continued to their rooms nonchalantly only looking at each other once before closing their doors at the same time. Amy and Shadow just stared at the scene that had just happened and had to blink to make sure it was real. Amy touched her cheeks and started to blush and swoon while Shadow arched an eyebrow. They then turned and looked at each other. Red eyes met red cheeks. They quickly broke their gaze and shook their heads a few times scolding themselves for their action. Shadow closed his eyes, got up and walked out with Amy watching. Amy got up, and went to her bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally got out a while later with a toothbrush still in her mouth and the foam still around her lips like a rabid dog. She poked her head out to see everyone was gone. Being as curious as she was, she went out to find the one person she knew wouldn't be asleep yet. Shadow.  
  
Sally ventured outside to see Shadow staring up at the stars. Sally walked out and sat next to him, and just watched him. Shadow finally closed his eyes and let out a sigh to acknowledge her presence. He turned to look at her, and saw a bit of foam fall off. Sally tilted her head to one side all the while staring at him. (A/N it's like in SA2 Battle when Knuckles is watching Sonic and Shadow when he arrives after putting in the Master Emerald) Shadow closed his eyes and sighed again while shaking his head.  
  
"Why am I always playing babysitter?" Shadow asked the night sky.  
  
Sally then spit out the foam along with the toothbrush, which was still in her mouth. She then rubbed her mouth clean with the back of her arm. The minute Shadow heard her spit he closed his eyes and was saying, "Oh, geez," in his mind.  
  
"You don't always play babysitter," said Sally. "You never want to play house in the first place."  
  
Shadow's smirk turned into one of his rare smiles. The kind of smiles he only did around Sally. Ever since he had met her, he had loosened up. You could say he had a soft spot for Sally. She was kind of like a little sister to him. It's like you're doing something with someone who you really don't like at first. Then as the thing gets done you start to like that person more. Sally had really grown on him, then again what kid doesn't. Shadow guessed the reason he got along so well with Sally was that she didn't know anything about him except what he told her. Not having any contact with civilization she knew nothing of the Ark incident, him saving the world, how he stole the Chaos Emerald, and she knew nothing of his previous attitude and image. She was a clean slate, and being the naïve innocent child she was, she believed everything she told him. She trusted him, and he trusted her to some extent. Sally would do anything for him, Shadow knew that. Then again there was nothing Sally wouldn't do anyway, but Shadow was the only one who could tell her to do it. Shadow guessed the only reason he let Sally always tag alone was because he needed company. It got lonely traveling all alone, and then you'd start talking to yourself before you go nuts. Shadow really didn't know why, but Sally made him happy in a friendship way. She saw him as a friend, and never thought of him as bad or just an object. She'd stand by him, just like Maria. . .  
  
"Shadow?" asked Sally tilting her head after Shadow was staring at her while contemplating his thoughts.  
  
Shadow snapped out of it and shook his head a few times to get a grip on reality. "Sorry about that."  
  
"You get lost in thought again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You do that a lot around me," said Sally giving Shadow a look asking why.  
  
"You just make me think things."  
  
"Are they bad?" asked Sally with the look a child gets when they think they've done something terrible but don't know it yet.  
  
"Just reminiscing."  
  
"Oh, wait, what does that mean?"  
  
"You make me think of things from a long time ago."  
  
"Shadow, you never did tell me much about your best friend from a long time back."  
  
"You mean Maria," said Shadow realizing that Sally took special care not to say her name.  
  
"Yeah, like, was she human or a furry?"  
  
"Human, a young girl. She died very young. She died trying to save me. She could've saved herself. She had a chance, but she gave it up to me. She got me away from Ark so the military couldn't get me. She died that day. She was already weak. It was her dream to go down to earth with me, to see Earth. She never got that chance. Ever since the earth has just been a mudball planet to me."  
  
"Shadow," said Sally putting her hand on his shoulder. Shadow hadn't noticed it, but he was on the verge of tears. He quickly wiped them away before they fell. He then regained composure and let his arms slump down on his knees. "You've been through a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"Nevermind," said Shadow shrugging off the topic. "Since we're on it, where did you come from?"  
  
"I don't know really. I remember the first thing I saw was the temple. I stayed there until I went out and saw the oasis. Maybe I was born, or just put there. That place is my home."  
  
"Weird story," said Shadow staring out at the sky again. "But then again, it always takes a while for story pieces to fall into place."  
  
"Shadow, do you know what Sonic and the others have been looking for?"  
  
"Sorta, but trust me, we wouldn't know anything about it. It's not like they would tell outsiders like us anyway."  
  
Sally nodded her head, and gazed out into space like Shadow.  
  
"Where'd you learn that song that you were singing before?" Shadow asked turning to her.  
  
Sally turned to look at him and said, "I don't know, it just came to me."  
  
"Maria used to speak to me in that language." (A/N Maria says Sayonara to Shadow in SA2 Battle)  
  
"I had a lot of things when I was brought into this world that I didn't know about. Maybe this is just one of them."  
  
"Sally. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maria, may have been more than a friend to me. . ."  
  
"Course, she was your best friend."  
  
"Not in that way. What she did for me. . .I guess maybe I loved her and it took her dying for me to realize it."  
  
"You tried to die too, Shadow."  
  
Shadow turned his gaze up to Sally.  
  
"How'd you figure that out?"  
  
"Why else would you be like that?"  
  
"I was untouched when I woke up."  
  
"Not really, I pulled you out a little crispy."  
  
Shadow had little time to ponder this before Sally giggled. "Ya know Shadow, I heard that everyone has a love in their life and that they'll always meet again if separated."  
  
Shadow smiled. Sally was so innocent, thinking that Maria would come back from the dead like that. That must've been why he liked Sally hanging around so much. She was a little ray of sunshine that picked him up off his present problems. She helped him ease the pain.  
  
"Shadow. . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that what you've always wanted? For someone to really understand you?"  
  
Shadow blinked. He had never thought of that before, but she was right. He was always a loner, but he always wanted someone to understand. Maria understood.  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry if I can't give it to you," said Sally giving Shadow a sincere look. Shadow blinked twice as if to make sure Sally had really said that. Children acted like they knew nothing, but they knew more than you could ever learn.  
  
"But maybe there's someone who'll give it to you," Sally said hopefully.  
  
They both then stared out into space. Shadow then turned back to her and shook his head. "I said it once and I'll say it once again. You are one weird kid."  
  
Sally let out one of her grins and got up. "C'mon, we gotta sleep sooner or later."  
  
Shadow smirked and got up as well. As soon as they got in the doorway he asked her, "Promise not to tell anyone what I told you."  
  
Sally spun around and smiled at him. "Don't worry so much Shadow. Sore wa Himitsu desu."  
  
Shadow looked a little surprised, but understood since Maria had taught him that language just by speaking it to him. Sally smiled and ran off to her room. Shadow closed his eyes and smirked. He then fell onto the couch where he was to spend the night. As he was getting the cushions in place he heard Sally. He wrenched his neck and head back so he saw her upside down. He looked and saw her standing outside her doorway.  
  
"Goodnight, Oni-Chan!" Sally added quickly, shutting her door so he couldn't oppose. Shadow was about to as soon as she shut the door. He then thought about it a while, and realized she had given him a term of respect. He scratched his chin before it hit him. /She called me honored brother/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gang awoke the next morning in groggy fashion. Sally rolled out of bed, literally, and stumbled over to the bathroom door. She grasped the knob before she fell over and turned it only for it to make that blocking click sound. Sally's eyes went wide and she wrenched the doorknob. She started banging on the door.  
  
"Rouge! Lemme in!" she hollered. Rouge never answered. "ROUGE!"  
  
Knuckles passed by on his way to the breakfast table. Sally pulled him aside by his arm and lined him up with the door. "Tell her to get out," commanded Sally pointing at the door. Knuckles stuttered for a moment not knowing what to do. He hesitated and tried to babble some excuse, but the words just wouldn't come out. He scratched the back of his head and blushed feverously while trying to hide it from Sally by avoiding eye contact. When Rouge finally burst out of the door, Knuckles was very relieved and dashed back to the table before Sally could grab him back.  
  
"About time," Sally pouted as she stormed into the bathroom. Rouge hmphed with her hands on her hips, casually walked back to the table and snatched up her cup of coffee. Rouge looked over to see Knuckles drinking his coffee as well. She noticed something strange, but picked up on it when she caught a glimpse of his cheeks before he could hide them in his cup. He was smirking on the edge of laughing, and she could tell. She put her cup down and stared at Knuckles. She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them while staring at Knuckles seductively. Knuckles looked to his side to see Rouge staring at him, in reaction she just tilted her head to one side still staring seductively. Knuckles put his cup down and stared at her back, only questionably. Rouge's cheeks perked up in a smile as she tried to hold back her laugh. Knuckles had kept his mug over his mouth for so long, even after he had drank all the coffee that a light brown film was left on his snout. Finally, not being able to contain herself, Rouge leaned back and put a hand over her mouth while she giggled.  
  
"What?" Knuckles asked her. Rouge watched the mustache move up and down while he spoke only making her laugh more. Soon everyone at the table was staring at her, even Sally and Shadow were staring at this point. Rouge was laughing hysterically, and almost looked like she deserved to be in a ward someplace.  
  
"Those gems have finally gotten to you haven't they?" Knuckles said believing she had gone insane.  
  
Rouge had her head thrown back laughing and was nearly falling out of her chair. As a result, her chair was leaning on just two legs. When Knuckles said that, she leaned forward making the other legs join the floor. She leaned forward, and was tempted to lick the film off his mouth. She soon had her nose against his, making the guardian blush redder than he was naturally. She finally pulled back, grabbed a tissue, and wiped the mustache off Knuckles. She showed him the light cocoa stain on the napkin with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh," said Knuckles shortly.  
  
Rouge then walked out of the room while everybody else stared in shock. The few that could arched one eyebrow at her. Knuckles was the only one to notice that she sashayed more than walked. Her stride and the way her arms moved up and down were more seductive than usual. He was also the only one to notice, since everyone had turned away at this point, that when Rouge reached the doorframe she opened the napkin and licked the stain with her long tongue. Knuckles quickly turned away blushing, while Rouge smiled and threw the napkin to the floor.  
  
"Well that was weird," Sally said to Shadow who was still on the couch. Shadow shook his head at her and plopped back down to his first position on the couch. Shadow rolled back over to see Sally skipping over to the table for breakfast. Shadow groaned as he rolled off the couch. He watched the group eating breakfast. He sighed, and walked outside. He always preferred to eat alone, or with Sally at some times.  
  
"You out here too?" asked a voice. Shadow turned to see Rouge standing a few feet away from him leaning her elbows on the railing.  
  
"It's not like WE belong there anyway," answered Shadow. "They'd never enjoy food if I ate next to them."  
  
"Good point," said Rouge with a little chuckle.  
  
"They accept you, why aren't you there?"  
  
"I'm only accepted through Knuckles. Nobody else there trusts me enough to hand me their socks."  
  
"It's just their way of respect, or maybe fear. . ."  
  
"You get that a lot, don't you?"  
  
"I would if more people knew about me."  
  
Rouge sighed. "Remember when we were working together?"  
  
"On the Ark, very vividly."  
  
"You always seemed so distant, so unpredictable. You'd be tough one moment, and then you'd be melancholy the next. When I was trapped on Prison Island, I didn't expect you to come for me. You came, and you teleported us to Ark. You can sure surprise everyone can't you? Fighting that Biolizard single- handedly, then going Hyper to save the world. You were quite a wonder."  
  
"And you were quite the snoop."  
  
Rouge stopped reminiscing and looked at Shadow with shock in her eyes. The hedgehog had his eyes closed, and seemed to mean his words no matter how much they hurt.  
  
"You must mean when I started poking around."  
  
"You hacked into the database to find files about me." Shadow stated. "I don't like people poking into my past."  
  
"I was on duty. I was sent to find out what you were."  
  
"Admit it was more than your job, you wanted to find out for yourself. Your job was just handy as an excuse."  
  
Rouge was taken back. "I guess you're right. I did want to find out. I assumed we were close after you saved me. I wanted to find out why. I found it hard to believe that you just did it on your own emotions. After what I found out, I wanted to learn more about you. I just assumed we were getting closer. I thought that was the only reason you didn't hurt me after what I did."  
  
"I was on the verge of. Just facing my past made me stop. You used the one weapon I couldn't counteract."  
  
"So that's your weakness," Rouge said amused.  
  
"It's changed since then, so don't get any ideas."  
  
Rouge nodded.  
  
"About what you said about us getting close. . ." started Shadow. "Did you really think that?"  
  
"That was before Knuckles saved my life. Since that moment it all changed."  
  
"Good, you shouldn't chase after emotions. I learned that the hard way."  
  
Rouge was about to ask, but stopped after what Shadow had said about his past. "Would you say we're friends, or at least allies Shadow?"  
  
Shadow thought for a moment. "There's nobody I really have that's close enough to be called a friend, but we did fight side by side at one point, though I don't trust you like an ally. I don't know what you would call us. Maybe just at a temporary friendship just at the talking point."  
  
"You've got this all figured out, huh?"  
  
Shadow turned to her opening his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems everybody is at an audition to be your friend, and you have a high cut. You gotta lower it sooner or later."  
  
"I don't HAVE to do anything. Besides, there aren't that many in line."  
  
Rouge nodded. The talk stopped, and they focused more on gazing out over the treetops.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well that's dinner," said Amy after everybody had finished.  
  
"I'll clean up," volunteered Knuckles.  
  
"Hey Sally," said Tails. "Wanna play with my machine parts?"  
  
"Alright," agreed Sally. "But I couldn't understand when you told me to stick part A into slot B."  
  
Amy watched as the two children left. Tails had always been close to Sally, next to Shadow of course. It was probably from the age similarities. Sally must've been just a few years younger than Tails from how she looked and acted. Tails, being as smart as he was, was always trying to teach Sally things. Sally gave headaches to everyone, gave more to Tails than anyone else. No matter how many times she confused him, Tails never gave up teaching her. It was maybe because Sally was going to be his toughest project ever.  
  
Amy smiled, and watched as everyone went about his or her lives. With everybody else doing their thing, this left only Sonic and her. She turned to Sonic who was picking at his teeth with a toothpick after the meal. Amy blushed for a moment, trying to think up something to say.  
  
"Umm, Sonic?" Amy said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic said looking up from chewing the toothpick.  
  
"I was just wondering. . ."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It doesn't seem that you or me have anything to do with it all this time, the whole Life Crystal thing. We were just sucked in somehow. We have nothing to do with it. Knuckles and Rouge are connected through the Chaos Emeralds. Sally and Shadow both seem to be wanted by this guy. Tails knows about the machines and things. What do we have to do with it?"  
  
"You do have a point," Sonic said discouraged, a tone Amy had never heard him in before. "But, as always in adventures, the underdog always has a big say in it near the end. It's just the way it goes. The time'll come. Ya just hafta wait."  
  
Sonic gave Amy a pat on her shoulder. Amy touched the spot making sure it was real. She then started to blush, a red cloud creeping over her pink skin. "Thanks Sonic, I needed that."  
  
"Everyone needs to feel like they belong or needed. It's why I got into the superhero business. It makes me feel like I can make a difference and like I have a destiny. We all have to feel that."  
  
"Thanks Sonic."  
  
Sonic nodded and got up. He walked over to the hallway to watch Tails and Sally tinker with the metal pieces. Amy touched her cheeks because she was still blushing. /He cares, he really does!/  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Now this is an exhaust pipe," Tails said pointing it out to Sally.  
  
"What comes out of it?" Sally asked picking it up. She put it to her eye and looked through it like a telescope.  
  
"Exhaust of course," answered Tails pulling it away from her eye.  
  
"And this is a simple engine," said Tails pointing to a big piece of metal tubes and parts put together.  
  
"I still don't get it," Sally said scratching her head.  
  
"Tails, you'd have better luck teaching me how to do ballet than teaching Sally anything," Sonic said walking in on them.  
  
"I hafta try," Tails said looking up at him.  
  
"Good luck Tails, I'll give ya an hour before you reach for some aspirin," said Sonic walking out.  
  
Tails smiled and turned back to Sally. "Maybe we should take a break," he said.  
  
"Gladly," agreed Sally.  
  
Tails had brought Sally out to a balcony out back of the tree house. He had rolled out some of the spare machine parts he had with him on the wooden floor. He had been trying to explain some modern technology to her, but he had little luck. Then again, he should've known better than to try and teach how a simple engine works to someone who tried to eat the remote for the T. V.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tails remembered that moment. It was late one night and Sonic had been watching a late night movie with him, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic had been eating cheese doodles, and his gloves were stained as orange as Tails's fur. Sonic was always adjusting the volume to max, and lower due to complaints from Tails and Knuckles. So the remote had cheese stained on it like Sonic's gloves. As the movie ended, Shadow and Sally came in after their training session. They had gotten a lot done, but it was late when they finished. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails himself then got up from the couch and got ready for bed. Sally then sniffed food in the air. She followed the scent to the remote. Everyone had left for bed, so nobody was watching her. Sally didn't know what a remote was, but it did smell like food to her. Not being around when it happened, all Tails heard was Sally's scream.  
  
He and the others rushed into the room to see Sally sitting limply on the couch. The remote had bite marks among the cheese, and Sally's hair was on end from being electrocuted. Shadow was the first one to pick her up and snap his fingers in front of her face. Sally didn't react, so Tails picked up the remote. Sonic snatched it away from him, saying there was something good on T. V. right now, and pressed the channel change button. Sally then jumped to her feet and started reciting the commercial on that channel. It looked like she was in a trance, though she still was perky.  
  
Sonic was a little scared, so he pushed the volume button. Sally's voice got louder and softer with each touch. Sonic was now really freaked out. He dropped the remote to the ground. Tails then ran up to Sally and shook her hard, trying to snap her out of it.  
  
"I don't think that's going to work, Tails," said Sonic taking a step forward. Only thing was, he stepped on the remote and pressed the channel button. The television then switched to an action movie ironic enough. Sally's head buzzed, and then went limp again. Sally then jumped at Sonic, tackling him at full force, and she went about saying the actor's lines on the movie, which was taking down the monster in the crypt. Knuckles had to pull her off Sonic before she stopped trying to beat him to a pulp. Shadow then squeezed her neck once very lightly, and she went totally limp. Shadow must've pressed a nerve to knock her out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tails still couldn't believe how they got out of that mess, or how he got the idea that shocking her again would get the false electrons out of her brain from oral injection. Sally never did pay mind to how something looked, and she never touched it unless she was stomping up and down on it. Tails smiled at that memory. He then snapped back to reality, and saw Sally staring up at the sky. She really did remind him of Sonic at some times, must've been why she gave him and the others so many headaches.  
  
"Wanna fly Tails?" Sally asked spinning around to ask him.  
  
"Sure!" Tails piped up. He loved to fly, everybody knew that. He was always faster in the air than on the ground anyway. At one time, he used to follow Sonic around from the air but that was the only way he could keep up. Tails was a natural aeronautic. (A/N I can't believe I spelled that word!) It was his skill that got Sonic and the others out of so many binds, and even helped them find Shadow. As for Tails against Eggman, he didn't really like to compare. He always thought of the evil doctor as just an evil doctor. Tails usually didn't compare himself to others in mechanical skill. He usually didn't compare himself to anybody.  
  
"Comin?" asked Sally jetting off the ground using her Turbo Boots.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" apologized Tails as he started his tails up in helicopter fashion. He was soon lifted off the ground, and flying over the treetops. He jerked his head around to see Sally following a few feet behind him. She could easily keep up, he knew that, but she was jumping off leaves, diving to the ground, leaping through clouds, and in no hurry to pass the little fox.  
  
Tails smiled. He hadn't found anyone that enjoyed the air even close to him before. Maybe it was because Sally now had a new option available to her since she got her boots from Eggman, or maybe it was just because she could now jump higher and stay up longer. Still, it was nice to have someone to fly with. Sonic would sometimes, but he'd rather run than fly around with Tails. Knuckles and Rouge never even considered Tails as a flying partner over themselves. Maybe Tails could teach Sally a few things he had learned on his own.  
  
(Into music plays)  
  
Tails flew in front while Sally did loops in the air. Once she did a loop around him and popped out in front. She didn't stay in front for long though, as she let Tails go past her. (A/N imagine this whole scene as the camera out in front and Tails and Sally flying towards it. I LOVE THIS SONG!)  
  
"Wheeeheeee!" Sally yelled as she flew next to Tails. She then opened her mouth and began to sing a familiar theme.  
  
"When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted"  
  
Sally dove down and jumped off a rock back to the air. Tails looked at her in surprise. "Where'd you learn that song?"  
  
Sally turned to him smiling. "Sonic has a whole disk thingy of theme songs. I listen to it sometimes," she answered him.  
  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him"  
  
Sally flew up the side of a rock protruding out of the ground and made little circles with her fingers and put them around her eyes when she sang the 'cool' part.  
  
Tails then realized that Sally had an idol as well. She followed Shadow the same way he did Sonic. She was also the one Shadow trusted most that was still alive. Tails smiled back and continued onward with his theme song propelling him forward.  
  
"But that's not something I can do so easily  
  
This is not simply my way, my style  
  
Gotta get a hold of my life"  
  
Sally did a bunch of tricks off rocks and trees and anything that was sticking out of the ground. She then spun around and did her own little in the air pose. It was a lot like Tails's pose (A/N the one from SA2 where his tails are all around him and he's just leaning into them) except for the position of her legs. She was leaning the same way, but one leg was bent at the knee and the other stretched out forward at an angle.  
  
"I wanna fly high  
  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens," he sang along with Sally. Sally stopped singing and let him sing the words that really came from his heart. She instead accompanied him by singing the backup voice. It surprised Tails that for someone with such a high-pitched voice she could sing so low.  
  
"Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
  
I have got to fly higher  
  
Sally flew up beside Tails and continued to accompany him. They both had their eyes closed and were trusting their means of flight to guide them.  
  
"Gotta keep goin'  
  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me"  
  
Sally and Tails flew up to a very tall hill, though not a mountain. Tails flew to one side around it while Sally flew around the long way. She then rejoined Tails by flying next to him. She grabbed the fox's hand and looked him in the eyes while she sang the words with him.  
  
"I will believe in myself  
  
This is the only start for me"  
  
She then let go and dove down to the ground. Tails was a little thrown off at Sally's actions, but he watched her leave. Tails then realized why Sally had begun that song, and why it was his theme to begin with. It was about believing and having confidence, and going all the way. Reaching the skies and your dreams, that was what the song was all about. Tails had heard that song many times, but only now did he see its meaning. It's like a song you've heard so many times you know it by heart, but just as you listen to it and not sing to it do you understand the true meaning. Sally understood that the first time she heard it.  
  
Sally had dropped from the air and was running along the ground. With a short burst from her boots she dropped down. She kept running at Sonic's speed that Tails had known so long to keep up with.  
  
When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
  
I see myself there, having the same adventure  
  
Tails didn't have to think to know she was talking about Shadow. Sally was just like that, he guessed. Weird coincidence that the next words applied to Shadow.  
  
If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
  
Now is the time to find my way through this life  
  
I'm trying so hard to be strong  
  
Sally kept running, and fired up her boots at the same time. She simply jumped into the air while her momentum made the boots jet her up and still forward at an angle. She flew right up next to Tails.  
  
"I wanna fly high  
  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens"  
  
Tails grabbed Sally's hand as they dipped upwards to the words. Sally gladly followed. They were soon at the cloud layer where the white pillows blew in their faces along with the cold moist air up there.  
  
"Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
  
I have got to fly higher"  
  
They dipped downward from the cloud layer until they were coasting above the treetops again. Tails was still holding Sally's hand as he led her around. Tails almost wished he had brought his helmet, it made him aerodynamic so he could go faster. Sally's pigtails looked like they were going to be blown off her head.  
  
"Gotta keep goin'  
  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me"  
  
Tails looked down at Sally who was singing his backup. They then nodded their heads and sang out their pledge.  
  
"I will believe in myself  
  
This is the only start for me"  
  
(Guitar solo)  
  
Sally flew down over a lake. She flew down low enough so she could touch the water. As she was skimming over it, her hand left behind a huge ripple and a long mark in the water. She then got up and started to run over the water, using her boots to keep her hovering a little over it. You could hardly tell she wasn't touching the water since she sprayed it as she ran and left behind her path on the water's edge. She then stopped and started spinning over the water like she was dancing. After a few steps she stopped, and jettisoned off the water's surface and straight up to Tails.  
  
They continued over the forest, making a big in the air U-turn to head back. Sally flew down to the canopy layer and batted away the oncoming branches. It wasn't long until she crashed into a tree.  
  
"Many friends help me out, in return I help them,"  
  
Tails sang as he picked Sally up out of the tree and up into the air again. Sally quickly regained her concentration to hover on her own.  
  
Certain things I can do and there are things that only I can do  
  
Tails started doing tricks he could do with his helicopter tails. Sally watched amused. He had a different method of staying in the air, so he could do tricks that Sally couldn't just with her jet propulsion.  
  
"No one's alone!"  
  
Sally stopped him as he finished a loop and grabbed his glove as she sang the words with him. Tails blushed, grabbed her hand, and quickly continued onward. He and Sally closed their eyes and sang out their pledges again. (A/N can you picture Tails and Sally flying next to each other with their eyes closed and singing, it's too cute to imagine!)  
  
"I wanna fly high  
  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
  
I have got to fly higher  
  
Gotta keep goin'  
  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
  
I will believe in myself  
  
This is the only start for me"  
  
Tails stopped, but Sally continued the song singing the high part of the ending. As soon as she stopped she turned and smiled at Tails. She then fired up her boots and dragged Tails back to the tree house. Tails was right; she could surpass him if she wanted to.  
  
Sally landed easily, while Tails had to pull some stunt so he wouldn't crash into the floor of the balcony. Only once he had performed his difficult landing did Sally let go of his hand. She smiled down at him, and skipped off like her playtime with him was over. Tails gaped at her. After thinking about it for a while he stood up, dusted himself off, and picked his machine parts that still lay scattered where he had left him. Sally never let anything get her down, or let anything get to her for that matter. She kept on going, and Tails could learn some things from her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally skipped inside to hear music coming from one of the rooms. Being as curious as she was, she went over to see where it was coming from. She peeked inside to see Knuckles meditating while Sonic's stereo played in the background. She noticed that Knuckles was playing one of Sonic's CDs. He had it set so it was playing 'Unknown from M. E.' which was his theme.  
  
Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
  
the best of them, tougher than leather.  
  
You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
  
I'd rather flex my muscles  
  
Sally snickered softly enough so Knuckles couldn't hear it over the music. She had listened to that same CD many times, and she knew the songs, lyrics, and the order by heart. Then an idea donned on her. It was something Sally could come up with, and that only her or Sonic could pull off. She crept into the room. Knuckles was so deep in his meditating that he didn't notice her presence. She then started shuffling her feet on the floor, like she was moving a cloud of dust around. When she was sure Knuckles wasn't going to throw her out, she casually walked over to the stereo walking in loopy steps and whistling. (A/N very cartoonlike huh? You can tell something's coming) She then stopped by the stereo and gazed up at the ceiling. If Knuckles had seen her, he would've seen how obvious and awkward she looked. Sally giggled in her hand, then slowly moved her gloved hand over the buttons of the stereo. The volume was up pretty high, and it was a wonder how someone could concentrate under the loud rap. Sally then, in one quick motion, pressed the button on the stereo that changes to the next song. Only Sally and Sonic, who listened to that CD enough, would know which one it was. Sally then retracted her hand, and stood still for Knuckles's reaction.  
  
Buh, buh, bya, bya  
  
Buh, buh, bya, bya  
  
The girl voices pounded out, scaring Knuckles out of his wits. He jumped 10ft in the air, and grabbed the ceiling. While the guardian stopped to catch his breath, he looked down to see Sally cracking up right near the stereo; within reaching range. Knuckles put a hand on his chest to soothe his breathing, and then put a scowl on his face. He didn't take to kindly to jokes, especially ones that disturbed him when he was concentrating. He leapt down and landed on the floor. He walked over to Sally and put his hands on his hips; standing right over her waiting for her apology.  
  
Sally was having a hard time opening her eyes just to see his action. She was rolling around on the floor with laughter. It just happened that Amy's theme was after Knuckles, why is something she would never know. Knuckles just wasn't ready for that jolt out of his theme. Tears were flowing down her eyes, and she clutched her stomach from the pain. Her gut was beginning to hurt, and her legs thrashed wildly in the air. She was cracking up so much, you could hear her over the music.  
  
"Ahem!" said Knuckles clearing his throat.  
  
Sally regained enough composure to stand up on her feet and look Knuckles in the eye. He was standing over her like a parent expecting a child to apologize. Sally looked at Knuckles, and he began to tap his foot waiting. Sally's cheeks then bulged out, and she let out the laugh she couldn't hold in anymore. She staggered out the door clutching her stomach. Knuckles watched her leave furrowing his eyebrows. He ran over and slammed the power button down. He then spun around on his heel and ran out the doorway. He ran into the hallway scanning around to see Sally. She had disappeared from his sight. He then heard her laughter coming from behind him. In all his rush he had passed her in the hallway. He spun around to see her on the floor leaning against the wall for support. She was running out of air. Knuckles walked over to her, and crossed his arms while tapping his foot. Sally stopped laughing and looked up at his face. She then burst out laughing louder and harder. By then Sonic and the others had come in.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked Knuckles since Sally couldn't speak.  
  
"She. . ." Knuckles started.  
  
"I. . ." interrupted Sally trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I . . .switched the music. . .while he was. . .meditating. . .from his theme. . .to. . .Amy's theme," Sally wheezed between breaths and laughs.  
  
Sonic studied her for a moment before he burst out laughing himself.  
  
"Ha ha, that's hilarious," Sonic said slapping his knee. "I could've have come up with better myself."  
  
"SONIC! This isn't funny!" Knuckles yelled at him, but Sonic and Sally were too deep into laughter to be saved. Knuckles face was burning bright red with anger, his hands in fists with the points sticking out, and his shoulders were heaving up and down.  
  
"Calm down Knuckles," Rouge soothed. "It was just a joke."  
  
"Yeah, while I was meditating," Knuckles said trying to make her see it from his side.  
  
"While you were. . .MEDITATING!" burst Rouge joining the laughter. She let out her high girl laugh, and wasn't laughing as hard as the other two were. "Ya gotta admit that is funny in a way."  
  
Knuckles huffed. "It was not!" he yelled in a childish way, like a child in an argument with another child. The guardian had lost his cool and was yelling it out like someone below his maturity level. Rouge smiled at this.  
  
Knuckles grabbed Sally by the back of her collar and lifted her up to his face. His face was steaming with anger, and smoke was coming out of his nostrils and smoking out the top of his head. He pressed her nose to his snout, and glared at her with his bloodshot eyes. Sally stopped laughing. She stared back at Knuckles questionably, not knowing the guardian's true rage.  
  
"If you weren't a kid, I'd hurt you," Knuckles said with his hot breath on Sally's face along with his redder face. "And if I did, you wouldn't be able to fight back at all."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Sally said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh. . .really?" Knuckles said agitatedly. "Well then show me how you would get away from me right. . .now."  
  
Knuckles was breathing very hard due to his anger. Sally waited until the mist from his breath reached her face. She wiped it away with one sweep of her hand. She then stared at Knuckles, tilting her head a few angles.  
  
In one sudden movement, Sally jerked back from Knuckles's face. She pulled her feet out in front of her so the soles directly faced Knuckles. She then held her nose, took a deep breath and held it, and concentrated as hard as she could. The end result caused her boots to fire up, and strongly from her concentration. They blasted, full force, right in Knuckles's face. The group watching them, even the ones laughing stopped. The bright flames engulfed Knuckles's body, and lit up the room in the blaze. When the fire stopped, and the smoke cleared, the group finally saw what Sally would've done to defend herself.  
  
Sally let her fire down, let go of her nose, and opened her eyes. Knuckles had been burnt to a crisp, and was smoldering black. To compare it, Sally had roasted Knuckles to a degree beyond well done. His eyes were wide open, and seemed to be frozen that way. Knuckles was still holding her, but he soon dropped her to the ground being too stunned to hold her any longer. He opened his mouth and let a cloud of smoke escape, he then fell over backwards.  
  
Sonic and the others rushed to his aide. Sonic picked him up, and brushed some of the burnt fur, that resembled ash, off his face.  
  
"Hey, Knuckles? Man, wake up!" Sonic called waving his hand in front of Knuckles face. Knuckles's face stirred, and he shook away the rest of the burnt fur on his face. He stared right at Sally the first chance he got to blink his eyes. Sally was standing there trying to look innocent, though she had a smirk on her face with her closed eyes.  
  
"I told ya so!" she said in her high-pitched voice. "Shadow's been training me so I can kick butt just as good as Sonic, maybe even better." She then skipped away in her carefree way. Then again, two words to summarize Sally was 'blissfully unaware'.  
  
Sonic helped Knuckles to his feet while Tails and him checked Knuckles over. While they were inspecting his injuries, Knuckles walked away.  
  
"Hey, Knux!" Sonic called after him.  
  
"I'm fine," Knuckles said defiantly.  
  
Knuckles then huffed away back to his room. As he went, he peeled off some of the burnt skin, and chipped off the burnt fur. He wasn't burnt beyond recovery, but he had let his guard down at a bad moment. He had learned his lesson about not underestimating Sally.  
  
"You look kinda cute when you're all red like that," Rouge added while he was walking away. Knuckles blushed, and walked away calmer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that night everyone came into the living room to just sit after the day. They really hadn't done anything, but the moment just came for each of them at the same time. They all sat there in the awkward silence. After a few long sighs, Sally piped up.  
  
"I'm bored," she stated. The group turned to look at her while cocking eyebrows and sweat dropping.  
  
"Then why don't you entertain us?" asked Rouge sarcastically.  
  
"Ok!" Sally piped up running behind the counter, more like dove behind it. She walked back out with her pigtails arranged on her head so they looked more like traditional quills. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes while she stood there. She took a deep breath, and exhaled letting the act fall together. She then snapped her eyes open revealing a glare that scared a few of the observers from its suddenness. She then slowly walked over to Sonic. She coughed and cleared her throat. She then stood waiting for Sonic to stand up. When he did, she began her act.  
  
"Look who you're calling a fake hedgehog. HA! You're not good enough to be my fake, faker!" she said in a cold voice. She had the same tone too. If her voice weren't so high she would've gotten the impression perfect.  
  
Sonic snickered, and decided to play along. "Alright, Shadow the Hedgehog, who are you?"  
  
"I am Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. I guess you're just an ordinary hedgehog after all."  
  
"Ordinary! I'll show you a thing. . ."  
  
"So I see, there's more to you than just looking like me."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sally yelled jumping on Sonic. Sonic ended up on his back with Sally on top of him. Her pigtails were back in their usual position, and her face was back to carefree innocence. She had her eyes closed and was laughing her head off. Sonic couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
"Not bad, kid," said Shadow. He was leaning on a wall away from the others. He had his arms crossed across his chest and his back to the wall. He had one foot on the ground with the other pressed to the wall. Sally was the only one who saw it in the darkness, but Shadow smiled. He was very pleased of the way she portrayed him.  
  
"I knew you'd like it Shadow," she said hopping to her feet and off of Sonic. Amy helped him up. "I tried my best to make you look and sound cool."  
  
Shadow smirked.  
  
"That way I would know how to make Sonic less, since you're way more cooler than him."  
  
Sonic face vaulted out of Amy's hands. "Quiet kid!" he said pulling his face off the ground.  
  
Sally scurried off behind the counter again. Amy helped Sonic back to his seat for Sally's next performance.  
  
"I'm going to need a little help for this one!" Sally called from behind the counter.  
  
"Might as well, being the sport I am," said Sonic walking behind the counter, then ducking behind it. There was some whispering, before both emerged. Sally had pressed her quills down so her ears poked out. She had also tied two socks to her tail. She came out on Sonic's shoulders.  
  
"I will not forgive you for what you did, Eggman!" Sally yelled in a determined voice. Her voice blended in perfectly with Tails's, and her yellow, more like tan really, fur helped her look her role more. Her ears poked out in her attempt to imitate Tails's. Sonic also happened to be blue, the same color as Tails's Tornado.  
  
"Now for the shooting! Boo, bam, bom, bang, pow!" yelled Sally pretending to move Sonic around and shoot.  
  
The group snickered and muffled laughter behind their hands. Sally leapt off Sonic's back and scurried over behind the counter again. Sonic walked over back to his seat between Amy and Tails.  
  
Sally came back out with her pigtails pushed in front of her face in her attempt at dred-locks. She had knives between her index, middle, and ring fingers. (A/N you hafta try this!) She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She then arched her brows, pumped her hands out, and took Knuckles's pose. (A/N it's his same pose from the SA2 Battle manual) She walked over to Rouge and crossed her arms.  
  
"Your Emerald?" she asked imitating Knuckles tone.  
  
Rouge smiled, and turned to Knuckles who was sitting next to her on the couch. Rogue got up and walked over to Sally. Knuckles looked a little betrayed, but he decided to put up with the performance. "You don't give up easily, do you?" Rouge said in a melodramatic voice. She was reenacting what she had done when the two had first met, but overdoing it.  
  
"The Master Emerald has special properties that. . .that. . ." Sally trailed off trying to think of what they were.  
  
"Neutralize the Chaos Emeralds," finished Knuckles. He sounded a lot happier than from before.  
  
"What he said," said Sally breaking her act. She then resumed it.  
  
Rouge almost burst out laughing. She had Knuckles stare and tone just right. She sounded and acted just like the guardian. She had her chest puffed out, and her knife knuckles bared. She looked just like Knuckles, trying to be tough. Rouge knew better than that, and had learned to see behind Knuckles's masquerade. Sally had the act down.  
  
"Very good," complimented Rouge.  
  
Sally bowed and let her pigtails fall back to their positions. She then ran off behind the counter again. Rouge sat down next to Knuckles. He stared back at her like she had betrayed him mildly. Rouge smirked back. Knuckles looked back to the stage while Rouge continued to watch him. Knuckles then let out a chuckle, and turned back to her smirking. Rouge turned to see what he had found so funny, and found out why.  
  
Sally had thrown flour all over herself to make herself white. She had her ears sticking out of her hair again. She had also tried her best, by tucking it and pulling out her tank top, to make her clothes hug her body enough though her tank top fell out the moment she walked out. She had succeeded in pulling the straps of her tank top down so her shoulders were exposed. She sauntered in batting her eyes and moving her hips as much as possible. She walked right in front of Knuckles, and used her imitation feminine charm to call Knuckles up.  
  
Sally couldn't imitate their hair and their appearance very well, but it was funny watching her try. It was their looks, voices, and actions she could do very well. She could do their stares, faces, moods, and their words. It was kinda freaky how Sally paid so much attention to every single detail. What the group didn't know was that Sally paid more attention to them than her short attention span gave the impression of.  
  
Knuckles looked at Sally awkwardly. He let out an "Uhhh," and looked around to the others for help. Rouge simply sank down deeper into the couch while Sonic leaned over and elbowed the red echidna. Knuckles blushed, and kept his face down at the floor while he stood up. He walked over to Sally trying his best not to look at the others, or anything but the nails drilled into the floor. The tough guardian looked like an embarrassed boy in front of the girl he was love with. Seeing that Knuckles wasn't going to say anything, Sally started.  
  
"You don't give up easily, do you?" Sally said waving her hands in the air in an exasperated tone.  
  
Knuckles looked up, realizing what the scene was. He then felt the confidence, and conformability, to recite what he had said next. "Yeah, well, keep dreamin' batgirl!"  
  
Sally nodded her head, congratulating Knuckles for completing the scene. She then walked a few feet away from him, and took a deep breath. A signal that a new scene was going to start. She spun around and stared at Knuckles hard, almost scaring the guardian from the suddenness. She then began panting, like she had just finished a tough fight.  
  
"What're you doing?" Sally started. Knuckles nodded and joined it. "And get away from my Emeralds!"  
  
"What do you mean YOUR Emerald?" Knuckles questioned her.  
  
"Well now," Sally said putting her hand on her chest. She then continued and took a step forward. Sally slipped purposefully, and she fell forwards. Knuckles slid in and grabbed her before she fell. Sally looked up at Knuckles, who was expecting some gratitude and not another scene.  
  
"What the?" Sally said as Knuckles helped her back to her feet. Knuckles steadied Sally when she got back on her feet, like she would fall again. When he was sure she had steadied herself, she looked up at him. Their gazes met, and Knuckles felt a little awkward staring into another pair of eyes in the same way. Sally quickly tore away from him, probably because she was getting bored, and ripped her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled whipping her hand back.  
  
"Is that some way to repay me?" Knuckles asked her.  
  
"I get it. You were just trying to hold my hand, weren't you? You're such a creep," Sally teased him.  
  
Knuckles tilted his head to one side staring at her. He was as confused as the first time it happened. Sally then threw air at him, gesturing like there were many of them.  
  
"Here, have them, they stink like echidnas do!" she said throwing her pretend objects at him.  
  
Knuckles eyes went wide in surprise. "How did you know about this moment?"  
  
"Ya mean it really happened?" Sally said breaking her Rouge impression and jumping up in Knuckles's face. "Wow, really?"  
  
"Where'd you find out this stuff about us?" Knuckles asked her, pushing her away since she was too close and jumping up and down eagerly.  
  
"I just guessed it would happen," Sally answered in her simple way. "After all, it's not like I can go into your dreams, find your thoughts, and see your memories or anything," she said jogging back to the counter.  
  
Knuckles was left speechless, and Sonic had to drag him back to his seat. "Weird little kid, ain't she?" Sonic laughed pointing his thumb at Sally. "Comin up with a thing like that!" Only Shadow considered what she had said for a moment.  
  
When Sally emerged she had washed off all the flour off her fur. She had grabbed some stilts, from who knows where, and came out wobbling on them. She had stuffed pillows under her tank top, and had managed to find a clown wig. (A/N ya know the kind that is bald in the middle with orange hair going out) She finished it with a pair of black sunglasses. She puffed out her chest, and addressed the group.  
  
"Did you think you could get away with that fake Emerald?" she puffed out in a deep voice.  
  
Tails smiled. "How did you know it wasn't the real one?"  
  
"Tails!" Sonic added in pretending to be inside the capsule, though he looked like a mime in a box.  
  
"Because you just told me fox boy!" Sally answered matter-of-factly. She then wobbled off her stilts and rolled out onto the floor all curled up. The pillows had softened the blow, so she just kept rolling. She uncurled right in front of the group, who burst out laughing. Sally smiled openly, and jumped to her feet.  
  
"I'm Dr. Robotnic, the world's greatest scientist!" she called out in her Eggman impression. Sonic and the others howled louder, even Shadow chuckled in the darkness.  
  
"I have an Eggwalker, and a really big head so my brain can fit in and not ooze out my nose," said Sally making a weird face of something dripping out of her nose. Sonic was now on his stomach on the couch pounding it with his fists.  
  
"I'm sooooo, smart yet I let someone the likes of Sonic beat me."  
  
"Hahahahaha, hey!" Sonic cut in after he thought about it a while. Sally stopped her impression, and did a back flip behind the counter. She emerged with her hair pinned up so it looked really short. She pulled her tank top ruffles so they came out like the skirt of a dress.  
  
"Never fear, Amy Rose is here," Sally said doing a slow turn. Amy covered her giggling with her hand.  
  
"Oh, Sonic," Sally swooned going right up to Sonic with her hands clasped together at her chest. "If I let you out, will you marry me?"  
  
Sonic stared at Sally for a moment, then burst out laughing. The hedgehog fell backwards right onto Tails. Amy stopped laughing, and started blushing remembering the moment. Sally did a theatric bow, and skipped off behind the counter.  
  
"You know who's next, Sonic?" Rouge snickered.  
  
"Oh, man," Sonic howled, gaining enough composure to watch his part. After a little pause, Sally came out. She had done her quills so they fanned out behind her head in that wind-blown look. She walked out heroically, and stood before the group in Sonic's 'hero' pose.  
  
"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive!" she stated. The group let out a few giggles, but remained silent.  
  
"Just watch me run!" Sally started running in place. Her legs soon became a treadmill, looking like a whirly figure eight. She then pushed forward a little, and tripped. She fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"Quiet kid!" she said imitating what Sonic had done just earlier. The group burst out laughing, even Sonic had to find it funny.  
  
"Ready to roll champ? Let's go!" Sally said acting all heroic and eager to start. "You're going down Eggman. So the military has mistaken the likes of me for the likes of you? This is happenin'!"  
  
The group rolled in laughter. Sally did a quick bow before holding up her index finger, signaling that there was still one more thing she had to add. She coughed into her closed fist, and cleared her throat. She then let out a shrill whistle.  
  
"Who're you?" she added after it. The group looked at each other quizzically, then all at Sonic. He soon was being pressed with 12 eyes. Sonic began to sweat, and let out a nervous chuckle. (A/N Sonic really says this is Sonic shuffle)  
  
"Uh, heh, heh. Sally! Where'd you get that line?" Sonic asked her through gritted teeth.  
  
"Uh," said Sally thinking of a way to cover her way of prying. "I found her picture in her room," she said shifting uneasily with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She stuck them in through her tank top, so she tucked some of it into her pockets. "This is her, right?"  
  
Sally pulled out a picture of one of those models from magazines. It was a furry, and she was showing off some swimwear. She was a fox, and was she ever! No sooner had the group caught sight of her, did Sonic try and snatch it away from Sally. The blushes turned into sweat-drops.  
  
"Gimmie that back kid!" yelled Sonic chasing her around the room while Sally waved the picture behind her right in Sonic's face only to yank it away whenever he got close. It wasn't long until the speed-demons took to the walls. Sally then came to a sudden stop, and being much shorter than Sonic, she fit right in the space between Sonic's legs as he was running. He ran right over her, and skidded into a wall. When Sonic pulled his face off the wall he saw Sally had taken refuge on Shadow's head, the one place he wouldn't dare chase her.  
  
"Tell her to give it back!" Sonic demanded Shadow.  
  
"Why?" Shadow questioned just to get Sonic mad. "I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do."  
  
"Yes you can, and you know it!"  
  
Shadow looked up to Sally. "Well kid?"  
  
"Nah," Sally said with the wave of her hand. "I wanna save this for some good blackmail."  
  
"Blackmail! Where'd you learn that, kid?"  
  
"The T. V. And when I didn't get it Rouge explained it to me."  
  
"Rouge!"  
  
"What? It's not my fault she has more active brain cells than you, not much though," Rouge answered nonchalantly from the couch.  
  
"Aw, geez. C'mon kid, lemme have it. You wouldn't do this to Shadow!"  
  
"Course not. That's because Shadow's is sooo much cooler than you he doesn't have any embarrassing pictures!"  
  
Sonic face-vaulted. "Then what're you going to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sally looking at the magazine clipping. "Maybe I'll burn it."  
  
Sonic sucked in his breath.  
  
"Maybe I'll shred it."  
  
Sonic sucked in his breath deeper.  
  
"Or maybe. . ."  
  
Sonic sucked in his breath and held it.  
  
"Who wants this?" Sally called out, waving the picture in the air.  
  
"I'll take it," Amy agreed thinking nobody else would.  
  
"Ok then," said Sally trotting over and handing the picture to Amy. She then spun around to face Sonic and Shadow. "I didn't know what to do with it," she shrugged. Both Sonic and Shadow face-vaulted.  
  
"Well that was easy," said Sonic scratching the back of his head.  
  
Amy looked down at the picture. "So this is what Sonic likes. . ."  
  
The group then filed out and went to bed. (A/N I know, how anticlimactic!)  
  
"Rouge?" Sally asked knocking on the door. "ROUGE!"  
  
After a long pounding session, everyone closed their doors. Sonic dreamt of his dream girl, Amy over how she could become that girl, Tails over flying higher than ever before, Knuckles about he would learn to lock his door when he meditated, Rouge at how Knuckles's cute face swelled up, Shadow of the events of the day, and Sally of the events to come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And the stars say it's all over folks!  
  
Sally: I hope you found that funny, after all, the authoress has the corniest sense of humor.  
  
Hey! I just laugh weird and at the wrong times, that's all. And don't worry about the nocturnal thing, I AM A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!  
  
Sally: I'm scared, are you? *runs away in fear*  
  
Great news! I found a picture on the internet of a Sonic character that really looks like Sally! http://www.sega.co.jp/gba/sonic2/ is the place. Just think of that creature, with a few alterations, and you've got Sally down. It scared me the resemblance. If anyone can tell me who that character is, and what it says in Japanese, will be a big help.  
  
Well, let me just say, this was a pretty long chapter for just humor. I hope ya liked it. It took me a while to type since school is evil *evil death glare*  
  
V (I)_(I)  
  
but the point is I did. Don't worry, the plot will resume as soon as one of my reviewers destroys public education, you'd do that for me wouldn't you? Don't forget about the theme song and nominating one or voting for that matter. Ttfn! 


	19. Another Author's Note

Hello all my adoring fans!  
  
Sally: that's funny, I don't see anyone.  
  
I meant over the computer.  
  
Sally: *presses nose to screen* I still don't see them.  
  
*sighs* Well they're out there. . .somewhere. Anyways, this is just one of my author's notes and updates. . .  
  
Sally: so if you want some plot please don't read the rest. So all you people who read this story to actually find a plot and bond with the characters, please don't read and go on with your lives that you have wasted just reading the beginning of this.  
  
Well thanks a lot! Anyways I'd like to tell you all that I have taken the advice of i....dont....know.... (whoever this reviewer is) and used a paint program to create Sally.  
  
Sally: with her art skills she'll probably make me look fat.  
  
I'm not that bad, as a matter of fact I'm in a gifted art class in my school!  
  
Sally: then how come you can't draw a straight line?  
  
Uh. . .ok? Anyway I've taken the picture of Cream (the rabbit that looked like Sally) and am altering her through a paint program to create Sally. Since I can't draw with a mouse, it might take me a while to finish her but I'll finish her eventually!  
  
Sally: Eventually? Wonder how long that'll be?  
  
Don't worry folks, I've got down the colors and a bit of her clothing. Also, since I'm on the topic of drawing, if any of you draw up a bit of fanart of Sally I'll be honored if you sent it to me. I'm drawing her on my own, but it'll be cool to see how all of you picture her.  
  
Sally: it's easy how they picture me, cute period.  
  
I'd also like to thank all of my new loyal reviewers:  
  
Crimson Velocity, Redfox, Demon_Fox, and for Starlet Angel's return. Thanks to all of you. BTW I'm also planning a bit of a reward for all of my loyal reviewers. When I'm done with Sally's picture, I'm going to send it to all of my loyal reviewers! Great prize eh? It'll take me a while to finish it, but they'll get the first peeks!  
  
Sally: yeah, to all who first said I was cute now get to be the first ones to see that it's true  
  
Also, it might take me a while before I get to update again. I've been neglecting my other fics and have to play catch-up  
  
Sally: cool, I wanna play that game!  
  
But don't get me wrong, I really wanna continue. I'm very anxious to get up to the later chapters, since the story's not even close to the real deal. I also plan to finish all of the fics I start, no matter how long it takes me to update them. Watch out for me though, I might be starting a new Sonic fic in a while depending on how long it takes me to write up the chapters I need to catch up on.  
  
Sally: and is that the end of it?  
  
Oh, one more thing, I still need those theme song requests and voting to be done. Nobody even reviewed about that when they reviewed chapter 19. Remember the nominees and you can request any other song also. I just want to see what the people think, and if I see a song that really applies that you reviewers tell me I'll consider it. That's all for now, so ttfn! 


	20. The finding of the base and Sally's nose

Hello everybody! Notice anything different?  
  
Sally: did you take a shower?  
  
No, I mean yes. . .besides that?  
  
Sally: you got chapters up in other places?  
  
Well yeah, but what else?  
  
Sally: uh. . .am I supposed to know?  
  
UGH! NEVERMIND! I changed my ff.net name!  
  
Sally: oh yeah, c-el-es-t-al c. . .mer. . .  
  
Celestial Cimmerian Catalyst. If you don't know what that means then you'll never know me.  
  
Sally: then I don't. . .who are you?  
  
*sweatdrop* That did not come out right. Anyways, after a long wait *trumpets blare and drums roll* here's the new chapter!  
  
Sally: YAY! I have a chance at living again in my own little world.  
  
Oh, and thanks to a very persistent fan who found me over aim, and I hope her new story kicks off soon. Also, I wonder if Bina is reading this?  
  
Sally: I have no clue what's going on so don't ask me.  
  
Time to kick it off. Here goes. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We going yet?" Sally whined.  
  
"Sure, we just have one problem," said Tails looking at the floor. "We don't know where Robotnic is."  
  
"No fair!" Sally protested. "We finally get a fight and we don't know where to go!"  
  
"Tikal?" Sonic asked looking to her for help. "Can you find him. . .er. . .it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic," said Tikal shaking her head. "This type of energy is unfamiliar to me. I can't locate the source."  
  
"Argh!" yelled Sonic slapping his forehead. "You guys in or out?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow and Sally who stood in the doorway.  
  
"The kid's in," said Shadow gesturing his head to Sally who sat on the floor. "Guess I might as well go. Never know what could happen. I don't really care what happens to those two anyway. I never owed anything to Rouge or echidna boy. I'm going because Sally'll tear the place apart without me there."  
  
"He's right," said Sally inspecting her hands for no reason.  
  
"Besides, without us you wouldn't find Robotnic at all."  
  
"Whadaya mean?" challenged Sonic. "You have some way for us to locate him?"  
  
"You could say that," said Shadow with a smirk on his face. "Sally," he said nodding his head to her. Sally nodded and jumped to her feet. She crossed her arms behind her back looking as innocent as ever. "Sally's gonna find them."  
  
"You're kidding me right?" said Sonic cocking an eyebrow at Shadow. "How's she supposed to find them?"  
  
Sally walked right in front of Sonic and took in a deep breath. "I'll track him down with my nose!"  
  
Everybody face-vaulted. "Now's not the time to joke!" yelled Sonic with his vein popping and a clenched fist.  
  
"I'm serious!" insisted Sally, to which everybody face-vaulted again but harder.  
  
"Sonic, you never know," said Tails in Sally's favor.  
  
"Alright," Sonic sighed walking up to Sally. "How're you going to find him using your nose then?"  
  
"First, I'll need something that has his scent on it."  
  
"I've got a part from his old Eggwalker!" said Tails running out of the room to get it.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," yelled Sonic. "What're you now? A bloodhound?"  
  
Tails ran back with a high-tech laser. It was painted gray, and looked just like one you could swipe from Robotnic's Eggwalker if you got the chance. Tails handed it to Sally eagerly, but he cocked an eyebrow as to what she would to with it. Sally inspected the object in her hands. She turned it over, and looked at the markings and design. She then held it up to her nose, and sniffed all over it. Everyone watched with interest, and confusion, but Sonic who simply sighed and looked away. Sally finished, and trotted over to the door. She hopped out of the tree house, and hovered in the air. She then started flying in circles, with her eyes closed, her nose held out in front of her.  
  
"I can't believe this," Sonic said dully.  
  
"Well has she ever ceased to amaze?" said Shadow without looking at Sonic. He watched as Sally flew around. "I mean, first she beats you and me in a race, then she knocks me off my feet with an attack she doesn't remember how she learned. Don't take her for granted just yet."  
  
Sonic stared back at Shadow. Shadow hadn't turned to face him once. Sonic thought about it, and Shadow was right. Sally had done great things, weird things, and some stupid things; but she always found a way to catch everyone off guard with her next stunt. It was then Sonic saw what Shadow could see in Sally, potential. She was strong and fast, even Sonic could admit that. Shadow saw how good Sally could really be, and that was why he challenged Sonic in the desert just to get Sally to compete. Shadow could tell there was more to Sally than meets the eye, and Sonic had to learn to see it that way.  
  
Sally stopped in midair. She sniffed the air in front of her, and opened her eyes. Her eyes more than opened, they widened. A broad smile swept her face, like when a child has found a four leafed clover for the first time.  
  
"I found it!" Sally called out to group. She waved her arm in the air, signaling them to come. Tails and Shadow turned to each other, nodded, and went their separate ways. Shadow slowly walked up to the edge of the floor, and Tails ran back inside. Amy cast a look at Sonic, but he didn't know what was going on either. Just then Shadow jumped off the floor, spinning to get farther and higher. He landed on the ground while still rolled up in a ball, and bounced back up right to Sally. He uncurled, and Sally grabbed one of his hands. She cast her nose up into the air again, and quickly flew away.  
  
"HEY! What the. . .?" said Sonic but he had no time to finish. Tails flew the Tornado right in front of the tree house and signaled for them to get in. Sonic and Amy hopped into the back seats, and flew off. Tikal turned to Chaos and nodded, indicated that she would handle it alone. Chaos nodded back, and went back to tend to Knuckles and Rouge.  
  
"If anything happens. . ." Tikal started.  
  
. . .I will contact you. Chaos said through his thoughts. Tikal nodded without Chaos turning around, and set off gliding. Chaos stalked back to the dark room where Knuckles and Rouge still lay; his blue body illuminating the room. Chaos put his hand over Knuckles, feeling the aura. He closed his eyes to concentrate, then yanked his hand away like he had been burned. He clutched his hand, and inspected it for any bruises. He then looked back at Knuckles's body that hadn't moved at all. Chaos shook his head, then cast his gaze up at the ceiling.  
  
I hope we know what we're getting into  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Geez, she can fly fast," said Sonic as he watched the little yellow dot directly in front of them. Sonic squinted his eyes since the wind was blowing in his face. Tails was gunning the Tornado, and he and Amy weren't used to flying at a near mach 1 speed.  
  
"I think she's slowing down for us Sonic," said Tails behind the controls. "I know she can go faster than that."  
  
Sonic looked at Tails amazed, the looked to the side to see Tikal barely keeping up. "You doin' ok?" Sonic asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine," said Tikal brushing a dreadlock out of her face. Even if I fall behind I can still follow the plane. "My one question is, how did the young hedgehog find the scent in the air?"  
  
"I don't really know," answered Sonic. He could only wonder what Sally and Shadow were doing up there.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Figure'd you be able to do that again," Shadow said with a smirk as he held onto Sally's hand. "The only reason you found me in the first place was through my scent, and even in heavy smoke."  
  
"I've sniffed a lot of things before," Sally answered with her eyes still closed. She always closed her eyes to focus on just one sense whether it be her nose, or the star on her forehead. "It's fun. You should see some of the stuff of Sonic's I found when I was following his scent."  
  
"We can use those for blackmail and torture later," answered Shadow casually. "You know where're you're going?"  
  
"I'm following a scent, how am I supposed to know?"  
  
Shadow sighed, and focus on the horizon that was becoming more detailed and focused in front of him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It wasn't long until the gang was flying over a big forest near a mountain. Scratch that, it was more like a valley. The trees covered the land, so the only other thing than green you could see by looking down was the winding river. Shadow scanned the area, looking for anything over the fields of green. Sally began sloping downward. Shadow gave her a questioned look, but when he looked down he saw a building hidden amongst the trees. The landed without much effort, and it wasn't long until Sonic and the others found the base as well. As Shadow surveyed the area, he saw why they put it here. It was the perfect place to hide a base. The big mountains blocked it from view from the cities, and the forest further concealed it if anybody wandered in.  
  
"Shadow?" Sally asked tugging on Shadow's arm. "Where does Robotnic get all these bases?"  
  
Shadow thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Evil Geniuses Fund?"  
  
"Whew, figures Robotnic would be here," whistled Sonic.  
  
"Now all we hafta do is find that. . .thing. . .and set Knuckles and Rouge free," Amy said happily.  
  
Sonic, Amy and Tails walked up to the entrance. Tikal started after them, but stopped dead in her tracks. She put a hand to her head, and started to wobble. She lost her balance, and fell down to one knee. Her head was spinning, her mind reeling, and sweat was trickling off her face. Her face was now looking at the ground, and she could see horrible images of destruction, of power.  
  
"Tikal?" asked Sonic spinning around and coming to her aid. He put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her off the ground. "You alright?"  
  
"I sense something evil in this place. Very strong. Power. . .great. . ." Tikal stuttered. She collapsed to her knees. "I don't know anymore. It's overwhelming. I only hope we'll be able to face it."  
  
"We've come this far," said Sonic determinedly. "We gotta do it, for Knux and Rouge."  
  
Tikal nodded, and got back onto her own feet. She then walked on with Sonic, Amy and Tails to the big entrance. It was a gigantic door that could've been a drawbridge if there was a river around the base. It was made of metal, probably steel from the looks of it. Sonic and the others tilted their heads up looking for the top end.  
  
"Wonder how we get in?" said Amy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally and Shadow watched as the others approached the door. Both had solemn and serious faces. They watched with cold, hard eyes.  
  
"Shadow. . ." said Sally not turning from her watch.  
  
"Yes?" Shadow answered who didn't turn as well.  
  
"Did that seem too easy for you?"  
  
"Yes, this is a trap. If only they knew."  
  
"How did Robotnic expect us to come anyways?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with. . ."  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Sonic yelled cutting Shadow off. "WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP GETTING IN!"  
  
"There's no use being quiet when you're walking into a trap," Shadow sighed as he started walking over. Sally trotted behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I don't see a knob," said Amy staring up at the door.  
  
"Maybe we should knock," suggested Sally. Before anyone could groan or oppose Sally ran up to the door and gave it three hard punches. The sound echoed through the metal and the vibration made the ground shake. Sally stood there, and waited patiently for someone to answer. It didn't take long until a camera snaked its way down to where she stood, and eyed her warily.  
  
"Password please. . ." it stated trailing off.  
  
Sally stared back at the thing. She had never seen a video camera before. She was just about to grab it, when Sonic pushed her out of the camera's sights.  
  
"Robotnic," stated Sonic. The camera zipped back up, and the doors opened. They parted, and the darkness overwhelmed the group. It was dark inside, with the only light coming through the crack between the doors. Sally was the first one to poke her head in.  
  
"Doesn't this seem a little too easy?" Sonic asked Shadow.  
  
"Took you that long," Shadow said in a dull sarcastic tone without looking at Sonic. He walked out into the darkness, but kept in the light coming from outside.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tails. As soon as he said that the lights snapped on. They blinded them, but did give them a look at their surroundings. It looked a lot like the base Eggman had found Shadow in. Correction, almost exactly without the robots.  
  
"Tread with caution," warned Tikal. She was the last one to step through the door.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this place, Sonic," said Amy with her eyes scanning the room. She looked scared, and her eyes were darting back and forth.  
  
Just then, the doors slammed shut with a loud metallic bang. They all spun around and let out gasps. Amy let out a small scream before she clamped her hand over her mouth. The lights, blinding bright, dimmed down to a faint glow. They could still see, but it was like the light bulbs had been replaced with 40-watt bulbs. Sonic looked around.  
  
"There's no question about it," he said making sure he had everyone in his sights. "Robotnic wants us here, but I just wonder what he'll do to us. . ."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ooohhh, feel the suspense.  
  
Sally: but wait until the part when I. . .  
  
*clamps hand over OC's mouth* when she shuts up.  
  
Sally: mmph, mph, hympha. . .  
  
Anyways here's the chapter I really owe all you fans. I know not much happens, but the whole base operation thing will happen soon. This is all I can write for now, the next is coming. TTFN!  
  
P.S. Can you believe I wrote this in one sitting, though it did take me five hours. 


	21. Journey into the base, Shadow's napped

Ah, so you all got the hints of the big battle coming up from the last chapter huh?  
  
Sally: duh, they're not stupid ya know  
  
Just wanted to know if I made it too obvious. Anyways, I just heard from Sonic HQ that there's going to be a new Sonic anime that should be out around spring. Whether they meant Japan or the US is a mystery, but I think they mean the US. I can't wait to see Cream the Rabbit since she has such a resemblance to Sally.  
  
Sally: Isn't it ironic that your first successful fancharacter, that's totally original, already has an anime counterpart that you never knew about?  
  
I have all the luck, and now you see what I mean about Sally getting smarter. If only she could be like that always. . .  
  
Sally: HEY!  
  
Well you did say 'counterpart' anyways, I'm still trying out how to make my words italic, underlined and bold. If any ff.net writer knows how to do that, it's greatly appreciated. Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but if I got any farther I'd hafta combine two chapters. Here's the other part I didn't want to add in, but a new chapter nonetheless.  
  
Sally: Ya waited long enough, so here it goes!  
  
Oops, one more thing to add: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to Sega by law of copyright. (Attorneys are scary!) I am simply using the characters and their personalities in my fic, and pledge no legal rights to them. The character Sally is mine along with the plot of the story and the Life Crystals. Oh, and BTW, Sally's resemblance to Cream wasn't intended and I didn't know about Cream until I was surfing Sonic sites so as far as I'm concerned it's like Sega stole the idea from me.  
  
Sally: yeah how dare they! Wait a sec. . .When's the last time you had a disclaimer?  
  
*Rubs back of head sheepishly* Well, I kinda. . .forgot.  
  
Sally: *Falls backwards anime-style*  
  
Oh well, Sega probably doesn't read Sonic fanfictions anyway, and if they did it would be kinda scary. *shivers* So there you have it. Sally and Cream are like that because great minds think alike, or Sega stole the idea from me. Either way it makes a good argument. Any comments can be submitted in reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This isn't good, is it?" Sally said out loud. She turned away before anyone could shoot a dirty look at her.  
  
"I knew it was too easy," Sonic said to himself quietly, but Tails overheard.  
  
"You knew!" the young fox yelled. "And you didn't tell us!"  
  
"We had no choice but to come here, so even if I had told you it wouldn't have mattered."  
  
"Yeah, but it still helps to know!"  
  
"If you don't stop screaming they'll have no trouble finding us," Shadow cut in with his casual voice. "But it's not like they don't know where we are."  
  
"The dark force penetrates the walls, I can feel it leaking out from every corner," said Tikal staring up at the walls and ceiling. "He's very close, and I think we should go to him rather him come to us."  
  
"Not a bad idea, it would be awful if he snuck up on us in here," said Sonic.  
  
"I don't like this," fretted Amy. "I mean, look what he did to Knuckles and Rouge. Think of what he could do to us. What if he wants us to come to him and he already has a trap set up? We would be walking right into his hands."  
  
"We hafta take that risk, Amy," said Sonic. "Besides, he probably is waiting for us right now."  
  
"What about Robotnic?" asked Tails.  
  
"Probably here too, watching through the security cameras. How're we gonna find them Tikal?"  
  
"Easy, I'll follow where the evil is leaking out. I can track it since its force has similarities to the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"What about that whole: 'Not very good at sensing Emeralds from a distance' thing?" asked Tails.  
  
Tikal laughed. "As you can see, we are very close to him so distance is not a problem. Also, I am very familiar with the wave patterns of the energy, so it will only take a matter of time depending on how complex this place is."  
  
"The wave patterns of the energy huh? I thought they were frequencies and vibrations along with the waves that you can sense."  
  
"In a way, but it takes a lot and you must have the specific body of an echidna to do it."  
  
"Ah, so you're saying that your body structure must have sensitive hairs on it that detect those things."  
  
"Sorta, but it's like a 6th sense as well."  
  
"I see, so along with physical and mental senses you can track them down."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what about that whole distance thing?"  
  
"Just my weakness, everyone has one."  
  
"Yes, but how does your body structure and mental capacities come into play?"  
  
"You see. . ."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Sally interrupted. "Ya trailed off on your whole talk thingy."  
  
Tails and Tikal turned to see the other group members staring at them wide- eyed. It was just then they realized they had been having a scientific conversation that only they could comprehend.  
  
"Sorry guys," Tails said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
  
"We really didn't mean to," apologized Tikal.  
  
"Ri~ght," Sonic giving a slow nod. "We should get going."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Tikal jumping back to the mission at hand. She put her hands out in front of her, and started moving them around with her fingers feeling the air. (A/N Tikal does have a body since in SA2 Battle she had one. I know she's supposedly dead, but her soul has a living body in this one. I don't want a complicated explanation, but let's just assume when she came out of the Master Emerald she had a body. Simple? Ok.) She closed her eyes, and let out a constant hum. Sonic and the others didn't know if it was from Tikal, or the auras she was feeling out. All her motions, along with the fact she didn't open her eyes, made her look kinda creepy. It was like she was glowing, in a nonphysical way.  
  
Tikal abruptly stopped her arm motions. She seemed to have frozen right in the action. She held one out and waved her fingers like a fan. She did it once, twice to make sure it was right. She then put her hands to her sides, and turned to Sonic, Amy and Tails who were all on one side. She smiled, and gave them a nod. The group nodded back. Tikal then put her hands out in front of her again and waved them along with her arms this time. After a long sequence of waves, she put both arms up in the air. She then pointed swiftly at one of the doorways leading out. She opened her eyes, and walked towards it. She didn't stop, but the group knew she was leading the way. Amy and Tails set off first. Sonic was just about to speed past them right up next to Tikal when he noticed that Shadow and Sally weren't following.  
  
What he also hadn't noticed that the group had split up with Tikal marking the imaginary line. Shadow and Sally on one side, and Sonic and the others on the other. While the rest of the gang looked and watched Tikal eagerly, Shadow and Sally sat off to one side with average interest. (A/N We all know how much Shadow's average interest is.) Shadow had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall. Sally was sitting on the floor next to him Indian-style.  
  
"You guys comin?" Sonic asked.  
  
Shadow let out a sigh and got off the wall. "Look, I didn't want to come here. As far as I'm concerned, Rouge and Knuckles can stay like that. I only came here because the kid wanted a fight. . ." Shadow paused and changed the tone in his voice, "and to make sure she didn't blow up a mountain or anything."  
  
Sonic face-vaulted.  
  
"I really don't care what happens here since you all decided to do this on your own. All I wanted was to go off and live my life in peace. As for staying, I only did it because we all see what happens when I leave the kid with you and she's taken a liking to you guys and stayed. The whole plan is ludicrous to me. Besides, I really don't think you stand a chance. There's no way I'm taking orders from the echidna girl; I go my own way."  
  
Sonic stared at Shadow in shock. "S-so what're you going to do then?"  
  
Shadow turned his head back to where Sally was sitting. Sally looked up and saw the look on Shadow's face was asking for her input. Sally nodded and jumped to her feet. "Go wandering around I guess. There's bound to be droids and bots all around this place, and there's nothing better than ripping a metal machine down to the bare bolts," Sally said with the thirst of battle dripping from her words. Sally hopped back with a smile. "Besides, with all the commotion we'll cause you guys can go out looking easier."  
  
Sonic couldn't disagree with Sally's logic, no matter how twisted it seemed. He shook his head, then thought about it for a while.  
  
"Sonic! Are you coming?" Amy wailed. Sonic didn't have time to argue as he dashed off after the rest of the group.  
  
As soon as Sonic was down the corridor and out of sight, Shadow turned to Sally. "So, what did you really have planned?"  
  
"Just what I told Sonic," Sally said casually getting up and dusting herself off.  
  
Shadow cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Anything more than that?"  
  
"I was thinking we go find that shadow guy too. I've never seen him before, and that Tikal is goin in the wrong direction."  
  
"Oh really?" said Shadow not surprised at all. "Figures."  
  
"Yeah, she's goin the long way," said Sally pointing to where the others had head off. "I figure if we take the short-cut we'll run into more robots to beat up!"  
  
Shadow let out a chuckle. "And how are you planning on finding him? Using your acute sense of smell that rivals a bloodhound?" he said cockily.  
  
"Something like that," said Sally with her back to Shadow while walking away. She walked into the other hallway, the only other one that connected to the room. She lifted her head up into the air, like she was going to sniff something, but instead the small star on her forehead shone again. With her back to Shadow, he couldn't see a thing. The glow was faint, and only had enough power to blow the strands of hair out of the light's way. Even Sally couldn't see for herself, since she always closed her eyes when it glowed. Once again Sally closed her eyes and focused on that one sense, as she always did. Sally then leaned her head back down, and let out a deep sigh. She lifted her head up a little, and started running off. The corners of Shadow's mouth lifted up in amusement before he took off after her. From her posture it looked like she was off on a scent, but the only sense that was working was her sixth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This place sure is spooky," said Amy as they walked along. The doors on the sides of the hallway were steel and bolted shut. Amy kept imagining one of the doors flying off and a dark creature emerging out to grab her. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"It is a little cold, isn't it?" said Sonic putting a hand on her shoulder to warm her up. Even though he got the wrong message, Amy blushed all the same.  
  
"I have a feeling we're not going to get there as easily," said Tails with precaution in his voice.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Tails. Eggman set us up for this. Why would he come out and stop us from reaching that guy?"  
  
"Because he can never leave us alone."  
  
"True," said Sonic stopping the arugement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"They're just in time for the surprise," said Eggman as he watched the screens. He and his new partner had been monitoring Sonic's and the others' progress through the security cameras. They blanketed the wall that shed the only blue light into the room. Robotnic stood in his Eggwalker while the figure stood right in front of the cameras. Even though the light shed the most upon him, it still looked like there was a chunk missing from the jigsaw puzzle from Robotnic's point of view. Eggman grinned and snickered to himself.  
  
"Put a stop to that blue rodent's group," the figure commanded without turning around, but you could hardly tell even if he did. His voice was cold, and if you could see his face his lips would be barely moving. "I will take care of the black one. I don't care what happens to that blue mouse, do with him whatever you wish, but it's the echidna girl I want spared. She could prove useful."  
  
"Fine, you may have Shadow for whatever purposes you want. Just the thought of eliminating Sonic for good is enough for me," said Eggman brimming with excitement.  
  
The figure turned, or so it looked since his shoulders swung around. "You might need this," he said sticking his clawed hand through the Eggwalker. As usual it was like he was sticking his hand into water rather a solid object. The Eggwalker lurched, then rose up even higher brimming with electricity so much that it shot a few sparks from the machine. Eggman smiled with glee as his machine charged up, and the figure silently withdrew his hand.  
  
Eggman let out a maniacal laugh, as his Eggwalker stood higher on its hind legs from its new power. Eggman thrusted his fists into the air triumphantly. Slowly the Eggwalker descended back down to its original height. Eggman let the adrenaline settle back down in his body. He knew that this was the weapon he needed to get rid of his life problem. Deep down though, the adrenaline was pumping, his muscles tensed, and his fingers fidgeted. He could barely contain himself. The figure sensed Eggman's eagerness.  
  
"You may leave," no sooner had he said that did Eggman exit the room. As the steel doors closed automatically behind the mad scientist, the figure turned around to face the screens once more. He stared up at the small portals to different sections of the base. He saw one of Sonic and the others walking down a corridor. They soon faded underneath the camera, and reappeared in another screen. He focused on one in particular, one of Shadow running along. He really paid no attention to Sally, and she was always conveniently out of screen. He saw that black hedgehog running along, though it never occurred to him Shadow was chasing someone, and he could feel that ancient power surge dormantly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sonic? Don't you feel like we're being watched?" Amy said looking around the room worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Ames, you're fine as long as I'm here," said Sonic confidently.  
  
Amy nodded, and let out a slight blush. All of a sudden the ground shook. Another pound followed after it. Soon the tremors became a motion; a sure beat. It wasn't long until they saw what was causing the shakes. Robotnic came waltzing in his Eggwalker with the hind legs cracking the steel floor beneath him with each step. As soon as his mug came past the corner, he sent Sonic a sneer with a menacing grin.  
  
"Eggman. . ." said Sonic with his face hardening. His hands curled up into fists, and he stood right in front of Amy and Tikal. Tails pressed a button on a watch on his wrist, and his Cyclone came up to aid him in the fight. (A/N ok, ok, so I really don't know how Tails gets his Cyclone to come to him. Let's just assume he can teleport it to him through steel and stuff. Sorry peoples!) Tails boarded his Cyclone and prepared to fire, but Eggman prepared his cannons as well.  
  
"Amy, Tikal. . ." said Sonic through clenched teeth in a soft voice so Eggman wouldn't hear. "As soon as Tails and I have Eggman fighting, I want you two to go and find the figure. Be careful," Sonic added with caution. Amy and Tikal nodded silently in reply, though Sonic didn't turn around at all to see it.  
  
"Take this, Eggman!" yelled Tails firing his Volcan Cannon at Eggman. Eggman shot his right back and the two canceled each other out. Tails leapt back and started firing his laser at Eggman, but Eggman dodged. It was then Sonic joined the fight and rammed Eggman's legs with a homing attack causing the Eggwalker to collapse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"C'mon," said Amy leading Tikal by the hand away from the battle.  
  
The two girls crept away from the blasts of battle, and snuck down the hallway until all they could hear were the firing of shots. Amy panted a little, and stopped to rest behind a corner away from any eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You'll pay for that mouse!" yelled Eggman as the Eggwalker shakily got back onto its feet.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have any cash on me," said Sonic casually.  
  
Eggman frowned and started firing missiles up into the air to rain down on Tails. Tails ran out of the way and started shooting Eggman with his lasers. Eggman ran out of Tails's fire, but Sonic chased him down easily and hit the Eggwalker again with his homing attack. The Eggwalker took damage, but still managed to run out of the way. Tails shot out a homing missile before he turned, and that got Eggman's walker. When the Eggwalker was down Sonic did a homing attack at the cockpit. Eggman was smart enough to put a covering on it. It cracked, and the yellow shield turned a lighter color in the deep cracks.  
  
"You fowl creatures!" yelled Eggman as the Eggwalker rose again. Sonic tried a head on attack. He ran straight at Eggman. Eggman grinned. It was such an obvious attack and easy to block. He ran his Eggwalker forward to ram Sonic before he could land the hit. Just as he and Sonic were about to collide, Sonic jumped up and flipped over the top of the Eggwalker. This distracted Eggman enough that Tails, who was right behind Sonic, shot a laser straight at the Eggwalker. Eggman wasn't prepared for the shot, and neither was his Eggwalker.  
  
The Eggwalker slammed into the wall, and Eggman had to endure the hit as well.  
  
"Argh," he yelled in frustration as the Eggwalker's legs gave out.  
  
"Ha, how's that Eggbrain?" Sonic teased. He stood with his arms cross, and smirked at Eggman in a smug and arrogant way.  
  
Eggman pounded his fist on the panel, and bowed his head. Sonic and Tails expected Eggman to be crying or something, but they had never seen him take a loss that hard before. This was very strange. Sonic's smirk let up, and he raised his eyebrows watching Eggman. Just then Eggman started laughing. It was the laugh of a madman, a laugh of pure insanity, a laugh of vengeance, a maniacal laugh. . . (A/N I like how that came out actually) Eggman lifted his face up to reveal his big grin.  
  
"It's just beginning," he said with evil dripping off his words. Eggman pressed a button on the control panel, and the Eggwalker came back to life. Black sparks jumped off its body as if there was no room left and they were being pushed out. It seemed to rebuild itself. The wires were pulled back into the body, and the dents were pushed out. It seemed to glow, or maybe it was the radiating power that Sonic and Tails felt that gave them that optical illusion. Eggman let out one last, loud evil cackle. He then charged right at Tails.  
  
Sonic managed to gain his wits in time to roll out of the way, but Tails didn't have as quick reflexes. The young fox was too shocked and scared by the changes, he was frozen to the spot; an easy target for a frontal ram. Eggman sent the fox flying into the wall easily, and even made a dent in it as well. It was a miracle in itself that Tails didn't go right through the wall. The Cyclone slumped with both its legs broken and barely in one piece, not to mention the pilot had been knocked unconscious.  
  
Sonic looked at his bruised buddy. Tails had gained a lot of bruises from just that one hit. The young fox was lying in the seat of his Cyclone, his head was tilted to one side all the way to rest on his shoulder, his ears drooped, his shoulders went limp, his eyes were closed, his mouth hung open, and his fur was stained with brown patches. Sonic stared in horror. His look changed when Eggman turned around to face Sonic; his eyes relishing the victory and his spiteful smile. Sonic gripped his hands into fists, and narrowed his eyes. His eyes burned with flames, and so he charged.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile* (A/N Just in case you don't know, this is happening the same time Sonic and Tails are fighting)  
  
"Sally, where are you going?" Shadow asked after they had been running for a while. "We haven't gone anywhere. Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I don't know," Sally answered without turning around. "I'm trying to find somebody. If I knew where he was I wouldn't be trying to find him, now would I?"  
  
Shadow sighed and shrugged it off. It was then he felt something. A sensation that crawled up his arms and up his ribs. A twinge that beckoned him. An urge that descended.  
  
"Do you feel that?" he asked Sally coming to a stop. He looked around, to see if that feeling was right. When he looked down he saw that Sally had stopped as well. She stood with her back to him. She then whirled around, and gave him one of her carefree smiles; which is about the only smiles Sally could give.  
  
"They're right around the corner," Sally said. Shadow walked up so he was right next to her. He closed his eyes, and felt that feeling surge within him again. He let out a deep breath, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Feels great, doesn't it?" said Sally in a way that was if she was reading Shadow's thoughts. (A/N Just for referance, Sally can't read thoughts. I'm sorry if it sounds that way. _()) "The thrill of upcoming battle."  
  
"Let's go," said Shadow in a deep voice. With that, he and Sally ran using their special speed around the corner to face the legion of droids. (A/N I don't know what the ones from SA2B are called so I'm improvising. Any one who knows?) They stopped right there, long enough for the droids to notice them and go into an attack formation. Their eyes went from glassy white, to a flashing red.  
  
"Ya ready, Sally?" Shadow asked without looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You kiddin'? This is what I came here for!" answered Sally jumping out at the army. Shadow wasn't far behind.  
  
Sally jumped up high in the air, as high as she could. Unfortunately Sally could jump about 20 ft. in the air, possibly even more, and there was only 15 ft. between the floor and the ceiling. Sally bumped her head, hard, on the steel ceiling and came crashing back down on her behind. Sally sat there, rubbing her head in pain. Usually when you sit in pain, you close your eyes. One of the droids took advantage of that, and casually walked up to Sally and pointed one of its guns at her.  
  
Just as it was about to fire, Shadow came from behind and gave the droid a hard kick to the side; sending the droid to one of the side walls. Sally opened her eyes to see the smashed up droid lying next to a dent in the wall and Shadow standing in front of her.  
  
"Guess I don't know my own strength, or jumping power," said Sally sheepishly rubbing her head. Shadow cocked his eyebrows at her, and Sally flashed Shadow a wide toothed grin.  
  
Shadow only stopped a moment to give Sally a grunt reply. He disappeared (A/N Like how a ninja appears, disappears, and then reappears somewhere else? Got it? Good) and was soon taking out the droids in lines. Sally nodded at Shadow's example, and set off to work herself. She did a few homing attacks, and bounced off the tops of the droids like she was playing hopscotch. Sally then uncurled from her little tan ball, to find herself surrounded on all sides by an army of droids. Sally smiled sheepishly, and sweatdropped since they now had all their guns pointed at her. It wasn't long until they opened fire.  
  
"SALLY!" yelled Shadow after smashing another droid. He looked over the shoulders of the droids, and saw a burnt hole in the floor in the middle of the droid circle. Shadow smirked, and shook his head.  
  
"You comin' down anytime soon?" Shadow asked looking up. Sure enough, high above the circle in the air, Sally was beginning to descend from her high jump. All the droids looked up as well to see their target hadn't been destroyed. Being the robots that they were, they began to panic. Sally smiled at this.  
  
"Toki Toki Love Hearts," she said casting the attack out on the entire circle. Some of the droids tried to run out of the way, but they had created such a tight circle that they couldn't push past each other. They were soon obliterated by the flying pink hearts.  
  
Sally landed right where the burned spot on the floor was, in the middle of the metal rubble. It was a strange sight. An innocent looking girl in the middle of the destruction she had caused. If it had been anybody else than Shadow, they would've been very surprised and a little scared.  
  
Sally giggled and clasped her hands behind her back. She hunched her shoulders a bit, which made her pigtails seem to frame her face. She was trying to seem as cute as possible, and it worked too.  
  
"Enough with the theatrics," Shadow sighed.  
  
"At least I didn't hit my head that time," Sally smiled with her eyes closed and giggled. She then whirled around to see the remaining droids. Once she laid eyes on them, they started running around in circles trying to get away. Too bad it was a dead end hallway.  
  
"You want 'em?" Sally asked Shadow.  
  
"Nah, if you remember I did take out half of them."  
  
"Half? Uh. . ." Sally stopped to count her fingers. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, considering how many there were when we started, only a fraction surrounded you."  
  
"Oh, ok!" Sally piped eagerly. She quickly got in a pose that looked like she was going to start running, but only Shadow knew it was an attack. Sally ran at them at high speeds, and then jumped as high as she could in the air. As soon as her small shadow fell upon the remaining droids, they started sweating. (A/N I know robots can't sweat, but it's an anime thing) Sally smirked one last time, the last time the droids would ever see her holding still.  
  
"Bouncy Bubble Ball!" yelled Sally curling into a ball and spinning right at them. Shadow kept a close eye on that move, he knew there was something strange about it. He squinted to keep an eye on it, and sure enough the strange thing happened again.  
  
Sally curled into a ball, and that ball bounced off the walls destroying the droids in one hit; picking up momentum as it went along. Shadow watched, using his trained eye to follow Sally at her intense speeds. Sure enough, at certain times, Shadow caught a glimpse of a faint shimmer coming from the ball; like there was glass around it and it reflected off light. Shadow wasn't sure, but it could be that a shield formed whenever Sally spun at those speeds like Sonic could do. (A/N Yes, Sonic can do that. I saw it in a comic scan on the internet)  
  
Shadow folded his arms, and watched as Sally kept bouncing off the walls still. He sighed and shook his head. He then zipped over, and stuck his foot out over the path of the ball. The ball tripped over it, and Sally bounced a few times on the floor on her stomach. (A/N It's hard to describe, but it's kinda like when Uriko comes out of her 1st special move in Bloody Roar1. I know it's a stretch, but it's a lot like it though not much of you probably understand me. Oh, well. . .) Sally landed on a plop on her stomach as well.  
  
Sally picked herself up, and shook her head a few times making her pigtails sway back and forth. She flipped herself over so she was on her back, and flopped back down again.  
  
Shadow chuckled. "Tired already?" he said leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway.  
  
To this Sally jumped up onto her feet. "Just resting up for more fun."  
  
Shadow snorted, and leaned casually on the wall. Just then bars slammed down in front of him, and closed on top of him. It was done with such speed and precision, that not even Shadow had enough time to react.  
  
"What?" he gasped as he grasped the bars. He gave them a good shake, but to no avail.  
  
"Shadow?" asked Sally looking at the trapped hedgehog. She tilted her head to one side, and started trotting over.  
  
Shadow didn't like being trapped. He had been trapped for 50 years in a cryogenic sleep, on Ark, and in this base. He didn't like it very much at this point. He rammed his shoulder against the bars, but they didn't budge. It wasn't long until steel closed around those bars, so Shadow couldn't see out anymore.  
  
"Shadow!" yelled Sally as she rushed to help. The steel flaps closed around making a box around Shadow. It then seemed to retract into the wall; more like a flap opened in the wall and the box was falling through it. Sally may have been fast, but she hadn't improved her reflexes much in her time training with Shadow. She couldn't get there fast enough, and soon all that was left was the steel wall.  
  
"Hey! Give Shadow back you mean wall!" yelled Sally pounding the wall. She could hear the hollow sound, but there was no way she'd be able to break though. Sally pounded a few times, before leaning her head on the wall. It was then the reality sunk in (A/N We all know how slow Sally is right?) and she realized that Shadow was gone.  
  
"SHADOW!" Sally yelled at the wall. There was doubt that he could hear her though the wall, or wherever he was now. Sally pressed her gloves to the wall. Shadow had been abducted, and she could only wonder why.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter done.  
  
Sally: Why'd you hafta ab-ab-abwatsa Shadow?  
  
Because it builds suspense. Besides, everybody knows I wouldn't hurt Shadow.  
  
Sally: Phew  
  
Or would I?  
  
Ok. . . . . . . . . . . . .*Sally thinking more*. . . .Wha-?  
  
Ah well. Anyways now for the contest!  
  
Sally: Yay, I still don't know what you meant before, but a contest!  
  
Yup. As all writers and people know, we all draw from experiences and other people. My contest question is: What anime/game/etc. character(s) did I draw some aspects of Sally from? You will answer in your reviews and it's not as easy as it seems.  
  
Sally: yeah, she got a lot of help from other stuff for me.  
  
Whoever answers the question right must have an email address so I can formally say congrats. Also, the winner gets to play a special role in another fic that I'm going to put up as soon as I finish 'The Star Guardian'. I normally don't do this, but I figure it's a great thing to do. Also, how do you get words to become bold or italic on ff.net? I still can't figure that out.  
  
Sally: she just doesn't want to experiment on her reviewers.  
  
Surrreee. Anyways, I'm still thinking on a theme song for Sally. As far as alternating the theme song, I don't think that would work. Makes things too complicated. Thanks out to isis2k2 for sending me the nominee, I'll be using that song in another fic soon to come out. Also, I'm taking anybody's drawings of Sally at the moment. I don't have a scanner so I can't upload onto one, and I really don't know how to use one either. I'm going to try at a friend's, but it might take a while since I want to do some effects on my open-canvas.  
  
Sally: hope ya all liked the fic. Bye Bye now!  
  
Cya! Ttfn! 


	22. Eggwalker fight, Awaken the power

Hey guys! Hope you're all going to participate in the contest!  
  
Sally: I think the expression you used before was, "churning the shark waters with blood"?  
  
Uh. . .I did use that. . .but with good reason! Believe me, people will do anything to get their OC's up in stories. Anyways here are the rules of the contest:  
  
1. You submit the list of characters from anime/games in the form of email or reviews.  
  
2. You get one try per chapter. I know it takes me a while to get them up, but to be fair you can only send in one list per chapter. This way you can add in stuff you might've forgot.  
  
3. The list can be any length. I have a copy myself, and whoever gets the most out of the list I have wins. Wrong guesses count as taking away one.  
  
4. The winner must have an email address so I can contact them and they can send me their fancharacter so I can add it into my story.  
  
5. Alright, now for the new fic information. It's a new story I'll have up as soon as I finish 'The Star Guardian' and I can't give out much on the plot, but I will say it's an adventure one with Shadow and Sally in it. I'll introduce a lot of new characters, and since I figure I'll get writer's block along the way I'm going to have a new character submitted by the contest winner in it.  
  
6. The contest ends as soon as I find a winner. I really don't expect anybody to get everything on the list, but I'm looking for somebody who's relatively close. If there's not a winner in like 9 chapters then the contest ends with no winner, but there's not a deadline yet.  
  
Sally: wow, you really thought about this didn't you?  
  
Well I am the thinking type, and any questions can be submitted in reviews or email. I can't wait for all the entries. Also, I still hope somebody can tell me how to make words italic and bold. Ya see, once I upload my fics, the italics change back to normal. I can't figure out how to undo that, and any help is appreciated.  
  
Sally: well that was a long update. Let's just hope the fic makes up for all of you who are bored to death now. Also, I don't blame people for always skipping over this part. I do it alllllllll the time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This way," said Tikal pointing down a hallway. Amy wasted no time scurrying down it at Tikal's heels.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Amy. "I hope the boys finish up in time to catch up to us."  
  
"We'll have enough problems once we encounter that figure."  
  
"Why don't we just wait for the guys to finish up fighting, then have them take the figure on?"  
  
"Because I'm not sure if even Sonic and Tails can handle him."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You're done, Eggman," said Sonic through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell me, Sonic, can you not see that my machine is invincible! You think I would be afraid of you, for whatever reason?" Eggman said arrogantly.  
  
"Let's see how your machine can take THIS!" yelled Sonic attacking the Eggwalker with a homing attack. Instead of smashing into the Eggwalker, he smashed into some kind of black barrier. Purple sparks emitted, and Sonic had to pull out before long.  
  
"What the~" said Sonic as the Eggwalker was untouched.  
  
"Surprised?" taunted Eggman. He then fired a laser beam right at Sonic. Sonic managed to dodge, but it wasn't any ordinary laser beam. It was a lot more concentrated, and powerful than the original one. It cut right through the steel floor leaving melted metal in a big straight line. Sonic gasped. He now had an idea of what he was up against, and it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally walked along glumly. She had no idea where Shadow had gone, but she knew she had to save him. That wall had taken Shadow somehow, and who knows what was happening to him now. There was no way she could find him though. Her sense of smell couldn't guide her through objects, and she couldn't sense where Shadow was. She had almost given up hope.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Sally thought. "I don't know how I'm going to find him, but he probably needs my help. That mean wall. What did it want Shadow for anyways? What would anybody want Shadow for anyways? I wish I knew what to do. If only I could. . .No, I can't do that. That wouldn't do any good anyways. Maybe Sonic could help! No. Sonic's gone and got himself lost somewhere. A lot of help he would be anyway. I just wish I could find. . ."  
  
Sally's thoughts trailed off as she bumped right into something. She had come to a fork in the hallway, and something just ran into her. She was pushed onto the floor, and rubbed her eyes a few times to see her attacker. She looked up to see Tikal sprawled out on the floor, and Amy trotting up behind her.  
  
"Sally?" Amy asked helping Tikal up.  
  
"Hiya!" said Sally in her usual cheerful way. She hopped to her feet. "Where're you guys going?"  
  
"To find the figure of course," replied Tikal simply. "How'd you get all the way here anyways?"  
  
"I took the shortcut," said Sally gesturing over her shoulder to the hallway behind her. Amy and Tikal blinked a few times, knowing it wasn't possible that Sally knew all the corridors of the base.  
  
"How did you. . ."Amy was about to ask before she realized that it was Sally she was talking to. Remembering Sally's nature she quickly ended, ". . .nevermind."  
  
"You guys seen Sonic and Tails?" Sally asked.  
  
Amy was a bit insulted that Sally had called her a 'guy' but she answered grudgingly, "They're fighting Eggman back there. We're off to find the figure."  
  
"He's probably deep within the base," said Sally. Amy was surprised since it was a smart thing Sally had just said. "It's common sense, after all, why would he be in the front of the base?"  
  
Amy sighed. "So much for that moment," she thought.  
  
"Did you say 'fighting Eggman'?" asked Sally with emphasis on the 'fighting Eggman' part.  
  
"Yea. . ." said Amy trailing off for what Sally meant.  
  
"A fight, count me in!" yelled Sally thrusting her fist in the air.  
  
"Now, there's no way you could. . ."Amy was about to oppose, "although. . ."  
  
"Although what?" asked Tikal, wondering what Amy had planned.  
  
"Tell ya what Sally," said Amy putting on her cutest voice; a voice to sooth a child. "You can go and fight Eggman, but you hafta lead Sonic and Tails to where we are. You can follow our scent, right? You promise?"  
  
"Sure!" Sally said without hesitation. She and Amy did a pinky-swear.  
  
"Alright! Come to us as soon as you're done!" said Amy waving as she and Tikal ran down the other hallway in the fork. (A/N it's like a T intersection)  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Tikal. "Can that child possibly. . ."  
  
"She can, I've seen it," Amy said with confidence. "Sonic and her have a lot in common, and it shouldn't be long until the fight's over."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good luck trying to pierce my shield, rodent!" taunted Eggman as Sonic kept ramming the shield.  
  
"Darn it," said Sonic as he uncurled and landed on one knee.  
  
"Try this on for size then, I know you'll like it," sneered Eggman as he opened up the missile compartments on the Eggwalker.  
  
Sonic's eyes became wider. He knew what that meant. Eggman had used that attack on Tails once, but this time it was sure to be a lot more powerful. It was when Eggman fired a barrage of missiles up into the air, and then they came raining down on their target. (A/N I'm sorry, but I forgot the name of the move) Eggman gave Sonic one last evil grin before launching the missiles. They flew up into the air, then came back down. Sonic's speed aided him, but they were all homing missiles. Every time he dodged, the missiles would keep following. Also, the blasts from the missiles that missed lingered on the floor, giving Sonic smaller space to dodge. Soon he ran out of room, and was cornered with a missile heading straight for him. Sonic could only watch as the missile flew right at him.  
  
Just before the missile could hit its target, something pushed Sonic out of the way. That thing launched right at his stomach, more like tackled him than pushed, and rolled him and whatever it was into a ball. The ball rolled a bit before uncurling with Sonic on the bottom and his rescuer on his stomach staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hiya Sonic!" said Sally as she sat on him.  
  
"Sally, air!" Sonic said quickly from experience.  
  
"Air? Air. . ." Sally said thinking.  
  
"No time for that, get off," said Sonic pushing her off. He then caught his breath, while Eggman scanned the clouds of smoke for Sonic.  
  
"Hey Eggman!" yelled Sonic. The smoke cleared enough for Dr. Robotnik to see Sonic through the clouds. "Looking for me?"  
  
Eggman grunted. "You won't get away this time!" he said firing his Volcan Cannon at Sonic. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand, and pulled her along with him as he ran up to Eggman's walker. He jumped up so he and Eggman were face to face. Eggman grinned, and secretly launched a missile. By the time Sonic had jumped right over the Eggwalker and landed on the other side, Sally had slipped out of his grip. What he didn't know was that that homing missile had just locked onto him as he jumped, and he couldn't get away now.  
  
Sally had landed on the floor still on Eggman's front side. Due to the rise in height from the legs holding the Eggwalker up all the way Eggman couldn't see her. Sally looked through the legs of the Eggwalker to see the missile hit Sonic in the back, and the huge explosion. When the fire from impact tore away, Sonic was on the ground battered, bruised and burned. Some fires still burned around him, but the blue hedgehog was just trying to keep his eyes open. He struggled to lift up his body, and managed to roll to one side. Eggman laughed, and pulled back the covering over the cockpit of the Eggwalker.  
  
"Victory is mine!" proclaimed Eggman. "Oh yeah, who's a genius, who's a genius, go Robotnik. . ." Eggman danced around while waving his arms. Sally sweatdropped. She then noticed all the flashing lights and buttons on the console of the Eggwalker. Her face immediately went from calm, to excited. While Eggman was dancing around (he was now on pumping up the roof) Sally jumped up using her high jumping ability and landed in the cockpit. Before Eggman could noticed anything, Sally pushed one of the buttons. Immediately the shield disappeared, and the glow emitting from the Eggwalker slowly faded. Eggman stopped rejoicing, and stared in shock as his ultimate machine became normal.  
  
"What the? What happened? How did. . ." Eggman whirled around to come big nose to small nose with Sally. Sally smiled a big smile and waved at Eggman. Eggman growled at her and instantly tried to grab her and throw her out, but Sally was too quick. She dodged his arms, and went around pushing buttons.  
  
"Come back here you little. . .Stop that. . .Hold still. . ." Eggman called out while he tried to catch Sally, but anyone who knew her would know she wouldn't listen to him anyway. She went around poking at the square lights, and it wasn't long until the Eggwalker started jerking in several directions and firing at the walls. Only once it crashed into a wall did Sally hop out. Eggman collapsed on the panel and sighed.  
  
"Hey Eggman!" Sonic taunted. Eggman looked up to see the blue hero in an attack pose ready to roll into the Eggwalker. That's just what he did as well. All Eggman could do was scream since there wasn't enough time to activate the mode given to him by his new ally. The Eggwalker crashed into the wall, and Eggman slumped in the cockpit. Sonic bounced back onto the floor. He stood there in his heroic pose, before falling to one knee. Sally ran to Sonic's side while he panted. Sally grabbed onto Sonic's arm and propped him up.  
  
"Sally," he gasped. "Go take care of Tails."  
  
"Okey-dokey," said Sally letting go of Sonic's arm and rushing off to Tails. Since Sally was helping him up, Sonic fell right back onto the floor.  
  
"Why did I do that?" Sonic thought. He had fallen right on his face and his snout was pushing into his head. "I should've known better."  
  
Sally came back with Tails's arm over her shoulder. "Got him Sonic. Boy, he doesn't look so good. What's that blue stuff over there?" asked Sally pointing to the burnt remains of the Cyclone. The shots that Robotnik had fired and missed had toasted the machine. It was a miracle in itself that Tails wasn't burnt a bit.  
  
"Just what remains of Tails's greatest partner besides me," said Sonic nostalgically. Sally cocked her eyebrows at him. "Never mind, help me up."  
  
Sally lifted Sonic's arm over her shoulders so both boys were leaning on both sides of her for support. Tails was still unconscious, but Sonic was wide awake.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," mentioned Sally, "Amy said to take you guys to her and Tikal once the fight was done."  
  
"Lead the way," Sonic said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Sally gave a strong nod, and ran all the way back to the T intersection. She ran down the hallway she remembered Amy and Tikal ran through, and let her nose take it from there. The girls had covered a lot of ground during the fight. Sally was running at an average speed for her, which was still fast enough to generate a cloud of dust, but they hadn't caught up with them yet. As they were turning hallways, Tails was shaken out of his sleep. As he halfway opened his eyes, and his vision cleared, the first thing he saw were Sally's determined eyes as she ran. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" he asked her. Something about the battle had made him less shy, or maybe he was delusional. Sally turned and looked at him quizzically. "There's an angel in front of me."  
  
Sally smiled. "It's just me silly," she answered not knowing Tails's full meaning. She turned back to the hallway in front of them and concentrated on running. Tails smiled and fell out of consciousness, but not before he laid his head on Sally's shoulder. Sally's pigtails flew behind her as she ran, and her billowing white tank top looked just like the flailing robe of a flying angel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Do you think Sonic and Tails are coming any time soon?" Amy asked Tikal who was ahead of her. Any was out of breath from running and she could tell Tikal was as well, even though she couldn't see Tikal's face.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled a voice. Amy turned her head to see Sally running up with Sonic and Tails holding onto her shoulders. Amy's face lifted up into a smile, and she quickly changed direction to meet them. Tikal had to stop at a turn to notice that Amy wasn't following anymore.  
  
"SONIC!" squealed Amy as she jumped at Sonic and wrapped her arms around her. Sonic let out a cry of pain and tried to struggle out of her grasp. Since Sonic had let go, Sally pulled Tails onto her back piggy-back style.  
  
"Glad to see you too Ames," said Sonic wincing in pain. "Now, could ya let me go?"  
  
Amy stopped squeezing Sonic, and her eyes got all teary at what Sonic had said. He had to nudge her for her to remember to let him go. Sonic let out a few pants and clutched his side. Sally laughed at this.  
  
"You must've had quite a fight," said Tikal walking up to the small circle. She put a hand on Sonic's forehead, and slowly began to chat. Slowly, Sonic began to glow faintly and he soon found the strength to stand up on his own. Tikal pulled her hand away and opened her eyes.  
  
"That should give you enough energy to continue on, but not enough to fight again," she said with a serious tone.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Sonic nonchalantly. "We're here to save Knuckles and Rouge from that spell."  
  
Tikal smiled and nodded. She then turned to Tails and healed him as well. Although Sonic and Tails could stand and walk on their own, their bruises and cuts still remained. They were like walking battlefields, though they sounded like they were fine. Sonic still had burns and Tails had his scrapes, but it was better than clutching onto the others for support.  
  
"We should get going," said Tikal turning around and about to start walking off again.  
  
"Wait!" Sally interrupted. The group turned to look at her. "Me and Shadow were fighting some robots and stuff like I told Sonic, when all of a sudden the wall just grabbed him and took him away!"  
  
The group stared dumbfounded. Finally Sonic spoke. "You mean something opened up in the wall and took Shadow?"  
  
"Yea! I don't know where it took him," Sally said doubtfully. Sonic could see Sally was really bummed that she couldn't do a thing.  
  
"Don't worry!" said Sonic in a confident voice. "We'll find that figure, and Shadow too. Shadow's probably with that. . .thing. . .anyways. What I don't get is why they would want him," said Sonic scratching his chin.  
  
"Maybe they want to control him like Metal Sonic?" said Tails.  
  
"Or maybe they're going to do to him like they did to Knuckles and Rouge," said Amy shuddering.  
  
"No way!" Sally interrupted. "Shadow would never let them do that stuff to him. We just gotta find him!"  
  
"Alright then," said Sonic in a heroic voice. "We're off to find that figure and Shadow!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The group continued onward in silence. Tikal was in front, Tails, Amy, Sonic, and Sally brought up the rear. They knew they had been walking for a few hours, but they also knew they were nowhere nearer. Even though there were no more doorways at this point, only hallways and turns, the group kept alert. Even though Sonic knew there was little chance Eggman could fix up the Eggwalker again and come after them, he still had his guard up. They were all on edge though there was no need. The only sounds were their shoes against metal.  
  
Sally was growing bored. She had tried counting her steps to pass the time, but then she remembered she couldn't count past 20. There weren't any pretty things to count, or any decorations on the walls or ceiling for her to just concentrate on. She really wanted to just charge ahead, but Sonic and the others would help her find Shadow. Even though she could sense something, her senses went though walls and she'd bump headfirst into them. She stared down at her feet, watching them move forward.  
  
"Left, right, left, right," Sally said in her thoughts. After a while that got boring, and she looked up to see the group trudging onwards. She let out a deep sigh in hopelessness, and she really wanted to ram her head into a wall right then. Just then her ears twitched. She knew it had to be something other than sound. She lifted up her head, and concentrated on that one sense again by closing her eyes. Thankfully everyone was in front and she didn't bump into Sonic. Sally's forehead started to glow, and the tiny star pulsed for a while. Sally soon got all the information she needed; so when the group came to a T and turned left Sally went right.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow opened his eyes groggily. He remembered being shut in a cage, then going somewhere. Somewhere along the line he blacked out, and he cursed himself for doing so. If he had kept awake he could've seen where he was going or where he was.  
  
Shadow felt like he had just woken up, so naturally he tried rubbing his eyes. He moved his arm, but then a force held him back. His eyes shot fully open, and he turned his head to see his arms held down by metal. Metal shackles that kept his arms down. He looked down to see the same thing on his legs. Shadow felt insulted. They had to shackle him in while he was unconscious. If he had been awake he could've fought them. The black hedgehog pulled against his restraints, but to no avail. He couldn't break them, so they must've been pretty strong. He struggled to pull him arms out of them, but they fit his arms perfectly and allowed no space for extra movement. They were tight, but didn't cut off circulation. They had been expecting him no doubt. He was on a piece metal with his arms held out like a cross. The metal was leaning against the wall, though Shadow would've liked lying down right about now.  
  
"So you're awake," said a dark voice. Shadow jolted his head up to see the figure approaching him. The hedgehog instinctively growled and snarled.  
  
"My, you're charming aren't you," said the figure sarcastically. "But charm is not what we wanted you for."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Shadow said with anger growing.  
  
"Nothing you don't know about, or should know about," answered the figure nonchalantly. "You have what we want, now give it to us nicely."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shadow spat at him.  
  
"Oh, really?" challenged the figure. He zipped to Shadow's face and leered down at him with the tiny holes of light that were his eyes. He didn't walk over, but seemed to roll over the floor underneath the robe of shadow he wore. He took his hand and put it in front of Shadow's head. Shadow would've been scared, but after working with Eggman he was sure he knew how to handle crackpots. He didn't flinch.  
  
"Yes, I feel it in you," said the figure with his hand still over Shadow's head. "There's no denying I feel a force is very close, so naturally you know what that means. . ."  
  
Shadow tensed up, and raised his arms to spring free if they should ever let just one restraint unlock.  
  
Little did the two black beings know, but Sally had finally followed her sense all the way to where Shadow was being held captive, almost. Actually, she was at the wall where Shadow was held captive, in a way. Truthfully, Sally was on the other side of the wall Shadow was pinned up to. (A/N imagine a shot that has the figure and Shadow on one side, a black line for the wall, and Sally on the other side. It's a little hard, but it does help at this point. Here's a diagram: Shadow and Figure |Wall| Sally) She leaned against the wall, and sighed. She really didn't know where Shadow was, but she could feel he was close from her sense for whatever Tikal was tracking. The figure could sense Sally too, but since she was directly behind Shadow on the other side. . .You get the picture.  
  
"There it is," concluded the figure withdrawing his hand. "All I have to do now is extract it from you!" he yelled thrusting his hand out in front of Shadow's head again. He let out a few grunts as he focused his power into his hand. It wasn't long until it began glowing a faint purple hue. Shadow's eyes became bigger, as the hand came closer and closer to his head. Finally the tip of a claw touched. Shadow felt cold, icy cold. He could feel power in that touch; and darkness, was there ever darkness. There was greed, pride, and a sense of revenge. He remembered what that felt like, but it was strange being touched with emotions. Soon purple sparks emitted from that touch, only a finger did the figure lay on Shadow. The sparks grew, and became fiercer. Soon they could light up the room. Then, suddenly, the sparks fizzled out with a sound like a TV going dead. Shadow stared up the finger questionably, and the figure retracted it quickly. He stared at his hand, then at Shadow, and back again. He seemed very curious as to why his action didn't go the way he planned.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally could feel Shadow, he was so close. He had to be behind one of the walls, since her senses could go through walls. She sighed, and looked at the dead end she had come into. She sighed and started walking back to another T. Maybe one of the other ways could lead to where Shadow was. Sally then started walking the hallways again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The figure thrust his hand back in front of Shadow's forehead. He searched for that power again. That ancient power that he long since loathed, but he couldn't find it. He tried again, and the search came out empty again. He pulled his hand back and looked at Shadow. He was baffled as to how this creature could have the power, and then lose it so fast. He studied Shadow closely with his tiny eyes, and Shadow moved his head away in disgust.  
  
"What are you?" the figure asked angrily.  
  
"A born killer," answered Shadow with a chuckle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally trudged along the hallways. She'd never find Shadow even using her speed to check every possible way. It seemed hopeless, until her ears picked up on something. It was a clanking sound, metal no doubt. Sally closed her ears to listen. It was something big, and heavy. She followed the sound, and peeked around a corner to see Eggman and his beat up Eggwalker clanking down the hallway. Knowing that the figure and Robotnik had been buddy-buddy for a while, she decided to follow him. Probably the smartest decision Sally had ever made, for Robotnik opened up the wall using a key card and led her into the chamber where Shadow was being held.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sorry about that," apologized Robonik as he stepped in. The figure turned from examining Shadow to the sorry looking Eggwalker that had just made it in the doorway before the legs gave way and the body crashed to the ground. He left the doorway open.  
  
"I don't get it," sighed the figure. "I give you great power, and you're still defeated."  
  
"Well I was enjoying my victory when one of Sonic's little rodent friends jumped in the cockpit and turned the mode off. I didn't have time to reactivate it before Sonic attacked the vulnerable Eggwalker."  
  
"Tsk, tsk," the figure scolded him. "Well, that'll have to wait for now. Now I would like to discuss something with you," said the figure walking to the back of the room.  
  
"I see you've gotten the hedgehog you wanted," said Eggman proudly.  
  
"Yes, at least you can do that right," said the figure angrily. Robotnik hopped out of the remains of the Eggwalker and followed the figure to the back. Besides the secret doorway Eggman had accessed, the room had one small room. Eggman and the figure walked into it, and closed the door.  
  
Shadow sighed in relief that both of them were gone. He could take one crazy evil genius, but two was ridiculous. Just then he heard a rustle. He turned, but saw nobody. Just then he heard it again, but nothing came to his eyes.  
  
"Pssst," somebody whispered. He recognized that tone. He looked down to see Sally emerge from the ruble of the Eggwalker, and trot right up to him. Unfortunately, when Shadow asked her about the figure, she said she was in the back the entire time and hadn't caught a glimpse of him.  
  
"You ok?" Sally asked looking at Shadow's position.  
  
"Peachy," replied Shadow exasperatingly.  
  
"Oh, ok!" said Sally actually believing him.  
  
"Sally, do you think you can get me down?" Shadow asked.  
  
Sally looked at the metal holding down Shadow's arms and legs. She nodded her head, and jumped atop the piece of metal that Shadow was lying on. She positioned her feet, took a deep breath, held her nose, and concentrated as hard as she could. Flame shot out of her heels and burned through the metal.  
  
"Yes," said Shadow as soon as the metal was weak enough for him to break. With Sally's help he pulled free the other restraints. Sally welcomed Shadow back by jumping on his head. Shadow stopped, and smirked up at Sally, who smiled right back before burrowing into his quills the way she usually did, but couldn't be seen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I don't get it," said the figure to Robotnik in the tiny room.  
  
"What's not to get?" implied Robotnik. "You got what you wanted, right?"  
  
"No," said the figure gravely. "I don't get it. I sensed he was the one myself, multiple times. How could he lose that power? Is it possible?"  
  
"Well Shadow's an extraordinary hedgehog, I can see why you would want his power."  
  
"Not that kind of power, my friend, but another kind. A power that has doomed me to this body instead of my all-powerful one. A power that I seek vengeance, and must destroy."  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Robotnik. "You can draw out that power anyway you like, I'm going to check on our prisoner."  
  
Robotnik walked over and pushed open the door. He saw Shadow standing right there, but Sally had snuck in and was now in Shadow's quills. Robotnik gasped, and Shadow became aware of him. Shadow quickly bolted out of the room through the doorway Eggman had left ajar when he came in.  
  
"Drat!" cursed Eggman.  
  
"Go find him!" ordered the figure.  
  
"I can't, Sonic totaled my Eggwalker," replied Eggman holding up his hands.  
  
The figure growled, and walked over to the ruble. He held his hand over it, and at once the parts started coming back together. It wasn't long until Eggman's Eggwalker was once again standing there, looking fresh out of the factory. Eggman's eyes got all misty at his beloved Eggwalker before him again. He loved his machines as much as Tails.  
  
"Well, what're you waiting for?" yelled the figure. Eggman quickly scurried into the cockpit and set out after Shadow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hi Shadow!" piped Sally poking her head out. "Why're we running?"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Sally to miss everything," he thought.  
  
"Eggman's chasing us no doubt," he said shooting down a hallway and making a sharp turn that nearly caused Sally to fall off him.  
  
"But Shadow, the hallways are big and confusing. Eggman probably knows his way around here. I don't think we can out race him if we keep getting lost and he keeps taking shortcuts."  
  
"Then we won't only use out speed," said Shadow coming to a stop.  
  
"Whadaya mean?" asked Sally hopping out of his quills.  
  
"We're going to lose Eggman, but not only because of our speed. He's probably catching up to us right now. He's going to get lost, Sally, and you're going to help me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ah, the great suspense of it all.  
  
Sally: at least Shadow's back.  
  
Couldn't keep Shadow racked up anyways. I hope all of you participate in the contest  
  
Sally: and I hope somebody wins before chapter 35!  
  
I hope it just doesn't get that long, but then again I don't know myself that well sometimes. ^_^ *nose keeps growing*  
  
Sally: watch it with that thing!  
  
Oh, sorry! Anyways the story's coming somewhere, I hope. I think we're near the middle  
  
Sally: by near do you mean by at least 5 chapters?  
  
Don't know about that yet! Also another question: Am I making Shadow too OOC, or even OOC at all? Hope you guys will answer my question and contest question, and . . . . . . . . .TTFN! 


	23. Burning of the Base, the Captives free

Ah, a few entries for the contest already!  
  
Sally: by few, you mean two right?  
  
*sighs and sweatdrops* Well so maybe it is ONLY two *scratches back of head sheepishly* but it still is something.  
  
Sally: ri~ght  
  
Anyways, since I gave one of my fans some hints, I thought it be only fair that I give hints to everybody. The anime/games that I watch are: Outlaw Star, Medabots, DBZ, DB, Cowboy Bebop, G Gundam, Digimon, Pokemon (for a while anyways), Hamtaro (also for a little while), Kirby Star Warrior, Sailor Moon (I didn't like it much but I saw a few episodes before I decided it stunk), Inyasha, Yugioh, SA2B, Bloody Roar, Pilot Candidate, Yu Yu Hakusho, Mortal Combat, SSB, and Fighting Foodons.  
  
Sally: geez~  
  
I know I'm a bit of an anime freak. Anyways I hope that helps some of you. Also, I didn't have influence for Sally character from some of the stuff I listed. I just basically put everything I've seen down. Some are the answers, some aren't. You just hafta decide.  
  
Sally: kinda complicates things, doesn't it?  
  
Also, about the OC in my next fic, it's a guest appearance thing. The OC won't travel along with Shadow and Sally forever. It'll just be there for one adventure, then they part ways. I might bring the OC back, with the owner's consent of course, in another adventure if I want to. Anyways thanks for the two entries and here's the chapter that goes along with it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sonic?" asked Tails.  
  
"Yeah?" Sonic answered back only paying half attention. He was walking along with his hands crossed behind his head.  
  
"Wasn't Sally behind you?"  
  
Sonic spun around to see an empty hallway stretch before his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have put her in the back."  
  
"Just like Sally," Tails sighed.  
  
"Should we go back after her?" asked Tikal.  
  
"Nah, Sally can handle herself," said Sonic nonchalantly. "She probably ran off somewhere. Knowing her, she's closer to Shadow than we are."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm on their trail!" Eggman called over the com-link.  
  
"I'm giving you an extra dose of speed," said the figure twitching his fingers. Eggman's Eggwalker instantly sped up and started zipping through the hallways.  
  
"In this maze it'll be impossible to find them," complained Eggman.  
  
"Hold on then," said the figure impatiently. He put his fingers into the air, and started to sense around for the power he had discovered. It wasn't long until he pinpointed the duo's location.  
  
"Down sector C, Left side!" he yelled out watching Robotnik's progress over the security cameras.  
  
"Rodger," responded Robotnik as he swerved left making the black marks in the steel floor. "Aha! Got them!"  
  
Robotnik kicked the Eggwalker into its fastest gear, closing in on the black dot in front of him that was steadily growing larger. Soon there was no mistaking the red marks on the black fur. Shadow raced down the hallways, swerving and turning trying to lose Robotnik. Every time he did, however, the figure just closed in on him again and Robotnik took a short cut to catch up. Shadow was getting ticked off at this game of cat and mouse, and it was time to end it. He saw his chance at the next intersection. He was running down one hallway that split up into two hallways in a Y way. Robotnik was at his heels, and this was his once chance to lose him. Shadow smirked, and bolted down the hallway.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I've got you now hedgehog!" yelled Eggman as he closed the gap on Shadow. Eggman gritted his teeth as he kept pushing the Eggwalker forward. The speed was causing the wind to blow in his face, and his lips were curling back. He could feel his glasses pressing against his eyebrows, but he had to catch Shadow. He had the equipment to do it.  
  
Shadow sped down the intersection, and Eggman nearly collided with the middle point between the two pathways. He stopped dead in his tracks and rubbed his eyes. He was sure he had been imagining things. It just had to be a trick, a trick of the eye, and that had to be it. Eggman was sure he saw two Shadows, one going down each pathway.  
  
"What're you waiting for?" asked the voice irritatingly over the com-link.  
  
"I-I-I don't know which way to go," stuttered Robotnik. "I swear I saw Shadow run down both ways, but that's impossible."  
  
The figure sighed and slumped dejectedly in his chair. "Idiot," he cursed under his breath. He waved his fingers in the air. "He went down the right corridor," the figure sighed.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Robotnik. The figure saw Robotnik in the right corridor security camera. "Never trust anybody to do anything for you," the figure sighed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The hedgehog that had raced down the left hallway watched as the corrupt evil genius sprinted down the left hallway. The black hedgehog smirked, and chuckled to himself. He stopped, and watched as the last remains of the Eggwalker disappeared behind the walls. He ran a hand through his quills.  
  
"Moron."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Robotnik raced past the sheets of gray that made up the walls, as they seemed all the same to him. He knew that the hallway was specially designed as well. It was a dead end, and near the end of the hallway was the extra trap he had set up for capturing Shadow. This time he wouldn't escape.  
  
Robotnik smiled to himself at his own genius, and kept up the chase. The hallway wasn't too long, so it would only be a while before they hit the end. He soon caught a glimpse of a black dot racing ahead of him. He smirked to himself, and kicked the speed up a notch. It wasn't long until he was at the hedgehog's heels.  
  
"You're done, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. With that Shadow stopped abruptly. Eggman almost ran right over him right then and there, but he managed to stop on a dime with some difficulty. Eggman looked at his back for a moment, wondering what he would do next. Eggman looked up ahead, and clearly noticed the marks of the trap he had set in the hallway up ahead. He grinned to himself, and waited for Shadow's next move. The black hedgehog whirled around, and looked at Eggman over his shoulder. It was Shadow's classic glare, before he turned fully around. He locked his gaze on Eggman, and hunched up his shoulders. It looked like Shadow was preparing for a fight, and Eggman was ready to push the hedgehog into the waiting cage.  
  
Amazingly that's not what Shadow did. The sequence of events that followed still confused Robotnik until his IQ dropped. The hedgehog jumped up in the air, right into Eggman's face, and stuck out their tongue while putting their thumbs to their ears and waving them around.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, naaaaaaaa, naaaaaaaa!" yelled the hedgehog in a high- pitched voice. It then jumped clean over Robotnik, gave the back of the Eggwalker a square kick, and ran right back out the hallway. The kick sent the Eggwalker stumbling backwards, and right past the laser beam in the hallway that set it off. Eggman was soon surrounded on all sides by metal bars.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The figure looked up from his daze to one of the screens that projected every image from the security cameras. He had faded out for a moment, and he pondered as to why his partner was trapped in a trap he designed. The figure sighed to himself, then saw the black hedgehog racing out the hallway. His pinpoint eyes became slightly larger when he saw the hedgehog that had just trapped Robotnik, join up with another black hedgehog that was taller and bigger than it. The figure flopped back down in his chair and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What did happen?" he asked himself rubbing the space where his chin would be.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sonic whined.  
  
"As much as I know you want to be, we're not," answered Tikal. She had her eyes closed and was feeling the air with her arms. "But we're very close."  
  
"That's what you said half an hour ago!"  
  
"Have patience."  
  
"Why can't we just run?"  
  
Tikal sighed and gave up. "It's just around this corner. . ." She said pointing.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" Sonic interrupted. "C'mon you guys!" Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and hauled them onto his shoulders, causing a blush from Amy. He then grabbed Tikal's hand and dragged her along. The blue blur couldn't wait anymore. He needed action, and it was so very close. He sped right around the corner, which led right into another room. Unlike the grayness of the hallways, this one reminded Sonic of the interior of a GUN compound, dark and with sirens lining the walls. The only thing missing were the GUN droids popping out as he got close. In the middle of the room was a metal pole that led up to the ceiling.  
  
Sonic stopped, and stared at the metal pole. From his experience, everything in a base is part of a larger puzzle so a pole in the middle of the room was very suspicious. He did let Tails and Amy down, though she would've liked to stay longer. Sonic walked up the pole, and followed it with his eyes up to the ceiling. Tikal was double checking her senses, while Tails and Amy watched Sonic. Suddenly, as if on command, the metal pole slowly sank into the ground revealing the platform that was held up by it. Sonic took a few steps back, as dust came down from the hole in the ceiling while the platform came down. As the dust cleared, Sonic squinted at the two shadows he saw on the top of the platform. Taking a closer look, he saw not one but two Shadows standing up there.  
  
The platform finally came all the way down, but it didn't go into the ground like the pole. It was positioned on the ground, not in it. The two Shadows stood back to back with both their arms crossed over their chests. Both opened their eyes at the same time and unleashed the typical Shadow glare. The only thing was one was shorter than the other. Sonic and the others slowly backed away.  
  
Suddenly one of them stirred. "Well, that's the last time I let you get near me with black paint again," it said rubbing its arms.  
  
"Worked, didn't it?" smirked the other.  
  
The other one frowned. "Can't believe he did though."  
  
As the shorter one started rubbing its face and arms, slowly the black seemed to come off and onto her gloves. Soon her gloves had black smudges, and spots of her face were revealed.  
  
"Sally?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yeah?" Sally answered stopping from rubbing the black paint off.  
  
"You're filthy!" exclaimed Amy as she knelt before Sally. Sally responded with a wide-toothed full grin. Amy frowned, pulled a towel out of nowhere, and started rubbing Sally's face.  
  
"So you got away from Robotnik?" Sonic asked Shadow.  
  
"What does it look like?" Shadow snapped back. Sonic smirked. He turned to see Sally struggling against Amy.  
  
"Hold still," Amy commanded. Sally pulled her head out from the towel Amy had pushed on her face and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sally?" Sonic asked. "How did you do that?"  
  
Sally stared at Sonic with a blank expression while blinking. "Oh, you mean like this?" Sally said jumping to her feet. She then stood straight up, crossed her hands in front of her body, which was still black, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she had Shadow's normal expression portrayed in her eyes. The glare intimidated Sonic, and he backed up until he fell down backwards.  
  
Sally snapped out of her impression and crossed her hands behind her back while smiling and giggling. (A/N The cute anime pose we see all innocent characters do) Sonic had to do a double take between Sally and Shadow for a second. Amy then rushed over and smothered Sally's face with a towel to get the remaining paint off, with much of Sally's protest.  
  
"Nice idea," commented Sonic.  
  
"Just had to improvise," said Shadow turning his back on Sonic.  
  
"Well, we're here," said Tikal making the whole group turn to look at her. "It shouldn't be long until the figure shows up, judging from the looks of this room."  
  
While the group was listing to Tikal, Amy had clamped her hand around the towel around Sally's head, which was now suffering lack of oxygen. Sally started squirming and trying to pull her head free. One of Sally's flailing arms finally hit one of Amy's making her let go. Sally pulled her head free and took in her grateful breaths of air. She then gave her head a few shakes to undo the fur Amy had messed up. Sally's pigtails seemed to fly around her head. Amy then grabbed Sally again, and started trying to rub the black off the rest of Sally's body, with even more protest. Shadow chuckled.  
  
Just then Eggman jumped through the hole in the ceiling from the platform coming down, and landed right on the platform. This attracted the attention of the Sonic crew.  
  
"Thought you could all get away, didn't you?" Eggman said pointing a finger at them.  
  
Sonic got up ready to fight and say something sarcastic back, but Shadow spoke first. "All you really wanted was me, wasn't it?" he said coldly. Eggman froze and lowered his arm.  
  
"It's the truth, isn't it? That figure just wanted to do something to me, and you wanted to destroy Sonic. Then you could get rid of all of us in this place."  
  
"Assume what you want, hedgehog!" yelled Eggman. "For I have a little surprise in store for you all."  
  
The group gasped. The wall that was opposite them slid back to reveal a bunch of huge machines that resembled boilers. They were big metal bulbs attached to the ground with tangled metal pipes leading up to the ceiling. Steam escaped from some of the joints of the pipes that weren't screwed in all the way and screamed as it was squeezed out. Ironically enough, it gave off the red glow once the wall slid fully back, the glow of lava and fire. Eggman grinned at the group's fear, and tossed a metal box over his shoulder right at the giant metal bulbs. It flew through the air, landed right on the side of one of them, and started beeping and flashing in a rhythm. Sonic and the others could tell it was one of Robotnik's homemade bombs.  
  
"Better run while you can, mouse boy!" sneered Eggman as the air propulsion on the Eggwalker jetted him right back up through the hole in the ceiling, which closed up behind him.  
  
Sonic and Shadow turned to look at each other. Under normal conditions they would be racing out of the base as fast as they could to see who would make it out alive, but not when their friends were in question. The two unfriendly rivals stared at each other for a while, wondering if they could trust the other. They gave each other a silent nod, and led the others out of the room running for their lives.  
  
"Where do we go now Sonic?" Tails asked as he flew beside Sonic. After many adventures Tails had managed to gain enough speed to keep up with Sonic. Amy, Sonic, and Shadow were running along while Tails, Tikal, and Sally flew beside them.  
  
"I don't know," answered Sonic. "Tikal. Do you think you could find the way outta here?"  
  
"Even if I did there wouldn't be enough time to reach it," fretted Tikal as she cast a look over her shoulder, which almost made her fly straight into a wall.  
  
"How're we gonna get outta here then?" asked Sally. Unlike Tikal Sally flew with her hands out to the sides instead of out in front.  
  
"With this," said Sonic flipping out his Chaos Emerald. "Everybody hang onto me for a Time Stop."  
  
"Count me and Sally out then," said Shadow moving a little away from Sonic.  
  
"Whadaya mean? This is the only way out now!"  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Sally and I like taking the hard way out. Ya coming with me Sally?" asked Shadow as he turned a corner into another hallway while everybody else went straight.  
  
"Sure!" said Sally perfunctorily as she turned sharply following Shadow.  
  
"Sonic! What're we going to do about them?" asked Amy as she tried to keep up with Sonic.  
  
"Those two will always do things their own way. We can't stop them," said Sonic in a hard voice as he looked over his shoulder. "Now we really hafta get outta here."  
  
Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, and Tails's hand with the other. Tails grabbed onto Tikal, and Tikal grabbed onto Amy. Now the group was a flying square with hands joined. Sonic squeezed the Chaos Emerald as hard as he could, and concentrated. He remembered how he had first done Chaos Control in his desperation while stuck in a capsule shot at earth. He had made it, but not without luck. Sonic had been able to use the Chaos energy more freely and with more control, but it wasn't as smooth and quick as Shadow could accomplish. Sonic let his mind become one with the Chaos energy, and soon the gem began to glow. It pulsated blue, before Sonic shot his eyes open and yelled out, "Chaos Control!" (A/N Just so that there's no confusion, Chaos control allows the user to stop time or teleport. Since Sonic can only Time Stop in 2player mode, but he uses Chaos Control against Shadow at the end of the Dark story I guess he can use it as well.)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shadow looked over his shoulder to see a flash of blue light. "So the faker used Chaos Control," Shadow thought. "Just shows how original he is."  
  
"Um, Shadow?" Sally asked. "How ARE we going to get outta here?"  
  
Shadow smirked. "Run of course."  
  
"But what if we don't find our way out?"  
  
"Our bodies work their hardest when our lives are in danger, I know that. The only way we can really improve is by pushing our limits in our strongest state. Since desperation is our strongest state, this'll work nicely."  
  
Sally stared at Shadow quizzically. "I have no idea what you just said."  
  
"Then just start running for your life."  
  
"That I can understand."  
  
Sally slowly dimmed the power in her boots until she lowered herself to the ground. She had grown very well in skill with them, so she didn't even have to slow down when she touched the ground. Shadow ran at his usual pace, and Sally came up next to him. Shadow took in Sally's running form, in which she didn't even move her arms like he did. She ran with her arms facing behind her, which was a very strange form; then again Shadow had seen her keep up even when she was running backwards. He shook the thought from his mind, though it lingered later, and kept his mind on running.  
  
"Besides, after all the things I've seen Sally do, it wouldn't surprise me if we actually made it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic and the others had managed to teleport out and were now on a hill that overlooked the base. Much like the interior it was gray, and square too.  
  
"You'd think with all of Eggman's creativity he'd come up with a more interesting shape," said Sonic.  
  
"Making things look docile is a great way for foes to underestimate what it can do," said Tikal.  
  
Sonic shrugged. "You catch Sally or Shadow coming out yet?"  
  
"I don't see them," whined Amy. "I hope they're alright."  
  
"Yeah, Sally's way too young to die," said Tails.  
  
"Somehow Sally and Shadow always managed. I guess it's because they're both aware of what the other can do, and what the other has the potential to do."  
  
Tikal looked at Sonic in surprise. Sonic turned his back to her and kept staring at the base for the duo to emerge. "So the warrior has learned well in ways of battle and opponents," said Tikal.  
  
"Only thing I can do," said Sonic without looking at her. Tikal smiled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Sally?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think you can sniff your way out?"  
  
"Considering that Sonic sometimes forgets to use deodorant, it should be a sinch."  
  
Sally put her nose to air while Shadow made sure she didn't bump into anything, but Sally's nose stayed true. She led him down the right path, and turning at corners. Just then Shadow heard a huge explosion behind them. Sally was deaf to anything but smell, so Shadow had to look behind for himself. He turned around to see a huge bubble of fire coming right down the hallway at them. He looked at Sally, who then turned a corner. When he looked ahead he saw the doorway they had come into the base with. It was genuine steel, and reinforced with bars going across it. He tapped Sally on the shoulder, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ya ready for a rush?" Shadow asked her.  
  
"Always am!" Sally piped back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just then the base burst into flames. The towering inferno of fire escaped through the few windows and progressed to melt the metal for new holes of escape. Explosions rocked the base walls. Fire burst through every hallway, setting everything in the rooms aflame. Soon the interior of the base was like the glow of the boilers. Smoke billowed out in a single stack from the very center. Sonic and the others had to shield their eyes from the blast.  
  
"Sally. . ." trailed off Tails.  
  
"Shadow. . ." trailed off Sonic.  
  
Just then the fire burst through the front door of the base. The blast was so strong, it knocked the door down. Among the flames, was a black ball with a little tanish yellow mixed in with it. When the ball bounced on the ground a few times and uncurled, it revealed Shadow with Sally sitting on his lap. Shadow was sweating, but only because of the flames.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic called and waved. He beckoned for Shadow to join the group, away from the blaze. Shadow nodded, and picked Sally up while he ran up to the group.  
  
"Hey Shadow! Didn't think you would make it," said Sonic happily as he greeted him. Shadow ignored him and put Sally down on the ground. He then walked off silently to the nearest tree and sat at the base of it with his knees curled up watching the base burn. Sonic watched Shadow's actions. He then turned to see Sally dusting off the dirt and singed places on her over- sized white tank-top.  
  
"Sally!" yelled Tails happily as he ran up to Sally and gave her a hug around her shoulders. "I didn't think you made it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" asked Sally still in Tails's grasp. "I had Shadow with me."  
  
Tails pulled his head away, and looked Sally in the eyes. She didn't look at all fazed at the fact she could've been killed in that fire. There was pure confidence in her eyes; trust. Sally really believed that with Shadow nothing could go wrong that they couldn't solve. To her this was a fun adventure, not that Knuckles's and Rouge's lives needed help. She always wanted to have fun, even if it was dangerous. Sally never believed that she could be killed, and nobody ever wanted to break the fact to her that she could, not that she would be able to comprehend the concept of death. Sally smiled gleefully at Tails, who then blushed for realized he was still hugging her.  
  
"You're filthy!" exclaimed Amy as she ran up to Sally again with a towel. Sally cringed and started running away from Amy.  
  
"No way! Not again!" Sally cried as Amy chased her around in circles.  
  
"Come here now!" yelled Amy as she chased Sally.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sonic walked up to Shadow's resting place. (A/N I got the idea of this scene from Orin's fanart on Netraptor's site. Kudos out to Orin) "You alright?" Sonic asked. Shadow ignored him.  
  
"I asked you a question," stated Sonic. Shadow didn't move. His gaze was fixed on the base.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" yelled Sonic. Shadow just kept staring. Sonic lost his patience and grabbed Shadow by the collar and came nose to nose with him. Sonic gritted his teeth and stared Shadow right in the face. Shadow simply blinked. "Hey I'm talking to you!"  
  
Shadow snapped back, and stared at Sonic right back with one of his death glares before grabbing Sonic's hand and snapping it away from his neck. Shadow eyed Sonic as he went back to his regular pose. "What do you want?" Shadow growled at him.  
  
"Why were you so quiet back there? I was just saying I was glad you were alive!" Sonic spat at him.  
  
"I've heard that before, remember?" Shadow said going back to watching the base over his knees.  
  
"You sounded almost ungrateful to hear that though."  
  
"Maybe I was."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I said is what I mean."  
  
"Give me a straight answer!"  
  
"Try figuring it out by yourself. Thinking might do you some good."  
  
"What is with you?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
There was a pause. The fire burned on, but the tranquility of the forest drained it all out if you listened closely enough. The trees rustled as dew dripped down the leaves and onto the forest floor. One drop landed on Sonic's nose. He wrinkled his snout, and brushed it off. Another drop landed on Shadow's knee. Shadow lifted up his head and stared at that drop of water. It reflected off the sun, a ray of light on black. Shadow touched the drop with one finger, and drew it up to his face. He examined it with his fingers and his eyes, slowly watching the drop stretch between his index and thumb. He watched as the images of forest shrubs wavered and compressed through the drop; the plays of light. It amazed him how things could be so clear, yet they could stretch and bend at the slightest moment. He held his fingers for too long, for the drop slid off his fingers and down to the ground.  
  
Sonic watched Shadow. Shadow was the deepest being Sonic had ever met, and probably would ever meet. Being the Sonic we all know and love, he couldn't understand even half of the things Shadow did. Sonic watched Shadow with interest. "You alright?" Sonic finally asked.  
  
"I should be dead," Shadow said still looking at the space between his fingers.  
  
"You survived Ark, that's a good thing."  
  
"I meant just now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shadow sighed and leaned against the tree. He rested his elbows on his knees. He then looked at the ground between his legs. Soon he wasn't talking to Sonic anymore, but himself though Sonic could hear him. "I knew that in my heart there was no way she and I could've survived that. If it was anybody else, I wouldn't be alive. Somehow, when the fire burst down the door, we were unharmed. I don't know how that's possible."  
  
Shadow gazed off at the treetops. A few birds called out their mating cries, and wind blew adding to the peacefulness of the forest garden. The light shimmering over the dew and causing camouflage like shadows on the ground. He closed his eyes, and took in the sounds. Sonic watched as his ears twitched now and then. Shadow then opened his eyes, and they weren't the usual glare. Shadow looked almost sad, remorseful. Sonic had never seen Shadow like this before.  
  
"Tell me Sonic," said Shadow without turning his head. "Have you ever seen anything like Sally before?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I mean her strength. Haven't you noticed how no matter how the situation, she never seems to be badly hurt?"  
  
"Well I did notice that. What're you getting at anyways?"  
  
"The fire didn't burst down the door and then Sally and I fell out, it burst down the door and Sally and me were in the way. She jumped up onto my head, and I rolled up into a ball. The flames rushed past us and pushed down the door. I could feel the flames on my fur. But I wasn't burned. I don't know how, but I know Sally had something to do with it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"There goes another of my bases," sighed Robotnik as he watched the base burst apart from a helicopter. "Did we accomplish anything?" he yelled grumpily at the figure who sat next to him.  
  
"Indeed we did, my friend," the figure replied. "I thought that the black hedgehog was the one I was searching for, but he wasn't. But if he wasn't the one, then who was that I sensed?"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
The figure chuckled. "I know you really want straight answers, and in the end you won't need them. You'll see for yourself," the figure paused. "But still, somehow, those meddling pests have a connection to the ancient power. Only time will tell us which one of them it is, but we'll get what we want in time. Until them we did find out something. The black hedgehog isn't the one; I've made that sure. But all we can do now is wait."  
  
"Wait? After all that work we have to wait again?" complained Robotnik.  
  
"Our waiting will be worth it. If I'm correct then they'll lead us right to the source."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hiya Shadow!" piped Sally as she dashed into the clearing where Shadow and Sonic were. "Watcha doin?"  
  
"Just thinking Sally," Shadow answered, a smirk coming to his face.  
  
"Oh," said Sally shortly, like she had been expecting more. "You never talk to Sonic though?"  
  
"He was just listening," replied Shadow as he got to his feet.  
  
"Amy, Tails, and Tikal are getting the Tornado ready. They think we should go soon, even though we didn't do anything here."  
  
"In a way we did a lot more than we thought we did," said Shadow.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sally cocking her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Nevermind, where's the plane?"  
  
"At the foot of the hill. They're all down there waiting for you guys."  
  
"Guess we should join them then," said Shadow as he started walking away. Sally trotted next to him.  
  
"What were you talking to Sonic about?" Sally asked as they walked farther away.  
  
"About how his hair gets the way it does," said Shadow cynically.  
  
"How does it?" Sally asked thinking Shadow was serious.  
  
Sonic smiled to himself, and started down the hill himself. As he was walking down, he noticed that Shadow was already at the plane's side but Sally wasn't with him. Sonic turned to see Sally standing on top of the hill gazing out at the base. Sonic was about to go over and pull Sally away, but the look in her eyes made him stop. They look seemed, so, un- Sallyish. It was serious, mysterious, and wise. Sonic pulled his arm back, and shook the thought off as he went down the hill.  
  
"So it comes to this," said Sally to herself. Her voice was deeper and older, much like when she had first stood over Knuckles and Rouge. "Trying to kill, how desperate. What is it they have planned anyway? They were looking, no doubt about that. But, why did they choose the black hedgehog then? Must've confused him then. It's the only excuse. He's powerful, but he's in another league, a lower one," Sally closed her eyes and opened them, the look not changing. "So, he's after them again? Doesn't surprise me. Apparently he's lost some of his memory, for he can't remember where they are. He's probably draining the minds of the bat and echidna to find the location, but they don't know anything. But still," said Sally raising her arms straight up in front of her with the fists facing out, "I can't let him get away with that. RELEASE THEM!" yelled Sally uncurling her fists with the fingers evenly spaced apart. The small star on her forehead started to glow again, and blew the bangs out of the way. There were no rays of light, no sounds, no big show; but what was intended had been done.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The figure jolted out of his daze. He looked down at his clawed fingers. They seemed so loose and empty to him. He curled the fingers up and down, but he still felt nothing. He could sense something was missing, he could feel emptiness somewhere.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Robotnik looking away from steering the helicopter away from the buring base.  
  
"It's just that. . ." the figure started. "I lost control of the two I infected."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally held her outstretched fingers out for a bit more, before lowering her arms to her sides. She lifted her head up, and looked up at the setting sun in the sky. She closed her eyes, and the glow from the star on her forehead faded away. When she opened her eyes, they were bright and full of life. Sally's usual look was back. She smiled, then her eyes turned into curlicues. She started spinning around, as if she had lost her balance, which she eventually did. Sally fell over backwards, and rolled down the hill. She landed at the foot of the hill not far from where the others were with the Tornado. She landed on her back with her feet sticking up in the air from the hill's angle, her arms outstretched, and a groan escaping her lips.  
  
"Wonder what happened to her?" Sonic laughed.  
  
Shadow walked over and picked Sally up by her legs. He lifted her up so the bottom of her snout was even with his. Shadow looked over Sally like a hunter does when he's shot a bird, and in the same positions as well. Just then Tikal tensed, and the group could all hear the small sound. They all turned to face her. Tikal put a hand to her head, and started a faint hum. She soon started talking.  
  
"Yes? Oh really? You sure? They're doing fine? That's great. Thank you."  
  
Tikal lowered her hand from her head slowly. "Chaos Zero has just informed me that Knuckles and Rouge have snapped out of their comas! I think, that somehow, the explosion must've done something to the figure; stopped him in a way. It must've broken the connection between him and Knuckles and Rouge."  
  
"Alright!" yelled Sonic thrusting his fist into the air.  
  
"We did it!" squealed Amy.  
  
"Yeah," said Tails triumphantly. He then saw Shadow putting Sally over his shoulder much like a person would put the strap of a backpack. "Is Sally ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine," answered Shadow. "Probably passed out from using too much energy today. Like a battery she is, just gives out all at once."  
  
Tails smiled, and juiced up the Tornado. "Next stop, the tree house!" Sonic, Amy and Shadow hopped into the plane in their usual seats while Tikal flew beside the plane. It was refreshing to finally have their worries over with, and their friends back to normal and in no danger. It was like the weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Because they were so happy and eager to see Knuckles and Rouge walking around again, they never thought as of how the connection was cut off but they didn't care. The point was it happened and the explanation didn't matter to them. To Shadow the whole adventure was pointless, but it was still strange.  
  
"This is all so strange," thought Shadow. "I know what happened in that base, and nothing happened to the figure. Also, why'd Sally fall down just before Tikal gets the message. What does Sally have to do with all of this? Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was a long chapter  
  
Sally: glad I don't hafta read all of it, and for all of you that did, I really feel your pain.  
  
Thanks a lot! Anyways I've been trying to draw Sally, again, and she comes out stranger every time. I'm looking for anybody who has enough time on their hands to try and draw Sally. It'll be greatly appreciated and there might even be a reward if I'm in a good enough mood. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, but just a fair warning, once this contest is over I'll hafta play catch up again. I'm going to continue updating because I need to get a few chapters done and to give people some chances for the contest. Once I find the winner I hafta write chapters for other fics. Stay posted! Ttfn! 


	24. Return and Relaxations

Ah, so the author emerges from her cocoon a beautiful butterfly ready to write.

Sally: Please don't tell me you're going into the whole butterfly speech. . .

After a long hibernation and changing the butterfly is now ready to spread it's beautiful wings and bla bla bla bla bla bla blah blah bla blah. . .

Sally: Too late for that. Hiya everybody! Glad to see me again, 'cause I know you're not happy to see her again. . .

*continues* . . .and now for my time to shine, to put to work all the inspiration I gathered in that time blah bla blah bla blah bla blah. . .

Sally: *shakes head in despair* Well. . .so much for that. *shakes author* Don't we hafta start the story or something?

Uh, right! Sorry for the long wait, but I did give you my reasons peoples! The contest is still going strong and I'm still waiting for new entries. My big thing though, is that we're finally reaching midpoint in the story. It's been a long struggle, but things are going to get very confusing from here on in. In the words of 'Madness': If you get confused along the way. . .keep reading XD.

Sally: Ranting again, isn't she?

*Grins stupidly* Well people, the moment you've all been waiting for. . .let the story begin!

Sally: *pulls out megaphone* Will all the members of the Sonic Crew please evacuate the building. This is not a test.

*Grabs megaphone* Oh, no you don't!

*Steel bared cage falls over Sonic Crew*

Sonic: Hey! What gives?

Shadow: Did you honestly think we were going to make it out? This is like a loopy dream she can bend to her will.

Amy: I'M SCARED!

Knuckles: Well, this is, interesting. . .

Let the torture begin!

************************************************************************

"Knuckles!" Tikal cried out in joy as she saw the Guardian in the doorway of the tree house. Tikal jumped up and gave Knuckles a big hug as soon as she saw him. "You're safe!"

Knuckles looked down to see tears starting to form in the corners of Tikal's eyes. He smiled, for a rare a brief moment before he hid the smile in Tikal's dreadlocks as Sonic came into the room. He interrupted the warm hug by tapping Tikal's on the back. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

Tikal pulled herself away from Knuckles's chest and wiped her eyes. "I was summoned when you fell ill."

"How'd you find out? Sonic didn't go all the way to Floating Island just to get you."

"It may sound strange, but it came to me in a dream. It was one of the strangest visions I've ever gotten. How's Rouge?"

Just then a loud scream emitted from the room behind them followed by a series of clambers and the sound of furniture being thrown and crashing into walls. The floor even shook from the furniture's impact. Knuckles waited patiently with Tikal still in his arms, he'd heard weirder things since he met Sonic. Finally, Rouge ran out of the room and right into Knuckles's arms panting and shaking in fear.

"Knuckles. . .there's. . .a. . .monster. . .in. . .there," Rouge panted clutching onto Knuckles and burying her head in his shoulder. She then lifted up her head to meet her Guardian hero only to come face to face with Tikal. "Who's she?" Rouge asked rudely.

Chaos Zero walked out of the room with his usual look, but only Tikal could see he was a bit shaken up. Chaos walked over to Knuckles who now had two girls under his arms. As Chaos got closer Rouge tensed up and huddled closer to Knuckles.

"It's just Chaos Zero," Knuckles chuckled. "What's the matter? Scared bat girl?"

Rouge's eyes snapped open to see the instant red of Knuckles's fur. She looked up to see Knuckles grinning down at her; laughing at her instant fright. Then again Knuckles had never woken up to see two glowing eyes with a big blue body staring at him when _he _woke up. Knuckles was teasing her now. She always had pretended to be so tough, especially around him. She was an expert treasure hunter, and here she was cowering over a beast Knuckles laughed at. Now she had this on her record, and Knuckles would never let her live it down. She instantly tore from Knuckles's arms, but she couldn't avoid his taunting smirk.

"I'm not scared, just amused at that blush you got from having me so close," Rouge smiled seductively. The smirk wiped off Knuckles's face, and a scowl took its place. Rouge smiled back. If she couldn't get out unharmed, she was taking him down with her.

"There's no need to worry," said Tikal breaking the silence between them. "Chaos Zero is harmless."

"Unless you provoke him," said Knuckles raising his eyebrows at Rouge. Rouge tensed and Knuckles could see the sweat trickling down her face. It was very coincidental since Rouge had thrown her bed at Chaos Zero only to have it pass right through.

Tikal looked up at Knuckles, her look asking him why he had added his comment. She had never seen Knuckles act like that before. He had been defensive around Sonic, but this Rouge was something different. They were firing shots at each other, and Knuckles wanted the last word. Knuckles hardly ever spoke unless he needed to, so his sarcastic comments seemed so out of character. Knuckles answered her look with a look of his own that said, "I do it because I have to".

"Who is this Rouge character anyways?" Tikal asked. She had never met Rouge before, but being the selfless echidna she was she was obligated to save her. "You hardly speak of her."

Rouge's eyes flamed up with anger but were quickly masked by one of surprise. All this time she thought they were at least rivals. When you like somebody you talk about them, or even if you hated them. How dare he? Sure Knuckles and her hadn't seen eye to eye on some occasions, most of which they had both been through, but she thought they at least had a mutual feeling, whether it be hate or something else. Did that truly mean Knuckles didn't care about her? After all she had done? After all he had done for her? This just didn't make sense. Maybe there was a chance this echidna girl had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe she had only spoken to Knuckles on a few occasions. But if that were the case then Knuckles would be holding her in his arms. Rouge then felt a surge or heat flow right up to her head. Could this possibly be jealousy?

"I happen to be a master treasure hunter who specializes in jewels," said Rouge letting her ego do the talking while her mind spun around in circles. "As well as a fighter who could give your echidna friend a good run around any day."

"She wishes," Knuckles whispered into Tikal's ear, but Rouge's hearing picked it up instantly.

"Knuckles and I met on a conquest of the Master Emerald. After helping him retrieve the shards and put them back together, we worked together to save the world from Ark."

Rouge smiled triumphantly after finishing her story. Lucky for her nobody had noticed that throughout her hand motions and body movements her eyes never left Knuckles. Knuckles let out a grunt, and led Tikal away while she was still in his arms. Once they were out of earshot of even Rouge's hearing Knuckles whispered to Tikal, "I'll tell you the real story later."

Rouge watched as they left, looking almost like a couple. She wished for a brief moment that she were in Tikal's place under the Guardian's arms as the threat of the monster loomed in her mind. She quickly shook off the thought with the picture in her mind of Knuckles and Tikal together. Her hands balled into fists and she shook from anger. Everyone else had followed Knuckles out of the room, or so she thought. She turned to see Chaos Zero standing right next to her. She cringed in fear and hurried out of the room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey Shadow, looks like Knuckles and Rouge finally woke up. And I thought Sonic slept in," commented Sally as she sat on the balcony with Shadow. She sat on the wooden railing while Shadow rested his elbows on the same railing peering out at the clouds.

"You thought they were asleep?" Shadow asked cynically.

"Well yeah, that's what they were doing right?"

Shadow sighed and pushed off the railing with his elbows. "Some things I guess you'll never understand."

Sally tilted her head to one sided and stared at Shadow quizzically.

"I'm going to work out," Shadow declared as he casually walked off the balcony.

"Can I come?" Sally chirped.

"Whatever," Shadow said without turning around. Sally trotted after him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Knuckles? You look troubled," said Tikal as she studied Knuckles's face. The group turned their attention to Knuckles, and the echidna wasn't pleased at all the unwanted attention he was getting. Still, he had to tell what was on his mind. It could benefit the others, or come in handy in the new plot they were all pulled into.

"When I was asleep. . ."

"Aha! I told ya he was asleep Shadow!" Sally exclaimed from the doorway leading into the hall. She pointed right at Knuckles, giving the echidna more uneasiness. Sally smiled, and trotted after Shadow again.

"Anyways," Knuckles said in an annoyed tone, though nobody could blame him, "I kept having these pictures popping up in my head. The weirdest part was that they were all connected to the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds. I couldn't control them either. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make any other images appear."

"So it happened to you too," said Rouge quietly. She stepped forward and faced the group. "It was the same here. Did you get that feeling, like something was reaching into our minds and dumping out our memories or sifting through them?"

"Yeah, and it was like. . ."

". . .like something wanted the Chaos and Master Emerald and was using our memories to get them."

"Yeah, what she said."

Rouge was pleased, for the most part. She enjoyed attention, ravished in it. But also she and Knuckles had found a common thread that they couldn't make shots at each other about. They were actually working together also. Knuckles, being the nonsocial creature he was, could only provide some information. Rouge then had to fill in the details. That had to count for something, for people had to be close to finish each other's sentences right? 

"Let's see Tikal beat that," Rouge thought.

"Ya think that figure had anything to do with it?" asked Tails scratching his chin.

"If it doesn't then what else makes sense?" asked Sonic.

"Do you think this has something to do with the Life Crystals?" asked Tails. The group fell silent.

"I never even considered that," admitted Knuckles.

"I've never heard of them," said Tikal staring up at the ceiling regretfully. "I wish I could be more help."

Sonic watched as everyone in the room started staring off at the walls, floor or ceiling. The room was so silent; it was like the walls themselves were afraid to breathe. Tails and Amy, the usual happy ones of the bunch, were now deep in thought. Knuckles, Rouge and Tikal were all searching their minds for any information they could tie in with the Life Crystals. Everyone was too serious, and Sonic could only take so much.

"Ya know. . ." Sonic started drawing up the bowed heads of the group. "Maybe all we need is a little R&R. It might help cool our heads until we get things sorted out. We can't fight anybody all tense like this."

"He's right," Knuckles sighed getting to his feet. Sonic was mystified. Knuckles was the last person he thought would ever agree with him on anything, the next being Shadow. "We do need a little relaxation time. Might do us some good."

"That's the spirit!" Amy piped. "I really can only take so much fighting. All I really want is to bask in the sun."

"I could use a tan myself," said Rouge looking at her arms.

"Alright! Time off it is!" yelled Sonic thrusting his fist in the air.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The room was brightly lit, surprising considering the person exercising inside it. Light filled every corner and reflected off every surface, including the beads of sweat running down the hedgehog's face. He pulled his head up, stressing his abdomen muscles, until his chin met his knees. He then let his upper body return to the floor.

Shadow liked this. Working out always-helped take his mind off things, his alternative to Sonic's running habit. Instead of letting his mind work so hard he wanted to rip it out of his skull, he exerted that pain on his muscles. Pain, that burning feeling, perhaps the next best thing to stabbing himself. To just have that pain wrap around every nerve ending on your body and consume your brain, that was a great distraction. Is it possible to concentrate on a distraction? If that's possible then that was what Shadow was doing before another distraction walked through the door.

"Hey Shadow, whatcha doin?" Sonic asked when he saw one of his many rivals doing sit-ups in the middle of the wooden floor.

Shadow didn't pause, but answered Sonic as he recoiled his body up to his legs. "What does it look like?"

Sonic could sense the irritability in Shadow's voice, mostly because there was a lot of it. Then again, Shadow had never spoken to Sonic in a nice tone. "Sure are sweating it out, huh? How many did ya do?"

"I _was_ on a thousand before you messed me up," Shadow said with the same tone. For Sonic it was a nice change from his usual cold tone.

"Only a thousand huh?" Sonic teased. "And you're not in any special position or anything and you're already sweating? What's the matter? Can't make it?"

"It's harder than it looks you know."

"How? You're just sitting there. It's not like you're weighted down or anything."

Shadow pulled his chest to his legs and stopped. He pulled his hands down from behind his head and put them on the floor to prop him out. His chest heaved at irregular intervals before he could find the breath to speak. When he did, it was something not even Sonic expected.

"Sally, I think I'm done now," Shadow said wiping the sweat off his forehead. Sally popped out of Shadow's quills and waved as she noticed Sonic was in the room.

"So you had Sally on your head," Sonic said unimpressed. "She doesn't weigh that much."

"Sally, could you take off the weights?" Shadow asked Sally ignoring Sonic. Sally nodded her head, and jumped back into Shadow's quills. Soon after, barbells and dumbbells were thrown out of Shadow's quills. Not only were there weights, but also there were random objects taken from the tree house like a chest of drawers and Sonic's stereo.

"Hey! I was wondering where that went off to," Sonic said picking up the smaller version of the boom box he had in his room.

After various clutter now littered the floor Sally popped back out satisfied she had done her job. What Sonic was surprised to see was the amount of weights they had managed to find, or at least Sally had come up with.

Shadow rested his chin on his knees now that the burden behind his head was gone. Sally sat down next to him in her childish pose. After seeing all Shadow was doing was cooling down, Sally hopped to her feet to find something more exciting to do. Sonic walked up to the very place where Sally had sat, and watched her skip along her merry way.

"How'd you fit all that in there?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow turned his head away from Sonic so his quills were now tickling Sonic's legs.

"I don't know, Sally just stuffed them all in there somehow."

A last weight dropped out of Shadow's quills and right onto Sonic's foot, and not one of the small 5-pound ones. Sonic yelped in pain and froze his entire body while the pain circulated through him. Shadow sent Sonic an evil smirk that just made Sonic want to make the hedgehog a black spatter on the wall, but he just couldn't take his mind off his foot.

"Oops, missed one," said Sally trotting back and pulling the weight off Sonic's foot. Only then did Sonic notice the 20 marking on the side, and that didn't make the pain any more tolerable.

"I'm gonna go see what Tails is up to," Sally shrugged in a tone of a child with nothing else to do.

Once Sally had left the room Sonic stopped holding his breath and let it spill from his mouth like a burst balloon. He grabbed his foot and started hopping up and down like a cartoon character muttering out curses. Shadow side-eyed Sonic warily. He was laughing on the inside, but he couldn't bring himself to even smile around Sonic. It was like they were magnets of the same kind, repelling each other. But if that held true, did that mean Shadow and Sonic were so much alike that they did repulse each other? The thought of being like Sonic in the faintest way freaked Shadow out beyond belief. To think he had a common thread with the blue hedgehog jumping up and down on one foot before him. . . that just couldn't be.

When Sonic had finally managed to quell the pain surging up from his foot, and put his foot back on the ground again, Shadow had vanished. Sonic wasn't at all surprised, since there were times when he couldn't stand Shadow either. Then again it always seemed Shadow could take less of Sonic than Sonic could take of Shadow. It did amuse Sonic that he could have more patience than Shadow. Sonic picked up the very same weight that had fallen on his foot and brought it up to his shoulder working his bicep. If Shadow could take that kind of training, there wasn't any doubt in Sonic's mind that he could too. Of course there was little chance you would find a doubt in Sonic's mind. Sonic brought the weight up to his shoulder once again, and with the other hand ran fingers through his quills. Now if only he could figure out how to stuff all that junk in _his_ quills.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hiya Tails!" piped Sally as she entered the closest room with the light on.

"Hey Sally," Tails said with only half attention as he worked his Cyclone. After the incident with Robotnik the walker was pretty banged up. Tails was trying to make it stand, but every time he did they would shake and give in before shooting back up again. The legs were now rickety old support planks that could collapse at any moment and take the rest of the Cyclone down with them. The paint was still burnt and chipped off. The inner machinery was damaged, but fixable. The outer machinery would take a while, but at least it was replaceable. The only problem was that the outer machinery held things together. With the parts in that condition they were nothing would be able to run smoothly. The machine gave one last cough before falling down to the ground in a frog-like position. Tails cringed and his lips peeled back to reveal his gritted teeth. He looked fretfully at the rest of the Cyclone, and hopped out of the cockpit to check it further. No sooner had he done so did the Cyclone totally collapse with an engine sputter.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked walking up to Tails.

"Darn that Robotnik," cursed Tails not taking an eye off his Cyclone. "It's going to take me a while to fix this, and right after I repaired it when it crashed in the desert."

"Can I help?" volunteered Sally.

Tails knew all too well that Sally didn't know anything about mechanics; after all she had bitten a remote control once. Still, Tails couldn't deny the intention. "Knock yourself out."

Sally walked forward and studied the machine. She once put her foot to one side and started rocking the Cyclone. After her look-over she stopped at the back of the Cyclone and announced her findings to Tails proudly.

"Sonic taught me how to fix stuff," she started, though Tails was already suspicious. "And here's what he taught me to do."

Sally reared back, and gave the Cyclone a big kick that flipped it onto its back. There was the creak of metal, and the final crushing sound with floor contact.

"Sally!" Tails roared. He treasured Sally as a friend, but nothing like this had ever happened between him and his friends before.

"Sorry!" Sally said sheepishly. She turned to face Tails to see the look of disgust on his face. Sally bowed her head, and as her ears drooped so did her pigtails. Tails had never noticed her pigtails seemed to follow the flow of her ears. "It worked when Sonic did it on the TV."

"The TV's busted Sally," pointed out Tails. Sally picked her head up revealing the sincere sorry look on her face. Tails could never stay mad at his friends, and nobody could stay mad at Sally for long. Tails sighed and tried to lift the Cyclone off the ground. The sheer weight overwhelmed him, but all of a sudden as he was lifting it up it got suddenly lighter. Tails looked up to see Sally hovering in the air with flames coming out of the soles of her boots holding up the nose of the cyclone. She and Tails easily flipped it back over.

"No offense Tails, but it really looks like a piece of junk," Amy commented as she walked into the room.

"Well who asked you?" Tails fired back sharply.

"I was just being honest," Amy edged off.

"Sorry, just. . .ya know."

"Yeah, how long will it take you to repair?"

"How long will it take parts to be mailed all the way out here?"

"That long huh?"

"I can try, but I can't guarantee she'll be ready for the next mission."

"Well good luck," said Amy putting on a pair of sunglasses. "I'm off to tan!"

"If she's not shopping she's. . ." Tails trailed off. He turned around to see Sally staring at the nose of the walker.

"The metal birdie isn't feeling well, is it Tails?" Sally asked tilting her head to one side. Tails smiled and set up his workbench.

"You're not going to rip it open again, are you?" Sally said fearfully shuddering. "It's a wonder it's still alive after that."

Tails snickered, and that snicker turned to laughter when Sally spun away in disgust when he really did open the chest.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So that's the story?" asked Tikal after Knuckles had explained everything to her. Chaos Zero's soft blue glow illuminated the room causing a feel for the story like how a campfire sets the mood for a ghost story.

"That's what I know," concluded Knuckles.

"I can see why you don't trust her, she seems like the betraying type," Tikal said in an analyzing voice, "however. . ."

"What do you mean 'however'?"

"She may not be trustworthy, but she is a valuable ally. Her skills match those of yours, according to your tale."

Knuckles grudgingly silently agreed.

"She will be a great partner for you."

"Partner? I brought Chaos Zero with us to this talk because I know she's terrified of him. She'd never go near him, so that way she won't listen in on our conversation. That's how much I trust her!"

"She may be sly, but we could use that to our advantage."

"How so?"

"She helps balance the group. Sonic is the leader, Tails is the mechanical expertise, Amy is the reliable one, you are the fighter and Rouge is the cunning one."

"What about Shadow and Sally?"

"I doubt they themselves consider themselves as part of the group."

Chaos Zero gurgled.

"What did he say?" asked Knuckles casting a suspicious glance at the water monster.

"He said Rouge has her good points. You just don't want to see them."

Knuckles grunted.

"Knuckles listen to me," Tikal said looking Knuckles in the eyes, "Learn to trust her, it will be very beneficial to you in the future."

"Only for that sake, nothing more."

Tikal nodded. "Let's go outside, I really don't like staying in the darkness for so long."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rouge peered out from a corner in the hallway as Knuckles walked out with Tikal and the Chaos monster. She watched as they walked out to the balcony. Tikal leaned on the railing, her dreadlocks billowing in the wind. Knuckles came up behind her, as if making sure she wouldn't fall. The whole scene remind her of one from 'Titanic', oh how she loved that romance movie. She envied Tikal; pure and simple. Rouge could face that fact now. That burning feeling, her trembling fists, the sudden sweating, her teeth suddenly locking together. . .that had to be it. All the attention she gave Knuckles, and all that he returned. Knuckles and her were close, in her opinion though she wasn't so sure after his last performance. Before she was slowly edging them beyond friends, but when Tikal came along he turned on her completely. She just couldn't understand. What was so special about this echidna girl she had just met?

"Close, aren't they?" came a voice behind her. Rouge spun around to see Shadow just standing there. She would've asked how long he had been standing there, but she knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer. "A mutual trust."

"Must you rub it in?"

"Rub in what?"

Rouge turned her face, flushing with anger, onto Shadow to see the hedgehog really was confused. His face was perplexed, like he had no idea what she was trying to get across.

"More than friends, ya know?" Rouge asked trying to make her point.

"I don't understand," Shadow said simply.

"They way they were so close, touching, ya know?"

Shadow started tilting his head to one side.

"She better not be flirting with him," Rouge fumed.

"Flirting?"

Rouge stared at Shadow in shock. Her eyes went wide and her head rolled forward. It was almost like being hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Rouge shook her head in despair. If he couldn't understand courtship, there was little chance in talking with him more. Wait a minute! If he couldn't see love that had to mean the 'close' he was referring to meant friendship. Shadow could see things deeper than most people, experience had taught Rouge that. With Shadow's approval she saw them as close friends. It did help ease her thoughts, but agitating points continued prodding. If Shadow didn't understand love, that meant he couldn't see it crystal clear either. She needed another opinion, that was it. Rouge knew she needed to find someone who could tell her, and she sought the one who knew Knuckles the longest.

Sonic

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh, Sonic," Rouge called out seductively from the shadows. Sonic froze in mid-flex and almost dropped the weight in his hands. 

"H-h-hi Rouge," Sonic sputtered. He was well liked and everything, but he'd never have any girl come onto him in that way before, and it scared him that Rouge would use such a tone on him.

Rouge walked toward him, swaying her hips all the way. She sauntered right into Sonic's face and batted her eyes. She leaned her face in close and rubbed Sonic's chin. She could see the hedgehog beginning to squirm under her touch, yet his legs had turned to Jell-O so he couldn't run away. She could see the hedgehog's face go pale only to go darker again after being dampened by sweat. She could even see his heart pounding out of his chest from the outside. It didn't surprise her how her charms were working, only how Sonic had never had this kind of confrontation with a girl before. Looks like the hedgehog wasn't as much as a stud as he led people to believe.

"You're long friends with Knuckles, yes?" she cooed rubbing Sonic's chin.

"Uh, I guess," Sonic said pulling his chin from Rouge's fingers.

"Well do you know anything about his friendship with Tikal?" Rouge said making sure her voice flowed like water to the boy's ears.

"Yeah, they're really close," Sonic said edging away from Rouge and feeling the normality return to his voice. "Ever since the whole ordeal with Chaos Zero becoming a giant water dragon that almost devoured Station Square. . ."

Rouge gulped at the thought.

". . .they're really kept in touch, I mean, I guess they would. He and her seemed to get along very well."

Sonic went back to exercising.

"Well. . .anything more than friends?" Rouge asked trying to make it sound like a hint.

Sonic thought for a moment, which made Rouge all the more nervous. "Knuckles looks after her like a little sister. It's kinda cute really. . .Rouge?"

Sonic whirled around to see Rouge had left. Sonic shrugged and went back to flexing, though he had no idea Rouge left after she had gotten the information she wanted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rouge walked down the hallways, trying to keep the bounce out of her step. She walked into the nearest closet, and shut the door behind her after making sure nobody else was around.

"YES!" She shouted. "It's not true, it's not true!"

She then put a hand to her chest and steadied her heart. "There's still hope," she silently added. She was so relieved she never alerted herself to the noises approaching.

"I think I put the part in the closet," said Tails followed by Sally. The fox opened the door come face to face with Rouge whose heart was still converting to it's normal beating rate. Rouge screamed and backed into the closet while Tails backed away and almost fell over Sally.

"What happened?" asked Sally running into the closet. Rouge had been so startled by the intrusion she had rammed into the back wall of the closet shaking the items on the top shelf. One of those items was the metal part Tails had been searching for, kept in a high place to keep it from becoming lost among the clutter of shoes. The shock from the wall caused the items to jumble, and for the part to fall off right onto Sally's head.

It bounced off Sally's head. Her eyes crossed, and her legs buckled beneath her.

"SALLY!" Tails yelled out. He managed to catch her before she crashed onto the ground. She went limp from, Tails imagined, the shock. "Sally, speak to me."

Sally faintly stirred and opened her eyes. She soon had the strength to sit on her own and pulled free of Tails's arms. She put a hand to her head and felt where the new bump was. As she rubbed her head sorely, Tails put his hand on her shoulder. Sally turned to face him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Tails asked waving his index and middle finger in front of her.

"Two?" Sally answered scratching her head.

"Good, at least you can see straight," concluded Tails helping Sally up.

"Are you sure?" questioned a voice. Tails turned to see Shadow walking up to them. By then Rouge had come out of the closet and her scream had attracted the attention of all those in the tree house. Sally was now up on her feet.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails. After all, when people guess the correct amount of fingers doesn't that mean that they're ok?

"Sally can't count," remarked Shadow looking down at the fox. It was just then Tails realized what had gone wrong. "Let me fix it."

Shadow walked over and knocked Sally with a swift blow to the top of her head, without even flinching. Sally's eyes crossed and she fell back down again. Tails ran over to Sally's side and helped her up again. He stole a glance at Shadow, and shot the black hedgehog a look of horror and betrayal. Shadow merely shrugged.

"Sally? Are you ok?" Tails asked more strongly shooting a glance at Shadow.

"Urgh," Sally gurgled as she sat back up rubbing her head that now had two bumps on it.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Shadow asked this time. He waved the same amount of fingers as Tails had.

"I can't count remember?" Sally said refreshing everybody's memory. "Um, one. . .four?"

"She's fine," finalized Shadow as he turned and walked away. Tails gave Shadow and queer look of surprise. Sally looked up at Tails with a look that said 'What just happened?' Tails shook his head, grabbed his part off the floor and took off before he saw something weirder.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Sally asked the group since Tails hadn't given her an answer. Everybody else shook their heads and walked away with the same thoughts as Tails. "Hey guys! What'd I miss? Guys! Oh, why is it I miss all the important stuff?" Sally pouted and trailed off after Shadow.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now this is the life," sighed Amy as she lay out in her beach chair in her bikini. She rubbed some tanning lotion on her arms and legs before flipping down her sunglasses and leaning back contentedly into the chair.

"No arguing with that," replied Rouge as she lay on a beach chair next to Amy. Rouge already had the suntan lotion already rubbed on, and had an herbal cream on her face along with cucumber slices over her eyes. Tikal walked over and eyed the girls.

"I still don't get it," she said shaking her head lightly swaying her dreadlocks. "Why do you leave the vegetables on your skin and not eat them?"

"It's good for the skin, darling," purred Rouge.

"Isn't your skin good enough? You're pretty enough as is."

"You have to keep it cared for in order to stay beautiful," said Rouge basking in the sun.

"Yes, tis the season for tans," agreed Amy. "Ooh, wait until Sonic sees me when I'm done."

"I still don't get it," said Tikal.

"Maybe that's because you haven't met that 'oh so special someone' who makes you do it," Rouge said dreamily as she turned her head over her shoulder to see Knuckles leaning on the doorway. Of course he didn't notice her.

"You'll get it eventually."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Night fell all too quickly. With so many things going on it was nice to get back to daily chores and R&R. Sonic and Tails played video games that were collecting dust from Eggman's frequent world domination plans. All went smoothly until Sonic and Tails tried to teach Knuckles how to play a fighting game. Knuckles got so into it he almost punched Sonic in the face, but luckily he only sent a sofa flying into the wall.

"I hope you all enjoyed your day off," declared Knuckles in a leadership voice to the group. They were seated around a table with a map of Earth in front of them.

"More than you know!" yelled Sonic stretching out his arms.

"Now to get back to the matter at hand," said Knuckles bursting Sonic's bubble. We still have a force threatening the world to stop, and I am now assured that it's somehow connected to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Naturally," interrupted Rouge. "It sought us out, didn't it? Maybe it wanted us to find the Chaos Emeralds for it."

"Then why didn't it?" Knuckles shot back. Rouge retracted back, and bit her lip in frustration.

"That's a good question," said Tails. "It also mentioned something about the Life Crystals, remember?"

"Yeah, if only we knew what they were," said Knuckles tilting his chin down in thought.

"Hey, where's Shadow and Sally?" said Sonic looking around and seeing the two hedgehogs absent from the meeting.

"I think she's training with Shadow," Amy said quietly behind the blue hero.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Alright Sally, ready for your next lesson?" lectured Shadow. The two were standing in the hallway with Sally's back to the opening.

"Uh, huh," nodded Sally.

"You've adapted to your boots well, but you still have little traction to work with. We must improve that. Now, I'm going to kick you and you're going to block. Try not to skid to far."

"Not hard, ok?"

"Surre," Shadow trailed off as he got into position. Sally held her arms out in front of her and crossed them to avoid to blow to her vital areas. Shadow reared back and smacked her arms head on. Sally was sent flying back and right into the room where the meeting was being held. She crashed right into the wall, and got right back up.

"Sally? Are you ok?" said Sonic in a little trembling voice.

"Huh? Yeah, just fine. Why?" Sally replied dusting herself off and tilting her head in confusion.

"Uh. . ." trailed off Sonic while him and the rest of the group could feel the sweat-drops on the sides of their heads.

"Watcha guys talkin' bout?" asked Sally seeing how serious they were acting.

"Nothing," Knuckles replied coldly. He really didn't have that much patience with children.

"Aw, c'mon. I know you're talking bout something," piped Sally awaiting Knuckles's answer. She smiled and her ears perked up, an adorable look that melted anybody's heart.

Knuckles sighed and decided that Sally would leave if he told her. He really had other important matters to talk about. "We're trying to find out about the Life Crystals, ok?"

Sally was unfazed by Knuckles's annoyed tone. "The Life Crystals are gems that control life and death," she stated like she was reading the definition from a dictionary. "I'm gonna go play with Shadow now, byes!"

Silence sank into the group along with the information in their brains. Their eyes went from normal to bug-eyed and their mouths dropped down to the floor. They were all gawking in shock, even Knuckles. Finally Sonic snapped to his senses and gave his face a good shake. (A/N Ironic because in my opinion Knuckles has the best concentration)

"Sally! Wait a minute!"

************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way halfway through the writing process. Not to mention I have an English teacher that's making me lose interest in Language Arts altogether, though I'm pretty sure it's just her.

Sally: Well this was a fun chapter.

Yup, I decided to put all the gags and stuff I compiled in my head in this chapter. It's a bit of a catch-up and recluse chapter. I do hope my writing's improved though.

Sally: If it didn't wouldn't that be funny?

Well, I'm seriously just wishing for a Journalism class right about now. The contest is still going, even after the big pause so I'm hoping for more entries this time. I hope you guys didn't forget about me. Ttfn!


	25. The temple ho!

Hello everybody! It's nice to be back again to see you all. I know some of you have missed me

Sally: Yeah, everybody but Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge. . .

Uh, yeah, except them of course!

Sonic: Is she ever going to let us out of this cage?

Tails: At least Sally sneaks us food

Shadow: Sometimes I have the feeling she tries to bring us more, but some food doesn't make it

Rouge: . . .I'm bored

Amy: I hafta use the bathroom!

Well it's nice to know I was missed. It's a consoling feeling, you know. If you haven't caught on by now I'm redoing the first chapters because, in my opinion, my writing style's improved and I wanted to update those few chapters. Back then I was a little over my head and just starting out writing so some things were botched up. Also they were pretty bad to me so I just wanted to prove to myself I could do better. Anyways I did have a weekend, probably the only times I'm sober and not hyper, so I got down and wrote and revised it. Yeah, I'll try for more weekdays but it's not going to be easy.

Sally: I have no idea what she started to say, and I still don't get the last part.

Now, let me introduce the latest in author torture devices, my bashing hammer! Using this hammer, I'll bash whoever happens to get hit with it. Now, let's bring in the crew.

*Brings out Whack-A-Mole console*

Alright, now for them to assemble. . .

Sonic: Hey guys! I think I found a way out!  
  


Tails: Really?

Amy: This the bathroom?

Rouge: Why are our heads sticking out of holes?

Knuckles: Why is _she_ holding a mallet over us?

Shadow: How is it for some reason I can't Chaos Control outta here?

*Puts blindfold over eyes* Now for the random choosing.

AAAAHHHH! *Sonic crew dodges heads in and out of holes*

Yes! I finally hit something! *Pulls off blindfold* Let's see who the lucky winner is. . .

Sonic: Ow, my head

It's at this point I'd like to thank everybody who's supported me and read this _extremely_ long story up to this point. I probably wouldn't have kept going if not for them.

I dedicate this chapter to the following people: 

Starlet Angel for being there since the very first chapter, encouraging me for the 2nd chapter, and for helping me through all the hard times as much as I have her. We've been through a lot, haven't we? She was also the 1st person to me on her favorite's list and I really thank her for that. 

Formerly Known As for all the constructive criticism and sticking by me. I'm a big fan of Hero and Ultimata and I was really surprised I got a good review from somebody who could write that much better than me. Also his reviews have really helped me along and I'd be a pretty sucky writer if not for the encouragement 

isis2K2, you were one of my first reviewers and have reviewed every chapter ever since. You also helped me out with the information I needed to know since I didn't have the game or the comic book. He also introduced me to Netraptor's site, which was a great place for fanwriters. That place really benefited me and I got a lot of new ideas from there. 

Teacherzpet for being such a fan of my fic that she IMed me one day and has continued to help me past that point. She was great for suggestions and really helped me along. 

Anyways, for all of you who have been waiting so long, this is a whole big revelations chapter and probably the big thing all of you have been waiting for. I know I've been keeping you all in the dark so long, although I like the dark, but let's shed some light on the plot, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: Been a while, hasn't it? I don't own Sonic and all the other stuff Sega got me obsessed with. I only own Sally, this plot, and whatever else just pops up the Sega people hasn't thought of yet.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sally!" a variety of voices called behind her. The hedgehog in question turned to see who was beckoning her name. Sonic and Knuckles, being the fastest of the group and driven by a frenzy of anger and adrenaline, reached the hallway first. Unfortunately the hallway wasn't that wide, so the two were soon lodged between the walls. Of course only one thought crossed their minds, escape.

"Move!" commanded Knuckles as he pushed against Sonic's back to give him some room.

"You move!" Sonic yelled back. Sonic pushed back against Knuckles to get his own room to move. Sonic's sharp quills brushed against Knuckles's back causing the echidna to yelp in pain.

"You're digging you're quills into my back!" Knuckles griped.

"Only because you're _pushing_ your back into my quills!" Sonic yelled pushing on Knuckles harder.

"You're the smaller one, you can compress and give me some room!"

"What's the matter? Getting outta shape Knux?"

"This is ridiculous," sighed Rouge as she watched the two boys try to squirm past each other like worms racing in dirt.

Tails and Amy sighed in agreement.

"Well I've had enough of this," Rouge said as she sauntered into the opening of the hallway, right behind the boys. Rouge ran full speed into the red and blue mass in her way and barreled through them like old-fashioned saloon doors. The impact knocked Sonic and Knuckles into the walls on their stomachs. Rouge stopped gracefully in front of Sally while Sonic and Knuckles slid down the walls like splattered bugs.

"Sonic!" Amy cried running to Sonic's side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sonic wheezed. "Just got the wind knocked out of me *wheeze* no big deal."

Tails, on the other hand, was helping Knuckles get his pointed knuckles out of the wall.

"Sorry about that," Rouge said nonchalantly as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders. She showed the coolness and sarcasm of a girl secret agent, which she coincidentally was.

"Uh, sure?" Sally replied nervously. The sweat was trickling down her neck and for some weird reason she was letting out a nervous laugh. Somehow she just hoped Rouge wouldn't barrel past _her_ that way. It was a little scary sometimes, watching the older kids fight. _"And I thought they couldn't get any weirder."_

"You ok boys?" Rouge purred over her shoulder.

"Peachy," grunted Knuckles as he whipped his hand free of the wall. His swipe narrowly missed Tails's head. Tails gulped and slowly backed away.

'Well that was. . .interesting,' thought Shadow though he could feel a very evident sweat drop going down his head.

"Sally," Knuckles stated as he walked up to her. Rouge could tell a very evident change of stride.

'Guardian machoness,' she chuckled to herself.

"You know something about the Life Crystals, yes?" Knuckles asked her.

"Yea? Why? And why are you shaking your hands like that?" Sally replied backing away.

"You mean you knew all this time and you never told us!" Knuckles blasted right in Sally's face. The force, or rather Sally's fear, sent her into a flying leap into Shadow's quills. There she huddled under Shadow's head like a blanket, hopeing to find sanctuary in Shadow's strength. Shadow's eyes rolled to the top of his head, which was shaking violently.

"Shadow, Knuckles is being-g-g sc-c-ary," Sally trembled out still hiding.

"S-S-ally, st-t-top t-t-that," Sally's trembling was causing the rest of Shadow's body to shake. Shadow shoved his shoulder into a wall to steady himself. That stopped his body from shaking, but his head kept bobbing up and down. Shadow clamped both hands onto the side of his head to stop his face. It did stop everything from looking like an earthquake was happening. Shadow looked up to see his quills still shaking violently. "You never did ask us," he spat at Knuckles, giving Sally some defense.

"She could've at least mentioned something," Knuckles yelled back.

"You never talked about it around me and Sally," Shadow argued coolly. Knuckles was loosing his cool but Shadow kept his composure. The hedgehog didn't want to give into the shaking on top of his head.

"C'mon! I mean after all we've been through she should've at least known about them!"

"This is Sally, remember?" Shadow retorted cocking his eyebrows. Sallys' follies danced into Kncukles's brain, along with images of slow reactions of the mind. Knuckles growled in defeat.

"I still have some questions to ask," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ask away, just don't be surprised if she doesn't answer," Shadow shrugged.

"Alright, c'mon Sally," Knuckles said gesturing for her to come out into the living room. Sally poked her head out, but eyed Knuckles fearfully.

"Look what you've done, you've scared the poor kid," Rouge scolded Knuckles. "There, there, c'mon out."

Slowly Sally crawled out and into Rouge's open arms. "Don't you worry. Big scary Knuckles isn't going to hurt you, because if he does I'll kick his butt," Rouge cooed to Sally like she was a baby in her arms. Knuckles scoffed and stalked out.

"I'll think we'll wait, outside," Sonic suggested nervously. Amy and Tails followed his suit. Shadow ran a hand through his frazzled quills. Rouge gave him a look that said 'go now or else'. Shadow answered with a look that said 'are you serious?' but he left anyways.

"Knuckles can be scary sometimes," trembled Sally with a chill running down her spine.

"Yeah, but he can be pretty darn cute when he's mad," Rouge replied wistfully. Sally gave Rouge a quizzical look, but Rouge was off in her own little world.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The whole procession was very formal despite the conditions of the living room. Tikal and Chaos Zero sat on the couch next to Knuckles who had filled them in on the incident. Sonic sat backwards on a chair while Amy just hopped onto the table. Tails took an uneasy seat on the arm of the couch next to Knuckles, still scared the echidna might swipe at him, and Shadow leaned on the wall of the hallway as far from the others as he could be. Rouge put Sally down in the middle of the gathering, gave her a reassuring pat on the head, and squeezed in next to Knuckles.

"Alright," Knuckles groaned rubbing his temples, "Why is it you never told us about this before?"

"Ya never asked," Sally answered innocently. "Ya never walked up to me and said, 'Sally do you know anything about the Life Crystals?' no. . ."

Rouge elbowed Knuckles's arm and gave him a 'You were wrong the entire time and you know it' look.

"Well, do you know what they are besides what you told us?" asked Sonic. He seemed rather casual about it.

'_One can only wonder if he's doing this just to calm Sally down or he's just stupid' _Shadow thought. 

"Whadaya want to know?" Sally asked tilting her head to one side.

"Be careful what you ask for," Shadow smirked from the hallway.

Sonic grunted and gave Shadow an 'I know what I'm doing' look. Shadow answered with a 'Surre you are' look.

"Well, what kind of power do they hold?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Life and death," Sally answered simply.

"Besides that."

"Um, I know they have a special connection to nature and stuff. I think they have healing powers or something. They're also very old."

"That's it?" Knuckles remarked cynically.

Sonic shushed him and brushed his index finger against his throat.

"I-I can't remember!" Sally wailed scratching her head. "I'd remember more if I was at their temple."

"Temple? These things have a temple?" Knuckles said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, course they do."

"Well. . .where are they then?"

"In the middle of the desert in the middle of nowhere."

Knuckles hit his forehead with his hand. "That helps!"

"Wait a minute," Shadow interrupted. The group silenced at once since Shadow hardly ever spoke at all. "Isn't that where you found me Sally? Where you live?"

"Yup, in the middle of the desert in the middle of nowhere."

"So, in other words, the temple is by where you live? Is that one of the buildings you once mentioned to me?"

"Yup, but you didn't really seem to care back then."

"So the temple is where we found Sally," cheered Tails pounding his fist into his other hand. "This is all starting to make sense!"

"We leave in the morning," Knuckles grunted as he rose off the couch and walked right up the Sally. "And you had better be right."

Sally gulped at Knuckles's threat. That and that fact he pushed his face into hers. She nervously nodded and hoped that would be enough to satisfy Knuckles. Knuckles gave Sally one more glare before heading out of the living room.

"Does Knuckles have to be, have to be so scary?" Sally trembled as she sank to her knees.

"Jerk," Rouge mumbled under her breath.

"It must be really important to him," Tikal said to Chaos though Rouge overheard. "It's not that surprising. The Chaos Emeralds mean everything to him. Naturally this would interest him."

'Hmm,' Rouge thought. 'Wonder if this little trip will bring me and the Chaos Emeralds together, or at least me and the Life Crystals together. Either that or it'll bring the guardian of those gems closer.'

"Sally? Are you ok?" asked Amy helping the scared little girl to her feet. "You need a hug!"

Amy squeezed Sally in one of her bear hugs that she normally saved for Sonic. She pinned Sally to her chest until Sally could feel her insides churning. Sally was feeling like those squeezy toys, and on cue her eyes popped out.

"Guess I'll finally get to see _why_ you're so different," mumbled Shadow from his hiding place. He leaned more casually on the wall. "I wonder how long she'll be able to stand Amy's grip? Now that's a true test of strength."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm still working on your theme song Shadow," Sally said as the Tornado made its way across the desert.

Shadow sighed. He took her comment as one of two things: she was bored, or she sensed he was bored and was trying to entertain him; he sensed the former. "I really don't want a theme song," Shadow said as dully as he could muster.

"Well, I got a great idea for a theme song and I hafta give it to _somebody_!" whined Sally. Shadow was a little happier that she laid off him a bit.

"Give it to Sonic, I'm sure he could archive it or something," Shadow said looking up at Sally who was sitting on his head.

"Ok, but I went through all this work for you for nothing," she whined. Shadow shrugged and adjusted his body to fall asleep.

"Hey Sonic!" Sally called to Sonic who was sitting on the wing.

'I'm never going to get to sleep,' Shadow thought.

"What?" Sonic called back.

"Wanna hear the theme song I made up for ya?"

"Sure, why not?"

'As if it weren't bad enough, they _have_ to scream over the roar of the plane,' Shadow thought covering his ears.

"Hey Knuckles?" asked Amy turning to the echidna gliding by their side. "What happened to Tikal and Chaos? How come they're not coming?"

Knuckles just looked at Amy and turned away. He kept silently flying, falling behind so Amy couldn't call to him again. Amy pouted and sank lower in her seat. Knuckles didn't really care, although he was very relieved. Of course the Guardian showed nothing but a cold exterior. Ironically he always did that when he had to hide something so everybody knew when he had something to hide

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tikal? If you're here who's guarding the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked after he had stormed out of the room after the group's little debate.

"Not to worry, Knuckles, I cast a shield spell over the Emeralds so they'll be fine," reassured Tikal. "Besides, did you expect me to stay up there while you were in danger?"

"You should've," Knuckles replied coldly. "Somebody I trust has to be up there at least."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Go back up to Angel Island."

"No, there's no way I'm going back up there while you go find out about this unsolved terror! We're so close to finding out what the Crystals are! I want to know just as badly as you do."

"Yes, but you're not directly involved. Can't you see? That thing infected **me**. I have to go, I don't want that to

happen to anybody else. You, you can stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt. One of us has to guard the Emeralds anyway.

"Then I'll get Chaos Zero to do it."

"Chaos Zero is a loose cannon without you around. You'll be safer up there. I'd feel a lot better knowing you weren't dragged into this."

Tikal looked down at the floor. "If you care that much, then I'll go, but you must relay me all the things you find."

"Don't worry," smirked Knuckles holding up the glowing stone Tikal had given him when he first left the island. "Although I'm going to miss having Chaos Zero around. It was the only time Rouge ever left me alone, that and the look on her face was priceless. . ."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"They call me Sonic. 'Cause I'm faster than sound, I keep on bouncin' around. Blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed I'm movin' me feet_," Sally sang. Shadow decided to keep an open mind, believing it was cute, in an annoying way, until Sally started humming the melody interlude beat. It was a catchy tune, soon Sonic starting humming it. Tails followed, then Amy and eventually Knuckles caught the virus. Shadow was beginning to get a migraine. He rubbed his temples for a bit of relief. After a while Shadow swore the roar of the engine was going along with the beats of the song causing the group to sing along with Sally leading. Shadow couldn't really stand techno, it was way too happy in his opinion. To make it worse there was only one verse that was being repeated over and over again. Shadow began getting thoughts of jumping out of the plane, he was sure nobody would hear him do it over all the singing. Then he remembered Sally, sitting on his head who was sure to notice. Now there was no way he could get out.

The song continued until Sally caught a glimpse of her oasis home. Tails landed the plane and only then did they stop. Shadow had the strong urge to run right over to the oasis and bonk his head with a coconut.

"We're finally here!" rejoiced Sonic jumping off the wing. "I really like that tune Sally, we gotta record that sometime."

"Sure!" Sally replied flashing the thumbs-up sign.

Knuckles had lived on Angel Island all his life. He grew up swinging on trees and gliding through the dew-moistened air. He was used to trees, flowers, weeds and insects everywhere. Naturally he thought something with the name 'Life Crystals' would have more life around it. The desert wasteland was an ironic twist, that and the fact that Knuckles had never been to the desert in his life scared him. The depletion of life and no place to hide. Miles and miles of just sand; no food, water or livable habitat in sight except the small lake. Knuckles rubbed his shoulder, feeling the goose bumps. This place scared him a bit, and he really wanted to leave.

"You look scared," said a voice behind him. Knuckles spun around to see Rouge looking at him with concern, which in turn surprised him.

"Why do you care," he snapped at her in an apathetic voice.

"Well I was just asking!" Rouge huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I really don't get what you're so afraid of anyways, it's not like there's a monster lurking about or something?"

"Like Chaos Zero?"

Rouge shuddered. Knuckles like watching her quake in her boots. It was a sadistic pleasure he got, and he wasn't about to let it go so easily. There was great opportunity in that moment.

"You do know that once he absorbs all seven Chaos Emeralds he turns into this great big water dragon. He almost destroyed Station Square doing that."

Rouge's eyes went as wide as saucers. She let out a loud and very obvious gulp.

"It's true, you can ask Sonic," smiled Knuckles.

"Ask me what?" Sonic had heard his name in that conversation.

"It's true that Chaos turns into a big water dragon after he absorbs all seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"Sure Knux, I had to defeat that thing 'member?" Sonic chuckled.

Rouge hugged her chest and wrapped her wings around herself. It's then she heard laughing. She looked up to see Knuckles laughing _at her._ Rouge blushed and unwrapped herself. She then marched right into Knuckles's face.

"You're doing this just to scare me, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Knuckles replied with false innocence. Rouge fumed and clenched her paws into fists. She was ready and able to give Knuckles the slap he needed right then, or a punch in the face, which would feel so much better.

"You guys comin'" Sally yelled. "I'm gonna lead you guys to the temple now!"

Rouge turned her head to look at Sally only to have Knuckles run right past her. _'Darn it, just when I had the chance to teach him a lesson'_ she fumed. _'Oh, I'll strike him through a wall later.'_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you really know where you're going?" Sonic asked looking to see only sand dunes over the horizon.

"I live here, remember?" Sally piped. "Besides, how hard can it be to see a big rock place sticking out of the sand?"

"Point."

"Just follow me, and try to keep up," yelled Sally as she raced away.

"Did she just say, what I thought she said?" Sonic said taking it as a challenge.

"You did lose to her last time," Shadow retorted.

"Well? Do we?"

"Why not? Scared to lose to the kid again?"

"You are _so_ going down."

Without any countdown or starting line the hedgehogs took off sending blurs and wind shooting through the dunes. Sand blew in the faces of those left behind, which only got stronger due to the desert wind.

"Hey! Did he just leave us behind?" Amy yelled after Sonic's shadow.

"Like she's not used to that," Tails mumbled.

"What was that Tails?"

"I said maybe we should go after them, after all, we're used to it."

"Great idea! We'll just chase after Sonic."

"Another thing you should be used to," Tails mumbled again.

"What was that?"

"I just said maybe we should start before we lose them."

Amy beamed and instantly started a fan-crazed run after her blue hero. Tails sighed in relief and started whirling his tails.

"Nice recovery, kid," hinted Rouge elbowing Tails. Tails nervously smiled and took to the air with Knuckles and Rouge flying behind him.

"Why did you come?" Knuckles grunted at Rouge while she flew beside him.

"Well, it had to do with the Chaos Emeralds in a way, so. . ."

"You're not that involved with the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles spat back.

"Well, excuse me! That. . .thing did infect me too, in case you just noticed. Besides, I'm sure my _skills_ will come in handy."

"There's nothing you can do that I can't do myself," Knuckles replied avoiding eye contact.

Rouge frowned. She beat her wings faster and flew right in front of Knuckles. She made sure to stretch her wings out as much as possible while still in the air to block any way around her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and put on her best intimidating face. Knuckles stopped right in front of her, and looked right at her unfazed by her look. He then reached out to grab Rouge's arm and force her out of the way. As soon as he did, Rouge grabbed his arm and forced him back. She let out a growl, but that only seemed to annoy Knuckles more.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled at him. Of all the things she could've said, Knuckles expected a clever retort or for her to kick him in the face. A question wanting an honest answer wasn't something he ever expected her to say. "I try being nice to you and you only rub it in my face. I try to be mean to you because that's the only language you speak and you ignore me. I try to help and you snub me. I try to get your respect and you won't give me credit. What is good enough for you?"

Knuckles, was dumbfounded. He always thought of Rouge as a useless crony that had nothing better to do but hang around and bug him. Rouge had ultimatums, which Knuckles expected to be the Chaos Emeralds. All this time she was trying to prove herself to him. She was looking for him to accept her, and he'd hurt her. He had forgotten a most vital rule: Anything that lives has feelings.

The corners of Rouge's eyes turned up and she gave Knuckles a look of disgust, for once the guardian had never felt so small. She shook her head, shaking off the thought she had ever liked a jerk like him. The thoughts that he was something more, something special; thoughts that maybe she could open up to him. Rouge could see through it all now, love's blindness gone. She could see just an echidna, nothing less or more. Slowly that neutrality turned into hate. She loathed him. She couldn't stand him. He wasn't worthy to even be talking to her. He had no chance with her, and that was the way it would be.

Rouge drew her face back, and continued the regular beat of her wings no longer stretching them out. Her erotic smirk returned to her face as well as her usual posture that showed the curve of her figure. Knuckles had never seen her act like that, since the first time he met her. She flew up to his face again, though a bit more calmly, and touched Knuckles's muzzle with a light and sensual touch. In an instant her act faded to one of rage and her hand made hard contact with Knuckles's face.

Knuckles had never been slapped before, nor had he ever known the practice of girls hitting guys in such a way. He clutched his cheek feeling the nerves there buzzing with activity. The pain was small, but it seemed that striking that area was a direct way of punching a person's soul. It hurt, emotionally, and that was a shock in itself. Knuckles had never expected to feel anything for Rouge, let alone pain from what she had done. He should've been angry, angry that she had the nerve to hit him without getting schooled back; but he just couldn't find it in his heart to hit her back, or even more for that matter. It was like she hit a certain nerve that froze his whole body. All Knuckles could do was think, and all he could think about was what happened. How did girls know how to do this to guys?

When Knuckles finally found enough feeling to move his head, the first thing he did was look up. There was Rouge's face, scowling at him. She had withdrawn her arm, and now had both of them on her hips. She then spun around, gave a snort over her shoulders to Knuckles, and flew away snubbing him.

Eventually Knuckles had to pinch his own nose to get the feeling to the rest of his senses. Never in his life had one move let down all his defenses like that, then again, never before had a move like that ever been done to him. A new feeling surfaced, remorse. He didn't know where it came from, but there it was. He didn't know whether this was a reaction or just what he wanted to feel. Even though he was beginning to hate her more at that moment, deep down he felt a certain sympathy for her. What puzzled him was how she was trying to do all those things and he not once noticed. He was usually very good at judging other's true intentions; then again Rouge was very good at masking herself. If she was good at masking herself, was she really going to subdue him after this when his guard was down? Sure, he couldn't trust her as far as he'd let her near him, but it was what she said to him that sounded very honest. It was a tone Knuckles had never heard her use before, more proof she was telling the truth. After what had happened, he knew he couldn't read her. There was a lot more mist shrouding her true personality.

In a way Rouge's feelings weren't too different. She'd met guys like him before, macho-wannabe tough with a flaky center, but he was different. The first time they met, he wasn't afraid to knock her off the pedestal. Usually Rouge liked having those mindless men around, but having someone who didn't submit to her charms was a challenge. She treated him as so for a while, but soon she couldn't deny her true intentions. Throughout all her denial, she finally admitted it to herself. She liked him, and she wanted to get close to him. For the first time Rouge had stooped down to the level of the men she subdued. She did everything she could, and anything she could. She let down her hunter guard and opened her arms out to him. What she didn't expect was that he'd politely close them and walk away.

_'Jerk,'_ she mumbled. _'I'll never fall for the same trick twice. If he thinks about getting on my nerves today like nothing happened, I will so knock his head off his neck like a tee-ball!'_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I always expected desert temples to be. . .smaller," remarked Sonic gazing up at the structure Sally had led them to. Sonic didn't know whether it was because of the sand sloping down around it, or the fact it was the only structure for miles that made the temple seem so big. From the tidbits of Egypt Sonic knew he expected a sphinx, or pyramid. The temple was a big square sticking out of the ground with a triangle roof. Sonic could see a few traces of maybe some balconies near the top, but the sunlight gleaming off the structure made everything a little fuzzy. "You used to live here, Sally?"

"Yeah," Sally chirped. "This was the first thing I remember seeing, 'course, I can't remember that far back."

"You said the Life Crystals are in here, right?"

Sally beamed and nodded. "Hey? Where'd Knuckles and Rouge go?"

"I'm right here," snapped Rouge. Knuckles let out a grunt and waved his hand in the air. Rouge groaned in disgust.

"We should head in now," stated Knuckles. His voice seemed a little harsher than usual.

Sally nodded, and broke into an eager run up the steps of the temple.

"Well, I'll say this, they have really _huge_ doors," Sonic remarked looking up at the tall door in front of them. "How're we gonna open it?"

"We could just blow it up," suggested Rouge.

"Maybe there's another entrance," suggested Knuckles.

"How _do_ we get in, Sally?" Tails asked Sally while the older members argued.

"You hafta be polite," she answered walking over to the door. Grasping her hands into fists Sally banged on the door three times. The noise was enough to startle the bickering threesome. The knock caused an echo sound from the inside, meaning there was a big room or something behind that door.

"Let us in please!" Sally yelled at the door, as if a sentry would come by and open it.

"Like that's ever going to work," Sonic sighed rubbing her nose. As if to turn his words against him, the doors swung open a crack big enough for the gang to get through. Sally spun around, crossing her hands behind her back, beaming awaiting a reward. The reward she got was the shocked and speechless expression on Sonic's face, that, and a light chuckle from Shadow.

"So much for the pragmatic approach," Shadow said with a bow of his head. He walked past the stunned group and up to the ajar doors. After all, he was the only one who expected surprises by now. "You don't look very cool right now, Sonic," he remarked.

That comment was enough to get Sonic's mouth to forming words. Anybody knew that once Sonic started speaking it would take a while for him to stop, especially when he was angry. "Whadaya talking about? I look _cool_ all the time."

"I'd agree with that," Amy swooned silently.

"I expected a better retort," said Shadow turning his back and walking right through the crack.

"Why you-!" Sonic mumbled through gritted teeth. His hands curled into tight fists and shook with anger. Sonic burst into a sprint, running right after Shadow through the crack.

"Ok, who didn't see that coming," sighed Knuckles.

"Shadow touched a nerve," smiled Tails.

"Well, I'm tired of standing around," huffed Rouge. "I'm going in there before the two furballs maul each other!"

"Kinda makes you glad she's on our side," giggled Amy.

"Yeah, for you guys," Knuckles grunted. Tails and Amy just stared in wonder, puzzling over what Knuckles had said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's. . .dark," Sonic commented after he hastily ran in.

"Well of course it is, the whole purpose of the temple is to protect the Life Crystals," explained Sally. Sonic had never heard her sound so professional; of course she still used her peppy voice. "What better defense can there be but darkness? The temple has very few windows and this is the only door that leads inside. Because it's so dark, nobody can find their way around to the main room, which this hallway leads to. 'Course, this hallway has the most traps and stuff in it."

"Why didn't you tell us that on the way in!" Sonic shrieked. Sonic wasn't too fond of the dark, especially if he couldn't run from it. As much as he liked dodging traps, he hated being careful like that. To make it worse, Sonic couldn't see too well in the dark. There were things in that darkness that would get him. Darkness was the one thing Sonic feared next to water, and it wasn't too different from water either. What's worse was he had to go through this darkness, no side cuts or choices. Sonic hated making choices as well, but he like having them.

"So we're going to be dodging traps in the dark?" smirked Knuckles, making Sonic sweat more. Sonic hated it when Knuckles stated the obvious, mostly because he hardly ever did it. Knuckles always spoke in a wise or mysterious manner, which drove Sonic up the walls even more. But what ticked him off this time was that Knuckles was doing that to scare him. Mockery was not something Sonic was good at taking.

"You sound relieved, Red," Sonic yelled turning his frustration on Knuckles. "You like this whole ordeal? You like wandering around in the dark while darts fly at you? You like doing this sorta thing?"

Knuckles gave a deep chuckle. Sonic's rage was quenched by confusion. Knuckles, hardly if ever and especially not in front of others, laughed in any way. "You've been watching too many Indiana Jones movies. It's not like a huge boulder is going to come rolling at us. Usually, temples with traps have some trap doors and flying objects."

"But I'm sure it's nothing _you_ can't handle," sneered Shadow. How anyone could sneer in a cold way was beyond Sonic, but he wouldn't give Shadow the pleasure of knowing he didn't fight back.

"Well, of course it's something that _I_ can handle. I was just worried for the rest of you. After all, when you can speed right over traps you worry about others who'll take a while," gloated Sonic covering up his fears.

Shadow smirked. Sonic had played right into his hands. The hedgehog was extremely predictable, and Shadow didn't have to know Sonic that well in order to use him. The hedgehog's ego was formidable, yet easy to bend. By just turning his own ego against him, Sonic would do just about anything. It was amazing how gullible his counter-part could be. Of course, Shadow didn't need Sonic _that_ badly. He needed the blue hedgehog like a car needs rocket fuel. But Shadow did have a dying curiosity. After the whole ordeal and being kidnapped, which he couldn't stand for, he wanted to know why. The figure had revealed nothing of importance to him, or at least nothing he could use. He had the bits and pieces and all he needed was the glue that connected them all. He needed that information, and Sonic could be the catalyst to everything.

"Actually, it's not that easy," stated Sally throwing Sonic into fear once again. "Running right across the floor will make more traps go off. You'll never make it to the other side that way." Sonic tensed and let out a squeak. "The only way to get across is to just hop around on the safe spots."

"And do you know what they are?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, like I said, I think I used to live here."

"Couldn't we just fly over?" asked Tails.

"I guess we could, but I can't see that well in the dark. I wouldn't be able to know when the hallway ends. I kinda memorized how many times you have to jump to get to the 'safe' side. I think by flying over I'd get all confused and we might drop down on a trap or something on the other side."

"So we'll just have to jump across one-by-one then?" Shadow questioned.

"Don't worry, Sonic, it's just like playing hopscotch," teased Knuckles. If Sonic had been angrier than scared he would've knocked Knuckles right onto the booby-trapped floor.

"You look scared Sonic," Shadow chimed in. As if being teased by Knuckles wasn't bad enough. Sonic noticed that Shadow was smirking more than usual. "I just have to skate over, remember?"

Sonic mumbled a few curses clenching his fists. He stared out at the stone tiled floor going on as far as he could see, which wasn't very far since they disappeared into the darkness. Sally eagerly hopped out onto the floor onto a tile. Sonic cringed back, expecting a spear to fly out of the walls. There weren't any flying objects, or sound effects. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes to see Sally still standing on the square, tilting her head to one side as she stared at him. Finally giving up on Sonic, Sally hopped on a few other squares making a definite trail. She stopped at the point the darkness overtook the floor. She stopped and beckoned the others to come. Cautiously, Sonic stepped on the tile Sally had before, closing his eyes tightly as his foot tapped the dusty ground. Sonic popped one eye open, rubbing the tile as hard as he could.

"It's not going to bite you," grumbled Knuckles with a roll of his eyes. He gave Sonic a push onto the tile. Sonic screamed in a high-pitched voice, and fell face first onto the tile.

"Oh, yeah, that was smooth," remarked Shadow with a playing smirk. Sonic gave Shadow a snarl as he got to his feet.

"Do you guys always take this long?" asked Sally, who was now sitting on the floor.

"Sonic just needs to quell his skepticism," Shadow replied simply skating out until he hovered right next to Sally, the hover-skates suspending him in the air.

Sonic had just been humiliated in front of his friends, and Shadow who would never let him live it down. Not only that, but he had screamed like a little girl. The usually blue hedgehog now burned a red shade that made Knuckles's fur color look pink. With that he darted right over Sally's path and nearly ended up plowing into her.

"There! Happy?" Sonic huffed with plumes of smoke emitting from his nostrils.

Shadow snorted into his own chest. He shrugged his shoulders, and crossed his arms.

"C'mon Amy, I'll carry you there," offered Tails beginning to take to the air. Amy nodded her head, and took Tails's hand. She gulped heavily as Tails flew her over the dangers below.

"Looks like they can be faster than you at some things," smirked Shadow.

"What! Nobody makes fun of _my_ speed you fa-," Sonic yelled back. He took an accusing step towards Shadow, and stepped right off the safe tile Sally had indicated. The tile Sonic had stepped on sank down under his weight.

"Uh, oh," sang Sally just as the floor began to rumble. The tiles began rolling in waves, throwing Sonic and Sally off the safe tile and onto the triggered ones. With a thud, Sonic landed on his face while the floor gave way underneath him.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, trying to fly after him. Amy's weight didn't give him as much freedom flying as he was used to, so he couldn't get there in time.

With a cry, Sonic fell through the floor with the tiles raining down as he fell. Sonic shut his eyes, reaching his hands out to the bottom to prepare for whatever he was going to land on. A yank on his quills made the hedgehog cry out in pain, as Knuckles hoisted him out of the hole. Knuckles quickly dropped Sonic to the rolling floor, rubbing his hands from the prickliness of Sonic's quills.

"Hey Red! Can't you fly us outta here?" Sonic complained as the floor gave another lurch.

"Don't you remember that Sally's the only one who knows where to go!" Knuckles yelled back, hovering in the safety of the air.

"Guys!"

Sonic and Knuckles turned their heads to see Sally grabbing onto Amy's shoe as Tails flew by.

"This's never happened to me before," Sally yelled over the chaos, "but if we don't go now the floor's gonna fall down!"

Sonic knew well enough that 'fall down' was Sally's version of 'collapse'. Forgetting that Knuckles was even there, forgetting about his friends flying above him, forgetting about Shadow, who was probably taunting him for falling; Sonic ran. He loved showing off acrobatics as much as he loved running, but this was an obstacle course that would challenge even Knuckles. A bit selfish the action was, but that was shut from the hedgehog's mind.

He wanted to get out of there, fast.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled after his hero as Sonic disappeared into the darkness.

"He's got the right idea!" Knuckles yelled swiping at a rock that nearly reached his head from the ceiling. "If we don't run our butts outta here we're done for!"

"Is the hallway caving in?" asked Amy, clinging to Tails in desperation.

"Probably," panted Knuckles, whipping his head back to see the debris now hailing from the ceiling. "Want to test that theory?"

Another shake ruptured the ground, cracking it even further. Amy gave a terrified squeak, tightening her grip on Tails's hand. Amy instinctively brought her knees up to her chest, curling into as much of a ball as she could. Tails slumped slightly, struggling to still keep in flight while dodging as best as he could. To make matters worse, Sally slipped off Amy's shoe.

Sally groped at the air, forgetting for that moment that she could fly. She let out a high-pitched scream, burning out of the rumbling sound. Tails nearly dropped Amy to go after her. His fears were only quenched when Knuckles dove down and caught Sally just before she tumbled into a newly formed abyss, nearly skidding into it himself. 

"Alright, kid," Knuckles growled, lifting Sally up by her tank top. "Get us outta here now!"

Sally gulped in fear. Knuckles had scared her before at the tree house, but she had never seen a proud echidna in the pits of desperation. Sally pointed a trembling finger at the darkness Sonic, and now Shadow, had run off to.

"Alright, let's haul ourselves outta here!" yelled Knuckles, carrying Sally under his arm while he ran at full speed toward the beckoning darkness. Never in his life had Knuckles been so happy to see the safe darkness than the chaos of the light. Somehow it was comforting knowing there were dangers he couldn't see, rather than the bigger ones he could see. True that he couldn't run as fast as Sonic, but he was a lot more agile and calm in mind. Right now it was his duty to lead Amy and Tails out of danger, and duty was something he well familiar with.

"We're not gonna make it!" screamed Sally, clutching her ears tight to keep out the sounds.

"We're _going_ to make it," urged Knuckles, "so if you want to help this would be a great time!"

Sally unclenched her ears, blinking a few times as an idea processed in her head. She then shut her eyes, squeezing them tight, and brought her tightened fists to her chest. In a roar that was barely audible over the commotion, the soles of her boots lit on fire. In an instant she was propelling Knuckles's deeper into the darkness, catching right up to Sonic and Shadow's heels. Knuckles could no longer just curl his arm around her body. He had to grab on to Sally's foot, barely escaping the singe of fire, while she flew in a straight line forward.

"Wait up!" Tails called after them. While flying like a helicopter gave him freedom of movement to dodge, he couldn't fly that fast.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are we. . .safe?" Sonic panted, now on his knees.

"You expect me to know?" Shadow panted back, hands on his knees.

"WATCH OUT!"

Sonic turned his head, of course he couldn't see anything in the darkness. The voice sounded a lot like Knuckles. . .

With a thump the said echidna and the hedgehog the echidna was holding onto collided right into the blue hedgehog. Sonic was sent sprawling back into the darkness, though he could feel a definite wall make contact with his back. Then again, he also felt like his spine was broken.

"I. . .think. . .we. . .made it," panted Tails, dropping Amy to the floor while he collapsed. Amy would yell about it later, him not setting her down gently, but the fox was too tired and full of adrenaline to care. His whirling tails plopped to the ground, as did the rest of his body. His fur was ragged and matted with sweat. Of course he couldn't tell. He couldn't see his hands in front of his face. He couldn't see the others either, but he could hear their voices, especially Amy since she was now yelling at him.

"Where are we Sally?" asked Shadow brushing a few stay quills out of his eyes.

"I think we're in the main chamber," answered Sally with some doubt.

"What do you mean 'I think'!" yelled Knuckles. Sally clamped her hands over her ears again.

"I don't know! I'm so used to landmarks this is all new to me! I'll be able to see when the sun sets!" Sally yelled with her hands still over her ears. This only caused her voice to be louder, making the rest of the crew pull down their ears.

Knuckles grunted, letting out deep breaths until his muscles relaxed. He clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the sweat from his fingers slip around in his palms. The lubrication helped calm him down. He lifted up one hand, rubbing his temples. All the while his eyes were closed, though nobody could Rouge could tell.

As a bat she could naturally see in the dark. She could see the group huddled in the middle of a huge room. She could make out Knuckles's silhouette. She could make out Sally wrapping her arms around her knees in fear. Since she was the only one who could see, Rouge took the liberty to examine the room. 

_'This is a temple alright," _Rouge commented to herself. _"The walls are covered with weird writing." _She tapped a foot to the floor. _"No tiles equals no more booby traps."_

The main chamber resembled an atrium in a way, a collecting chamber. Maybe it was a safe haven in-between dangers. Or maybe it was a trap set to lure others into more dangers. The walls were engraved with countless scribbles and pictures. While the chamber itself didn't lead that many places. There was a lower floor with four hallways branching out, two to each side. There was also an upper level, but no stairs as means to reach it. On that top level were two hallways, one to a side. They didn't seem anything special, more like square holes in the walls, though was that just a disguise to hide greater meaning?

"Why do we have to wait until the sun sets?" asked a frustrated echidna.

"Because then there'll be enough light to see," Sally answered quietly to not anger Knuckles further.

"How, may I ask, is that possible?" Knuckles asked in a now calm way.

Sally gulped before answering. "The temple's designed so only a little light shines in. I don't know why, but light only comes in through holes in the walls during sunrise, sunset and at night."

"It probably has to do with the angles of the holes," Shadow said quietly to himself, of course the rest of the group heard. "They must be angled so when the sun's going down or over the horizon the light comes through. Otherwise it doesn't work. At night the moon must shine in."

"Yeah, I think they designed it so nobody could get farther," Sally agreed. "I haven't really explored the temple that much, it gets boring. It's like a huge maze! That and the guardian might get angry if I go too far."

"Wait a sec, guardian?" patronized Knuckles while lifting an eyebrow, though no one could see it.

"Yeah, the crystals have a guardian," Sally said in still a quiet voice. The fear of Knuckles's anger was still fresh in her mind. "It'll get ya if ya go too far."

"Why didn't you tell us this WHEN WE FIRST CAME IN!" screamed Knuckles, going back to angry again. Sally cowered in fear, rolling into a ball and whimpering.

"Knuckles! Leave Sally alone!" Tails yelled. Of course the thought of raising his voice to _Knuckles_ did make Tails back away a little, but he did not stray from Sally's side.

Knuckles grunted, and rubbed his temples again. "Is there anything else, we need to know?"

"Just ask," Sally replied simply. She then ducked behind Tails, expecting Mt. Knuckles to erupt.

"Guess we're stuck here then, until the sun sets," sighed Knuckles. "You guys make yourselves at home. I'm going to see what's down those hallways."

"They're trapped, ya know," Sally warned.

"I'm beginning to wonder which is more dangerous, this so called guardian or the temple itself," chuckled Knuckles as he felt his way around to one hallway.

Rouge chuckled herself, before flying to the ceiling and taking roost there. In the dark she was the superior one out of the two hunters. She could see, she could fly, and she could navigate. She could outsmart Knuckles anytime in her natural environment. Just watching the echidna stumble around looking for a doorway was nectar for her ego. That, and she wanted to see Knuckles helpless. She wanted him to fall onto his face and get rubbed in the dirt, particularly by the heel of her shoe. She wanted vengeance, or a pleasing feeling from his pain. She wanted him to be hurt, like she was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm really getting tired of all this waiting!" griped Sonic as he rolled out a sleeping bag. Tails had flown back over the hallway, in the sanctuary of the air, and gotten supplies from the Tornado. "Where's the action? I'm supposed to be a hero in a dangerous place! And I'm going to sleep!"

"Well you could go tackle the hallway again," snapped Amy as she nonchalantly rolled her sleeping bag close to his. Sonic shut his mouth, and went back to rolling out his sleeping bag again.

"So, Tails, I guess the trip back wasn't as dangerous?" asked Sonic to pass the time.

"That's the weird part, Sonic," replied Tails. "When I got to the hallway it was all fixed up. It was like nothing ever happened to it. Not one tile on the floor was cracked!"

"What? That's impossible!" cried Sonic.

"I think it's one of the temple's defenses," Sally explained calmly. "I remember, that the temple is the first defense of the Life Crystals. Next comes the guardian. Anyway, I remember something about the walls being able to fix themselves or something."

"How on Earth can they do that!"

"I dunno," Sally said with a shrug. Sonic fell over.

"Just when I thought you had answers," Sonic sighed.

"Sally? Just how do you know so much about this place?" asked Tails.

"I think I used to live here or something. I remember the first thing I ever saw was the inside of this temple. I don't know why I was there, just that I was," Sally said scratching her head.

"You think maybe your parents abandoned you here?"

"What're parents? Nobody ever told me what they were," Sally replied tilting her head. Tails smiled back with a mild sweat-drop going down the back of his head.

"Hey guys! I think the sun's setting!" yelled Amy. She pointed up to the ceiling, where the pitch-black darkness was parting to rainbows of light. It started first on the ceiling, waking up Rouge from her hanging down sleeping position, then moved down until it reached the ground. Amy ran right up, and stood in the light like a spotlight on a stage. She raised her arms into the air, embracing the light.

"So that's where they come from," Shadow thought to himself as he followed the beam up to small vent like windows close to the ceiling yet still on the wall. He stayed in the darkness; he did prefer it after all.

"I guess we can begin exploring the temple now!" Sally piped.

"Hey? What's that writing on the walls?" asked Sonic now pointing to the clearly reflecting engravings on the stone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ah, yes, we should never underestimate our adversaries," the figure cackled with glee. He carefully wove his fingers around the glowing orb, as if creating the image within its depths with string on his fingers. His fingers themselves seemed to be radiating the power other than the orb. "I knew that in due time they'd lead us to what we're after."

"What, er, where are they?" asked Robotnik, pointing his big nose at the orb and nearly blocking it out completely. The figure pulled it away from Robotnik, and continued to gaze at it greedily while pulling out of the doctor's reaches.

"The Temple of the Life Crystals, my friend, and we will attack soon."

"Ah, yes, and then do we defeat that hedgehog?" Robotnik grinned.

"Yes, but first, we'll need some other gems."

"Other gems? More?"

"Of course, the Chaos Emeralds of course."

"The Chaos. . .of course! The island is unguarded since Knucklehead is gone!"

"Yes, I believe you can handle that task on your own with my adjustments on your machine?"

"More than easily."

"Good, go, now!"

Robotnik eagerly scurried out of the room with a grin plastered on his face. Evil thoughts of smashing, bashing, burning, cutting and destruction of Sonic filled his mind. It was enough to erase all thoughts from his head, and those of which told him where he was going. Eggman ran right into a wall, pushing his nose back into his head until it nearly came out the back.

_"What an idiot" _thought the figure. _"No matter, he'll be a good errand-boy. After all, once I have the Chaos Emeralds some of my power shall be restored. They are mine, or more likely, a part of me. My once great power; sealed away in those Chaos gems. Once I get them, it will only be a matter of time before my greatness is fully revived. Then, she shall die."_

"Ow," Eggman yelled, rubbing his sore nose.

_"Maybe, I should go with him," _the figure sighed to himself. With that he slithered out of the room, with a vengeance from the past to be carried out in his mind.

***********************************************************************************************

And so more is revealed. Wow, I never realized how much I still have to explain.

Sally: Why do I have to do all the explaining?

Because you're the only one that knows, at this point anyway. Hmph, so much more info to go. Well, at least this is done. Right now I'm working on my songfics, but 'The Star Guardian' is still going strong. I won't lie, it was hard to write this chapter. I knew all the information I had to reveal, yet I just didn't know how to reveal it. I think I made Sally sound smarter than she really was because of that, but I needed to find an outlet for all of it.

Sally: Just wait until the next chapter, it's going to be information all the way.

Yeah, Metal might make a reappearance, and I might just pull out my bashing hammer again. Who knows? Also, I'm doing a Rouge/Knuckles songfic at the moment so I put a little romance in there. Well, I guess that's it.

Sally: We get to leave now! Yay!

Ttfn everybody! 


	26. Hitatus, Author's Note

I hate to inform all readers of this story that it's going to be on hitatus for a while.  
  
Before allegations and rumors start I'll tell you the reasons.  
  
1. I'm thinking of rewriting the earlier parts of the story because, in my opinion, my early work isn't that good. Also, I started this story before I began exploring Sonic fandom. As such the beginning parts of the story are based off information I got from SA2 and my imagination. After a year exploring the fandom there're a lot of new details I want to add.  
  
2. I'm working on improving my collection of songfics, which are posted under one story name on this site. I've got many potential ones waiting in my hard drive that I've barely worked on.  
  
3. The next chapter's coming out, shall we say, slow. I don't have writer's block or anything, I know exactly what's going to happen next and I'm still interested in this story. The only problem is, having the events in your mind then putting them in words is hard, and it never lives up to how I want them to be.  
  
4. I'm working on a side fic to this story. I've mentioned it a few times but I've never actually gotten around to smoothing it out and posting it. I want to spend some time posting and writing it. I'll have more details when it comes out.  
  
5. With school beginning and everything I want to explore and improve my writing through classes there.  
  
So there you have it.  
  
I really hate doing this since I've become friends with most of the reviewers and it's been an entire summer since I last updated this. Besides, I think my updating has been lagging since I went from updating every day to every week to every month if I was lucky. Thanks to all of you for reading this far.  
  
P.S. I've finally gotten a drawing of Sally that I actually like. I don't have a scanner so I can't upload it onto the net, but finally being able to draw my characters is cool. If anyone has a drawing related to this story I'd be happy to see it.  
  
P.P.S. On my homepage I might occasionally post a fragment or scene from a future story or whatever.  
  
Until next time, ttfn! 


End file.
